En'am Suresi/Elmalı Orijinal
Arapça karakterlerin görüldüğü pdf formatı için : tıklayınız :Dosya:6-Enam.pdf �����sh:»1861 � �ENÂM ��V› ¢ì‰ñ¢ aÛ¤b ã¤Èbâ¡ �� Bu sûrei « �aãÈbâ� » Mekkîdir. Ancak altı veya üç âyeti müstesna. İbni Abbas radıyallahüanh demiştir ki bu sûre Mekkîdir cümlesi birden bir gecede nâzil olmuş ve yetmiş bin Melek teşyı etmiştir. Resuli ekrem sallâllahüaleyhi vesellem kâtiblerin hepsini çağırdı ve cümlesini o gece yazdılar. Ancak altı âyet müstesnadır ki bunlar da « ��Ó¢3¤ m ÈbÛì¤a a m¤3¢ ßb y Š£â ÇÜî¤Ø¢á¤›P ëßb Ó† ‰¢ëa aÛÜ£¨é y Õ£ Ó†¤‰¡ê©¬ ›P ëßå¤ a Ã¤Üá¢ ß¡à£å¡ aÏ¤n Š¨ô› ëÛì¤ m Š¨¬ô a¡‡¡ aÛÄ£bÛ¡à¢ìæ›P ëaÛ£ˆ©íå a¨m î¤äbç¢á¢ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl íÈ¤Üà¢ìæ›P ëaÛ£ˆ©íå a¨m î¤äbç¢á¢ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl í1¤Š y¢ìæ›������������������������������ »����� âyetleridir. Müşarün'ileyhten ve Mücahid ve Kelbîden diğer bir rivayette ancak « ���Ó¢3¤ m ÈbÛì¤a a m¤3¢�� » ilâ « ���ÛÈÜ£Ø¢á¤ m n£Ô¢ìæ�� » üç âyet Medinede nâzil olmuştur. Katâde ancak «�������ëßb Ó† ‰¢ëa aÛÜ£¨é y Õ£ Ó†¤‰¡ê©¬›P ëç¢ì aÛ£ˆ©¬ô a ã¤’b ×¢á¤›���� » ����� âyetleri, Kisaî de ancak iki âyet « ���Ó¢3¤ ßå¤ a ã¤Œ4 aÛ¤Ø¡n bl �� » ile mürtebıtı Medinede nâzil oldu demişlerdir. Bir de «���Ó¢3¤ Ûb¬ a u¡†¢�� » âyetinin Mekkede Arefe günü nâzil olduğu zikr edilmiştir. Hazreti Enes Radıyallahü anhten rivayet olunduğuna göre Resulullah şöyle buyurmuştur ki: Muhammed ibni Münkedirden dahi merviydir ki sûrei «En'am» nâzil olduğu zaman Resulullah tesbih etmiş ve bu Sûreyi ufuku seddedecek kadar Melâike teşyi' etti buyurmuştur. sh:»1862 bunu kuşatmışlar, bir düğün debdebesiyle getirdiler, havuza su kor gibi sadrimde kararlaştırdılar. Allah tealâ bununla beni ve sizi öyle i'zaz etti ki artık bundan sonra ilel'ebed izlâl etmez. Bunda müşriklerin bütün huccetlerinin ibtali ve Allahın hulfü nâkabil bir va'di vardır.». Muhammed ibni Münkedirden dahi merviydir ki sûrei «En'am» nâzil olduğu zaman Resulullah tesbih etmiş ve bu Sûreyi ufuku seddedecek kadar Melâike teşyi' etti buyurmuştur. *Âyetleri - Yüz altmış beştir. Kûfî. *Kelimatı - Üç bin elli iki *Hurufu - On iki bin iki yüz kırk *Fasılası - �Ûá ãÄŠ› 4PâPæPÆP‰›� İsimleri - «Sûretül'en'am», «Sûretülhucce», çünkü En'am mükerrer surette zikredilmiştir. Esası da hucceti nübüvveti tezkirdir. « ��ëm¡Ü¤Ù y¢v£n¢äb¬› ÏÜ¡Ü£¨é¡ aÛ¤z¢v£ò¢ aÛ¤j bÛ¡Ìò¢7›������� » � Bu Sûrede tevhıd, adl, nübüvvet, mead delilleri ve ehli butlân ve ilhadın mezheblerini ibtal ve sûrei «Mâide» de geçen En'amın hıll-ü hurmetine müteallık tafsılât vardır. Binaenaleyh sûrei «Mâide» yi sûrei «En'am» ın ta'kıb etmesi de pek ma'nidardır. Sûrei «Maide» « ���a Û¤îì¤â a ×¤à Ü¤o¢ ÛØ¢á¤ …©íäØ¢á¤�� » mazmununu muhtevi olmak ve nüzulde muahhar bulunmak i'tibariyle bir gayei kemali ıhtiva ediyordu. Sûrei «En'am» ise evvel emirde bu tekemmülün seyri inkişafını muhtevidir. Bunun için mâideye mütekaddim olan bu inkişafın tertibi Kur'anda onu ta'kıb etmesi de « ���ëa m¤à à¤o¢ ÇÜî¤Ø¢á¤ ã¡È¤à n©ó�� » den sonra abdest ve teyemmüm âyetinin « ���ëÛ¡î¢n¡á£ ã¡È¤à n é¢ ÇÜî¤Ø¢á¤�� » fıkrasında beyan olunan hıkmeti tazammun eder. Ve bundan anlaşılır ki Kur'anda sûrei «En'am» dan i'tibaren sûrei Fatihanın ikinci bir devrei inkişaf ve tafsıline başlanmaktadır. Bu suretle «Mâide» nin hıtamında hamd-ü şükranı telkın ederek başlayan sûrei «En'am» sh:»1863 Fatihanın « ���a Û¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ‰l£¡ aÛ¤ÈbÛà©îå=�� » mebdeini bir sureti mahsusada bast-u tavzıh ile iptida etmiş ve bu veçhile her nihayet bir bidayetin medhali olduğunu göstermiştir. Buna binaen Semavat-ü Arz saltanatı kendisinin mülkü olan « ���ë ÇÜ¨ó ×¢3£¡ ‘ó¤õ§ Ó†©íŠ¥=�� » bulunan Allah tealâya sıdk-u ıhlâs ile şu suretle hamd-ü senâ ve arzı ta'zımat etmeliyiz: �� 2¡Ž¤ggggggggggggá¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£y©îggggggggggggá¡ �Q› a Û¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ aÛ£ˆ©ô ÜÕ aÛŽ£à¨ìap¡ ëaÛ¤b ‰¤ž ëu È3 aÛÄ£¢Ü¢à bp¡ ëaÛä£¢ì‰6 q¢á£ aÛ£ˆ©íå ×1 Š¢ëa 2¡Š 2£¡è¡á¤ íÈ¤†¡Û¢ìæ R› ç¢ì aÛ£ˆ©ô ÜÔØ¢á¤ ß¡å¤ Ÿ©îå§ q¢á£ Óš¨¬ó a u Ü¦b6 ëa u 3¥ ß¢Žà£¦ó Ç¡ä¤† ê¢ q¢á£ a ã¤n¢á¤ m à¤n Š¢ëæ S› ëç¢ì aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£à¨ìap¡ ëÏ¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6 íÈ¤Üá¢ ¡Š£×¢á¤ ëu è¤Š ×¢á¤ ëíÈ¤Üá¢ ßb m Ø¤Ž¡j¢ìæ T› ëßb m b¤m©îè¡á¤ ß¡å¤ a¨íò§ ß¡å¤ a¨íbp¡ ‰2£¡è¡á¤ a¡Û£b ×bã¢ìa Çä¤èb ß¢È¤Š¡™©îå U› ÏÔ†¤ ×ˆ£2¢ìa 2¡bÛ¤z Õ£¡ Ûà£b u b¬õç¢á¤6 ÏŽì¤Ò íb¤m©îè¡á¤ a ã¤j¨¬ìª¢¯a ßb ×bã¢ìa 2¡é© íŽ¤n è¤Œ¡ëª¢@æ V› a Ûá¤ íŠ ë¤a ×á¤ a ç¤ÜØ¤äb ß¡å¤ Ój¤Ü¡è¡á¤ ß¡å¤ ÓŠ¤æ§ ßØ£ä£bç¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ßb Ûá¤ ã¢à Ø£¡å¤ ÛØ¢á¤ ëa ‰¤Ü¤äb aÛŽ£à b¬õ ÇÜî¤è¡á¤ ß¡†¤‰a‰¦: ëu ÈÜ¤äb aÛ¤b ã¤èb‰ m v¤Š©ô ß¡å¤ m z¤n¡è¡á¤ Ïb ç¤ÜØ¤äbç¢á¤ 2¡ˆ¢ã¢ì2¡è¡á¤ ëa ã¤’b¤ãb ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ç¡á¤ ÓŠ¤ã¦b a¨Š©íå �� sh:»1864 � W› ëÛì¤ ãŒ£Û¤äb ÇÜî¤Ù ×¡n b2¦b Ï©ó Ó¡Š¤Ÿb§ ÏÜà Ž¢ìê¢ 2¡b í¤†©íè¡á¤ ÛÔb4 aÛ£ˆ©íå ×1 Š¢ë¬a a¡æ¤ ç¨ˆa¬ a¡Û£b ¡z¤Š¥ ß¢j©îå¥ X› ëÓbÛ¢ìa Ûì¤Ûb¬ a¢ã¤Œ¡4 ÇÜî¤é¡ ßÜÙ¥6 ëÛì¤ a ã¤ŒÛ¤äb ßÜØ¦b ÛÔ¢š¡ó aÛ¤b ß¤Š¢ q¢á£ Ûbí¢ä¤ÄŠ¢ëæ Y› ëÛì¤ u ÈÜ¤äbê¢ ßÜØ¦b Ûv ÈÜ¤äbê¢ ‰u¢Ü¦b ëÛÜj Ž¤äb ÇÜî¤è¡á¤ ßb íÜ¤j¡Ž¢ìæ PQ› ëÛÔ†¡ a¤n¢è¤Œ¡ôª 2¡Š¢¢3§ ß¡å¤ Ój¤Ü¡Ù Ïz bÖ 2¡bÛ£ˆ©íå ‚¡Š¢ëa ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ ßb ×bã¢ìa 2¡é© íŽ¤n è¤Œ¡ëª¢@æ; QQ› Ó¢3¤ ©,îŠ¢ëa Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ q¢á£ aã¤Ä¢Š¢ëa ×î¤Ñ ×bæ ÇbÓ¡j ò¢ aÛ¤à¢Øˆ£¡2©îå› ��� Meali Şerifi Hamd o Allahın hakkıdır ki Gökleri ve yeri yarattı zulmetleri ve nuru yaptı, sonra da Hakkı tanımayanlar bunları kendilerini yaratana denk tutuyorlar 1 O, o hâlıktır ki sizi bir çamurdan yarattı, sonra bir eceli bitirdi bir ecel de nezdinde müsemmâ, sonra da siz daha şübhe ediyorsunuz 2 Halbuki o Göklerde de Allah yerde de, sizin içinizi de bilir, dışınızı da, daha ne kesbedeceksiniz onu da bilir 3 Böyle iken onlara ondan yüz çevirmiş olmasınlar 4 İşte en belli hak geldiği zaman da kendilerine yalan dediler, fakat yakında onlara ne ile istihza etmekte olduklarının haberleri gelecek 5 Görmediler mi önlerinde kaç karın helâk ettik, bu yerde onlara size sh:»1865 vermediklerimizi vermiştik ve üzerlerine Semayı bol bol salıvermiştik, ırmakları ayaklarının altından akar bir hale getirmiştik, öyle iken onları günahlarıyle helâk ettik de arkalarından yeni bir karın olarak başkalarına neş'et verdik 6 Sana kâğıt üzerinde yazılmış olarak bir kitab indirseydik de onu elleriyle yoklasaydılar her halde o küfürlerinde ınad edenler yine diyeceklerdi ki "bu: ap açık bir sihirden başka bir şey değil" 7 Bir de "şunun üzerinde bir Melek indirilse de görsek a" diyorlar eğer öyle bir Melek indirse idik her halde iş bitirilmiş olur, kendilerine bir ân bile göz açtırılmazdı 8 Kendisini bir Melek kılaydık yine onu bir er kılacaktık ve düşmekte bulundukları şübheye onları yine düşürecektik 9 Kasem olsun ki (ya Muhammed) senden evvel gönderilen Peygamberlerle de eğlenildi, fakat o eğlenildikleri hak, o masharalığı edenleri çebçevre kuşatıverdi 10 De ki: yer yüzünde dolaşın da bakın o Peygâmberlere yalancı diyenlerin akıbeti nasıl olmuş?" 11 1. ��a Û¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡›� hamd hep Allaha ��aÛ£ˆ©ô ÜÕ aÛŽ£à¨ìap¡ ëaÛ¤b ‰¤ž›� Ki başların üstündeki Semavatı ve ayakların altındaki Arzı halketti ��ëu È3 aÛÄ£¢Ü¢à bp¡ ëaÛä£¢ì‰6›� ve zulûmat-ü nûru yaptı.»- Binaenaleyh onun bunlar üzerindeki mülk-ü saltanatı ve rübubiyyeti yalnız vücudlerinden sonraki tedbir ve tekemmülleri, avarızı lâhıkaları üzerinde cereyan eden ve zatı ve tabiatlerine mahkûm bulunan tâlî ve ma'lül bir mülk-ü rububiyyet değil, daha evvel halk-u ca'l ile bütün mevcudiyyetlerine dahi hâkim olan bir mülk-ü saltanattır. Ve bunun için bütün hamd-ü sena, bütün ta'zîm-u şükran ancak ve ancak Allahın hakkıdır. Zaten ve sıfaten Allaha mahsustur. Kur'anda beş Sûrenin evvelinde « ����a Û¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡�� », salisen Sûrei «Kehf» de « ����a Û¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ‰l£¡ aÛ¤ÈbÛà©îå=�� » kelimei tayyibesi mezkûrdur. Evvelâ Fatihada « », saniyen bu Sûrede «��a Û¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ aÛ£ˆ©ô ÜÕ aÛŽ£à¨ìap¡ ëaÛ¤b ‰¤ž ëu È3 aÛÄ£¢Ü¢à bp¡ ëaÛä£¢ì‰6� », salisen Sûrei sh:»1866 «Kehf» de « ��a Û¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ aÛ£ˆ©¬ô a ã¤Œ4 ÇÜ¨ó Çj¤†¡ê¡ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl � », rabian Sûrei «Sebe'» de « ��a Û¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ aÛ£ˆ©ô Ûé¢ ßb Ï¡ó aÛŽ£à¨ìap¡ ëßb Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡� », hamisen Sûrei «Fâtır» da « ��a Û¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ÏbŸ¡Š¡ aÛŽ£à¨ìap¡ ëaÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ u bÇ¡3¡ aÛ¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Øò¡ ‰¢¢Ü¦b� » buyurulmuştur ki bunların hepsi Fatihadaki « ��a Û¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ‰l£¡ aÛ¤ÈbÛà©îå=� » tahmidile âlemînde rübubiyyeti ilâhiyyenin vücuh ile tafsıl-ü izahıdır. «Mâide» nin hatimesinden intikalen burada görülüyor ki Semavat-ü Arz hakkında «halk», zulümat ve nur hakkında «ca'l» ta'bir olunmuştur. Müfessirîn diyorlar ki «ca'l» de «halk» gibi bir inşa ve ibda'dır. Şu kadar ki halk inşai tekvînîye muhtass ve bir takdir-ü tesviye ma'nasını da mutazammındır. Ya'ni halkta mahlûkun her veçhile mekadiri mahsusasını ibda' ve takdir eden mütekaddim bir ilmi muhıt ve ona göre gerek bilâ madde ve gerek bir maddeden tekvin ve tevsiye ma'nası vardır. Ve bu suretle fıtrat mefhumu halk ve hılkat mefhumundan bir cüzdür. Ca'l ise bu âyette olduğu gibi inşai tekvînî ile « ��ßb u È3 aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß¡å¤ 2 z©îŠ ñ§� » âyetinde olduğu veçhile inşai teşriîden eamm olduğu gibi bundan başka ca'lde bir tasyîr-ü tazmin ma'nası, ya'ni mef'ulünün diğer bir şey ile zarfiyyet veya gâiyyet veya mebdeiyyet veya diğer her hangi bir veçhile mülâbesesi ma'nası dahi vardır ki bu şey' arada kâh zımnî bir kayd olarak ve kâh ikinci bir mef'ul suretinde umdei kelâm olarak mülâhaza olunur. Evvelkinde ca'l velev zımnen olsun mukayyed bir mef'ule taalluk eder. « ��u È3 aÛÄ£¢Ü¢à bp¡ ëaÛä£¢ì‰6›P ëu È3 2 î¤äè¢à b 2 Š¤‹¦b›P ëu È3 Ï©îèb ‰ëa¡ó›P ëau¤È3¤ Ûäb ß¡å¤ Û†¢ã¤Ù ëÛ¡î£b¦7›� » gibi, ikincisinde ise « ��ív¤ÈÜ¢ìæ a •b2¡Èè¢á¤ Ï©¬ó a¨‡aã¡è¡á¤›P ëu È3 aÛ£î¤3 Øä¦b›� » gibi iki mef'ule teallûk eder. Ve makamına göre bu ikinci şey'in bir kaydı zımnî veya umdei kelâm olub olmadığını tefrık etmek kelimelerile ifade olunabilir. Netekim karanlık yaptı, aydınlık yaptı, geceyi gündüz, gündüzü gece yaptı, karanlığı nâhoş, aydınlığı hoş kıldı denilebilir. Demek olur ki zulûmat-ü nurun mec'uliyyeti yekdiğerile teakubu ve Semavat-ü Arzdaki eşyanın vücud mahlukları zımninde birer sh:»1867 hadisei mütekabile olmaları ı'tibariledir. Ve bundan zâtı zulmetin nur gibi bir emri vücudî ve a'damı asliyyenin umurı mevcude olması ve eşyadan kat'ı nazarla zamanın leyl-ü neharın haddı zâtında mevcud bulunması lâzım gelmez. Demek ki Mânicilerin dediği gibi zulûmat-ü nurun biri hâlikı şer, biri halikı hayr iki mebdei evvel olmaları şöyle dursun bunlar Semavat-ü Arzın hılkati zımnında mec'uli tâli ve zımnî, nisbî ve izafî birer hâdiseden başka bir şey' değillerdir. Zulümatın nure takdimi eşyayi mahlûkada a'damı aslıyyenin melekâte mukaddem olmasına işarettir. Zulümatın cemi', nurun müfred olarak iradı da zulmetin kesret, şirk-ü teşettüt ile alâkadar bulunduğuna ve bunda vahdet ve ferdaniyyetin kesrette istiğrakıne, nurun ise tevhıd ile alâkadar olduğuna ve bunda kesretin vahdette istiğrakına bir tenbih gibidir. Ve bu cem'ü takdim ile ifrad ve te'hırde zulümat-ü nurun Semavat-ü Arz karinesine ayrıca bir husni tekabülü de vardır. Sonra zulümat ve nurdan murad leyl-ü neharın teakubünde görüldüğü üzere mahsûs olan iki hâdisei mütekabile olduğu zahirdir, Zira lâfızların hakıkati luğaviyyeleri budur. Maamafih nur, inşiraha; zulmet, gumuma sebeb olmak i'tibariyle bunlar küfr-ü iyman, cehl-ü ilim, keder-ü sürur, şerr-ü hayr gibi ma'neviyyata iymadan da hâlî değildirler. Ve hattâ bu ma'nâlarda mecazı mütearef olmak üzere müsta'meldirler. Bundan dolayı ba'zı müfessirîn bununla tefsir etmişler, Vahidî de zulümat-ü nurun mahsûs ve ma'kul her ikisine şamil bulunduğunu göstermiştir ki umumı mecaz demek olur. Filvakı' delili ma'rifet ve tevhid olan nurun yalnız bir hâdisei afâkıyye ve cismaniyye olmasında ısrar doğru değildir. Bunda enfüsiyyet ile afâkıyyetin, maddiyyet ile ma'neviyyetin bir intibakı, bir lemhai visali vardır ki biz ona idrak ve şühud ve şuurı vicdan tesmiye ederiz. Binaenaleyh nurda her halde bir ma'nâ gözedilmeli ve mahsûs ve sh:»1868 ma'kulü cami' bir ma'nâyı âmm mülâhaza olunmalıdır. Havassin tenevvüune rağmen nurun müfred olarak iradı da hepsinin nurı şuur ve idrakte toplandığını ifham eder. İşte Allah öyle bir rabbül'âlemîndir ki maddiyyat ve ma'neviyyatiyle Semavat ve Arzı halketmiş ve zulümat-ü nuru yapmıştır. ��q¢á£ aÛ£ˆ©íå ×1 Š¢ëa›� sonra bütün bu ni'metlere nankörlük edib küfredenler, ��2¡Š 2£¡è¡á¤ íÈ¤†¡Û¢ìæ›� o yaradan rablarına bu mahlûkatı veya bunlardan ba'zılarını denk tutuyorlar. -Bir kısmı tutuyor tabiati eşyaya tapıyor, bir kısmı tutuyor nücuma, Güneşe tapıyor. Bir kısmı tutuyor hayr ilâhı, şer ilâhı, Yezdan ve Ehremen diye zulmete ve nura tapıyor, bir kısmı tutuyor hararete, ateşe tapıyor, bir kısmı tutuyor, taşlara, topraklara, ma'denlere ve bunlardan yaptıkları putlara tapıyor, bir kısmı tutuyor nebatata ve hayvanata tapıyor, bir kısmı tutuyor inâsa tapıyor. Bir kısmı tutuyor Fir'avn ve Nümrud gibi azgın Tagutlara tapıyor. Bir kısmı da Isâ ve anası veya Melâike gibi ıbadullaha tapıyorlar.- Ki bütün bunların hâlık tealâya karşı ne büyük bir küfran, ne kadar bir iz'ansızlık olduğu bedihîdir. Aceba bunlar bu küfr-ü küfranın mes'uliyyetini hiç düşünmiyorlar, o halık tealânın kendilerine hiç bir şey yapamıyacağını mı zannediyorlar. Ey insanlar, 2. ��ç¢ì aÛ£ˆ©ô ÜÔØ¢á¤ ß¡å¤ Ÿ©îå§›� o öyle bir Allahdır ki sizin hepinizi bir çamurdan halk etti.»- Allah, Arzı halkettiği zaman üzerinde hayattan hiç bir eser yoktu, o hayatsız mevaddı arzıyyeden çamur, çamurdan da nebat, hayvan, insan halketti ve sonra o insanın sulbünden o çamurun bir nümunei ıstıfası olarak çıkardığı bir «mai mehîn» için sh:»1869 deki zerreciklerden bir sülâlei mütevaliye olarak sizleri halkeyledi ve eylemektedir. Sizin maddei ulânız bir çamurdan ıbarettir. Onu insan yapan Allahdır. Burada tefsiri meşhur budur: Allah tealâ insanları Âdemden Âdemi de bir tıynden halketmiştir. Fahruddini Razî der ki: «bence bunda diğer bir vecih daha vardır şöyle ki, insan meniy ile tamisten mahluktur. Bunlar ise kandan kan da ağziyeden tevellüd eder. Ağziye de ya hayvanî veya nebatîdir. Hayvanî olduğu takdirde o hayvanın keyfiyyeti tevellüdündeki hali insanın keyfiyyeti tevellüdündeki hali gibidir. Kala kala ağziyei nebatiyye kalır. Binaenaleyh sâbit ki insan dolayısiyle ağziyei nebatiyyeden, ağziyei nebatiyye de şüphe yok ki tıynden mütevelliddir. Ve o halde her insan bu suretle ibtidâen tıynden mahluktur. Tıynden nutfe, nutfeden kalb, dımağ, kebid ve saire gibi sıfatte, surette, levinde, şekilde muhtelif echize ve a'za tevellüd ve teşekkül etmesi ise kendi kendine olabilecek bir şey' değildir. Bu san'ati bedia ancak bir mukaddiri hakîm ve müdebbiri rahîmin takdir-ü tedbiri ile mümkin olabilir. ilh». Çünkü yok, kendi kendine var olamaz. Kendiliğinden tevellüd «jenerasyon spontane» hudus bilâ ılle muhal ve batıldır. Bâ husus böyle bir ıstıfa' ile böyle bir insan vücudünün tesadüfen ve cahilâne bir surette meydana gelmesi evleviyyetle bâtıl ve muhaldir. Râzînin bu ıhtarı fîlhal meşhud ve ma'lûm vakıatı hayatiyyeyi mülâhaza ile yalnız Âdem aleyhisselâmın değil bir insanın edvarı muhtelife içinde tîynden bil'ıstıfa halkedilmiş olduğunu göstermesi ve hılkati Âdemi tenvir-ü tavzıh eylemesi i'tibariyle cidden haizi ehemmiyettir. Ancak bu müşahede tefsiri meşhurda olduğu gibi ilk insanın, ilk nutfenin halkını bir izah olmak üzere mülâhaza edilmedikçe mes'elenin bütün künhiyle kavranılmış olacağı câyi nazardır. Zira nev'i beşerin Arz üzerinde ilk halkına kadar çıkılmayınca her insanın nut- sh:»1870 feden evvel tıynden halk edilmiş olduğu bihakkın tezahür edemez. Çünkü her ferdin halk olunduğu nutfei peder ve tamsi mâder topraktan aldığı gizasine mukaddemdir. Bu cihetle hılkati beşer « ��ß¡å¤ ¢ÜbÛò§ ß¡å¤ ßb¬õ§ ßè©îå§7� » dir. Sulbde nutfenin, rahîmde tams-ü beydanın hılkati dahi menşei nebatî dolayısiyle turaba ve suya medyûn ise de bunların deme temessülü daha evvel o sulb-ü rahimin garizei hayatiyyesine, bu da tevellüd ettiği nutfe ve tamse medyûndur. Binaenaleyh mes'eleyi ezher cihet tahlil etmiş olmak için tıynin mebdei hılkati beşer olması ilk nutfe ve tamesin hılkatine kadar irca' edilmek lâzım gelir ki bu da evvelâ hılkati Âdemi mülâhaza ile mümkin olur. Bu münasebetle zamanımızın nazariyyatı fenniyyesini bir gözden geçirmek müfid olacaktır. Bugünki nazariyyata göre gerek hayvanî ve gerek nebatî mebde'i hayat son tahlilde bir «sellûl» e ya'ni bir huceyreye müntehi olmaktadır. Bir nebat, bir hayvan bir insan bedeninin bütün a'zâyı ensacı, hurdebîn ile muayene olunabilen gayet küçük müdevver veya mustatîl bir takım huceyrelerin bir san'ati bedi'a ile dokunmasından mütehassıldir. Hayat ve uzviyyetin ilk nümunesi bir huceyrededir ki biz bunları insanlar hâkkında, zahri Âdemden çıkarılan zerrecikler diye mülâhaza edebiliriz. Huceyre, huceyreden tevellüd ederek tekessür eder. Bir huceyre heva, su ve sair mevaddı arzıyyeyi tegazziy ve onlar huceyrenin içinde uzviyyete temessül eder. Bundan diğer huceyreler tevellüd eyler ve mecmunundan da bir ziy hayat beden dokunur, meydana gelir, ve bu suretle enva'ı nebatât, enva'ı hayvanat ve bu miyanda insanlar birli veya ikili olarak kendi huceyrei asliyyeleri üzerinde bir sülâle ta'kıb ederler. Bir insanın mebdei teşekkülü olan ilk huceyre anasının rahiminde bir yumurta huceyresiyle onu telkıh eden bir nutfe huceyresinin teşekkül ettikleri mülakkah bir huceyre olmak üzere mütelea olunur ki horos tohmiyle sh:»1871 aşılanmış bir tavuk yumurtası bunun tam değilse de zahirî bir nümunesi gibidir. Şimdi, her huceyre kendi tabiatiyle kendini yaratıyor demek yoktan ılletsiz bir eser tasavvur etmek olduğu için nasıl bir tenakuz ve muhal ise bütün huceyratı mütevellidenin halikı ve bunları bir beden olarak nescedib vücude getiren sani'i de ilk huceyredir demek dahi ondan daha büyük bir tenakuz ve muhaldir. Çocuğu yaradan ve yaşatan kendisi veya anası ve babasıdır zannetmek gibi açık bir cehalettir. Şüphe yok ki bir huceyreden bir nutfenin «meşie» inden yüzlerle binlerle, milyonlar milyarlarla huceyratı halk eden ve bunları nescederek evsaf ve eşkâlleri ve menafi'i ve garizeleri muhtelif a'za ve echizeden müteşekkil mükemmel bir beden, bir hayat makinesi halinde işleten san'ati bedia bunların cümlesi üzerinde hakim olan bir kudreti baligai İlâhiyyenin en mükemmel şahididir. Ve böyle olduğu Kur'anın müteaddid âyetlerinde de gösterilecektir. Fakat bu âyetten çıkan mes'ele yalnız bundan ibaret kalmıyor. O ilk huceyrenin menşeyi ne olduğu da gösteriliyor ki bütün kudreti halikai hayatiyyenin o bir huceyreye aid olması gibi bir tevehhüme de meydan kalmasın. Bugün erbabı fen diyorlar ki: Hayât ve uzviyyet böyle bir huceyreye bir tohuma râci'dir ve Pastör tecribesine nazaran da gerek nebatî ve gerek hayvanî her zî hayât, her uzviyyet behemehal kendi nev'inden böyle bir tuhum ile mesbuktur. Ya'ni bir sülâledir. «Jenerasyon spontane» kendi kendine tevellüd yoktur ve olamaz. Illetsiz bir hadise olamıyacağını anlatan bu ifadeden bir çokları yanlış neticeler çıkarmış ve kudreti halikayı inkâra kadar varmışlardır. Halbuki bu noktada fennin tafsılen tahlil edemediği ve maamafih icmalen halleylediği ikinci bir safha vardır. Zira Erzın ve Erz üzerinde hayâtın kadîm olmadığı fennen ve mantıkan ma'lûm olduğu gibi «huceyrenin mürekkeb ve mütekevvin ve binaenaleyh hâdis» olduğu sh:»1872 da yakînen ma'lûmdur. Ve hattâ kimyayi uzvîde ve ilmi ensacda «huceyrelerin terkibatına ve eşkâline» müteallık bir hayli ma'lûmat da vardır. Gayrı uzvî bir takım mevaddı basiteden zihayât bir huceyrei uzviyye terekküb etmiş bulunuyor. Gerçi fen bu mevaddın bıssınaa terkibinden bir huceyre yapamıyor. Fakat huceyrenin mürekkeb ve mütekevvin ve hâdis olduğu da her şüpheden azâde olarak ma'lûm bulunuyor. Ve zaten tevellüdi müteselsil tasavvuru da her huceyrenin tekevvün ve hudusünü tasavvur etmektir. Şu halde huceyre içinde huceyre ve daha evvel Arz üzerinde ilk insan veya ilk hayvan veya ilk nebat huceyresi nasıl ve nereden yapılmıştır? Suâli vardır. Buna karşı fenni beşer: «Nasıl yapıldığını henüz bilmiyorum ve fakat şurası muhakkaktır ki her halde mevaddı basitai Arzıyyeden yapılmıştır. Bu nokta fennen ve aklen müteyakkandır. Zira terkibatında Arzda bulunabilen mevaddı basita müşahede olunuyor» cevabını vermekte ve bu noktada mes'ele kimyadan ve ılmi hayattan kanunı ıstıfa' ile hıkmeti İlâhiyye sahasına geçmektedir. Illetsiz kendi kendine hudus ma'nasına «jenerasyon spontane» tevellüd veya tekevvün binefsihi haddi zatında bir tenakuz olduğu için aklen ve fennen bizzarure muhal ve aynı zamanda huceyrenin hâdis ve mütekevvin olduğu da yakınen ma'lûm bulunduğundan bu babda Pastör nazariyyesi daha ziyade felsefî demek olan ıstıfa mülâhazasına lüzum görmeden fenni doğrudan doğru kudreti halıkaya istinad ettirmiştir. Çünkü ıstıfayı mevzuı bahsetmenin neticesi de bunu isbattan başka bir şey değildir. Yoksa «her zîhayat kendi nev'ine mahsus bir tohumdan olur. «jenerasyon spontane» yoktur» diyen Pastör bu sözü ile huceyratı ibtidaiyyenin kıdem ve ezelliyetini iddia etmek gibi bir tenakuzu iltizam eylemek istememiştir. Pastör bilirdi ki huceyratı hayatiyye fennen azamî olarak yüz derecei hararete bile tahammül sh:»1873 edemez helâk olur. Ve hattâ bundan dolayıdır ki mevkıî tecribeye koyduğu şişelerindeki suları ve onlardaki mevaddı uzviyyeyi bu suretle ta'kım etmiştir. Şu halde ılmi tabakatı Arza nazaran sonradan teşekkül eden ve bir vakitler binlerle derecei hareret içinde bulunan kürei Arz üzerinde kadim ve ezelî bir huceyrei hayatiyyenin mevcudiyyetini nasıl kabul ve tasavvur etmiş olabilir? Ve şayed ettiyse böyle bir da'vanın ne kıymeti ılmiyyesi olur?!... Binaenaleyh huceyrei ibtidaiyye her halde hâdis ve mevaddı Arzıyyeden mütekevvindir. Fakat binefsihi tevellüd ve tekevvün de batıl olduğundan bunun halk-u tekvini bizzat halık tealânın kudreti ezeliyyesine müstenid ve ona delil ve şahiddir. Ve bu babda ilk huceyrenin kürei Arza diğer ecramı Semaviyyeden gelib gelmediğini farzetmeğe kalkışmak da söz uzatmaktan başka bir şey değildir. Hâsılı insan içinde insanın huceyre içinde huceyrenin tevellüd ve tekevvünü ile sülâlei hayatın tevalisi tegaddi ile alâkadar, tegaddi ise Arzdan, çamurdan halkolunarak gelen bir gıdayi tahvil ve temsil demek olduğu derkârdır. Ve bu suretle mevaddı arzıyyenin hılkati beşere velev kısmen olsun bir mebde' bulunduğu da zahir ve kudreti halıkayı bu tahvil ve temsil suretindeki ıstıfadan fehmederek mes'eleyi kısa kesmek de mümkindir. Ancak bunun ılleti halıkasını tegaddi ve temsil kudretinde farzetmek bu kudreti de sırf o insan veya o huceyrenin daha evvelki bir insan veya huceyreden tevarüs ettiği kuvvei hayatiyye eseri olarak mülâhaza etmek mümkin ve hattâ mu'tâd bulunduğundan bu hal içinde insanın bidayeten tîynden halkedilmiş olması esasına henüz ıhtilât ve iltibastan salim bir surette tavazzuh etmiş nazariyle bakılamaz. Ve Pastör nazariyyesini ta'kıb edenler de bu safhai tevali içinde ılleti halıkayı ilk huceyrenin malik bulunduğu kuvvei hayatiyyede gözetebilirler. Fakat mes'ele, Arz üzerinde ilk tekevvün eden hu- sh:»1874 ceyrede mutalea edilir, hem de ılletsiz hudûs, tevellüd binefsihi muhal olduğu ve huceyrenin kadim ve ezelî olamayıb bizzarure hâdis bulunduğu unutulmıyarak mutalea edilirse o zaman gerek pastörcüler ve gerek ıstıfacılar, herkes bizzarure i'tiraf etmek mecburiyetindedirler ki beşerin maddei ibtidaiyyesi mevaddı arzıyyeden Arzın çamurundandır. Ve fakat beşer o çamurun süzülmüş, ıstıfa görmüş bir şekl-ü sûretidir, « ��ß¡å¤ ¢ÜbÛò§ ß¡å¤ Ÿ©îå§7� » İşte Allah o halıktır ki insanları ibtidaen böyle bir çamurdan halk eyledi ��q¢á£ Óš¨¬ó a u Ü¦b6›� sonra bir ecel kaza etti; takdir-ü hukmedib bilfiil mevkıı icraya koydu, her Dünyaya geleni ölümüne kadar bir ecel ile te'cil eyledi ki her eceli yetenin ölmekte olduğu zahir ve hepinizin ma'lûm ve meşhududur. Bundan başka ��ëa u 3¥ ß¢Žà£¦ó Ç¡ä¤† ê¢›� takdir-ü tesmiye edilmiş bir ecel, bir eceli müsemmâ da onun ındinde, onun huzurunda vardır. -Ki bu da bu hayatı Dünyadaki nîk-ü bed bütün ef'alın ba'delmevt mes'uliyeti vakti ya'ni eceli saat ve kıyamet, yahud eceli bâsdir ki bu henüz kazâ edilmemiş, fi'liyyatı meşhudunuz değil gâibdir. Fakat takdir-ü tesmiye edilmiştir. Bilâhare huzurı ilâhîde behemehal icra ve infaz edilecek « ��ÏŠ©íÕ¥ Ï¡ó aÛ¤v ä£ò¡ ëÏŠ©íÕ¥ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£È©îŠ¡� » ebediyyen taayyün edecektir. Yukarılarda dahi sebkettiği üzere ecel, bir vakıt, veya o vaktin nihayeti demektir. Meselâ şu borç bir sene müecceldir denildiği zaman bir sene bir eceldir. Sonra eceli geldi denildiği zaman da senenin nihayeti geldi demek olur. Ve bu âyette her iki ma'nâ câizdir. Maamafih birincide vakit ikincide nihayet ma'nası daha muvafıktır. Binaenaleyh insanın Dünyada eceli demek mevtine kadar müddeti ömrü veya onun nihayeti ânı mevti demektir. Öldüğü lâhzada bu ecel gelmiş ve yetmiş olur. Her hangi ma'nâ tasavvur edilirse edilsin bu sh:»1875 ömür, bu ecel birdir. Bir kerre tahakkuk eder. Bir insan için bir mevte kadar iki ecel tasavvuruna imkân yoktur. Ve ölüm her ne sebeble olursa olsun ecel yetmiş ömür bitmiş olur. Ve artık ona ecelsiz öldü demek tenakuzdan başka bir şey değildir. O gün anlaşılır ki ezelde mükadder ve müsemma olan bu, bu gün tahakkuk edib fi'len kaza edilen de budur. Fakat bunun kazasiyle, bu ecel yetmekle insanın, vücudun her şey'i her iş bitmiş olmaz. Bundan sonra da diğer bir ecel, bir nihayet gelecektir, bu ecel de bu müddetin nihayetinde ve huzurı ilâhîde iyi ve kötü her mes'uliyyet hıtam bulacak, suâl-ü hisab tamam olub hayatı Dünyanın bütün defterleri kapanacak, ondan sonra ya ebediyyen sevab veya ebediyyen ıkab devresi gelecektir. Ve işte burada « ��a u 3¥ ß¢Žà£¦ó Ç¡ä¤† ê¢� » bu akıbet, bu nihayettir ki buna kıyamet, sâat, yevmi ba's, yevmi cemi', yevmi suâl, yevmi hisab, yevmi ceza, yevmi din yevmi fasıl denilir. « ��ëa¡æ£ aÛ†£a‰ aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ Ûè¡ó aÛ¤z îìaæ¢<� » bu fasıldan i'tibaren tecelli ve tahakkuk eyliyecektir. Ve artık buna nihayet yoktur. Eceli mevtten başka bir ecel olan bu eceli müsemmâ ecelin nihayet ma'nâsı i'tibarile faslı Âhıretin mebdei olan sâat ve vakit ma'nâsı mülâhazasiyle de mevtten o sâata kadar olan berzah müddetile tefsir olunur ki meâl birdir. Ve tefsiri sahih ve mu'teber bu ma'nâlardır. Maamafih ba'zı müfessirîn diğer veçhiler de söylemişlerdir ki bunlardan bilhassa ba'zılarını ıhtar edelim: 1- Ebü Müslim demiştir ki «kazâ olunan birinci ecel geçmişlerin, ya'ni vefat eden eşhas ve ümemi salifenin ecelleridir. İkinci ecel de henüz vefat etmemiş bulunanların eceli mevtleridir ki bunu ancak Allah bilir «buna göre mevzuıbahs her şahs için ancak bir eceli mevt demek olur ki « ��a u Ü¦b6 ëa u 3¥� » tenkirlerine nazaran hılâfı zâhirdir. Birinci ecel herkesin geçen ömrü mıktarı, ikinci ecel de kalan ömrü mıktarı demek de böyledir. Hattâ bizce burada birinci eceli eceli eşhas, ikinci eceli « ��Û¡Ø¢3£¡ a¢ß£ò§ a u 3¥7� » medlûlü sh:»1876 üzere eceli umem, ya'ni birisi mevti ferdî eceli, diğeri mevti milli eceli olmak üzere mülâhaza etmek de varidi hatır olur. Fakat mervi olan evvelki ma'nâ bunu mutazammındır. « ��Óš¨¬ó a u Ü¦b6� » ikisine de şamildir. 2- Ba'zıları da demiş ki her insanın iki eceli vardır. Birisi âcâli tabi'ıyye, ikincisi âcâli ıhtiramiyyedir. Eceli tabiî şudur: mizac, avarızı hariciyyeden masun kalmış olsa idi müddeti bekası fulân vakte kadar varacaktı, eceli ıhtiramîy de gark, hark, haşerat sokmak ve saire gibi esbabı hariciyyeden mu'dıl bir sebeb ile husule gelendir. Fahrüddini Razî bunu hükemai islâm kavli diye nakletmiştir ki murad, Etıbbâdır. Etıbbâ arasında bir ömri tabiîy nazariyyesi vardır. Ve netekim tabiblerimiz lisanında eceli tabiîyye eceli müsemmâ, eceli ıhtıramîye de eceli kaza ta'bir edilmek mu'tad olmuştur. Böyle bir telâkki kablelmevt hayatta esbaba, hıfzussıhhaya, tedaviye tahaffuzatı hariciyyeye riayetin menafi'ıni göstermek noktai nazarından müfiddir. Lâkin bunu iki ecel diye anlamak doğru değildir. Ya'ni bir insanın biri tabiîy, biri ıhtiramîy olmak üzere iki eceli yoktur. Ya tabiîy veya ıhtıramîy bir eceli vardır. Zira fi'len vakı' olacak olan ecel, bunların ancak biridir. Diğeri bir imkândan ibarettir. Vücuhi imkân, müteaddid ve hattâ namütenahî olabilir. Fakat vaki' birdir. Hakikaten ömür, ecel de o vaki'den ibarettir. Allahın takdir-ü kaza ettiği de odur. Allahın bildiği şaşmaz, o mümkini mümkin, vaki'ı vaki' olarak bilir. Binaenaleyh eceli tabiîy ve ıhtıramîy taksimi eceli mümkin, eceli vaki' diye bir taksim yapmak gibidir. Esbabı hariciyye ıhtıramı ile ölenin tabiîy olarak ölmesi mümkin olduğu gibi tabiîy olarak ölenin de esbabı hariciyye ile olması melhuzdur. Fakat o her halde bunların yalnız birile ölecektir. Halbuki ecel denildiği zaman mümkini değil vaki'ı anlamak lâzım gelir. Vaki' vukuundan evvel henüz imkân sahasındadır. Binaenaleyh henüz ölmiyen bir kim- sh:»1877 senin esbabı tahaffuza riayeti meşru' ve hattâ vazıfedir. Fakat vakıın vuku'ıyle sahai imkân kapanmış, ecel tahakkuk etmiştir. Binaenaleyh o zaman da vazıfe, vakıa teslim olmaktır. Sonra ömri tabiî sözü de mücerred bir nazariyyedir. Ölüm her ne olsa bir ıhtıram ve tahrib olmaktan çıkmaz. Herem esasen bir ıhtıram eseridir, yoksa tabiatin tabiat olmak üzere muktezasi ıttıraddan başka bir şey değildir. Tesiri haricî ile ıhtıram mevzuı bahs olmayınca ömri tabiî namütenahi olmak iktiza ederdi. Demek ki huküm, tabiatte değil, halikı tabiattedir. Ve o halde tabiat sözü bir taglit ve teşkiktir. Bu gibi sözlerle insanlar emri yakîn olan ölümde bile şeklere düşer dururlar. Netekim buyuruluyor ki: ��q¢á£ a ã¤n¢á¤ m à¤n Š¢ëæ›� Sonra ey kâfirler siz tutar şekk-ü tereddüd edersinizha!...» -Ya'ni Allah tealânın sizi ve sizin maddei ûlânıza varıncaya kadar bütün usulünüzü halkeden halık ve size takdir-ü hukm ettiği ecel gelinciye kadar hayatınızı veren bir muhyiyi kadir olduğu nefsinizdeki âsari meşhudesiyle sâbit ve muhakkak ve böyle maddeler yaratmağa ve onlarda hayatlar ibda' etmeğe ve sonra bu hayâtı dilediği ecele kadar ibka eylemeğe kadir olan halık tealânın bu halk-u ıhyayı bir daha yapmağa kudreti evleviyyetle müberhen bulunduğu halde siz kalkar kudreti İlâhiyyede şüpheler eder, keyfiyyetini ihata ve idrâk edemediğinizden dolayı indallah muayyen ve mukadder olan bu eceli müsemmâda, bu yevmi mes'uliyyet hakkında şekkler, tereddüdler çıkarır, Allaha küfürler eder. Kendinizi, yâhud Semâvî veya Arzî diğer mahlûkatı Allaha denk tutarsınız öylemi? Halbuki 3. ��ëç¢ì aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£à¨ìap¡ ëÏ¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6›� o Allah hem Semavâtta, hem Arzda ma'bud bir Allahdır. ��íÈ¤Üá¢ ¡Š£×¢á¤ ëu è¤Š ×¢á¤›� sizin sirrinizi cehrinizi, gizlinizi, açığınızı bilir. �� ëíÈ¤Üá¢ ßb m Ø¤Ž¡j¢ìæ›� sh:»1878 İyi kötü, gizli, aşikâr her ne kazanıyor, her neye istihkak kesbediyorsanız onu da bilir. O eceli müsemmâ gelince müstehakkınızı temamen verir. Ya Muhammed 4. ��ëßb m b¤m©îè¡á¤ ß¡å¤ a¨íò§ ß¡å¤ a¨íbp¡ ‰2£¡è¡á¤›� bu kâfirlere rablarının âyetlerinden, ya'ni Allah tealânın ülûhiyyet-ü vahdaniyyetine ve kudret-ü ahkâmına delâlet eden tenzilî veya tekvinî delâilinden hiç bir âyet de gelmez ki ��a¡Û£b ×bã¢ìa Çä¤èb ß¢È¤Š¡™©îå›� illâ onlar, ondan yüz çevirmiş bulunurlar. -İltifat etmezler. Bunun için 5. ��ÏÔ†¤ ×ˆ£2¢ìa 2¡bÛ¤z Õ£¡ Ûà£b u b¬õç¢á¤6›� hakkı, ya'ni Kur'ânı, kendilerine gelince tekzib ettiler.- Böyle en büyük hakkı tekzib edenler diğerlerine nasıl iltifat ederler. Fakat ��ÏŽì¤Ò íb¤m©îè¡á¤ a ã¤j¨¬ìª¢¯a ßb ×bã¢ìa 2¡é© íŽ¤n è¤Œ¡ëª¢@æ›� onlara ne ile istihza etmekte bulunduklarının müdhiş haberleri lâcerem gelecek -hakk ile istihza etmenin ne olduğunu o zaman anlıyacaklardır. 6. ��a Ûá¤ íŠ ë¤a ×á¤ a ç¤ÜØ¤äb ß¡å¤ Ój¤Ü¡è¡á¤ ß¡å¤ ÓŠ¤æ§›� görmedilermi onlardan evvel biz ne kadar karn helâk ettik?.»- KARN, iki ma'nâya gelir: Birisi zamandan bir müddette mukterin olan ümmet, bir zaman ehalisi olan heyeti ictimaiyye ki « �îŠ aÛÔŠëæ ÓŠãó� » hadîsi şerifi bu ma'nâyadır. Bunda sivrilmek veya mukarenet etmek ma'nâsı vardır. Bu mukarenet veya efradın yekdiğerine mukareneti veya bir Peygamber, bir âlim, bir reîs gibi büyük bir şahsıyyete mukareneti mülâhaza olunur. Diğeri de müddeti zamanın kendisine denir ki asır gibi ekseriyyetle yüz sene takdir edilmiştir. Burada murad evvelkidir. Ya'ni biz, zaman zaman ne sivrilmiş ümmetler, ne cemaatler helâk ettik ki ��ßØ£ä£bç¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ßb Ûá¤ ã¢à Ø£¡å¤ ÛØ¢á¤›� bu Arzda size vermediği- sh:»1879 miz müknet ve kuvveti onlara vermiş idik.- Ya'ni yer yüzünde onlara öyle mekân ve vatan verdik ve o vatanda onları öyle yerleştirdik kararlaştıkdırk ve kendilerine öyle kuvvetler, aletler, servetler bahşeyledik idi ki ey ehli Mekke size o kadar kuvvet ve müknet-ü mekânet vermedik ��ëa ‰¤Ü¤äb aÛŽ£à b¬õ ÇÜî¤è¡á¤ ß¡†¤‰a‰¦:a›� ve üzerlerine Semayı, semanın feyzını göndermiş de göndermiştik ��ëu ÈÜ¤äb aÛ¤b ã¤èb‰ m v¤Š©ô ß¡å¤ m z¤n¡è¡á¤›� ve nehirleri öyle yapmış idik ki altlarından akıyor da akıyordu.» -Ya'ni böyle Cennet gibi vatanlarda üstlerinden altlarından ni'metlere müstağrak olarak ucuzluk, bolluk içinde, nehirler, bağlar, bahçeler, meyvalar arasında safa ile yaşıyorlardı. Derken ��Ïb ç¤ÜØ¤äbç¢á¤ 2¡ˆ¢ã¢ì2¡è¡á¤›� biz o ümmetleri günahları sebebiyle mahv-ü helâk ettik.»- O müknetler bu servetler kendilerini kurtaramadı, hepsi mahvoldu ��ëa ã¤’b¤ãb ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ç¡á¤ ÓŠ¤ã¦b a¨Š©íå›� ve arkalarında yerlerine diğer nesiller, başka cemaatler ihdas-ü ikame ettik.» -Hâsılı Allah tealâ sizden evvelki Âd ve Semûd vesâire gibi akvamı günahları yüzünden helâk edib ecellerini yetirmeğe ve yerlerine başkalarını ihdas-ü ikame edib onlarla yer yüzünü ıslah-u i'mare kadir olduğu gibi size de böyle yapmağa kadirdir. Bundan anlaşılıyor ki ümmetlerinin hulûli ecelinde zünub-ü hatıâtın sebebiyyeti mühimdir. Ve bu ecel, eceli mes'uliyyetten bir lâhzadır, Maamafih böyle olması ne onun mukadder olmasına mani'dir. Ne de ecelin taaddüdünü istilzam eder. Ancak şu sabit olur ki bir ümmet vezâifinde kusur etmezse onun pek uzun müddet devam ve bekasi mümkin olacaktır. Ve her halde helâk olan ümmetlerin sebebi helâki kendi günahları olmuştur.Ya Muhammed 7. ��ëÛì¤ ãŒ£Û¤äb ÇÜî¤Ù ×¡n b2¦b Ï©ó Ó¡Š¤Ÿb§›� biz yuka- sh:»1880 rıdan senin üzerine kâğıtta yazılı mücessem bir kitab indirse idik de ��ÏÜà Ž¢ìê¢ 2¡b í¤†©íè¡á¤›� onlar gözleriyle gördükten başka onu elleriyle de ellese idiler ��ÛÔb4 aÛ£ˆ©íå ×1 Š¢ë¬a a¡æ¤ ç¨ˆa¬ a¡Û£b ¡z¤Š¥ ß¢j©îå¥›� o küfrü i'tiyad etmiş olanlar mutlaka «bu açık bir sihirden başka bir şey değil derlerdi»- « ��ÏÜà Ž¢ìê¢ 2¡b í¤†©íè¡á¤� » kaydi hissi lemsin hissi rü'yetten daha yakın ve daha kuvvetli olduğunu ve yalnız gözün aldanabileceği yerde lemsin aldanmıyacağını iş'ar eder. Bu âyetin sebebi nüzulü Abdullah ibni ebi Ümeyye olmuştur: Resulullaha karşı ızharı temerrüd ederek, sana iyman etmem, tâ ki Semaya çıkasın, sonra bir kitab indiresin ki onda «rabbı ızzetten Abdullah ibni ebi Ümeyyeye» diye yazılmış bulunsun ve bana seni tasdık etmemi emretsin ve maamafih bunu da yapsan tasdık edeceğimi zannetmiyorum» demişti. Fakat bil'ahare iyman etmiş ve Taifte şehid olmuştur. İşte nefislerinde hakka inanmamak kararını verib delâili hakka iltifat etmiyen ve bundan dolayı Peygamberin sıdkına inanmıyan ve inanmak istemiyen kâfirler, nübüvveti bir sihir, bir göz boyayıcılığı, bir hiylekârlık kabilinden göstermek istedikleri için mu'cizatı Muhammediyye ve bahusus i'cazı Kur'an karşısında ilk söz olarak «bu açık bir sihir» dedikleri gibi, taleb eyledikleri surette elleriyle tutulur mücessem bir kitab, bir mektub da indirilmiş olsa ona da aynı veçhile «bu açık bir sihir» derlerdi. 8. ��ëÓbÛ¢ìa›� ve hattâ dediler ki ��Ûì¤Ûb¬ a¢ã¤Œ¡4 ÇÜî¤é¡ ßÜÙ¥6›� bunun üzerine: -Bu kitabın yahud bu kitab ile beraber Muhammedin üzerine- açıktan açığa bir Melek indirilse ya!... Madem ki Melek iniyormuş indirilse de biz de görsek ya. -Nadr ibni Hâris, yine Abdullah ibni ebi sh:»1881 Ümeyye, Nevfel ibni Halid, Hazreti Peygambere «ya Muhammed biz sana aslâ inanmayız, meğer ki bize Allah tarafından bir mektub getiresin, beraberinde de dört Melâike gelib o mektubun Allah tarafından olduğuna ve sen onun Resulü bulunduğuna şehadet etsin» demişlerdi. Netekim « ��Ûì¤Ûb¬ a¢ã¤Œ¡4 a¡Ûî¤é¡ ßÜÙ¥ ÏîØ¢ìæ ßÈé¢ ãˆ©íŠ¦=a� » dedikleri de Sûrei «Furkan» da gelecektir halbuki ��ëÛì¤ a ã¤ŒÛ¤äb ßÜØ¦b›� dedikleri gibi bir Melek indirse idik ��ÛÔ¢š¡ó aÛ¤b ß¤Š¢›� her iş bitirilirdi -olacak olur, kıyametleri kopardı ��q¢á£ Ûbí¢ä¤ÄŠ¢ëæ›� sonra kendilerine göz açtırılmaz, bir lâhza mühlet verilmezdi- derhal mahvolurlar. Peygamberin haber vermek, inzar etmek için ba's olunduğu azab hemen tatbık edilmiş bulunurdu ve artık Peygamber irsalinin hikmeti, ma'nâsı kalmazdı çünkü Meleği sureti hakıkıyyesiyle görmeğe takat getiremezler, yıldırım çarpmaktan daha müthiş bir surette helâk olurlardı. Alelhusus ki o Kur'anı getiren Cibrildir. Ve onun bir sayhası bir memleketi mahvetmeğe kafi gelmiştir. Peygamberler içinde bile pek nâdir zevat onu sureti hakıkıyyesiyle nadiren görebilmiştir. Vahiy esnasında Peygamberin nasıl bir tazyık içinde kendisinden geçtiği de ma'lûmdur. Bunun için 9. ��ëÛì¤ u ÈÜ¤äbê¢ ßÜØ¦b›� biz onu -o gönderdiğimiz Peygamberi beşer değil, dedikleri gibi- Melek yapsa idik ��Ûv ÈÜ¤äbê¢ ‰u¢Ü¦b›� mutlak onu bir recül yapar, bir erkek suretine koyar da gönderirdik -nasıl ki Resulullaha da Cibril çok def'a « �…yîò aÛØÜjó� » suretinde temeessül ederek inerdi. Ba'zan da Peygamberle beraber Sahabeye de gayet beyaz elbiseli ve çok siyah saçlı bir adam suretinde zuhur ederdi, üzerinde hiç bir sefer alâimi görünmez ve Sahabeden hiç biri de tanımazdı. Vahiy hadîslerinde « �ëayîbãb ínàr3 Ûó aÛàÜÙ ‰uÜb¦� » buyurulduğu ma'lûmdur. Cibrilin bir sh:»1882 a'rabî suretinde geldiği: iymanı, islâmı, ıhsanı, suâl ederek binâi islâmı ta'lim ettiği de meşhurdur. Ve nasıl ki Hazreti Meryeme «bir beşeri seviy» suretinde temessül etmiş idi. Kezalik Hazreti İbrahime ve Hazreti Lûta Melâike müsafir suretinde gelmişlerdi. Burada « ��Ûv ÈÜ¤äbê¢ ‰u¢Ü¦b� » buyurulması şayanı dikkattir. Bununla Melekin kadın suretinde gönderilmesi ıhtimali bulunmadığı bilhassa anlatılmıştır. Zira bu kâfirler Melâikeyi inas tehayyül ediyorlardı. Bu gibi akaidi batıladan nehy-ü tahzir için gönderileceği mevzuıbahs olan Melekin kadın suretinde gönderilmesi ise o zehabı tervic demek olacağından muhalifi hikmet bir tenakuzı fi'lî olurdu. Melekler hakikatte onların hayalleri gibi dilber kızlar değildir. Hattâ onlara karşı inas suretinde temessülleri bile muhtemil değildir. Buna işareten buyurulmuştur ki: Peygamberi melek gönderecek olsa idik her halde bir erkek sûretine kor da gönderdik ��ëÛÜj Ž¤äb ÇÜî¤è¡á¤ ßb íÜ¤j¡Ž¢ìæ›� ve şimdi onların yaptıkları telbisi o zaman da biz kendilerine yapmış olurduk; onları aynı işkâl-ü iltibasa ziyadesiyle düşürmüş bulunurduk.» -Şimdi Peygamber, beşer olduğundan dolayı kendilerine mümasil göstererek « ��ßb ç¨ˆa¬ a¡Û£b 2 ’Š¥ ß¡r¤Ü¢Ø¢á¤=� » diye telbis-ü inkâra kalkışan kâfirler, o zaman da Meleki insan sûretinde görecekler ve ona «biz senin Melek olduğunu ne bilelim sen de bizim gibi bir beşersin» diyeceklerdi. Melek olduğuna inanmıyacaklar, istidlâlâtını dinlemiyecekler. Risaletini kabul ve tasdik etmiyeceklerdi. Fazla olarak bu şüphe ve işkâl yalnız onların telbisleri olmakla kalmıyacak Allah kendilerini böyle bir iltibas karşısında bulundurmuş olacaktı. Ya Muhammed, 10. ��ëÛÔ†¡ a¤n¢è¤Œ¡ôª 2¡Š¢¢3§ ß¡å¤ Ój¤Ü¡Ù›� kasem olsun ki senden evvel birçok Peygamberlerle istihza edildi de sh:»1883 ��Ïz bÖ 2¡bÛ£ˆ©íå ‚¡Š¢ëa ß¡ä¤è¢á¤›� onlarla eğlenenleri sebebi istihza addettikleri hakikat sarıb kuşatıverdi. -İstihzalarının tazyikı vebali altında mahvoldular. Binaenaleyh sen o kâfirlerin tekzib-ü teannüdünden müteessir ve me'yus olma da onlara 11. �Ó¢3¤›� şöyle de ��©,îŠ¢ëa Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ q¢á£ aã¤Ä¢Š¢ëa ×î¤Ñ ×bæ ÇbÓ¡j ò¢ aÛ¤à¢Øˆ£¡2©îå›� Arzda gezib dolaşınız da sonra bakınız hakkı tekzib edenlerin akıbeti nasıl ve ne imiş.- Allah onları nasıl yerlere geçirmiş görünüz de ıbret alınız. Bu emirlerle gösteriliyor ki evvelâ hareketi mekâniyye, saniyen bunun zımnındaki hareketi zemaniyye ile keyfiyyeti vakıatı mevkı' ve mertebelerinde kemâhiye müşahede, salisen bu müşahedede evvelden âhire gelen veya âhirden evvele giden bir cereyanı tertib içinden âhirin keyfiyyetinde tevakkuf ile onu ahz-ü ıdrak, rabian buna kıyas ile şahidden gaibe intikal ve nazar; fikrin, ı'tibarın şerâitı asliyyesidirler. Şimdi bu ıbretin hasılını beyan için buyuruluyor ki: Ya Muhammed! ��RQ› Ó¢3¤ Û¡à å¤ ßb Ï¡ó aÛŽ£à¨ìap¡ ëaÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6 Ó¢3¤ Û¡Ü£¨é¡6 ×n k ÇÜ¨ó ã1¤Ž¡é¡ aÛŠ£y¤à ò6 Ûîv¤à Èä£Ø¢á¤ a¡Û¨ó íì¤â¡ aÛ¤Ô¡î¨à ò¡ Ûb ‰í¤k Ï©îé¡6 a Û£ˆ©íå Ž¡Š¢ë¬a a ã¤1¢Žè¢á¤ Ïè¢á¤ Ûbí¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ SQ› ëÛé¢ ßb Øå Ï¡ó aÛ£î¤3¡ ëaÛä£èb‰¡6 ëç¢ì aÛŽ£à©îÉ¢ aÛ¤ÈÜ©îá¢ TQ› Ó¢3¤ a Ëî¤Š aÛÜ£¨é¡ a m£‚¡ˆ¢ ëÛ¡î£¦b ÏbŸ¡Š¡ aÛŽ£à¨ìap¡ ëaÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ëç¢ì í¢À¤È¡á¢ ëÛb í¢À¤Èá¢6 ��sh:»1884 � Ó¢3¤ a¡ã£©ó¬ a¢ß¡Š¤p¢ a æ¤ a ×¢ìæ a ë£4 ßå¤ a ¤Üá ëÛb m Ø¢ìãå£ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå UQ› Ó¢3¤ a¡ã£©ó¬ a bÒ¢ a¡æ¤ Ç–î¤o¢ ‰2£©ó Çˆal íì¤â§ ÇÄ©îá§ VQ› ßå¤ í¢–¤Š Ò¤ Çä¤é¢ íì¤ß÷¡ˆ§ ÏÔ†¤ ‰y¡à é¢6 ë‡¨Û¡Ù aÛ¤1 ì¤‹¢ aÛ¤à¢j©îå¢ WQ› ëa¡æ¤ íà¤ŽŽ¤Ù aÛÜ£¨é¢ 2¡š¢Š£§ ÏÜb ×b‘¡Ñ Ûé¢¬ a¡Û£b ç¢ì6 ëa¡æ¤ íà¤ŽŽ¤Ù 2¡‚î¤Š§ Ïè¢ì ÇÜ¨ó ×¢3£¡ ‘ó¤õ§ Ó†©íŠ¥ XQ› ëç¢ì aÛ¤Ôbç¡Š¢ Ïì¤Ö Ç¡j b…¡ê©6 ëç¢ì aÛ¤z Ø©îá¢ aÛ¤‚j©îŠ¢› �� Meali Şerifi Kimin şu Göklerdeki ve Yerdeki ? de "Allahın" de, o kendi uhdesine rahmeti yazdı, her halde sizi kıyamet gününe toplıyacak, bunda şüpheye mahal yok, nefislerine yazık edenlerdir ki iyman etmezler 12 Halbuki gecede gündüzde barınan ne varsa onun, ve işiden bilen ancak o 13 Ya, de: O Göklerin Yerin yaradanı Allahdan başkasınımı veliy ittihaz edeceğim? Halbuki o besliyor da kendisi. Beslenmekten münezzeh bulunuyor, ve ben "cidden ehli islâmın birincisi olmakla emrolundum ve sakın müşriklerden olma, buyuruldu 14 Ben, de: rabbime ısyan edecek olursam cidden büyük bir günün azabından korkarım 15 Kim kendisinden o gün azab bertaraf edilirse işte onu rahmetiyle yarlıgamıştır. Ve işte ıyan beyan kurtuluş odur. Eğer Allah sana bir keder dokundurursa onu ondan başka açacak yoktur ve eğer sana bir hayır dokundurursa sh:»1885 yine o her şeye kadirdir 16 Kollarının üstünde kahir o, hakîm o, habîr o 17 12. ��Ó¢3¤ Û¡à å¤ ßb Ï¡ó aÛŽ£à¨ìap¡ ëaÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6 Ó¢3¤ Û¡Ü£¨é¡6›� - Burada evvelâ gösteriliyor ki hakikati ilmin başı idraki ıllet ve taharriyyatı ilmiyyenin başı da taharriyi ıllettir. Ve ıtmi'nanı kalb, ıllet ile ma'lûl beynindeki nisbeti illiyyetin keyfiyyetini idraktedir. Saniyen gösteriliyor ki taharriyatı ılmiyyenin iki rükni mühimmi vardır: Biri suâl diğeri cevab. Bilmek için evvel emirde ne aradığını bilmek, suâlini ta'yin ve tasvir etmek lâzımdır. Filvaki' tasviri suâl ya'ni vaz'ı mes'ele ilmin nısfıdır denilir. Demek ki ilk vazıfe Semavat ve Arzdaki eşyaya bakıb bunlardaki tehavvülâtı görmek ve binaenaleyh umumunun illetini teharri edib. «bunlar kimin?» sualini sormak ve buna nefsinde «Allahın!» cevabını almaktır. Salisen bu suâl-ü cevâbın «kul, kul» diye gayet sade bir surette emri ta'limi de iki hakikati müş'irdir. Birincisi gösteriyor ki: Bu suâl ve o lâhzada bu cevab dahi Allah tealânın kalbi beşere bir emr-ü ilhamıdır. O «bunu sor» ve arkasından da «şu cevabı ver» diye emrediyor; bu suretle bunlarda Allah delâlet eden âyatı enfüsiyye oluyorlar. Ve Allahın şuunı nefsiyyede hâkim bulunduğunu isbat ediyorlar. İkincisi demek ki Semavat ve Arza nazar edenler için bu suâl son derece zarurî ve bedihî olduğu gibi buna «Allahın!» cevabını vermek de o kadar zarurî ve bedihîdir. Zira Semavat ve Arzın tehavvülât ve teessüratını görmek ve bunların bir maliki müdebbire muhtac olduğunu hissetmek Allahın varlığını duymak demektir. Ve zaten Allah demek bunların ılleti küllü, halikı, maliki, hâkimi demektir. Ve o halde bu suale karşı «lillah» cevabı, bedihî bir kazıyyei tahliliyeden ibarettir.İşte bu suretle evvelâ bütün mevcudatı mekâniyyeye şamil olan Semavat ve Arz ile mekân ve hâdisatı mekâ- sh:»1886 niyye sonra « ��ëÛé¢ ßb Øå Ï¡ó aÛ£î¤3¡ ëaÛä£èb‰¡6� » âyetiyle zaman ve hâdisatı zamaniyye irae olunarak ve Allah tealânın hem mekân-ü mekâniyyâta hem de zeman-ü zamaniyyâta malik ve hâkim olduğu beyan edilerek isbatı sânı' ve maad mesailinin künh-ü lubbü takrir edilmiştir ki Sûrenin evvelindeki « ��ÜÕ aÛŽ£à¨ìap¡ ëaÛ¤b ‰¤ž ëu È3 aÛÄ£¢Ü¢à bp¡ ëaÛä£¢ì‰6� » fıkraları da mekânî ve zemanî bu iki noktai nazarı icmal etmiş ve halk ve ca'l hukümleriyle de ılliyyet kanunu ve ma'nâyı ılliyyet iş'ar kılınmış olmakla bu âyetler o âyetin bir inkişafıdır. Bu cevabdan sonra nevbet, bu eşyadan ve bu nisbeti ılliyyetten Allah tealânın sıfatı zatiyye ve ma'neviyyesini istidlâl ve istişhad ederek anlamağa ve ona göre her mevzı'de suâlini tasvir ve cevabını tahrir ede ede Allahı tefekkür ederek zaman üzerinde mebde'den meade yürümeğe gelir. Bunun için buyuruluyor ki: ��×n k ÇÜ¨ó ã1¤Ž¡é¡ aÛŠ£y¤à ò6›� O Allah ki kendine rahmet yazdı. -Ya'ni cemi'ı mahlûkata malik ve hâkim ve rahmet-ü gadaba alesseviyye kadir ve her ne isterse yapmak onun bilâ muarız hakkı olduğu ve onun fevkında icrayı te'sir edecek bir mucib ve mi'yarı hak bulunmadığı halde bizzat kendisi fazl-ü ihsan tarikıyle bütün milkine rahmeti iltizam edib kendi zati mukaddesine bil'ihtiyar vâcib kıldı, rahmeti ahlâk edidi. Bütün bu eşyayı rahmetiyle halketti ve bütün cereyanı şüun onun suturı rahmeti oldu. Binaenaleyh Allah ile mahlûkatı beynindeki nisbeti halk ve rububiyyette Allah tarafından evvelen ve bizzat gelen ve muntazar olan hukm-ü te'sir rahmetten ıbarettir. Ahkâmı gazab evvelen ve bizzat ahlâkı İlâhînin muktezası değil, ciheti halktan: Halkın gerek kendi aralarındaki nisbeti teaddüdleri ve gerek ahlâkı İlâhiyyeden tebaüdleri muktezası olarak derecei saniyede ve tâlî bir surette lâhik olur. Ve bu lûhuk da yine rahmeti İlâhiyyenin muktezasıdır. Elemin halkı maksud lizatihi değil, lezzete taayyün vermek, onun hukmünü muhafaza etmek ve lezâizi fâniyeden lezâizi bâkıyeye geçmek içindir. Allah tealânın cümlei rahmetindendir ki sh:»1887 insanları da ibtidaen fıtratı selîme üzere halketmiş, akl-ü ıhtiyar ve hurriyyet vermiş ve enfüs-ü afakta nasbı âyât ve irsali rüsül ve inzali kütüb ile ma'rifet ve tevhıdine hidayet eylemiş, rahmet-ü rıdvanının muktezayatına da'vet ve gadab-ü ıkabına müeddi ahvalden tahzir etmiştir. Allah tealânın kendiye rahmeti yazmış olmasından dolayıdır ki bu rahmeti ve ni'meti hurriyyeti suiisti'mal edib böyle Allahdan udul, fıtratullahı tebdil-ü tağyire kıyam, âyât ve delâilden i'raz, kitabları tekzib ve Peygamberlerle istihza velhasıl ahlâkı İlâhî hılâfına muktezayatı gadabı iltizam edenler hakkında ukubeti ta'cil etmez, tevbe ve ilticayı kabul eder, yoksa sizi de çoktan o mahv-ü münkarız olanların yanına gönderirdi. Fakat yine Allahın rahmeti kendine yazmış olmasından naşidir ki bu imhal, nâmütenahi gidemez, elbette bunun bir eceli müsemmâsı vardır. Ve elbette Allah hılâfı rızası olan bu cür'etleri ahkâmı gadabiyle karşılıyacak, nizamı rahmetini ilel'ebed idame edecektir. Ey mükezzibîn bunun için ��Ûîv¤à Èä£Ø¢á¤ a¡Û¨ó íì¤â¡ aÛ¤Ô¡î¨à ò¡›� kasem olsun ki o rahmânı rahîm olan Allah yevmi kıyamete kadar sizi -o akıbetlerini göreceğiniz mükezzibîni mazıye ile beraber hepinizi kabirlerde ve mahşer yerinde -toplıyacak da rızasına doğru gidenleri rahmeti ebediyyesiyle bekâm ederken sizin de şirk-ü ma'sıyetlerinizin cezasını verecektir. ��Ûb ‰í¤k Ï©îé¡6›� Bunda: Bu cemi'de ve bu kıyamet gününün geleceğinde hiç şekk-ü şüphe yoktur. ��a Û£ˆ©íå Ž¡Š¢ë¬a a ã¤1¢Žè¢á¤›� Nefislerini ziyan edenler, ya'ni kendilerinin rahmeti İlâhiyyeden sermayeleri olan fıtratı asliyyeyi aklı selîmi, isti'dadı mahsusu suiisti'mal ile zayi' edenlerdir ki ��Ïè¢á¤ Ûbí¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ›� onlar bu hakıkate inanmazlar. -Ve bu suretle kendi kendilerine zulmetmiş olurlar. İyi bil- sh:»1888 meli ki gün bugün, sâat bu sâat değildir. Bugün tatlı görünenler yarın acı, bugün acı gelenler yarın tatlı olabilir. Zeman derler bir şey vardır, hâli istikbal ta'kıb eder. Gecelerin gündüzleri, gündüzlerin geceleri gelir. Semavât ve Arz Allahın olduğu gibi 13. ��ëÛé¢ ßb Øå Ï¡ó aÛ£î¤3¡ ëaÛä£èb‰¡6›� gece ile gündüzde sakin olan: gecelerin zulmeti ve gündüzlerin zıyası içinde mesken tutsan, gizli açık, sakin ve müteharrik her şey de onundur ��ëç¢ì aÛŽ£à©îÉ¢ aÛ¤ÈÜ©îá¢›� ve o semî-u alîmdir. Bütün mesmuâtı tamamile işitir ve her şey'i tamamile bilir. Ondan gizli kalacak ne bir kavil vardır ne de bir fiil.» -Binaenaleyh gadabdan evvel, rahmeti kendine yazmış ve bu veçhile rahmeti gadabı sebketmiş olan Allahdan bidayeten gadab gelmiyor diye nihayeten de gelmez, nefislerin sui isti'malinin hiç mes'uliyyeti olmaz zannedib de nefslere ziyan etmemeli, Âhırete inanmalı ve o gün için çalışmalıdır. Ya Muhammed, 14. �Ó¢3¤›� de ki ��a Ëî¤Š aÛÜ£¨é¡ a m£‚¡ˆ¢ ëÛ¡î£¦b›� ben Allahın gayrısını mı veliy tutacağım? ��ÏbŸ¡Š¡ aÛŽ£à¨ìap¡ ëaÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡›� Gökleri ve yeri yaratan, bütün fıtratleri yapan Allahdan başkasına mı gönül verib velâyetine sığınacağım, ma'bud tanıyacağım? ��ëç¢ì í¢À¤È¡á¢ ëÛb í¢À¤Èá¢6›� halbuki o yaradan yarattıktan başka ıt'am da eder: rızık verir, müntefi' kullar da buna mukabil kendisi ıt'am olunmaz; taam ve intifa'dan ve her türlü ihtiyacdan münezzeh ve müstağnidir. - Böyle ganiy lizatihi ve muhsin lizatihi olan yaradanı bırakıb da zatında muhtac olanlara, gayrıdan intifa' ihtiyacında bulunanlara perestiş etmek aklen bile ne kadar büyük şenaat ve hamakat olduğu da aşikârdır. sh:»1889 FATIR, Fatrdan ismi faildir ki fıtrat bunun binai nev'ı veya hasılı masdarıdır. Lisanımızda da pek çok müsta'mel olan bu kelimenin ma'nasını biraz izah edelim: İbni Abbastan merviydir ki «ben, demiş, «fatır»ın ma'nâsını iyice bilmiyordum, nihayet bana iki a'rabî bir kuyu hakkında muhakemeye geldiler, birisi « �a ãb ÏÀŠ¤m¢èb a ô¤ a¡2¤n † a¤m¢èb� » ya'ni ben başladım, ibtidâ ben kazdım» dedi. İbni Enbarî de şöyle beyan etmiştir ki: «Fatr» in aslı bir şey'i ibtidasında şakketmek, yarmaktır.», Bundan anlaşılır ki lisanımızdaki yaratmak kelimesi daha ziyade bununla alâkadardır. Ve bunun izahı şudur: mevcudatı hâdise vücude gelmezden evvel ma'dumdurlar, gayri mütemayizdirler. Semavât ve Arzda ecram ve ecsamı süfliyyesiyle bütün kâinatı mâddiyyeden kat'ı nazarla fezâi mutlak mülâhaza edildiği zaman ve meselâ sakin ve tenha bir yerde göz yumulduğu veya gayet karanlık bir yerde veya bir gecede muhıta iltifat olunduğu zaman hiç bir noktada bir yarık, bir delik görünmez hepsi zulmette, ademde, bitişik, kapanık, retk bir halde bulunur ki insanlara ademi mutlak ancak bu suretle tevazzuh edebilir. Netekim « ����a æ£ aÛŽ£à¨ìap¡ ëaÛ¤b ‰¤ž ×bãn b ‰m¤Ô¦b Ï1 n Ô¤äbç¢à 6b�� » gelecektir. Ve sonra bu hal içinde bir noktadan bir mevcudiyyetin belirdiği, meselâ bir ışığın, bir yıldızın doğduğu lahza tasavvur edilirse bunun o noktada fezâyı yarıb orada bir bu'd, bir delik, bir pencere gibi zuhur ettiği görülür. Ve işte mevcudatı hâdisenin ilk ânı vücudu fezayı ademin böyle bir yarılışıdır, Bu şakk, bu yarış fatr, ve bu ilk yarılıştaki hali vücud bir fıtrattir. Yaratmak ve yaradılış da budur. Binaenaleyh fıtrat, bir ilmi mütekaddem ile takdir etmek ma'nâsını da mutazammın olan halk mefhumunun cüz'i sanisi demektir. Ve bu i'tibar iledir ki halk-u hılkat, fatr-ü fıtrat müteradif olarak isti'mal olunur. Ademden yaratılış böyle olduğu gibi bir maddei asliyyeden yaradılış da böyledir. Bir maddeden diğer bir cismin, bir mevcudun zuhur etmesi evvel emir- sh:»1890 de böyle bir şakk ile başlar. Bir şak ki hem evvelki maddeyi hem de fezâyı yarmıştır, bir cirimden diğer bir cirmin kopması, bir tohumdan bir çemenin çıkması, bir huceyreden bir huceyrenin doğması hep bir şaktır. Bu şakk evvelki maddeye nazaran bir harab-ü fesad, fakat ondan çıkan yeni mevcuda nazaran da bir şakkı ıslah ve vücudtur. İlk ademi yarış maddeyi çıkarışta ise hiç bir ma'nâyı fesad yoktur. O mahzı salâh olan bir şaktır. İşte evvel emirde mekâniyyatta barız olan bu ma'nâ dolayısile her hangi bir şey'in madde ile gerek mesbuk olsun ve gerek olmasın bilfiil olan ilk icad-ü ibdaına fatr ve ilk hâleti vücudiyyesine fıtrat tesmiye olunmuştur ki bu fıtratın tevâlisi içindeki sûreti ıttırâda da tabiat tesmiye olunur. Bunun için fıtrat, tabiate mukaddemdir. Ma'nâyı tabiat hali fıtratın tevâli ve tekerrürü mertebesinden başlıyan bir tâlisidir. İşte « ��ÏbŸ¡Š¡ aÛŽ£à¨ìap¡ ëaÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡� » olan Allah hem bütün fıtratları yapar yaratır, hem de onların mukadder olan devam ve tevâlîleri için muhtaç oldukları havaici tabi'ıyyeyi de bahş-ü ihsan eder. Ve kendisi her ihtiyacdan müberrâdır. Bu halk-u ihsanına bedel kullarından, mahlûkatından hiç bir intifa' maksadı gözetmez, ancak hâleti saniyede rahmeti ebediyyesine iysal ile onları gadabından vikaye için kendine, evamir-ü ahkâmına islâm ve inkıyad ister. Ya Muhammed, �Ó¢3¤›� de ki ��a¡ã£©ó¬ a¢ß¡Š¤p¢ a æ¤ a ×¢ìæ a ë£4 ßå¤ a ¤Üá›� bana müslimanların: Allaha teslimi nefs ile ıhlâs üzere inkıyad edenlerin evveli olmam emredildi ��ëÛb m Ø¢ìãå£ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå� ve sakın müşriklerden olma buyuruldu, bana bu emr-ü nehiy son derece kat'î ve muhakkaktır. 15. ��a¡ã£©ó¬ a bÒ¢ a¡æ¤ Ç–î¤o¢ ‰2£©ó Çˆal íì¤â§ ÇÄ©îá§›� ben şayed rabbıma isyan sh:»1891 eder: Bu emr-ü nehye muhalefet eylersem her halde büyük bir günün azabından korkarım 16. ��ßå¤ í¢–¤Š Ò¤ Çä¤é¢ íì¤ß÷¡ˆ§›� her kim ki o gün kendisinden azâb sarf-ü def'edilir -Asımdan Ebû bekir Şu'be rivayeti, Hamze ve Kisâî kıraeti ma'lûm sıygasiyle « �í–ŠÒ� » olduğuna göre- ondan Allah, azâbı bertaraf ederse ��ÏÔ†¤ ‰y¡à é¢6›� işte Allah o kimseye hakıkaten rahmet etmiştir. ��ë‡¨Û¡Ù aÛ¤1 ì¤‹¢ aÛ¤à¢j©îå¢›� ve işte o fevzi mübîn: O açık, kat'î halâs, o aranan büyük murad da budur. Ey insan, 17. ��ëa¡æ¤ íà¤ŽŽ¤Ù aÛÜ£¨é¢ 2¡š¢Š£§›� bir de Allah sana bir durr: Ya'ni bir elem, bir huzün, bir korku veya bunların birine veya hepsine bâis olacak hastalık, fakırlık veya saire gibi bir sıkıntı, bir tazyık dokundurursa ��ÏÜb ×b‘¡Ñ Ûé¢¬ a¡Û£b ç¢ì6›� onu o Allahdan başka açacak yoktur ��ëa¡æ¤ íà¤ŽŽ¤Ù 2¡‚î¤Š§›� ve eğer sana bir hayır dokundurursa, yani durru def'eder veya lezzet, sürur, veya bunların birine ve her ikisine bâis olan sıhhat, ğınâ, muzafferiyyet gibi bir menfaat verirse ��Ïè¢ì ÇÜ¨ó ×¢3£¡ ‘ó¤õ§ Ó†©íŠ¥›� o her şeye kadirdir de. Binaenaleyh onu idame ve izaleye de kadirdir. 18. ��ëç¢ì aÛ¤Ôbç¡Š¢ Ïì¤Ö Ç¡j b…¡ê©6›� velhasıl o kadir, kullarının fevkında kahirdir. -Mâ tahtten icrayı te'sir etmeğe çalışır ve mağlûb olması muhtemil bir müessir değil, her veçhile üstün, daima galib ve kahir bir kadirdir. Ne durruna muaraza edilebilir, ne hayrına müzahame, durr, onun durru, hayır onun hayrıdır. ��ëç¢ì aÛ¤z Ø©îá¢ aÛ¤‚j©îŠ¢›� ve o ef'alinde hakîm, ıbadının ahvaline habîr-ü alîmdir. Hem yeğâne hakîm ve habîrdir ki o sh:»1892 hakîm-ü habîr olmasa idi hikmet ve hayır nişaneleri nereden gelirdi!. Binaenaleyh böyle kâşifi durr, mu'tıyı hayır, kadir-ü kahir, hakîm-ü habîr bir Allahın karşısına başkası nasıl veliy ittihaz edilir de istiklâlen veya iştiraken ma'bud tanınabilir!?.. Bu hakîm-ü habîr fasılası ve bu hikmet-ü hayr noktasında ilmi hikmetin en mühim esasını teşkil eden şâhidi hak ve menatı yakîn mes'elesi ile nübüvveti Muhammediyyeyi takrir siyakında buyuruluyor ki: Ya Muhammed: ��h:»1893 ��YQ› Ó¢3¤ a ô£¢ ‘ó¤õ§ a ×¤j Š¢ ‘èb…ñ¦6 Ó¢3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ‘è©î†¥ 2 î¤ä©ó ë2 î¤äØ¢á¤ ëa¢ë@y¡ó a¡Ûó£ ç¨ˆa aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ¢ Û¡b¢ã¤ˆ¡‰×¢á¤ 2¡é© ëßå¤ 2 ÜÍ6 a ö¡ä£Ø¢á¤ Ûn ’¤è†¢ëæ a æ£ ßÉ aÛÜ£¨é¡ a¨Û¡èò¦ a¢¤Š¨ô6 Ó¢3¤ Ûb¬ a ‘¤è†¢7 Ó¢3¤ a¡ã£à b ç¢ì a¡Û¨é¥ ëay¡†¥ ëa¡ã£ä©ó 2 Š©¬ôõ¥ ß¡à£b m¢’¤Š¡×¢ìæ< PR› a Û£ˆ©íå a¨m î¤äbç¢á¢ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl íÈ¤Š¡Ï¢ìãé¢ ×à b íÈ¤Š¡Ï¢ìæ a 2¤äb¬õç¢á¤< a Û£ˆ©íå Ž¡Š¢¬ëa a ã¤1¢Žè¢á¤ Ïè¢á¤ Ûb í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ; QR› ëßå¤ a Ã¤Üá¢ ß¡à£å¡ aÏ¤n Š¨ô ÇÜó aÛÜ£¨é¡ ×ˆ¡2¦b a ë¤ ×ˆ£l 2¡b¨íbm¡é©6 a¡ã£é¢ Ûb í¢1¤Ü¡|¢ aÛÄ£bÛ¡à¢ìæ RR› ëíì¤â ãz¤’¢Š¢ç¢á¤ u à©îÈ¦b q¢á£ ãÔ¢ì4¢ Û¡Ü£ˆ©íå a ‘¤Š ×¢ì¬a a í¤å ‘¢Š ×b¬ëª¢¯×¢á¢ aÛ£ˆ©íå ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ m Œ¤Ç¢à¢ìæ SR› q¢á£ Ûá¤ m Ø¢å¤ Ï¡n¤än¢è¢á¤ a¡Û£b¬ a æ¤ ÓbÛ¢ìa ëaÛÜ£¨é¡ ‰2£¡äb ßb ×¢ä£b ß¢’¤Š¡×©îå TR› a¢ã¤Ä¢Š¤ ×î¤Ñ ×ˆ2¢ìa ÇÜ¨¬ó a ã¤1¢Ž¡è¡á¤ ë™3£ Çä¤è¢á¤ ßb ×bã¢ìa í1¤n Š¢ëæ› �� Meali Şerifi De ki: "Hangi şey şehadetçe en büyüktür?" De ki "Allah şâhid benimle sizin aranızda" ve bana bu Kur'ân vahy olundu ki sizi ve her kime irerse onu bununla inzar edeyim: 18 Ya siz, Allah ile beraber diğer ilâhlar olduğuna gerçekten şehadet mi ediyorsunuz? De ki: Ben şehadet etmem, De ki hakıkat ancak şu; O bir tek ilâh, ve şübhesizki ben sizin şeriklerinizden temamen beriyim 19 Kendilerine kitâb verdiğimiz ümmetlerin temamen beriyim 19 Kendilerine kitâb verdiğimiz ümmetlerin uleması o Peygamberi kendi oğullarını bilir gibi bilirler, kendilerine yazık edenlerdir ki ancak iyman getirmezler 20 Allaha iftira ederek yalan uyduran veya onun âyetlerine yalan deyen kimseden daha zalim kim olabilir? Şüphe yok ki zalimler felâh bulmazlar 21 Hele hepsini Mahşere toplıyacağımız, sonra o şirk koşanlara diyeceğimiz gün: Hani nerede o sizin zu'm etmekte olduğunuz şerikleriniz? 22 Sonra başka fitnelik edemiyecekler sade şöyle diyecekler: Rabbimiz Allaha yemin ederiz: Vallahi bizler müşrik değil idik 23 Bak vicdanlarına karşı nasıl yalan söylediler, gâib oluverdi de kendilerinden o uydurdukları ma'budlar 24 Rivayet olunuyor ki ehli Mekke «ya Muhammed, Allah senden başka bir Resul bulamadımı? Biz seni tasdık eden bir kimse görmüyoruz. Yehud ve Nesârâya da senden suâl ettik onlar da kendilerinde senin nübüvvetine dâir bir haber olmadığı fikrinde bulunuyorlar. Binaenaleyh bize senin nübüvvetine şehadet edecek bir şâhid göster» demişler ve bu âyet, bu sebeble nâzil olmuşdur: 19. ��Ó¢3¤ a ô£¢ ‘ó¤õ§ a ×¤j Š¢ ‘èb…ñ¦6›� Şehadeti en büyük olan hangi şey- sh:»1894 dir? de ��Ó¢3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¢›� Allah de ��‘è©î†¥ 2 î¤ä©ó ë2 î¤äØ¢á¤›� benimle sizin aranızda o şâhid -asıl şehadet hakkın huzuruna ilmi yakîn, edayı şehadet ve o ilmi ıhbar-u tebliğtir.- İlmi yakînin menat-u mebdei sözde, zihinde, vicdanda değil, zihnin vakı' ve nefsel'emre intibakında, ya'ni zatı haktadır. Hakkın kendine şehadetidir ki yakînin hakikatini teşkil eder. Binlerle, yüz binlerle kişi bir şey hakkında şu, şöyledir diye müttefikan şehadette bulunsalar, eğer nefselemirde o şey öyle değilse bunlar yalancı şâhidden başka bir şey olmazlar. Çünkü şehadetleri hakkın kendine şehadetine müstenid değildir. Halbuki «��‘è¡† aÛÜ£¨é¢ a ã£é¢ Ûb¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£b ç¢ì=� » âyetinde beyan olunduğu üzere hiç bir şeyin ilmi ilâhî haricinde nefsel'emri yoktur. Eşyanın kendilerine şehadeti de Allah tealânın kendine ve onun zımnında onlara şehadetine müsteniddir. Bütün beyyinat, tecribeler, istidlâller Allahın şehadetine raci' olmak ve birer âyatı hak bulunmak i'tibariyledir ki ilim ifade ederler. Hiç bir kalb ve vicdan da kendi nefsinde Allahı işhad etmeden kendi kendine hiç bir şey hakkında şehadet edemez, hattâ kendine şehadet edemez. Ya'ni o vicdandaki ifade vicdanın değil, vücudun bir ifade ve şehadeti olması haysiyyetiyledir ki yakîn olur. İlmi yakînin kendi yakîniyyeti de kendi vücudunda kendi ayniyyetinde bulunur. O var olduğu yerde var, yok olduğu yerde yoktur. Onun kendi vücudu, kendi ayniyyeti ise ilmi ilâhîdedir. Ve onun bir ifadesi, bir âyetidir. Enfüsî, âfakî hiç bir şey Allahın şehadetine istinad etmeden ve bir şehadeti İlâhiyye olmadan kendine şehadet edemez. Allahın şâhid olmadığı şehadet bulunamaz ve Allah işhad edilmeden hiç bir şehadet yapılamaz. Hasılı Allahdan büyük bir şey ve Allahın fevkında hiç bir alîm-ü habîr mütesavver değildir. Ve Allahdan büyük şâhid de tasavvur olunamaz. Allahın şehadeti de her şeyden evvel bahş ettiği ilmi yakîn ile zâhir olur. O da bahş ettiği kalbde bulunur. Ve sh:»1895 onun şâhidi evvelâ Allah ile kendisi olur. Vahyi nübüvvet işbu « �Ó3PÓ3� » emirlerinin gösterdiği vechile cebrî bir ilkayı hak, bir fıtrati hassa olarak Allah tealânın aynelyakîn bir emr-ü şehadetidir. Nübüvveti Muhammediyye de her şeyden evvel Allah tealânın kendi zatındaki ilmi ve kalbi Muhammedîdeki şehadeti ile sabittir. Muhammedin Resulullah olduğunu ve bu da'vada sadık bulunduğunu henüz hiç kimse bilmez, hiç kimse şehadet etmezse ona Allah şâhiddir. Onu kalbi Muhammedîdeki şehadetiyle isbat eden Allah dilerse bütün enfüs-ü âfakda da kendine şehadet ettiği lâyüad velâ yuhsâ şahidler halk ederek isbat eyler ve netekim etmiştir. İyi bilmek lâzım gelir ki vahyi nübüvvet sadece bir ilham almak değil, cebri İlâhî ile bir şehadeti İlâhiyye telâkkı etmek ve aldığı ıztırarı kat'î ile aynelyakîn bilmektir. Bunun için buyuruluyor ki: Ya Muhammed, en büyük şehadet Allahın şehadeti olduğunu söyle ve Allahı işhad ederek de ki sizinle benim Aramda şâhid odur. ��ëa¢ë@y¡ó a¡Ûó£ ç¨ˆa aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ¢›� Ve bana bu Kur'an vahy olundu ki ��Û¡b¢ã¤ˆ¡‰×¢á¤ 2¡é© ëßå¤ 2 ÜÍ6›� bununla karşımdaki sizleri ve gaibde bunun baliğ ve vasıl olduğu herkesi inzar edeyim, o korkunc akıbetten korunmak için tahzir eyleyeyim. -Demek ki Kur'anın ahkâmı vakti nüzulünde mevcud olanlara münhasır değildir. Onlardan sonra kıyamete kadar gelecek olanlara dahi umumen şamildir. Ancak Kur'anın baliğ olmadığı, kulaklarına irişmediği kimseler muahaze olunmazlar. Böyle söyle ve o müşrikleri inzar için şunu da ilâve eyle: ��a ö¡ä£Ø¢á¤ Ûn ’¤è†¢ëæ a æ£ ßÉ aÛÜ£¨é¡ a¨Û¡èò¦ a¢¤Š¨ô6›� Muhakkak Allahın maiyyetinde başka ilâhlar var diye hakıkaten sizmi kat'î şehadette bulunuyorsunuz? Sahihten sizmi buna şâhidlik ediyorsunuz? ��Ó¢3¤ Ûb¬ a ‘¤è†¢7›� Ben ona şehadet etmem, de sh:»1896 ��Ó¢3¤ a¡ã£à b ç¢ì a¡Û¨é¥ ëay¡†¥ ëa¡ã£ä©ó 2 Š©¬ôõ¥ ß¡à£b m¢’¤Š¡×¢ìæ<›� «ben ancak» Allah tek bir İlâhtır» diye şehadet ederim «����a ‘¤è†¢ a æ¤ Ûb a¡Û¬é a¡Û£b aÛÜ£¨é¢� » derim ve her halde ben sizin Allaha ortak tuttuğunuz şeylerden berîim» de.- Bundan anlaşılıyor ki bir kimse islâma girerken « ��a ‘¤è†¢ a æ¤ Ûb a¡Û¬é a¡Û£b aÛÜ£¨é¢ ë a ‘¤è†¢ a æ£ ß¢z à£†¦a Çj¤†¢ê¢ ë ‰¢ìÛ¢é¢� » şehadetinden sonra « ��ëa¡ã£ä©ó 2 Š©¬ôõ¥ ß¡à£b m¢’¤Š¡×¢ìæ<� » mazmunu üzere sarahaten dahi edyanı saireden teberri etmelidir. Maamafih « �Ûb a¡Û¨é� » nefyi esasen bu ın bulunduğundan ulema, bu tasriha müstehabb demişlerdir. Yehûd ve Nesârânın nübüvveti Muhammediyyeyi inkâr etmelerine gelince 20. ��a Û£ˆ©íå a¨m î¤äbç¢á¢ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl íÈ¤Š¡Ï¢ìãé¢ ×à b íÈ¤Š¡Ï¢ìæ aÛƒ›� (Sûrei bakarede ikinci cüz'ün ikinci sahıfasına bak). Son zamanlarda tertib ettirilmiş olan ve tasrihi islâm diye terceme ve tabı' olunan eserin müellifi İtalyan Kaytano demiş ki «Muhammed hiç bir müşkilât karşısında yılmamış, hiç ye'se düşmemiş, kanaati asla tezelzüle uğramamıştır. Onda öyle bir i'timadi nefs vardı ki bunun sirri anlaşılamamış ve kendisiyle beraber defn olub gitmiştir.». Belli ki bu söz hakıkati hem i'tiraf hem tahriftir. Belli ki bir beşerin bu derece nefsine i'timadı kabili tasavvur olmadığından buna bir sir tesmiye etmiştir. Bu sir onun nefsine i'timadının sirri değil, hakka, Allaha i'timadının sirridir ki o da nübüvvet-ü risaleti ve Allahın emr-u şehadetiyle nübüvvetine olan yakîni ve da'vasındaki sıdk-u sadakatinin bürhanıdır. Resulullah hiç bir zaman nefsine i'timad etmemiş, daima ve daima Allaha ve Allahın tebligatına tevekkül ve i'timad etmiştir. « ��a Ëî¤Š aÛÜ£¨é¡ a m£‚¡ˆ¢ ëÛ¡î£¦b›P a¡ã£©ó¬ a¢ß¡Š¤p¢ a æ¤ a ×¢ìæ a ë£4 ßå¤ a ¤Üá›P aÛÜ£¨é¢ ‘è©î†¥ 2 î¤ä©ó ë2 î¤äØ¢á¤›P a¡ã£©ó m ì×£Ü¤o¢ ÇÜó aÛÜ£¨é¡ ‰2£©ó ë‰2£¡Ø¢á¤6 ßbß¡å¤ …a¬2£ò§ a¡Û£b ç¢ì a¨¡ˆ¥ 2¡äb•¡în¡è6b a¡æ£ ‰2£©ó ÇÜ¨ó •¡Š aÂ§ ß¢Ž¤n Ô©îá§›P ëa¢Ïì£¡ž¢ a ß¤Š©ô¬ a¡Ûó aÛÜ£¨é¡6 a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é 2 –©îŠ¥ 2¡bÛ¤È¡j b…¡›���� » demiştir. Ed'ıyei me'sûresinde dahi varid olduğu üzere «ey Semavât-ü Erzın rabbı olan rabbim sana ahd ederim ki beni nefsime havale etme, zira sen beni nefsime havale sh:»1897 eder, kendime bırakırsan nefsim beni şerre yaklaştırır ve hayırdan uzaklaştırır» « �Ûb m Ø¡Ü¤ä¡ó a¡Ûó ã1¤Ž¡ó Ïb¡ã£Ù a¡æ¤ m Ø¤Ü¡ä¡ó a¡Ûó ã1¤Ž¡ó m¢ÔŠ£¡2¢ä¡ó ß¡å aÛ’£Š£¡ ë¢m¢j bÇ¡†¢ã¡ó ß¡å aÛ¤‚î¤Š¡� » diye dua eden Resulullaha i'timadı nefis isnadı büthandan başka ne olur? Nefse i'timad, kendini bilmemek, Allahı tanımamak, kendini ve kendi hevasını mebdei hak, ilâh ittihaz etmekten başka bir şey değildir. Kur'an baştan başa bunun bir cehalet ve tuğyandan ibaret olduğunu isbat ve dâima Allaha tevekkül-ü i'timad emirleri ile doludur. Dâima Allaha ubudiyyete da'vet eden ve kendisi Allahın abdi ve Resulü olduğuna işhad edib duran Fahrı risâletin nübüvvetini inkâr etmek için ona böyle bir da'vayı teellüh isnadı ne kadar açık bir iftirâ, sonra buna bir sir tasavvuruna kalkışılması ne garib bir dalâlettir. Eğer i'timadı nefisten maksad, sıdkına emniyyeti, nübüvvetine iyman ve iykanındaki kuvveti yakîni ise sıdk-u iykan da nefse i'timad değil, hakka i'timaddır. Doğru zann-ü i'tikad ederek vakıın hılâfını söyleyen kimseye sadık denemez, sadık olan kimse de sıdkına emin olabilmek için nefsine, ı'tikadına değil, hakka ı'timad etmiş olmak ve hakkı temsil eylemiş bulunmak lâzım gelir, Bir insan için i'timadsızlık, i'timad edememek ve edilememek büyük bir rezile, reyb-ü tereddüd müdhiş bir marazı kalbî ve büyük bir felâkettir, fakat i'timadi nefis de bir meziyyet-ü fazılet değil, ondan daha fena bir gurur ve hamakattir. Bunu bir mezivyet gibi mülâhaza edenler Allahı bilmeyen ve kendilerini zatı hak zu'meden mağrurlardır. Ne garib cehalettir ki ayağını bir yere ı'timad ettirmeden dikilemediğini pek âlâ bilen ve dayanmak için bir mesnede göz atıb duran bu mağrurlar ı'timadı nefisten bahsederler ve bunu bir fazılet gibi tavsıye eylerler, Halbuki nefse i'timad çürük bir tahtaya dayanmaktır ve hiç bir şey'e i'timad etmemektir ki böyleleri, kimse için şayânı i'timad olamazlar. Kendi haricinden teneffüse muhtac olan bir sh:»1898 fâninin kendine i'timadı da'vası kadar da gülünç ne tasavvur olunabilir. Evet insan, i'timad etmeli ve şayânı i'timad olmalıdır. Bu hem bir ıhtiyac, hem bir vazıfedir. Ve bunun içindir ki insan ne olursa olsun kulluktan çıkamaz. Fakat i'timad olunan şey ne kadar kavi ve şayânı i'timad olursa i'timadın kıymeti de onunla mütenasib olur. Nefis bugün olmazsa yarın yıkılır. O kendi kendine dayandığı zaman birinde olmazsa ikincisinde aldanır ve aldatır. Akıl da hiç bir mebdee tutunmadan hiç bir şey bilemez. Âlemde her hangi bir şey'e i'timad edilse neticesi yine i'timadsızlıktır, çünkü fânidir. Hayyi lâyemut ancak Allah tealâdır. Ve binaenaleyh fazıleti i'timad, ancak Allaha i'timaddadır. Ve ancak Allah i'timad edenlerdir ki « ��ÏÔ†¡ a¤n à¤ŽÙ 2¡bÛ¤È¢Š¤ëñ¡ aÛ¤ì¢q¤Ô¨ó>� » dır. Ve bunlar nefislerini hakka teslim eden ve hak uğrunda hiç bir fedakârlıktan çekinmeyen sadıklar, muhlıslardır. Allahı bilmeyen veya rabbını kendinde görmek isteyen i'timadsızlar da bunu anlayamazlar, bir i'timadı nefs zannederler. İ'timadı nefs ile fedayi nefs beynindeki tenakuz da aşikâr olduğundan şaşarlar, Allaha i'timad deseler hakkı i'tiraf etmiş olacaklarından çekinirler, bilmiyoruz bu bir sir, bir muammâ derler, bir türlü iyman edemezler. İtalyan müverrihi de «Muhammedde bir sir var idi ki bu sir bütün mevcudiyyetiyle hakka i'timadının, Allaha islâm ve inkıyadının sirridir. Ve işte bu sir, bu namusı ekber, nübüvvet-ü risâlettir. Onun bir Resulullah olduğuna şübhe yok. Fakat Peygamber olmayanların da o namusı ekberi müşahede etmelerine ve bu sirrin künhünü ihata edebilmelerine ıhtimal yoktur» dese idi doğru söylemiş olacaktı. Fakat tarihi islâmdan, hayatı Muhamedîden hem bu hakıkati anlamış hem de Allahı ve nübüvveti tasdık etmiş olmamak için tahrif etmeden söyliyememiştir. Nübüvvetten daha evvel haberdar olmuş bulunan Ehli kitabın nübüvveti Muhammediyyeyi oğullarını bildikleri gibi bildikle- sh:»1899 rine ve lâkin nefislerine ziyan etmiş, mevhibei fıtrat olan kabiliyyeti iymanlarını zayi' eylemiş olduklarından dolayı hakka iyman edemediklerine bu da bir misal teşkil eylemiştir. Bunun üzerine Allaha iftiranın ne büyük bir zulm olduğu ve Allah tealânın her şey'e şâhid olmasına rağmen yalan söyliyen yalancıların akıbette yalanlarını inkâr vaz'ıyyetine düşecek, alçak, elîm bir zillet ve mes'uliyyete giriftar olacaklarını beyan ile inzara devam olunub buyuruluyor ki: 21. ��ëßå¤ a Ã¤Üá¢ ß¡à£å¡ aÏ¤n Š¨ô ÇÜó aÛÜ£¨é¡ ×ˆ¡2¦b aÛƒ›� �� UR› ëß¡ä¤è¢á¤ ßå¤ íŽ¤n à¡É¢ a¡Ûî¤Ù7 ëu ÈÜ¤äb ÇÜ¨ó Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡è¡á¤ a ×¡ä£ò¦ a æ¤ í1¤Ôè¢ìê¢ ëÏ©¬ó a¨‡aã¡è¡á¤ ëÓ¤Š¦6a ëa¡æ¤ íŠ ë¤a ×¢3£ a¨íò§ Ûb í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìa 2¡è6b y n£¨ó¬ a¡‡a u b¬ëª¢@Ú í¢v b…¡Û¢ìãÙ íÔ¢ì4¢ aÛ£ˆ©íå ×1 Š¢ë¬a a¡æ¤ ç¨ˆa¬ a¡Û£b¬ a bŸ©îŠ¢ aÛ¤b ë£Û©îå VR› ëç¢á¤ íä¤èì¤æ Çä¤é¢ ëíä¤÷ì¤æ Çä¤é¢7 ëa¡æ¤ í¢è¤Ü¡Ø¢ìæ a¡Û£b¬ a ã¤1¢Žè¢á¤ ëßb í’¤È¢Š¢ëæ WR› ëÛì¤ m Š¨¬ô a¡‡¤ ë¢Ó¡1¢ìa ÇÜó aÛä£b‰¡ ÏÔbÛ¢ìa íb Ûî¤n äb ã¢Š …£¢ ëÛb ã¢Øˆ£¡l 2¡b¨íbp¡ ‰2£¡äb ëãØ¢ìæ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå XR› 2 3¤ 2 † a Ûè¢á¤ ßb ×bã¢ìa í¢‚¤1¢ìæ ß¡å¤ Ój¤3¢6 ëÛì¤ ‰¢…£¢ëa ÛÈb…¢ëa Û¡à b ã¢è¢ìa Çä¤é¢ ëa¡ã£è¢á¤ ÛØb‡¡2¢ìæ YR› ëÓbÛ¢ì¬a a¡æ¤ ç¡ó a¡Û£b y îbm¢äb aÛ†£¢ã¤îb ëßb ãz¤å¢ 2¡à j¤È¢ìq©îå› �� sh:»1900 � PS› ëÛì¤ m Š¨¬ô a¡‡¤ ë¢Ó¡1¢ìa ÇÜ¨ó ‰2£¡è¡á¤6 Ób4 a Ûî¤ ç¨ˆa 2¡bÛ¤z Õ£¡6 ÓbÛ¢ìa 2 Ü¨ó ë‰2£¡ä6b Ób4 Ïˆ¢ëÓ¢ìa aÛ¤Èˆal 2¡à b ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ m Ø¤1¢Š¢ëæ; QS› Ó†¤ Ž¡Š aÛ£ˆ©íå ×ˆ£2¢ìa 2¡Ü¡Ôb¬õ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6 y n£¨ó¬ a¡‡a u b¬õm¤è¢á¢ aÛŽ£bÇò¢ 2 Ì¤n ò¦ ÓbÛ¢ìa íb y Ž¤Š m äb ÇÜ¨ó ßb ÏŠ£Ÿ¤äb Ï©îè=b ëç¢á¤ íz¤à¡Ü¢ìæ a ë¤‹a‰ç¢á¤ ÇÜ¨ó Ã¢è¢ì‰¡ç¡á¤6 a Ûb b¬õ ßb íŒ¡‰¢ëæ RS› ëßb aÛ¤z î¨ìñ¢ aÛ†£¢ã¤îb¬ a¡Û£b ÛÈ¡k¥ ëÛè¤ì¥6 ëÛÜ†£a‰¢ aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¢ î¤Š¥ Û¡Ü£ˆ©íå ín£Ô¢ìæ6 a ÏÜb m È¤Ô¡Ü¢ìæ› �� Meali Şerifi İçlerinden kimi de vardır seni Kur'an okurken dinler fakat biz onların kalblerine onu zevkıyle anlamalarına mani' kabuklar geçirmişizdir, kulaklarında da bir ağırlık vardır, her mu'cizeyi görseler de iyman etmezler, hattâ sana geldiklerinde seninle cidal yapmağa kalkışarak der ki o hak tanımaz kâfirler: "bu, eskilerin esatırinden başka bir şey değil" 25 o birleri ise hem ona yaklaşmaktan nehyederler, hemde kendileri ondan uzaklaşırlar ve bu suretle mücerred nefislerini helâk ederler de farkına varmazlar 26 görsen, ateşin başına durdurulub da: ah! dedikleri vakıt: ah nolurdu bir geri çevrilsek de rabbımızın âyetlerini inkâr etmesek mü'minlerden olsaktı 27 hayır evvelce gizleyib durdukları karşılarına çıktı da ondan, yoksa geri çevrilselerdi mutlak o nehyedildikleri fenalığa yine döneceklerdi, şüphesiz yine yalancılar 28 yine dönüb: "hayat, sırf Dünya hayatımızdan ibaret, biz bir daha dirilecek değiliz" diyecek- sh:»1901 lerdi 29 hem görsen onları: rablerinin huzuruna durdukları vakıt! nasıl, deyecek; şu gördüğünüz hak değil mi imiş? Evet, rabbımız hakkı için diyecekler, o halde buyuracak: tadın azabı, küfrettiğinizin cezası 30 hakikat hüsranda kaldı o: Allahın karşısına çıkacaklarını inkâr eden kimseler ki nihayet saat gelib ansızın kendilerini bastırıverince "eyvah! hayatta yaptığımız taksırlerden dolayı hasretlerimize bak" derler o dem ki bütün veballerini sırtlarına yüklenmiş götürüyorlardır, bak ki ne fena yükler götürüyorlar! 31 Dünya hayat, bir oyundan, bir oyalanmadan başka nedir? Elbette dâri Âhıret korunan müttekıler için daha hayırlıdır, hâlâ akıllanmayacak mısınız? 32 25. ��ëß¡ä¤è¢á¤ ßå¤ aÛƒ›� - Ebû Süfyan, Velid, Nadr, Utbe, Şeybe, Ümeyye, Ebu Cehil ve akranları Resulullahı Kur'an tilâvet ederken dinlemişler, Nadra demişler ki «ya Eba Katiyle Muhammed ne diyor?» o da «kâ'beyi, beyti yapana kasem ederim ki ne diyor bilmem, ancak dilini oynatıyor. Ve benim kurunı mazıyeden size söylediğim gibi evvelkilerin esatirini söyliyor» demiş, Nadrın şiirleri varmış, Acem diyarında Rüstem ve İsfendiyar hikâyeleri gibi bir takım hikâyeler toplayıb nazm etmiş, Kureyşe okur, dinlerlermiş, Ebusüfyan «ben onun söylediklerinin ba'zısını hak buluyorum» demiş, Ebucehil de sakın bunun hiç bir şey'ini ıkrar etme» demiş, o da «ölüm bana ondan ehvendir» demiş ve bu âyet bunlar hakkında nâzil olmuştur. ��ëu ÈÜ¤äb ÇÜ¨ó Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡è¡á¤ a ×¡ä£ò¦ a æ¤ í1¤Ôè¢ìê¢›� - FIKIH, bir şey'i, bir sözü ıllet-ü hikmetiyle zevkına vararak anlamak ve hattâ tatbik edecek surette anlamaktır. EKİNNE, « �×äbãé� » nin cem'idir ki kat kat örtüler demektir. Tenvini de tenkirdir. Herkesin tanımadığı garib ve müstenker örtüler ma'nâsını ifade eder. Ya'ni bizde kalb- sh:»1902 lerine kat kat ve görülmedik örtüler koymuşuzdur ki dinledikleri Kur'anı zevkı fıkhiyle anlamalarına mani'dir. Ve hattâ kulaklarında bir ağırlık vardır, dinlediklerini iyice duymazlar bile. Burada Surei «Bakare» nin « ��n á aÛÜ£¨é¢ ÇÜ¨ó Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡è¡á¤� » âyetinin mazmunu vardır. Gerçi hak âzâne izinleri olmadan girer. Fakat kulağın kulak olması ve onun ardında açık bir kalb bulunması ve Allahın izni de şarttır. Hak ne kadar açık olursa olsun manialı kulaklara ve kalblere nufuz edivermez, duymak, anlamak da fıtratte dâdi hakk olan bir kabiliyyettir. Ve sonra Allah tarafından bir mania ikame edilmemesine mütevakkıftır. Allah bunlara da fıtraten kulak ve kalb vermemiş değildir. Fakat o kalbler öyle müktesebata sarılmış ve öyle bir tab'u tabiat içinde örtülmüş kalmış ve binaenaleyh fıtratlerinde hakka müteveccih olan kabiliyyetleri öyle kapanmış, hıtama irmiştir ki bundan böyle delili hakkı dinleseler değil ya, görseler bile yine inanamazlar. Fıtrati asliyyeyi kapatan bu örtüler bu manialar, akılların sihır, esatır gibi yanlış mebde'lere tutulması, batıl ı'tikadlara saplanması, nefislerin ağraz-u ıhtirasata bürünmesidir ki her hangi bir şahısta bunlar tab'olunub tabiat haline geldimi artık onda hakkı anlamak ve kabul etmek kabiliyyeti kalmaz, isti'dadı iyman söner. Fıtratteki bu kabiliyyet ve isti'dadın derecesi eşhasın ıhtilâfile muhteliftir. Kiminde şeri', kiminde batıy, kiminde şedid, kiminde hafiftir. Kiminde az kiminde daha çok bir zamanda söner veya inkişaf eder. Bu mıkdarı ıhtilâf, bizzat irade ve meşiyyeti ilâhiyye eseridir. Ancak herkes derecesine göre mevhub olan kuvvei fıtriyyenin evvelinden, sönebileği zaman kadar geçecek müddet zarfındaki ıhtiyarından, sui isti'mal veya hüsni isti'malinden mes'uldür. Ölümden sonra kimse bir şey kesbedemiyeceği gibi bir mevti ruhanî demek olan hıtamı kabiliyyet ve istıkrarı tabiatten sonra da böyledir. Gözler bakar, kulaklar dinler, fakat hiç yeni bir şey duy- sh:»1903 maz, her ne alırsa tabiati olan mukarreratı sabıkasına temsil eder. O artık onun için bir hakikati cedide değil «esatıri evvelîn» olur kalır. Ölüm Allahın emr-ü iradesiyle olduğu gibi maniaların ikamesi ve kabiliyyetin sönmesi de Allahın emr-ü iradesiyledir. Bunun için « ��ëu ÈÜ¤äb� » buyurulmuştur. Bu da abdin müddeti kabiliyyet zarfındaki taleb-ü ıhtiyarına mübteni olacak olan mes'uliyyete münafi değildir. O maniaları koyan Allah olduğu halde mes'uliyyet neden? suali varid değildir. Bâlâda « ��a Û£ˆ©íå Ž¡Š¢ë¬a a ã¤1¢Žè¢á¤� » beyaniyle bu şüpheye mahal olmadığı gösterilmiştir. Bu nokta mezalikı akdam olduğundan dikkat lâzımdır. Herkes bilmelidir ki evvel emirde kendisine rahmeti ilâhiyye olarak az veya çok bir ecel ile bir semayei fıtrat verilmiştir, bu bir gün olub tükenir, bu sui isti'mal edilir bitirilirse Allah bir daha vermeğe mecbur değildir. Bir gün gelir ki bütün maniaları önüne yığar ve ondan sonra bu sui isti'malin mes'uliyyeti devri gelir. Binaenaleyh fursat elde iken ve onun azlığına çokluğuna ı'tiraz etmiyerek o rahmeti tenmiye etmeli, ebedî rahmete ermelidir. (Surei « �2ÔŠê� » ye bak) yoksa bu âyette gösterilen kâfirler gibi kabiliyyetleri kapanınca ter-ü tâze en güzel ni'metler önlerine konur da dadamaz, bunlar eskimiş kokmuş şeylerdir diye mücadele eder. ��a bŸ©îŠ¢ aÛ¤b ë£Û©îå›� ESATÎR; « �ÀŠ� » dan me'huz bir sıgai cemi'dir ki müfredi üstur ve üsture veya estır, estıre veya estaradır. Yahud « �ÀŠ� » ın cem'i sütur, «sütur» un ecm'i estar, estarın cem'i de esatırdır. Bunun kendi lâfzından müfredi olmıyan abâdîd ve şemâtît gibi bir ismi cemi' olduğu da söylenmiştir. Fahruddini Razî der ki «Cumhur» esatırülevvelîn « �ßb ÀŠ ê¢ a¤Ûb ë£Û¢ìæ� » ya'ni evvelkilerin yazdıkları şeyler» diye tefsir etmişlerdir. İbni Abbas «esatırül'evvelînin ma'nâsı « �a y b…¡ís¢ a¤Ûb ë£Û¡îå aÛ£n¡ó ×bã¢ìa íŽ¤À¢Š¢ëãèb a ô¤ íØ¤n¢j¢ìãèb� » demiştir ki «evvelkilerin tastır eder, ya'ni yazar oldukları sözleri» demektir. Ba'zıları sh:»1904 esatırın türrehat -Ya'ni hurafat ve ebatıl, uydurma, saçma, masal- demek olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Fakat bu, tefsir değil, ma'nâdır. Esatır, türrehat demek olduğu için değil, evvelkilerin esatırı Rüstem ve İsfendiyar hikâyeleri gibi faidesiz kelâmlar olduğu içindir ki «esatırül'evvelîn, türrehat ile tefsir olunmuştur. ilh... Demek ki evvelâ esatır kelimesinin asıl mefhumu tastır edilmiş: yazılmış: Mesturat demektir. Bunun bir hurafe olub olmaması ise kelimenin medlûlü değildir. Esas i'tibariyle yazılmış olan bir şeyin tesbit ve ıhbarı matlûb bir ehemmiyyeti haiz olması lâzım gelir. Şu nokta şayanı ıhtardır ki: Esatırın müfredi olarak zikredilen üstur, üsture, estır, estıre, estare kelimelerinin yunanca isturya kelimesiyle alâkadar olduğu zahirdir. Frenkler de buna «istuvar = historie» demişlerdir. Biz de bugün bunu tarih diye terceme ediyoruz. Binaenaleyh esatırın asıl ma'nâsı bu günkü ta'birimizce «tevarih» demektir. Anlaşılıyor ki Arabcada usture, estıre gibi müfredlerin isti'mali nadirdir. Umumiyyetle esatır kullanılmış ve bunun için cemiyyeti takdirî gösterilmiştir. Ve kelimenin ucmeden muarreb olduğu da tasrih edilmemiştir. Ya'ni esatır Arabîdir. Fakat usturenin Arabî olub olmadığı cayi nazardır. Üsture Yunanca «halıs haber ve istihbar» diye ta'rif edilen «isturya» nın aynı değilse her halde ikisi müşterek bir asla raci'dir. Netekim Farisîde muhkem demek olan «üstuvar» kelimesi de bu asla dahildir. Hasılı esatır frenklerin «istuvar» dedikleridir. Bu da bugün tarih diye terceme edildiğine göre «esatıri evvelîn» eskilerin tarihi, tarihi kadîm demek olur. Ancak bunda tarih kelimesinin ifade ettiği ta'yini vakit ma'nâsı olmıyarak alelıtlak mazı, evvel zaman ma'nâsı vardır. Zira ta'yini vakıt ma'nâsiyle tarih, islâmî bir kelimedir. Ve frenklerin istuvar kelimesinde de esasen bu ma'nâ yoktur. Ve demek ki esatırı evvelîn ta'biri dahi kelimelerin ma'nâsına nazaran türrehat, hurafat demek değildir. Fakat esatır içinde sh:»1905 bir çok efsâneler bulunduğundan ve daha doğrusu «esatırı evvelîn» efsâne halinde kaldığından türrehat ve hurafat mefhumları esatırı evvelîn ta'birinin bir lâzımı olmuş ve bunun muhaffeti olarak «esâtır» kelimesi de Arablarca hurafattan kinaye olarak kullanılmıştır. Ve bunun için kamusda da esatırın «nizamsız kelâm» ya'ni saçma ma'nâsına geldiği gösterilmiştir. Netekim zamanımızda da tarihı kadîm ve hattâ tarih kelimelerini vâhî, boş şeyler ma'nâsına kullananlar vardır. O tariha karışmış, bu artık bir tarih olmuş denildiği zaman, yalan olmuş, masal olmuş, sade lâfta kalmış, yahud adı, namı paydar olmuş, iştihar etmiş ma'nâlarından her biri kasdedilebilir. Bu suretle Arablarca esasen «mesturatı evvelîn» demek olan «esâtırı evvelîn» Türklerin masal, Yunanlıların «misus» frenklerin «mit» dedikleri eski kahremanlık hikâyeleri, evvel zaman efsaneleri, destanları olarak mülâhaza edilmiş ve uydurma, hurafat ma'nâsında kullanılmıştır. Hal, mazıye rabt edilmeden hiç bir şey bilinmez, mazıyi hale rabtederek hadisat içindeki cereyanı zamanı bir satrı mümted hahine koyan tarih de şübhesiz ki üstüvar olan mesturattan ibarettir. Bu mesturatın üstüvar olabilmesi de içinde bulunduğu vakıâtı mâzıden tevârüs ettiği ma'lûmat ve mustahberatına rabtetmesiyledir. Bu vakıât ise yalnız âfakıyyattan ibaret olmayıb fikriyyat ve enfüsiyyata, zamanın muhtevi olduğu tasavvurat ve tahayyülâta da şamildir. Çünkü bir zamanda vaki' olan bir tahayyül dahi o zamanın vakıatındandır. Halbuki zamanı vuku', zamanı tastıre nazaran mâzı olduğu gibi esasen san'ati tastır ve kitâbet de mâzıi mütekaddime nazaran muahhardır. Binaenaleyh mesturat, hâli mazıye raptederken mesturatı mütekaddimeyi ta'kıb etmek mecburiyyetinde bulunduğu gibi san'ati kitabetin hudusundan ı'tibaren başlıyan ilk mesturat da kendine takaddüm eden ve tastır edilmemiş bulunan zamanı evvelîni lisanen ve fikren tevarüs ettiği ahbar sh:»1906 ve âsardan ahz ederek yazmağa mecburdur. Ve bunun içindir ki evvelînin tarihi evvel emirde en ziyade ağızlarda dolaşan sözler olarak satra geçmiş ve sonra da satrdan satıra geçerken nice nice tahavvülâta ma'ruz olmuş bulunur. Binaenaleyh esatîr, mesturat, istuvar, tarih; masal ve hurafat demek olmadığı halde bunların akdemi bulunan esatıri evvelîn, tarihi evvelîn, masal ve efsane ile müteradif gibi olmuştur.Yunanlılar, masallar, tarihî efsaneler yazmayı bir san'ati edebiyye addetmişler ve bu suretle bir çok ma'budlar, ve nîm ma'budlar ve eski kahremanler hikâyeleri yazmışlardır ki frenkler bu san'ate ve bunları tetebbü' etmek ilmine «Mitoloji» derler ve bunu «istuvar fabuleuse - efsanevî târih» ve «siyans de mit - masallar ilmi» diye ta'rif de ederler, Ve bundan en ziyade «Hinduyi Avrupaî dedikleri Hind, Fürs, Yunan, Lâtin, Cerman, İslâv, Selt akvamının ilk masallarını kastederler ve bunları ibtidaî insanların hıssiyyatını, tehayyülâtını, tefekküratını, i'tikadatını, ma'lûmatını anlamak için delil ve ilmin menabi'ı ibtidaiyyesi sayarlar da Târih, Felsefe, Edyan bunlardan çıkmıştır derler. Ve Târihi felsefede, Târihi edyanda Mitolojiye mühim bir esas nazariyle bakarlar. Böyle demek Târih masaldır, Felsefe masaldır, İlm-ü din masaldır demek olmadığı ise zâhirdir. Fakat bir çokları bundan Tarihin, Felsefenin, İlmin, Dinin ve bahusus Dinin bir masal demek olduğu tevehhümüne kapılarak yeni yeni masallar uydurmakla yeni Târihler, yeni Felsefeler, yeni Dinler, İlimler icâd ve ıhtira' olunabileceği zu'mune düşmüşler, Dini hakkın bir hakıkat olduğunu, hayalların, masalların bile bir hakıkatin in'ıkâs ve inhirafı demek olduğunu anlamamışlardır. Bunlar hakk-u batılı tefrık etmiyerek alel'umum edyana «esatırül'evvelîn» ve hurafat derler. Ve böyledir diye mücadele ederler. Bu da kalblerinin hurafat ile meşbu' olmasından ve bu manialar içinde hakkı anlamak kabi- sh:»1907 liyyeti fıtrıyyesini zayi' etmiş bulunmasından neş'et eyler. İşte bu âyet bize gösteriyor ki Kur'an «��a¡æ¤ ç¨ˆa¬ a¡Û£b¬ a bŸ©îŠ¢ aÛ¤b ë£Û©îå� » diyen kâfirler de bunlardan ve bunların pirlerindendir. Esatırül'evvelîn demekle de şöyle demiş oluyorlar: Evvelâ diyorlar, Kur'an bir vahyi İlâhî, bir kitabı hak değil, bunun me'hazı, menbaı ilhamı eskiden yazılmış olan mesturat ve mektubattan ıbaret, Muhammed bunu eski kitablardan alıb alıb yazdırıyor. Binaenaleyh bu bir mu'cize değil, hatta bunda yeni bir hakıkat olmadıktan başka hiç bir hakıkat de yoktur. Zira bu sade esatır değil esatıri evvelînden, esatıri evvelîn gibi hakıkatte ma'nâsı olmıyan boş satırlardan, yalan hurafelerden, masallardan ibarettir. O bunları yazdırıb yazdırıb söylüyor diye bir ta'rız de yapıyorlar. Sûrei «Furkan» de geleceği üzere «�����a bŸ©îŠ¢ aÛ¤b ë£Û©îå a×¤n n j èb Ïè¡ó m¢à¤Ü¨ó ÇÜî¤é¡ 2¢Ø¤Š ñ¦ ëa •©îÜ¦b������ » diyorlar. Kalblerinin bozukluğundan dolayı ahsenül'hadîs olan kelâmı hakk ile esatıri evvelîni ve hurafatı tefrık ve temyiz edemiyecek bir halde bulunuyorlar ki beşeriyyeti tahrifi hakayık eden hurafattan kurtarıb haktan başka bir şeye perestiş edilmemesi lüzumunu öğreterek sıratı müstakım olan caddei hakıkate hidayet eden ve bir lisanı mu'ciz beyan ile hidâyet eden Kur'an ile Muhammed aleyhıssalâtü vesselâm beşeriyyete ne getirmiş diyenler de bunların tılmizleridir. 26. ��ëç¢á¤ íä¤èì¤æ Çä¤é¢›� o birleri ise hem Kur'andan, Peygamberden nehiy, halkı hakka iymandan men'ederler. ��ëíä¤÷ì¤æ Çä¤é¢7›� hem de kendileri uzak kaçarlar. ��ëa¡æ¤ í¢è¤Ü¡Ø¢ìæ a¡Û£b¬ a ã¤1¢Žè¢á¤›� böyle yapmakla ise ancak kendilerini helâk ederler de ��ëßb í’¤È¢Š¢ëæ›� haberleri olmaz. 27. ��ëÛì¤ m Š¨¬ô a¡‡¤ ë¢Ó¡1¢ìa ÇÜó aÛä£b‰¡›� sen bunların, bu kâfirlerin, mükezziblerin ateşe tutuldukları tutu- sh:»1908 lub da ��ÏÔbÛ¢ìa íb Ûî¤n äb ã¢Š …£¢ ëÛb ã¢Øˆ£¡l 2¡b¨íbp¡ ‰2£¡äb›� ah geri döndürülse idik de Rabbımızın âyetlerini: Vakıatı ve akıbetleri vukuundan evvel ıhbar eden delâil ve işaratını tekzib etmese idik ��ëãØ¢ìæ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå›� biz de o mü'minlerden olsa idik» dedikleri vakit hallerini bir görsen... O ne feci', ne şeni' bir akıbet olacaktır. İbtida hakkı inkâr ve tekzib edenler yanlış yola gidenler, akıbet böyle ateşe düşer, hatalarının cezalarını görürler de gördükleri zaman yaptıklarına çarnaçar peşiman olurlar da geri dönmek ve doğru gitmek temennisinde bulunurlar. Fakat zannedermisiniz ki bu kâfirlerin o zamanki nedametleri ve iyman tememnileri ciddî ve sadıkane bir iyman eseridir? 28. ��2 3¤ 2 † a Ûè¢á¤ ßb ×bã¢ìa í¢‚¤1¢ìæ ß¡å¤ Ój¤3¢6›� hayır, bundan evvel gizledikleri fenalıklar, nifakları, a'mali habîseleri karşılarına çıkar, yüzlerine vurulur da bu ondandır, ondan bizar oldukları içindir. ��ëÛì¤ ‰¢…£¢ëa ÛÈb…¢ëa Û¡à b ã¢è¢ìa Çä¤é¢›� Yoksa geri çevrilmiş olsalardı yine dönecek, her halde nehy olundukları menhiyyatı yapacaklardı ��ëa¡ã£è¢á¤ ÛØb‡¡2¢ìæ›� şüphe yok ki bunlar bu sözlerinde, bu va'dlerinde yalancıdırlar. -Dünyada böyle kaç defalar başları sıkılmış, nedametler göstermişlerdir de ilk fursatta yine eski yaptıklarını yapmışlardır. 29. ��ëÓbÛ¢ì¬a›� ve demişlerdir ki ��a¡æ¤ ç¡ó a¡Û£b y îbm¢äb aÛ†£¢ã¤îb›� hayat, şu bizim içinde bulunduğumuz alçak hayattan, hayatı Dünyadan ibarettir. ��ëßb ãz¤å¢ 2¡à j¤È¢ìq©îå›� biz öldükten sonra bir daha dirilecek, ba's olunub bir daha hayata gecelek değiliz a... Âhıreti görseler de dönseler yine sh:»1909 böyle diyecekler ve öyle yapacaklardı. Küfr-ü maası bunlara bu kadar müstekır bir huy olmuştur. Bunun için ne dönebilirler, ne döndürülürler. 30. ��ëÛì¤ m Š¨¬ô a¡‡¤ ë¢Ó¡1¢ìa ÇÜ¨ó ‰2£¡è¡á¤6›� Öyle diyen yalancıların, rablarının, ya'ni hak tealânın huzuruna sevk edilib durduruldukları vakit hallerini bir görsen!... Neler olacak neler?... ��Ób4 ›� Allah muhakkak hıtabı ezelîsiyle ��a Ûî¤ ç¨ˆa 2¡bÛ¤z Õ£¡6›� nasıl bu ba's, hak değilmi imiş? diyecek ��ÓbÛ¢ìa 2 Ü¨ó ë‰2£¡ä6b›� evet yarabbi hakkimiş, rabbımıza kasem olsun ki hakkimiş diyecekler. ��Ób4 ›� Allah muhakkak buyurucak ki ��Ïˆ¢ëÓ¢ìa aÛ¤Èˆal 2¡à b ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ m Ø¤1¢Š¢ëæ;›� öyle ise şimdi acımı tatlımı azabı tadınız, çünkü siz buna inanmıyor küfrediyordunuz 31. ��Ó†¤ Ž¡Š aÛ£ˆ©íå ×ˆ£2¢ìa 2¡Ü¡Ôb¬õ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6›� ebedî huzuruna varacaklarını yalan saydılar ��y n£¨ó¬ a¡‡a u b¬õm¤è¢á¢ aÛŽ£bÇò¢ 2 Ì¤n ò¦›� ta vakt-ü sâat kendilerine ansızın gelinciye kadar inkâr ettiler de o vakit ��ÓbÛ¢ìa íb y Ž¤Š m äb ÇÜ¨ó ßb ÏŠ£Ÿ¤äb Ï©îè=b›� vay, başımıza gelenlere, evyah bu babdaki taksıratımıza: Ey hasretlerimiz, gel, gel tam sırasıdır dediler, o haldeki ��ëç¢á¤ íz¤à¡Ü¢ìæ a ë¤‹a‰ç¢á¤ ÇÜ¨ó Ã¢è¢ì‰¡ç¡á¤6›� bütün sıkletleriyle vebâllerini sırtlarına yüklenmiş bulunurlar ��a Ûb b¬õ ßb íŒ¡‰¢ëæ›� bakınız ne fena bir yük, ne çekilmez vebâller yükleniyorlar» -Bu âyette ba's-ü kıyameti inkâr edenlerin diğer bir halleri izah olunmuştur ki birisi husran, birisi de büyük vizirler, vebâller çekmektir. sh:»1910 HUSRAN, sevabı azîmin, naîmi mukîmin fevt-ü zayâını görmek, VİZR-Ü VEBAL de ıkabı azîmin içinde kalmaktır. Allah tealâ nefsi natıkai kudsiyye cevherini bu âlemi cismanîye sevk buyurmuş ve ona şu gördüğümüz alâtı cismaniyye ve edevatı cesedaniyyeyi vermiş ve akl-ü tefekkür ihsan etmiş ki bu alât-ü edevat ve bu meşâir-ü melekâtı isti'mal ile azameti menafi'ı ba'delmevt tezahür edecek maarifi hakka ve ahlâkı fazıla istihsal etsin. Binaenaleyh insan bu alât-ü edevatı, bu kuvvei akliyye ve fikriyyesini şu lezâizi mahdude ve muhlike ve şu saadâtı munkatıayı istihsalde isti'mal ederse ömrünün âhirine geldiği zaman telâfisi kabil olmıyacak surette ziyanlara müstağrak olduğunu görür. Çünkü bütün sermayesi fenaya gittiği gibi matlûb zannettiği ve kazanmağa sayeylediği rıhbi de fenaya gider, münkatı' olur. Artık elinde ne sermayeden bir şey kalır ne de kârden. Bu ise hiç inkârı kabil olmıyan husranı mübîndir. Bir insan ölümü ne kadar tabiî görürse görsün, hattâ isterse onu âlâmı hayata karşı bir halâskâr gibi karşılamak istesin onun için bu husranı görmek ve bunun âlâmı dilsuziyle gözlerini kapayıp en büyük lezzet bildiği bu aleme ebedî bir ye'si hazîn içinde hasretle veda' edib gitmek muhakkaktır. Fakat bu husran-ü hasret veda' edib gitmek muhakkaktır. Fakat bu husran-ü hasret ve bu elemi müebbed, ba's-ü kıyameti inkâr eden ve bu Dünyanın saadatı acile ve lezâizi faniyesini müntehayı saâdât ve nihayeti kemalât i'tikad edenlere munhasırdır. Ba's-ü kıyamete iyman etmiş olan ve yevmi meâd için levazım-ü mühimmât istihzârına sa'y etmiş bulunan ehli iymana gelince: bunlar o demi fırakta hicrânı gurbetten ma'şukı vicdanı olan semti canâna doğru da'vet olunmuş bir aşıkı üftade ruhiyle uçar giderler. Saat, eczai zamandan bir cüz'i kalîlin ismidir ki gece ile gündüzün yirmi dört cüzü'de bir cüz'üdür. «elif lâm» ile « �aÛŽbÇò� » de yevmi hısab-ü mes'uliyyet olan yevmi kıya- sh:»1911 metin ismidir. O gün hısabın sür'atine mebni bir hisab saati demektir. İkinci bir kavle göre de kıyametin koptuğu vaktin ismidir ki Allahdan başka kimsenin bilmediği bir saatle ansızın bastıracağından dolayı tesmiye edilmiştir. Indallah ma'lûm olan saat demek olur. Netekim âyette de « �2Ìnò� » buyurulmuştur. Zikrolunan hasret-ü tahassürün başladığı vaktı mevt de Âhırette intikalin bir başlangıcı ve mukaddimesi olmak i'tibariyle mevt de kıyamet cinsinden addedilib o nam ile yad olunmuştur. Hayât, hayâtı Dünyâdan ibâret zannedenler anlamalı ki 32. ��ëßb aÛ¤z î¨ìñ¢ aÛ†£¢ã¤îb¬ a¡Û£b ÛÈ¡k¥ ëÛè¤ì¥6›� hayâtı Dünyâ mücerred hayatı Dünya olmak i'tibariyle levh-ü lâibden başka bir şey değildir. Dibsiz, sonu karanlık bir gafletten, faidesiz oyuncaktan ibarettir.» -Bunun anâtı seyrini, lezzet sayılan şeylerini bir lâhza mülâhaza edib de ölümü göz önüne getirenler bunda aslâ tereddüd etmezler. Bunun içindir ki hayât, hayâtı Dünyadır diyenlerin en büyük zevkı onu ve âkıbetini unutmak için lehviyyat ile eğlenmek, oyunlarla vakıt öldürmekte bulurlar ��ëÛÜ†£a‰¢ aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¢ î¤Š¥ Û¡Ü£ˆ©íå ín£Ô¢ìæ6›� ibni Âmir « �ëÛ† a‰¢ a¤Ûb¨¡Š ñ¡� »- ve her halde Dârı uhrâ, Âhıret evi, son vatan, hayatı âhıre evi, lehv-ü lâibden küfr-ü maasîden korunur olan müttekîler hakkında hayırlıdır.» -Çünkü o hayâtı dâime, menafi'ı halisa, lezâizi bâkıyedir. Binaenaleyh ��a ÏÜb m È¤Ô¡Ü¢ìæ›� ey insanlar akıl etmezmisiniz, aklınız yokmu ki hayatı Dünyanın ne olduğunu düşünüb de takvâya sarılasınız- İbni Kesir, Ebu Amir ve Asımdan Ebu Bekir Şu'be, Hamza, Kisaî. Halefi Âşir kıraetlerinde « �a ÏÜb íÈ¤Ô¡Ü¢ìæ� » okunduğuna göre: Hayat, hayatı Dünyadan ibaret deyib de ba's-ü sâati inkâr edenlerin hiç aklı yokmu ki bu kadar gaflete dalarlar da lehv-ü lâ'ib sh:»1912 arkasında koşarlar ve bu sevda ile Allahı, Peygamberi, Âhıreti inkâr eder, küfr-ü maâsîden sakınmazlar. Küffârın tekzib-ü şematetlerine karşı Resulullahı tesliye ve takviye için buyuruluyor ki: Ya Muhammed: �SS› Ó†¤ ãÈ¤Üá¢ a¡ã£é¢ Ûîz¤Œ¢ã¢Ù aÛ£ˆ©ô íÔ¢ìÛ¢ìæ Ïb¡ã£è¢á¤ Ûbí¢Øˆ¡£2¢ìãÙ ëÛ¨Ø¡å£ aÛÄ£bÛ¡à©îå 2¡b¨íbp¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ív¤z †¢ëæ TS› ëÛÔ†¤ ×¢ˆ¡£2 o¤ ‰¢¢3¥ ß¡å¤ Ój¤Ü¡Ù Ï–j Š¢ëa ÇÜ¨ó ßb ×¢ˆ£¡2¢ìa ëa¢ë@‡¢ëa y n£¨ó¬ a m¨îè¢á¤ ã–¤Š¢ã7b ëÛb ß¢j †£¡4 Û¡ØÜ¡à bp¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡7 ëÛÔ†¤ u b¬õÚ ß¡å¤ ãj b¯ôõ¡ aÛ¤à¢Š¤Ü©îå US› ëa¡æ¤ ×bæ ×j¢Š ÇÜî¤Ù a¡Ç¤Š a™¢è¢á¤ Ïb¡æ¡ a¤n ÀÈ¤o a æ¤ m j¤n Ì¡ó ã1 Ô¦b Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ a ë¤ ¢Ü£à¦b Ï¡ó aÛŽ£à b¬õ¡ Ïn b¤m¡îè¢á¤ 2¡b¨íò§6 ëÛì¤ ‘b¬õ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ûv à Èè¢á¤ ÇÜó aÛ¤è¢†¨ô ÏÜb m Ø¢ìãå£ ß¡å aÛ¤v bç¡Ü©îå VS› a¡ã£à b íŽ¤n v©îk¢ aÛ£ˆ©íå íŽ¤à È¢ìæ6 ëaÛ¤à ì¤m¨ó íj¤Èr¢è¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ q¢á£ a¡Ûî¤é¡ í¢Š¤u È¢ìæ› ��� sh:»1913 Meali Şerifi Celâlim hakkı için biliyoruz ki söyledikleri lâf seni cidden incitiyor, maamafih onların yalancı dedikleri sen değilsin, lâkin zalimler Allahın âyetlerine cehudluk ediyorlar 33 Celâlîm hakkıyçin senden önce gönderilen Peygamberler tekzib olundu da tekzib ve ezâ edilmelerine karşı sabrettiler, nihayet kendilerine nusratımız geldi, öyle ya Allahın kelimâtı va'dini değiştirebilecek hiç bir kuvvet yoktur, alimallah sana mürselîn kıssalarından haber de geldi 34 Eğer onların omuz dönmelerini sana pek ağır geliyorsa haydi kendi kendine yerin dibine inecek bir baca veya göklere çıkacak bir merdiven arayıb da onlara bam başka bir âyet getirmeğe gücün yettiği takdirde hiç durma, Allah dilemiş olsa idi elbette onları hidayet üzre toplardı o halde sakın cahillerden olma 35 Sâde işitmesi olanlar da'vete icabet eder, ölülere gelince onları Allah diriltir sonra hepsi onun huzuruna çıkarılırlar 36 33. ��Ó†¤ ãÈ¤Üá¢›� Ya Muhammed, biz pek iyi biliyoruz �� -Nafi' kıraetinde « �Ûî¢z¤ŒãÙ� »� ��a¡ã£é¢ Ûîz¤Œ¢ã¢Ù aÛ£ˆ©ô íÔ¢ìÛ¢ìæ›� onların söylemekte oldukları sözler her halde seni mahzun ediyor -fakat etmesin ��Ïb¡ã£è¢á¤ Ûbí¢Øˆ¡£2¢ìãÙ›� çünkü onlar hakikatte seni tekzib etmezler- Nafi' ve Kisaî kıraetlerinde if'alden « ��Ûb í¢Ø¤ˆ¡2¢ìãÙ� » okunduğuna göre - seni kizbe etmezler, sana yalancı demezler ��ëÛ¨Ø¡å£ aÛÄ£bÛ¡à©îå 2¡b¨íbp¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ív¤z †¢ëæ›� ve lâkin zalimler Allahın âyetlerini inkâr ederler. Rivayet olunuyor ki Ebucehil «biz seni tekzib etmiyoruz, sen bizim nazarımızda sadıksındır. Biz ancak senin getirdiğini tekzib ediyoruz» demiş. Kezalik Kureyşten Hâris ibni Âmir «ya Muhammed, vallahi sen bize hiç yalan söylemedin ve lâkin biz sana uyarsak yerimizden olacağız sh:»1914 bundan dolayı iyman etmiyoruz» demiş ve bu âyet de bunlar sebebiyle nâzil olmuştur. Hayât-u ahlâkı Muhammedîye az çok vâkıf olan kâfirlerin küfürlerinde kendi vicdanlarına karşı tutunabildikleri şüphenin bütün mahiyyeti şudur: «Hazreti Muhammed kendi vicdanında kâzib değildir. O bile bile kimseyi aldatmağa tenezzül etmez, nübüvvet ve risalet iddiasını da uydurma ve iğfal tarikıyle yapmamıştır. Belki nübüvvet ve risaletin sıhhatini tahayyül etmiş ve kendi vicdanında kendinin Peygamber olduğuna inanmış ve bu iyman ve ı'tikad ile bu iddiada bulunmuştur. Lâkin onun inandığı nübüvvet ve risalet, haber verdiği ba's-ü kıyamet gibi şeyler haddi zatında ve nefsel'emirde olamıyacak, inanılamıyacak şeylerdir, Binaenaleyh da'vası yalan değil yanlıştır, o aldatmaz fakat aldanmış, o Peygamber değil fakat kendini Peygamber zannetmiştir» derler. Son Avrupa müverrıh veya feylesoflarının ekseriyyetle iddiaları da budur: «Hazreti Muhammed, kendi vicdanında kendi nübüvvet ve risaletinin sıhhat-ü hakkıyyetine emin idi, irtihaline kadar da bu iykan ve ı'timadı asla mütezelzil olmadı, bu bir hakikati tarihıyyedir.» diyorlar. Bununla beraber nübüvvetine iyman da etmiyorlar. Çünkü nübüvvet-ü risaletin haddi zatında hak bir emri vakı' olabileceğine inanmıyorlar, Nübüvvet ve risaletin emri vakı' olabileceği kabul edildiği surette ilmen ve tarihen delâili nübüvvet-ü ı'cazı diğer Enbiyadan daha ziyade bariz ve zahir bulunan nübüvveti Muhammediyyeyi inkâr etmenin açıktan açığa bir garazkarlık olduğunu biliyorlar. Bunlar böyle kendi gönüllerinde nübüvvet ve risalet olamaz, hayâtı Dünyâdan başka hayât, ba's ba'delmevt mümkin değildir gibi ındî bir tahakküm bir ukde tutmuşlar ve kendi ta'birlerince bu «duğm» dan, bu ukdeden risaleti Muhammediyyenin de gayri mümkin olduğunu ve binaenaleyh Hazreti Muhammedin sadakati ruhiyye ve ahlâkı fadılesine rağmen nübüvvetine inanma- sh:»1915 sında yanlış bulunduğunu iddiaya kalkışıyorlar. İşte Allah tealâ bu âyette gösteriyor ki bütün bu şüpheler, bu tekzib ve inkârlar doğrudan doğru Hazreti Peygambere değil Allaha müteveccih bir tekzib ve inkârdır. Haddi zatında mümkin bulunan ve gayrı ma'kul hiç bir tenakuzu istilzam etmiyen nübüvvet ve risaleti, halk-u ba'sı imkânsız farzetmek Allaha ve kudretullaha inanmamaktan neş'et eder. Bu da her tarafta zâhir ve bahir olan delâili hakkın, âyâtı ilâhiyyenin haklarını teslim etmemek delâletlerini anudâne bir inkâr ile inkâr eylemek haksızlığından münbaistir. Bu ise bir zulmi nefistir. Böyle zulmü ı'tiyad eden ve edillei hakkın bütün inceliğiyle kıymetini vermiyen zâlimler bütün âlemlerin Allaha ve kudretullaha delâlet edib duran delâili bâhire olduğunu inkâr ederler. Ve bu suretle Kur'anı ve nübüvveti Muhammediyyeyi dahi cehudcasına inkâr ederler. Kur'an ve Muhammed yok demezler, fakat âyâtı Kur'anda, fıtrati Muhamediyyede tecelli eden beyyinatı hakkın Allaha ve Allahın ılm-ü kudretine delâleti sarihalarını tanımazlar, bunlar, Allahın eseri değil, Muhammedin derler. Hasılı tekzibleri bizzat şahsıyyeyi Muhammediyyeye değil, Allahın kudretini ve berahîni kudretini inkâr etmek zulmüne raci'dir ki bu da zâlimlerin âdetidir. Ve binaenaleyh bu haksızlığın, bu cür'etin cezasını verecek olan Allah, çekecek olan da kendileridir. 34. ��ëÛÔ†¤ ×¢ˆ¡£2 o¤ ‰¢¢3¥ ß¡å¤ Ój¤Ü¡Ù›� ya Muhammed, kasem olsun ki senden evvel bir çok Peygamberler böyle zalimler tarafından tekzibe ma'ruz oldular da ��Ï–j Š¢ëa ÇÜ¨ó ßb ×¢ˆ£¡2¢ìa ëa¢ë@‡¢ëa›� tekzib ve iyza olunmalarına karşı sabr-ü sebat ettiler ��y n£¨ó¬ a m¨îè¢á¤ ã–¤Š¢ã7b›� nihayet kendilerine nusratımız irişti. -Binaenaleyh sen de bunlara imtisal et ve nusratımız gelinciye kadar sabreyle, böyle sabredenlere nusra- sh:»1916 tı İlâhiyyeye erişir ��ëÛb ß¢j †£¡4 Û¡ØÜ¡à bp¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡7›� Allahın kelimatını, vaidlerini tebdil edebilecek hiç bir kuvvet yoktur: Allah « ��×n k aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ûb Ë¤Ü¡j å£ a ãb¯ ë‰¢¢Ü©ó6� » buyurmuştur. Bu kelimeler, bu vaidler her halde yerini bulacaktır ��ëÛÔ†¤ u b¬õÚ ß¡å¤ ãj b¯ôõ¡ aÛ¤à¢Š¤Ü©îå›� alimallah sana Peygamberler haberinden, onların ahval ve vakıatı mühimmesinden hayli ma'lûmat da geldi -ki bu âyet de işte onlardan biridir. 35. ��ëa¡æ¤ ×bæ ×j¢Š ÇÜî¤Ù a¡Ç¤Š a™¢è¢á¤›� eğer o kâfirlerin, zalimlerin yüz çevirmeleri sana pek ağır geliyor, gözünde büyüyor sabr-ü tahammül edilmez bir şey gibi görünüyorsa ��Ïb¡æ¡ a¤n ÀÈ¤o a æ¤ m j¤n Ì¡ó ã1 Ô¦b Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ a ë¤ ¢Ü£à¦b Ï¡ó aÛŽ£à b¬õ¡›� sen kendi başına yerde derinliklerine işler bir menfez veya gökte üstüne çıkacak bir merdiven bulub da ����Ïn b¤m¡îè¢á¤ 2¡b¨íò§6›�� onlara tek bir âyet, iyman ettirecek bir harika getirmeğe muktedir olabilirsen hiç durma yap ��ëÛì¤ ‘b¬õ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ûv à Èè¢á¤ ÇÜó aÛ¤è¢†¨ô›� Allah dilemiş olsa idi hepsini hidayet üzerinde toplar, cümlesine iyman nasıb eder, cemaati vahide yapardı.» -Madem ki yapmamış demek ki dilemiştir. O dilemeyince de sen hangi âyeti getirsen, hangi hârikayı göstersen iyman ettiremezsin. Binaenaleyh ��ÏÜb m Ø¢ìãå£ ß¡å aÛ¤v bç¡Ü©îå›� sakın cahiller güruhundan olma, onları iymana getirmek için hemen yerlere geçib veya göklere çıkıb da bir âyet, bir hârikai kahire ayıracak derecede hırslanma da sabret. Çünkü 36. ��a¡ã£à b íŽ¤n v©îk¢ aÛ£ˆ©íå íŽ¤à È¢ìæ6›� da'vete duyanlar, samiası bulunanlar icabet eder ��ëaÛ¤à ì¤m¨ó íj¤Èr¢è¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢›� ölüleri de Allah ba'seder diriltir.- Binaenaleyh sh:»1917 bugün duymıyanlar yarın duyabilirler. Bugün iyman etmiyenler yarın edebilirler. ��q¢á£ a¡Ûî¤é¡ í¢Š¤u È¢ìæ›� sonra da duyan duymıyan: İyman eden etmiyen hepsi Allaha irca' olunurlar, -hayır ve şer cezalarını bulurlar: Evet ölü gibi duygusu olmıyan, işitmek şanından bulunmıyanlar Allahın bu kadar âyâtı beyyinatını hiçe saydılar a: �� WS› ëÓbÛ¢ìa Ûì¤Ûb ã¢Œ¡£4 ÇÜî¤é¡ a¨íò¥ ß¡å¤ ‰2£¡é©6 Ó¢3¤ a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ób…¡‰¥ ÇÜ¨¬ó a æ¤ í¢äŒ£¡4 a¨íò¦ ëÛ¨Ø¡å£ a ×¤r Š ç¢á¤ Ûb íÈ¤Üà¢ìæ XS› ëßb ß¡å¤ …a¬2£ò§ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ëÛb Ÿb¬ö¡Š§ íÀ©îŠ¢ 2¡v äby î¤é¡ a¡Û£b¬ a¢ßá¥ a ß¤r bÛ¢Ø¢á¤6 ßb ÏŠ£Ÿ¤äb Ï¡ó aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ ß¡å¤ ‘ó¤õ§ q¢á£ a¡Û¨ó ‰2£¡è¡á¤ í¢z¤’Š¢ëæ YS› ëaÛ£ˆ©íå ×ˆ£2¢ìa 2¡b¨íbm¡äb •¢á£¥ ë2¢Ø¤á¥ Ï¡ó aÛÄ£¢Ü¢à bp¡6 ßå¤ í’bª¡ aÛÜ£¨é¢ í¢š¤Ü¡Ü¤é¢6 ëßå¤ í’b¤ ív¤ÈÜ¤é¢ ÇÜ¨ó •¡Š aÂ§ ß¢Ž¤n Ô©îá§› ��� Meali Şerifi Durmuşlar da ona bam başka bir âyet indirilse ya diyorlar, de ki: şüphesiz Allah öyle bir mu'cizeyi indirib durmağa kadirdir ve lâkin ekserisi bilmezler 37 hem Yerde debelenen hiç bir hayvan ve iki kanadiyle uçan hiç bir kuş yoktur ki sizin gibi birer ümmet olmasınlar, biz kitâbda hiç bir tefrıt yapmamışızdır, sonra hepsi toplanır Rablarına haşolunurlar 38 Âyet- sh:»1918 lerimize yalan diyenler, bir takım sağırlar ve dilsizlerdir, zulmetler içindedirler, kimi dilerse Allah şaşırtır, kimi de dilerse bir tarikı müstekîm üzerinde bulundurur 39 37. ��ëÓbÛ¢ìa Ûì¤Ûb ã¢Œ¡£4 ÇÜî¤é¡ a¨íò¥ ß¡å¤ ‰2£¡é©6›� ve Ona rabbından bir âyet indirilse ya dediler.- inen âyetleri duymadılar inkâr ettiler de Peygambere kendi gönüllerince bir âyet ve alâmet, bir mu'cize indirilmesini tahkirâmiz dir ı'tiraz suretinde taleb ve temenni ettiler. Ya Muhammed, �Ó¢3¤›� sen de ki ��a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ób…¡‰¥ ÇÜ¨¬ó a æ¤ í¢äŒ£¡4 a¨íò¦›� Allah bir âyet, bir alâmet, bam başka bir mu'cize indirmeğe şüphesiz kadirdir. -İndirmezse aczinden değil hikmetindendir. ��ëÛ¨Ø¡å£ a ×¤r Š ç¢á¤ Ûb íÈ¤Üà¢ìæ›� ve lâkin onların ekserîsi bilmezler.- Ilim şanlarından değildir. Âyeti, delil-ü alâmeti fark etmezler, ondan alınması lâzım gelen ılmi alamazlar, ineni anlamadıkları gibi ineceği de anlamazlar, istediklerinin kendilerine müfid ve Peygamber ba'sinden maksud olan hikmeti inzar ve teklife muvafık olub olmıyacağını ve indirilmekte bulunan ve bunca delâili ma'kuleyi ıhtiva eden âyâtı natıkadan istidlâl ve intifa' edemiyenlerin vakıatı münferideden hiç istidlâl ve intifa' edemiyeceklerini, delil ve âyetin asıl ehemmiyyeti vâkıatı vukuundan evvel anlatmasında olmak ı'tibariyle taleb olunan vakıatı münferide ve harıkanın bir delil değil, bir medlûl, bir netice, olacağını ve binaenaleyh nefsi vakıanın haddi zatında dağların başa geçmesi gibi bir musıbet-ü belâ olabileceğini ve alelhusus münkirlerin bütün kuvvei ıhtiyariyyelerini selbederek inkârlarını cebrî bir surette kal'-u izale edecek olan bir vakıanın bir âyeti kudretin kendilerini kahr-ü mahvedecek bir musıbeti fi'liyyeden başka bir şey olmayacağını ve bunun ise kendilerine değil ancak sairlerine bir ıbret ve sh:»1919 âyet olacağını bilmezler de öyle cahilâne temenniyyatta bulunurlar ve dediklerinin yapılmasını kudreti ilâhiyyeyi inkâra ve âyâtı hakkı tekzibe vesile ittihaz ederler. O Peygamber de ona şöyle bir mu'cize inse ya!... derler dururlar. Gerçi içlerinde bilenler ve hevalarına uyub mahza ınad-ü bağy için böyle diyenler de vardır. Lâkin ekserisi bilmezler. Peygamber ise cahillere, bağilere uymak için değil ı'lâm ve ıhbar ile inzar-ü irşad için gönderilmiştir. Eğer onlar duysalar bilselerdi vakı'da kudretullaha delâlet eden âyâti fi'liyye mi yoktur?. Ey münkirler �� 38.���ëßb ß¡å¤ …a¬2£ò§ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡›� yerde debelenen hiç bir hayvan ����ëÛb Ÿb¬ö¡Š§ íÀ©îŠ¢ 2¡v äby î¤é¡›�� ve iki kanadiyle uçar hiç bir kuş yoktur ki ����Û£b¬ a¢ßá¥ a ß¤r bÛ¢Ø¢á¤6›�� sizin emsaliniz ümmetler olmasın: -Bu âyetin sevkı iki vech ile mülâhaza olunur: birisi ilmi ve Âhırete iymanı olmayıb hayatı bu dünya hayattan ibaret farz edenlerin alelumum hayvanlardan fazla bir meziyyeti haiz olmadıklarını anlatmaktır ki « ��a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù ×bÛ¤b ã¤Èbâ¡ 2 3¤ ç¢á¤ a ™3£¢6� » gibidir, netekim ikinci âyet de bunu tavzıh eyler. Diğer bir veçih de: Allah tealânın kudreti delâilini anlamak için diğer hayvanatın hılkatlerinde ve tarzı hayatlarında insanların istifade edeceği pek çok esrar bulunduğunu ıhtardır. Ki ekseriyetle müfessirîn bu vechi ıhtiyar etmişlerdir, ya'ni hepsi sizin gibi bidayeten topraktan yaradılmış, bir nevi hayata mazhar edilmiş, bir nizam altına alınmış hepsi sizin gibi rızıkları, ecelleri takdir olunmuş, vakti mukaddere kadar yer içer, tağaddi eder, hepsi sizin gibi yekdiğerine suveri muhtelife içinde bir teşabüh ve mücaneset taşır, hepsi sizin gibi bir içtima' yapar, birbiriyle tanışır, yanaşır veya kaçar, koklaşır veya döğüşür hepsi sizin gibi yekdiğerinden doğar tenasül eder, hepsi sizin gibi bir asıldan çıkar, tekessür tenevvü' eder. Kudreti fatırenin hukm-ü te'siriyle vahdetten çıkan bu tenevvü' ve tehalüf sh:»1920 içinde hepsi sizin gibi bir hayatı hayvanî yaşayan tavaifi muhtelife ve sunufı mü'telifedir. Yerde sürünenleri hevada uçanları ile her nev'ı size bir vechi temasülü haiz olarak umumu sizin emsalinizdir. Siz de sunuf ve havassı muhtelifenizle onların bir mislisiniz, hepsi taktiri ilâhî ve tedbiri rabbanî dairesinde nizamatı mahsusa ve kavanini hâkime altına konulmuş ahvali mahfuz, umuru mukannen, masalihi mer'iy ve cari sizin gibi birer ümmet ve binaenaleyh size birer dersi ibrettirler. Hepsi fıtrati asliyyeleri ve nizamı vücudleriyle kudret ilâhiyyenin birer manzumei delâili ve kitabı hikmetin âyetleridirler. ��ßb ÏŠ£Ÿ¤äb Ï¡ó aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ ß¡å¤ ‘ó¤õ§›� biz kitabda hiç bir tefrıt ve taksır yapmadık, hiç bir şey eksik bırakmayıb, hepsini nizamına raptettik, kitaba yazdık.- Bütün hılkat bir kitab ve bütün eşya o kitab mazmununun kelimat ve medlûlünü ifade eden nukuş ve hututtur. Âlemde cereyan edecek olan cemi'i mahlûkatın iri ufak, ulvî ve süflî her şey'in ahvali levhı mahfuzda tamamen ve mufasselen yazılmış hiç biri ihmal edilmemiştir « �a ë£4¢ ßb ÜÕ aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ¤ÔÜá¢� » ve « �Ó†¤ u Ñ£ aÛ¤ÔÜá¢ 2¡à b ç¢ì ×bö¡å¥� » dir. Ilmi hak kalblere o kitabdan nâzil olur. Ve kalemi evvelin yazdığı bu yazı, tesbit ettiği bu nizam sayesindedir ki eşyayı tetkık ve tetebbü' ile ma'rifetler, ilimler, fikirler edinilir, kitablar te'lif ve tasnif olunur, mâzı ve istikbâl kanunları sezilir. Şuuni hadiseden ezel ve ebedin kelimat-ü âyâtı okunur. Ve hele yerde debelenen devabbın, kanad denilen iki basit yelpaze ile yerden kalkıb Semaya doğru fırlayan uçan tuyurun harekât ve mukadderatında âmil olan nizamı kudretin, kanunı hareket ve hayatın ve bunların netaici hasılasının tedkik ve tetebbuundan bütün bunları temsil eden beşeriyyetin ne gibi hayatlara namzed olduğunu ve bu babda ne kadar ahkâm ve tekâlifi İlâhiyyenin cereyanına ittiba' etmek mecburiyyetinde bulunduğunu ve Allahın yazdığı yazıların kat'iyyetini ve mücerred hayatı hayvanî sh:»1921 yaşamak isteyenlerin bunlardan ve kendi hilkat ve fıtratlarından ne kadar tegafül ettiğini az çok anlamak mümkin olur. Bu böyle olduğu gibi Kur'anda da beşeriyyetin muhtac bulunduğu delâil ve tekâlifi İlâhiyyeden hiç bir mühimme terk ve ihmal edilmemiş, hepsi icmalden tafsıle veya tafsılden icmale giden bir beyani bedi' ile muhkem ve müteşabih suveri muhtelife zâhir veya hafi delâil ve işarât içinde tezkir ve ıhtar olunmuştur ki « ���a¡Û£b¬ a¢ßá¥ a ß¤r bÛ¢Ø¢á¤6�� » ıhtarı da bu cümledendir. Bunlar gösterir ki Allah tealânın kudreti gaybında, levhı mahfuzunda bulunmıyan ve bulunamayacak olan hiç bir âyet yoktur. O kadir olan Allah tekvinî, teşriî, kavlî fi'lî her âyeti indirebilir, onu da kitabına yazmış, nizamına rabt etmiş hiç bir ihmal-ü taksır etmemiştir. Fakat âyetin müfid olması az çok bir mümaselet ifade ederek suveri mütehalife içinde emsalden emsale delâlet eylemesinde ve binaenaleyh bir tafsıli icmal ve bir külliyyeti iş'ar etmesindedir. Vakıatı yalnız tafsılâtından okumak ve her vakıayı münferiden mülâhaza etmek ve bilhassa yaşamak isteyenler hiç bir âyet okuyamazlar. Nefs-i vukuat içinde boğulmuş kalmış, kendileri başkalarına ıbret olmuş olurlar. Meselâ filânın başına dağ yıkılmış, filânı yıldırım çarpmış bunu münferiden mülâhaza etmekte hiç bir mana yoktur. O kalemin kuruduğu bir vakıadır. Onun bir âyet olabilmesi emsali dağların, emsali başlara yıkılıb düşebileceğini ve Allahın buna kadir olduğunu ve binaenaleyh bundan sakınmak ve korkmak lâzım geldiğini anlatması i'tibariyledir. Hevada kuşun kanadiyle uçtuğunu görüb de ondan tayeran kanunlarını ve o kanunları yazan Allahın kudretini anlamağa çalışanlar içindir ki kuşların tayaranı bir âyet olur. Bütün hayvanatın böyle birer âyet olduğunu anlamıyan ve mümaseletleri istihraca çalışmıyanlara ne kadar âyât indirilse boştur. İndirilen bu kadar âyetleri kale almayıb da «bir âyet indirilse ya» deyenler âyeti anlar ve dinler ol- sh:»1922 salardı gözleri önünde emsalleri olan hayvanattan gereği gibi dersi ıbret alırlar ve nasıl bir hayatı hayvanî yaşadıklarını fehm ederlerdi de Allah tealânın neler yaratmağa kadir bulunduğunu ve hayatın içinde bulundukları hayatı Dünyadan ibaret olmadığını takdir ederler ve öyle hayatı Dünyaya sarılıb âyatı İlâhiyyeyi tekzib ve inkâr etmezlerdi. Allahın kudretini anlamalı ki ne yerde sürünen hayvanlar mukadder olan hayatlarını yaşamak için muhtac bulundukları rızktan mahrum kalırlar ne de havada uçan kuşlar Allahın yazdığı hududu tecavüz edebilirler. Hepsinin ahval ve harekâtı mahfuz, sergüzeşti hayatları bütün ânâtiyle Ümmülkitabda mektub ve mazbuttur. Debelenir koşarlar, uçar sekerler ��q¢á£ a¡Û¨ó ‰2£¡è¡á¤ í¢z¤’Š¢ëæ›� sonra bütün bu ümmetler rablarına haşrolunurlar. Âhırete sevkedilir, rabbül'âlemînin huzuri kibriyasına toplanırlar -da o zaman birbirlerinden acılarını çıkarırlar, hadîsi nebevîde varid olduğu üzere boynuzsuzlar boynuzlulardan öclerini alırlar. Hiç bir hayvan yoktur ki hakkında bu yazılmamış bulunsun, bu akıbet başına gelmiyecek olsun. Kitâbda hiç bir tefrıt olmadığı halde 39. ��ëaÛ£ˆ©íå ×ˆ£2¢ìa 2¡b¨íbm¡äb›� bizim âyetlerimizi tekzib edenler ise ��•¢á£¥›� sağırdırlar. -Onları duymazlar, gereği gibi tedebbür ve fehm edecek surette işitmezler ve bundan dolayı «esatîrül'evvelîn» derler. Ve Âyattan addetmezler de başka âyet taleb ederler. ��ë2¢Ø¤á¥›� Ve dilsizdirler. - Hakkı söyliyemezler. Ve onun için da'vetine icabet edemezler. ��Ï¡ó aÛÄ£¢Ü¢à bp¡6›� türlü türlü zulmetler içindedirler. -Küfür, cehalet, inad, taklid, heva ve ihtiras zulmetleri içinde önlerindekini görmezler, karanlıkta yuvarlanır giderler. Evet ��ßå¤ í’bª¡ aÛÜ£¨é¢ í¢š¤Ü¡Ü¤é¢6›� Allah kimi dilerse sh:»1923 onu dalâlatte bırakır. - Onda dalâlet halkeder. Kendi yolundan sapıtır. Dalâlet onun tabiati müstekırresi olur kalır. Allahın duyurmadığına kimse bir şey duyurumaz. Allahın söyletmediğine kimse bir şey söyletemez, Allahın göstermediğine kimse bir şey gösteremez, Allahın şaşırdığını kimse yola getiremez. Ağız, dil, göz, kulak verdikten sonra da Allah dilerse o dili söyletmez, o göze göstermez, o kulağa işittirmez, gerçi balâda geçtiği veçhile Allah kendine rahmeti yazmış, fıtrati hidayet üzere yapmıştır. Evvelen ve bizzat ondan ıdlali cebrî gelmez. Idlâli İlâhî abdin talebi dalâle müteveccih bir sui ıhtiyarı ile alâkadardır. Fakat yerde sürünen devabb ile hevada uçan kuşların tefavütü kabilinden meratibi fıtratın tefavütü mahzâ onun eseri meşiyyeti olduğu gibi, meşiyyeti abdin infazı ve onun tabı' ve hatmi de mahzâ onun eseri meşiyyetidir. Ba'zısında yüzlerle talebden sonra tab'etmediği dalâli, diğer ba'zısında bir kaç taleb ile tab'eder. ��ëßå¤ í’b¤ ív¤ÈÜ¤é¢ ÇÜ¨ó •¡Š aÂ§ ß¢Ž¤n Ô©îá§›� ve her kimi dilerse onu bir sıratı müstekıme kor -ki üzerinde yürüyen doğruca gider, maksuduna irer. Âyâtullahı tekzib eden, sıratı müstekîmden kaçınan ve Allahdan başka ma'budlara tapınan Müşriklere fıtratte bizzarure merkûz bulunan âyeti vahdaniyyeti takrir ile kendi nefislerindeki kizib tenakuzlarını izhar ve akıbetlerini irae için ya Muhammed: ��PT› Ó¢3¤ a ‰a í¤n Ø¢á¤ a¡æ¤ a m¨îØ¢á¤ Çˆal¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡ a ë¤ a m n¤Ø¢á¢ aÛŽ£bÇò¢ a Ëî¤Š aÛÜ£¨é¡ m †¤Ç¢ìæ7 a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ •b…¡Ó©îå QT› 2 3¤ a¡í£bê¢ m †¤Ç¢ìæ ÏîØ¤’¡Ñ¢ ßb m †¤Ç¢ìæ a¡Ûî¤é¡ a¡æ¤ ‘b¬õ ëm ä¤Žì¤æ ßb m¢’¤Š¡×¢ìæ;› ��� sh:»1924 ��RT› ëÛÔ†¤ a ‰¤Ü¤äb¬ a¡Û¨¬ó a¢ßá§ ß¡å¤ Ój¤Ü¡Ù Ïb ˆ¤ãbç¢á¤ 2¡bÛ¤j b¤b¬õ¡ ëaÛš£Š£¬aõ¡ ÛÈÜ£è¢á¤ ín šŠ£Ç¢ìæ ST› ÏÜì¤Ûb¬ a¡‡¤ u b¬õç¢á¤ 2 b¤¢äb m šŠ£Ç¢ìa ëÛ¨Ø¡å¤ ÓŽo¤ Ó¢Ü¢ì2¢è¢á¤ ë‹í£å Ûè¢á¢ aÛ’£,î¤Àbæ¢ ßb ×bã¢ìa íÈ¤à Ü¢ìæ TT› ÏÜà£b ãŽ¢ìa ßb ‡¢×£¡Š¢ëa 2¡é© Ïn z¤äb ÇÜî¤è¡á¤ a 2¤ìal ×¢3£¡ ‘ó¤õ§6 y n£¨ó¬ a¡‡a ÏŠ¡y¢ìa 2¡à b¬ a¢ë@m¢ì¬a a ˆ¤ãbç¢á¤ 2 Ì¤n ò¦ Ïb¡‡a ç¢á¤ ß¢j¤Ü¡Ž¢ìæ UT› ÏÔ¢À¡É …a2¡Š¢ aÛ¤Ôì¤â¡ aÛ£ˆ©íå ÃÜà¢ìa6 ëaÛ¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ‰l£¡ aÛ¤ÈbÛà©îå›� Meali Şerifi De ki: bir düşünürmüsün kendinizi? eğer Allahın azabı başınıza gelir veya o saat başınıza gelirse Allahdan başkasına mı dua edersiniz? eğer doğru söylerseniz söyleyin bakayım? 40 Doğrusu yalnız ona dua edersiniz de dilerse o feryada geldiğiniz belâyı üzerinizden kaldırır ve o lâhza siz o şirk koşduklarınızın hepsini unutursunuz 41 Celâlim hakkı için senden önce bir takım ümmetlere Resuller gönderdik dinlemediler de onları şiddetler ve zaruretlerle sıktık gerek ki yalvarsınlar diye 42 Hiç olmazsa böyle tazyikımız geldiği vakıt bâri yalvarsaydılar ve lâkin kalbleri katılaşmış, Şeytan da her ne yapıyorlar ise kendilerine süslü göstermişti 43 Bu sebeble vaktâki edilen ıhtarları unuttular, üzerlerine her sh:»1925 şey'in kapılarını açıverdik, nihayet kendilerine verilen bu genişlik ve serbeslik ile tam ferahlandıkları sırada ansızın tuttuk kendilerini yakalayıverdik ne bakarsın hepsi bir anda bütün ümidlerinden mahrum düştüler 44 Artık o zulmedib duran kavmin kökü kesilmişti, hamdolsun Allaha o rabbülâlemîyne 45 « �a ‰a í¤n Ø¢á¤� » Bu ta'bir lisanı Arabda nazıri bulunmıyan bir kelimei istifham ve taaccübdür ki derin bir hayret ilkasiyle « �a ¤j¡Š¢ëã¡ó� » ma'nâsını ifade eder. Kaideye nazaran bunun tam ma'nâsı «sen kendinizi gördün mü söyle» demek gibi görünürse de nahıv de bu suretle fail ve mef'ul olmayıb alâ gayri kıyas bir terkib olduğu beyan olunur. Ve « �a ‰a í¤n Ù� sen sen gördün mü?», « �a ‰a í¤n Ø¢á¤� sen siz gördünüz mü?» makamında bir te'kid ve tefsir ma'nâsında bulunduğu ve hey'eti umumiyyesi «acaib haydi haber ver veya haber veriniz» mealinde kullanıldığı gösteriliyor. « �a ‰a í¤o � » de Hemze istifham içindir ki taaccüb ve ıhbar bunun lâzımıdır. Bu fiil rüyeti basariyyeden veya «re'ye isabet etmek -ciğere nufuz etmek» ma'nasına re'y ve ı'tikaddan veya iki mef'ulüne taaddi eden ef'ali kulûbdan babında bâkı rü'yeti ilmiyyeden ve yahûd babında bâkı olmayıb ıhbar ma'nâsına olan rü'yeti ilmiyyeden olmak üzere dört iştikak ile isti'mal edilir. Evvelki üçünde aslı kelimeden olan ikinci hemze ya tahkık veya beyne beyne teshil ile okunur hazfi câiz olmaz. Ve muhatabın ıhtilâfına göre « �a ‰a í¤o P a ‰a í¤n¢à bP a ‰a í¤n¢á¤� » gibi ta ıhtilâf eder faili gösterir ve buna « �a ‰a í¤n ÙP a ‰a í¤n Ø¢á¤� » gibi kâf ilhakı câiz olmaz. Fakat ıhbar ma'nâsına rü'yeti ilmiyyeden olduğu vakıt hemzenin tahkıkı ve beyne beyne teshili ve hazfi ve elife ibdal ile meddi de câiz olur. Netekim cumhur kıraetlerinde tahkık ile Nafi' ve Ebûca'ferde teshil ile, Kisaîde iskat ile ve Verşte ibdal ile okunmuştur ki bu ibdal kaidei sarfa muhalf olmakla beraber kelâmı Arabda vardır. sh:»1926 Sonra işbu « �a ¤j¡Š¢ã¡ó� » ma'nâsında muhatabın ıhtilâfına göre « �a ‰a í¤o P a ‰a í¤n¢à bP a ‰a í¤n¢á¤� » gibi « �p� »nın kel'evvel ıhtilâfı câiz olduğu gibi « �p� » müfredi müzekkerdeki hâli üzere meftuh kalmakla beraber ıhtilâfı muhatabı iş'ar için Âhirine « �a ‰a í¤n ÙP a ‰a í¤n Ø¢á¤� » gibi muhtelif surette kâfı muttasıle ilhakı da câiz olur ki bu hâl bu fi'le mahsustur. Binaenaleyh « �a ‰a í¤n Ø¢á¤P a ‰a í¤n¢á¤� » makamında olarak « �a ¤j¡Š¢ëã¡ó� » bana haber veriniz demektir. Ya'ni « �×¢á¤� » zamiri mef'ul değil, failin ihtilâfına delâlet eden bir harftir. Basriyyunun izahı budur. Fakat Kisaî bunun mefuli evvel makamında olduğuna kail olmuştur. Bu surette ma'nâ yine « �a ¤j¡Š¢ëã¡ó� » olmakla beraber « �a ‰a í¤n Ù� » ile « �a ‰a í¤n Ø¢á¤› a ‰a í¤o ›� » ��ile « �a ‰a í¤n¢á¤� » arasında essas ı'tibariyle ince bir zevk farkı vardır. « �a ‰a í¤n Ø¢á¤� » kalbin vakı'de kendine ve kendi enfüsiyyâtına müteeallık vicdanından, ya'ni bir şuure şuurden, « �a ‰a í¤n¢á¤� » ise mutlak bir vicdanı şuurdan suâl ve istıhbar demek olur. Netekim bu âyette « �a ‰a í¤n Ø¢á¤� » istifhamı bir fi'li enfüsî olan duaya müteallık vicdana teveccüh etmiş « ���a Ëî¤Š aÛÜ£¨é¢ m †¤Ç¢ìæ�� » buyurulmuştur. Gelecek olan « ��Ó¢3¤ a ‰a í¤n¢á¤� » âyetinde de « ��ßå¤ a¡Û¨é¥ Ëî¤Š¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡ íb¤m©îØ¢á¤ 2¡é©6� » buyurulmuş, enfüse hariclerinden vakı' olacak ityana müteallık vicdana tevcih edilmiştir ki Kisaî mezhebi hem kıyası Nahve muvafık, hem de bu ince farkı ibraz etmiş olmak hasebiyle bizce daha ziyade şayanı dikkattir. 40. �Ó¢3¤›� ya Muhammed, müşriklere de ki ��a ‰a í¤n Ø¢á¤›� umumiyyetle her biriniz kendinizi gördünüz, anladınız mı? Kendinize, vicdanınıza hakikaten şuurunuz var mı? Varsa şunu bâna söyleyiniz, haber veriniz bakayım: ��a¡æ¤ a m¨îØ¢á¤ Çˆal¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡›� eğer size Allahın -Dünyada münkariz olan ümmetlere gelen- azabı gelirse ��a ë¤ a m n¤Ø¢á¢ aÛŽ£bÇò¢›� veya geleceği muhakkak olan sâat gelir başınıza kıyamet koparsa ��a Ëî¤Š aÛÜ£¨é¡ m †¤Ç¢ìæ7›� Allahın gayrısına mı dua ve iltica edersiniz?- sh:»1927 Ya'ni vicdanlarınızın derinliklerine inerek kendinizi iyice yoklayınız, tartınız bakayım böyle mühlik derd-ü felâket karşısında bulunduğunuz veya içine düştüğünüz elîm ve müdhiş bir zamanda nasıl bir haleti ruhiyye içinde bulunursunuz? Bütün ümidleriniz silinir, ölmüş gibi ye'si küllîye mi düşersiniz? Yoksa henüz canınız çıkmadıkça yine bir ümidi halâs besler, derinden derine bir münciye iltica hissile inler misiniz? Eğer inlerseniz o zaman samîmi kalbinizden kime iltica eder, kime çağırır yalvarırsınız? Allaha mı yoksa Allahın gayrı ma'bud tanıdığınız putlarınıza mı ��a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ •b…¡Ó©îå›� eğer siz sadık iseniz: hakıkatte Allahdan başka ilâhlar vardır iddiasında yalancı değil iseniz söyleyiniz öyle bir zamanda Allahdan başkasından ümid bekler, Allahdan başkasına dua ve niyaz eder misiniz? 41. �2 3¤›� hayır ��a¡í£bê¢ m †¤Ç¢ìæ›� ancak Allaha dua ede: her ne umarsanız ondan umar ve yalnız ona niyaz edersiniz ��ÏîØ¤’¡Ñ¢ ßb m †¤Ç¢ìæ a¡Ûî¤é¡ a¡æ¤ ‘b¬õ›� o da dilerse dua ettiğiniz azâbı, sıkıntıyı açar, başınızdan def'eder ��ëm ä¤Žì¤æ ßb m¢’¤Š¡×¢ìæ;›� ve o vakit siz Allaha şerik tuttuğunuz şeyleri unutur, evvelce tapındığınız diğer ilâhlarınızı o müddet zarfında terkeder, hatırınıza bile getirmezsiniz.- Çünkü keşfi durra kadir merci'i yegâne ancak Allah olduğu fıtratı ukulde ve künhi vicdanda merkûzdur. İşin ciddiyyeti ve korkunun dehşeti diğerlerini siler süpürür ve o zaman Allahdan başkasının hiç olduğunu vicdanlar açıktan açığa duyar, akıllar idrâk eder, elverir ki akıl kalmış vicdan donmamış bulunsun. Ya Muhammed 42. ��ëÛÔ†¤ a ‰¤Ü¤äb¬ a¡Û¨¬ó a¢ßá§ ß¡å¤ Ój¤Ü¡Ù›� sen emîn ol sh:»1928 ki senden evvel bir çok ümmetlere biz Resuller gönderdik, böyle tanımadılar, küfrettiler de ��Ïb ˆ¤ãbç¢á¤ 2¡bÛ¤j b¤b¬õ¡ ëaÛš£Š£¬aõ¡›� biz de onları be'sâ' ya'ni şiddetli fakr: me'ışet darlığı ve darrâ, ya'ni emraz ve âfât ile sıktık, fakr-u zaruretle tuttuk tazyık eyledik ��ÛÈÜ£è¢á¤ ín šŠ£Ç¢ìæ›� ki tazarru' etsinler, zilletlerini anlayıb ısyanlarına tevbekâr olsunlar, gufranımıza dehalet eylesinler, ya'ni bu hâl içinde tevbe ve tazarru' etmeleri mümkin ve muhtemil idi. 43. ��ÏÜì¤Ûb¬ a¡‡¤ u b¬õç¢á¤ 2 b¤¢äb m šŠ£Ç¢ìa›� imdi tazyikımız kendilerine geldiği sırada tazarru' ve dehalet etselerdi ya ��ëÛ¨Ø¡å¤ ÓŽo¤ Ó¢Ü¢ì2¢è¢á¤›� velâkin etmediler, gittikçe kalbleri katılaştı. -Kabiliyyeti intibahiyyelerini zayi' ettiler, fakr-u zarurete alıştılar ��ë‹í£å Ûè¢á¢ aÛ’£,î¤Àbæ¢ ßb ×bã¢ìa íÈ¤à Ü¢ìæ›� Şeytan da yapageldiklerini alladı pulladı kendilerine hoş gösterdi - yaptıklarını fena diye değil, iyi yapıyoruz diye yapmağa, şerri hayır, günahı sevab telâkkı etmeğe başladılar. Artık tevbe ve rücu' ıhtimali kalmadı, vicdanlar dondu, akıllar tutuldu, azıttılar da azıttılar. İbtida, fakr-u ıhtiyaç mahlûkun ademi aslîsi muktezası ve lâzımı mahiyyetidir. Onu def'-ü izale eden de rahmeti İlâhiyyedir. O rahmetin tenakusu ile ârız olan fakr-u zaruret ve tazyık ise âsıy ve serkeş insanlara hadlerini ve kendi kendilerine bırakıldığı zaman muktezayı mahiyyetlerini ihsas ve irae ederek hissi salâh ve ubudiyyeti uyandıracak bir âyeti fi'liyye ve muhtırai ilâhiyyedir. Ve binaenaleyh ıhtar ettiği ma'nâyı anlıyanlar için bir ni'mettir. Fakat bunun bu kuvvei ıhtariyye ve delâleti irşadiyyesi daimî değil, bir müddeti mahsusa ile mahdud- sh:»1929 dur. Bunun için böyle bir tazyikı İlâhîye ma'ruz olanlar onu evvel emirde ni'met bilmeli ve seri' bir surette intibah hasıl ederek nefsin tuğyanını kırmalı ve aczi ubudiyyeti derhal anlayıb tevbe ve tazarru' ile Allaha iltica ve tarikı salâha rücu' eylemelidir. Bu intibah ne kadar seri' olursa Dünya ve Âhıret faidesi de o kadar mühim olur. Bunu idrâk edib tevbekâr olanlar Dünyada olmazsa her halde ukbâda istifade ederler. En şedid olan ilk te'sir lâhzaları geçtikçe ıhtarın kuvveti tenakus eder, daha ziyade teşdidine lüzum hâsıl olur ve gittikçe intibah ihtimali azalır, kesbi müşkilât eder. Nihayet o müddeti mahdude biter, tazyikın bütün kuvvei ıhtariyyesi de tükenir, bir i'tiyad-ü tabı' haline gelir ve kalb öyle katılaşır ki artık ondan sonraki tuğyan alabildiğine iştidad eyler. Artık tazyik-u teşdidin hiç bir hassai terbiyeviyyesi kalmaz. Bunun için terbiyevî bir hikmet ve maksadla tatbık olunacak tazyık ve teşdid uzun ve devamlı olmamak lâzım gelir. Hikmeti rübubiyyet tazyikı, teşdidi ve nihayet ta'zibi, fesadı ıslah, seyyiâtı tahdid, tevkıf, ta'kım için tatbik eder. Menşei fakr-u zaruret olan seyyiâta karşı teşdidi tazyık ise o seyyiâtı teksir demek olur. Bunun ihtimali salâhı varsa teşdid de değil, teysirdedir. « �a Û’£ó¤õ¢ a¡‡a ™bÖ a¡m£ŽÉ� »dir. Tazyık ile katılmış olan kalbleri yumuşatırsa teysir ve tevsi' yumuşatabilir. Ve artık bu tevsi' ve ittisa' onlara ya kesbi salâh ettirir veya patlatır bitirir. Ve her iki takdirde seyyiât ta'kım edilmiş, kötülerin arkası alınmış olur. Binaenaleyh 44. ��ÏÜà£b ãŽ¢ìa ßb ‡¢×£¡Š¢ëa 2¡é©›� o katı kalbliler vaktâ ki ıhtar olundukları ıbretleri unuttular: - Evvelâ, bir teysiri tedricî ifade eden ıhtarâtı Rüsülü saniyen, tevbe ve tazarru' telkın eden be'sâ ve darra' muhtıralarını düşünmek ve mütenebbih olmak ihtimalleri kalmadı o zaman ��Ïn z¤äb ÇÜî¤è¡á¤ a 2¤ìal ×¢3£¡ ‘ó¤õ§6›� üzerlerine her şeyin ka- sh:»1930 pısını açtık.- O şiddet ve müzayakadan sonra onlara öyle bir hurriyyet ve refah verdik ki maddî ma'nevî bütün ma'niaları kaldırdık, her taraftan üzerlerine ni'metler saldırdık, iyi kötü her şey kendilerine bol bol açık bulunuyordu, her türlü rahatlar, sıhhatler, zaferler, muvaffakıyyetler, zevkler, safalar önlerinde âmade idi, ne arzu etseler bulacak, ne isteseler yapabilecek bir hale geldiler, kendilerine kendi iradelerinden başka men'u takyid edecek hiç bir şey görünmüyordu. Öyle serbes bir imtihana kondular ve öyle istidracları arttı ki ��y n£¨ó¬ a¡‡a ÏŠ¡y¢ìa 2¡à b¬ a¢ë@m¢ì¬a›� nihayet bu hurriyyet ve refah ile ferahlandılar. Tuttukları yolun iyi olduğuna ve bütün bunlar kendi istihkakları bulunduğuna ve her mes'uliyyetten âzede olduklarına hukmettiler. Hiç bir kayd, hiç bir kaygu duymaz oldular, her şey kendilerininmiş, Allah ve Âhıret yokmuş gibi zevk-ü sefaya daldılar, keyflerini çattılar, tam böyle ferahlandıkları, gel keyfim gel dedikleri sırada ��a ˆ¤ãbç¢á¤ 2 Ì¤n ò¦›� kendilerini birdenbire bastırıb yakalayıverdik ��Ïb¡‡a ç¢á¤ ß¢j¤Ü¡Ž¢ìæ›� o saat iblis gibi bütün ümidleri kesildi: Yeis ve hirmanı mutlak içinde dona kaldılar. Bundan böyle onlar nihayetsiz bir hasret içindedirler. 45. ����ÏÔ¢À¡É …a2¡Š¢ aÛ¤Ôì¤â¡ aÛ£ˆ©íå ÃÜà¢ìa6›�� artık o zulmeden -şükür yerine küfreyleyen- kavmın ardı alındı, kökü kesildi, arkalarından hiç kimse bırakılmadı, hepsi ihlâk edildi ve bu suretle zulümlerine nihayet verildi. -Böyle zalimleri bile her türlü ıhtarâtı yaptıktan ve rübubiyyeti İlâhiyyenin her nevi' asari rahmetini gösterib her imtihandan geçirdikten sonra ta'zib ve ihlâk etmek ve ruyi zemini bu vechile zulm-ü şururdan sh:»1931 tahlıs eylemek elbette ıbadullah için pek büyük şükranlara lâyıktır. ��ëaÛ¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ‰l£¡ aÛ¤ÈbÛà©îå›� Her ni'met gibi bunun da hamd-ü şükranı, rabbül'âlemîn olan Allahadır, onun hakkıdır. Ya Muhammed! sen Allaha hamd et de hamd etmiyen nankörlere: ��VT› Ó¢3¤ a ‰a í¤n¢á¤ a¡æ¤ a ˆ aÛÜ£¨é¢ à¤ÈØ¢á¤ ëa 2¤–b‰×¢á¤ ën á ÇÜ¨ó Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡Ø¢á¤ ßå¤ a¡Û¨é¥ Ëî¤Š¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡ íb¤m©îØ¢á¤ 2¡é©6 a¢ã¤Ä¢Š¤ ×î¤Ñ ã¢–Š£¡Ò¢ aÛ¤b¨íbp¡ q¢á£ ç¢á¤ í–¤†¡Ï¢ìæ WT› Ó¢3¤ a ‰a í¤n Ø¢á¤ a¡æ¤ a m¨îØ¢á¤ Çˆal¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡ 2 Ì¤n ò¦ a ë¤ u è¤Š ñ¦ ç3¤ í¢è¤ÜÙ¢ a¡Û£b aÛ¤Ôì¤â¢ aÛÄ£bÛ¡à¢ìæ XT› ëßb ã¢Š¤¡3¢ aÛ¤à¢Š¤Ü©îå a¡Û£b ß¢j ’£¡Š©íå ëß¢ä¤ˆ¡‰©íå7 Ïà å¤ a¨ßå ëa •¤Ü| ÏÜb ì¤Ò¥ ÇÜî¤è¡á¤ ëÛb ç¢á¤ íz¤Œã¢ìæ YT› ëaÛ£ˆ©íå ×ˆ£2¢ìa 2¡b¨íbm¡äb íà Ž£¢è¢á¢ aÛ¤Èˆal¢ 2¡à b ×bã¢ìa í1¤Ž¢Ô¢ìæ› �� Meali Şerifi De ki söyleyin bakayım: Eğer Allah sizin kulaklarınızı ve gözlerinizi alıverir ve kalblerinizi mühürleyiverirse kimdir Allahdan başka bir ilâh ki onu size getirib verecek? Bak biz âyetlerimizi nasıl evirib çevirib türlü suretlere sokuyoruz? Sonra da onlar nasıl geçiveriyorlar? 46 De ki: Gördün sh:»1932 mü kendinizi: Şayed Allahın azâbı ansızın yahûd açıktan başınıza geliverirse zalimler gürûhundan başkası mı helâk olacak? 47 Biz o gönderilen Peygamberleri ancak rahmetimizin müjdecileri, ve azâbımızın habercileri olmak üzere göndeririz, onun için kim iyman edib salâh yolunu tutarsa onlara korku yoktur ve mahzun olacaklar onlar değildir 48 Âyetlerimize yalan diyenlerdir ki fiskı âdet edindikleri için kendilerine azâb dokunacaktır 49 46. ��Ó¢3¤ a ‰a í¤n¢á¤›� De ki şu nu bana haber veriniz ��a¡æ¤ a ˆ aÛÜ£¨é¢ à¤ÈØ¢á¤ ëa 2¤–b‰×¢á¤›� eğer Allah kulaklarınızdaki işitmek ve gözlerinizdeki görmek kuvvesini alıverir, duyan kulaklarınızı sağır, gören gözlerinizi kör ediverir ��ën á ÇÜ¨ó Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡Ø¢á¤›� ve kalblerinizi mühürleyiverirse. -Ya'ni tabı' eder, hayr-ü hidayeti anlamıyacak bir hale kor veya mecnunlar gibi akılları giderir veya hiç bir şey duyamıyacak veçhile kalblerinizi öldürür, bütün şuurunuzu selbediverirse ��ßå¤ a¡Û¨é¥ Ëî¤Š¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡ íb¤m©îØ¢á¤ 2¡é©6›� Allahdan başka onu size getirecek ilâh kim?- Ya'ni işitir kulaklarınız, görür gözleriniz, duyar kalbleriniz var, bunları görüyor, biliyorsunuz değil mi? İnsanlığınızın en şerefli kuvveleri olan bu vasıtaları size veren Allah dilerse sağırlar, körler, yanılanlar, delirenler, uyuyanlar, bayılanlar, ölenlerde yaptığı gibi sizden yine alabilir, Bunu da görüyor, biliyorsunuz değil mi? Allah bunlardan birini veya hepsini alırsa sağırların kulakları, körlerin gözleri açıldığı, delilerin ayıldığı, uyuyanların uyandığı gibi dilediği zaman yine verebiliyor. Bunu da görüyor sunuz değil mi? Peki amma Allah bunları alır ve vermek istemezse size onları alıb getirecek, iade edebilecek hiç bir kimse, Allahdan başka hiç sh:»1933 bir kudret tasavvur olunabilir mi? Ve hele sizin ilâh diye tapındıklarınızdan birinin bunları iade edebilmesine imkân var mıdır? Hayır değil mi? O halde Allahın varlığını ve birliğin ve kudretini nasıl inkâr ediyorsunuz ve nasıl olub da Allahdan başka ilâh var diyorsunuz? Ve nasıl oluyor da ba's-ü kıyametin imkânına ve bunları Resulüne tebliğ edebileceğine inanmıyorsunuz? Ey muhatab, ��a¢ã¤Ä¢Š¤ ×î¤Ñ ã¢–Š£¡Ò¢ aÛ¤b¨íbp¡›� bak biz âyetleri nasıl tasrif ediyoruz -nasıl tenvi' ediyor? Ve nasıl şekilden şekle koyuyoruz. Bir vücudde kulaklar yapıyoruz, gözler yapıyoruz, kalbler yapıyoruz, bunları alıyoruz veriyoruz, bir kalbe hem kulaktan hem gözden hem de kendinden nişanlar veriyor, delâletler telkîn ediyoruz. Onlara hem varlıklarını duyuruyoruz, hem yokluklarını, aynı bir medlûlü kâh kulaklara koyuyoruz, kâh gözlere sokuyoruz, kâh doğrudan doğru kalbe bırakıyoruz. Bir Ma'nâ kâh bir ses olub kulaklarda çınlıyor, kâh bir nakş olub gözlerde parıldıyor, kâh bir elem-ü lezzet veya bir aklı mahz olub kalbleri oynatıyor, bir ses, bir nakış, bir akıl kâh mâzıleri çekib getiriyor, kâh istikballere çekib götürüyor, kâh bir cazibei ni'met ile iradeleri cezb-ü terğib ediyor ve kâh bir dafiai nıkmet ile nefretler, terhibler saçıyor, bir ses nağmeden nağmeye, vakfeden vakfeye muhtelif keyfiyyetler içinde diziliyor, kulaklara dökülüyor, müstekım ve münhani, münkesir veya gayri münkesir hareketler, sükûnlar bir zıya ile muhtelif suretler iktisab edib gözlere sokuluyor, bütün bunlar aynı bir ma'nâ ile bir şuur, bir idrâk, bir nûr olub kalblere iniyor, intıba' ediyor, derken o şuur ve idrâk o kalbden yine aynı ma'nâ ile harekete geliyor, mütenevvi', müteşabih, mütemasil suver-ü keyfiyyât ile nefislerden, bedenlerden birer fi'ıl olarak çıkıyor. Evvelki gibi ağızlardan ses, ellerden yazı olarak peyderpey intişar ediyor ve bütün sh:»1934 bu tasarrufat ve tahavvülâtta o kulakları, gözleri, kalbleri, vücudleri birleştiren aynı ma'nâlar sâbit ve aynı medlûller bakı kalıb gidiyor. Eb'adı feza, imtidadı zeman içinde kalblerle duyulub hafızalarda tutulan, dillerle söylenib kulaklara işidilen, ellerle sahifelere yazılıb gözlerle görülen, ağızlarla okunan ve bu suretle tekrar tekrar intişar edib yaşıyan ve fakat bunların hiç birine hulûl etmiş olmayıb o eb'ad ve imtidadı tayy ederek bir noktada bir lemhai vicdanda toplayan o maanii bâkıye ve hakaikı sâbitedir ki vâhid olan Allah tealânın vücuduna ve kemali kudret-ü tasarrufuna delâlet eden âyâtı hakkın aslı ve zat-ü sıfatı hakkın ifadesi olan ve Allahın tebliğ-u ifadeye kadir en beliğ bir mütekellim olduğunu dahi isbat eden Kur'anın, kelâmullahın kendisidirler. Bakınız Allah o âyetleri Kur'anında ne tertiblere ne üslûblara ne nazımlara koyuyor: kâh inşaya, kâh ifnaya, kâh iadeye tevcih ediyor, kâh mücerred bir tenbih ve ıhtar yapıyor, kâh hissiyyatı tahrik edib terğibler, terhibler saçıyor, kâh Semavât ve Arzı gezdirib afakı dolaştırıyor, kâh kalblerin, vicdanların derinliklerine indirib enfüsiyyâtı gösteriyor, kâh mukaddimâtı akliyye tertibile mantıklar içinde şâhidden gaibi anlatıyor. Kâh aynı mazmunu, aynı haberi, aynı müşahedeyi, aynı âyeti bir san'atı bedia ile şekilden şekle, suretten surete, nazımdan nazma, mütenevvi' müteaddid âyetler yapıyor ve kâh müteaddid, muhtelif âyetleri bir âyete ifrağ edib tafsılleri icmal eyliyor. Velhasıl şuunı hakikati nasıl bir harf, bir kelime haline getiriyor, o huruf ve kelimatı nasıl sıygalara çekiyor da o beyyinatı baliga ve kendi varlığını, vahdaniyyetini, kudreti tasarrufunu kulaklara, gözlere, kalblere nasıl tebliğ eyliyor ��q¢á£ ç¢á¤ í–¤†¡Ï¢ìæ›� sonra da onlar bu âyetlerden nasıl i'raz ediyorlar? 47. ��Ó¢3¤ a ‰a í¤n Ø¢á¤›� Ya Muhammed de ki: vicdanınızı iyi tartın sh:»1935 da şunu bana iyi haber veriniz: ��a¡æ¤ a m¨îØ¢á¤ Çˆal¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡ 2 Ì¤n ò¦ a ë¤ u è¤Š ñ¦›� eğer size Allahın azabı hiç bir delil-ü alâmeti olmaksızın birden bire veya önce delâil ve emaratını göstererek açıktan açığa gelirse ��ç3¤ í¢è¤ÜÙ¢ a¡Û£b aÛ¤Ôì¤â¢ aÛÄ£bÛ¡à¢ìæ›� zalimler gürûhundan, ya'ni küfrü iyman yerine koyan sizden başkasımı helâk olacak? Hayır. -Bir de o kâfirle risaletin mahiyyet-ü vezaifini, Peygamberlerin hikmeti irsalini bilmezler de Peygamberlerden vazife ve salâhiyyeti haricinde şeyler taleb ederler. Halbuki 48. ��ëßb ã¢Š¤¡3¢ aÛ¤à¢Š¤Ü©îå›� biz öteden beri gönderdiğimiz Resulleri başka değil ��a¡Û£b ß¢j ’£¡Š©íå ëß¢ä¤ˆ¡‰©íå7� ancak birer mübeşşir ve münzir olarak göndeririz. -Bütün Peygamberler kavmlerine meserret verecek şeyleri haber verib müjdelemek ve mazarrat verecek şeyleri haber verib korkutmak ve sakındırmak, tâatları ve tâatların sevabını, ma'sıyetleri ve ma'sıyetlerin ıkabını ıhbar ve tebliğ etmek için gönderilir. Yoksa haber verilen şeylerin vuku' ve iykaına onların aslâ hakkı müdahaleleri yoktur, o Allaha aittir. Peygamberin vazifesi acı ve tatlı sadık haberler vermektir. Binaenaleyh ����Ïà å¤ a¨ßå ëa •¤Ü| aÛƒ›�� .Bu ma'lûm olduktan sonra da'vayı izah ederek ve o kâfirlerin suâllerine cevab olarak ya Muhammed! ��PU› Ó¢3¤ Ûb¬ a Ó¢ì4¢ ÛØ¢á¤ Ç¡ä¤†©ô Œa¬ö¡å¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ëÛb¬ a Ç¤Üá¢ aÛ¤Ìî¤k ëÛb¬ a Ó¢ì4¢ ÛØ¢á¤ a¡ã£©ó ßÜÙ¥7 a¡æ¤ a m£j¡É¢ a¡Û£b ßb í¢ìy¨¬ó a¡Ûó£6 Ó¢3¤ ç3¤ íŽ¤n ì¡ô aÛ¤b Ç¤à¨ó ëaÛ¤j –©îŠ¢6 a ÏÜb m n 1 Ø£Š¢ëæ;›� sh:»1936 �� QU› ëa ã¤ˆ¡‰¤ 2¡é¡ aÛ£ˆ©íå í‚bÏ¢ìæ a æ¤ í¢z¤’Š¢ë¬a a¡Û¨ó ‰2£¡è¡á¤ Ûî¤ Ûè¢á¤ ß¡å¤ …¢ëã¡é© ëÛ¡ó£¥ ëÛb ‘1©îÉ¥ ÛÈÜ£è¢á¤ ín£Ô¢ìæ RU› ëÛbm À¤Š¢…¡ aÛ£ˆ©íå í†¤Ç¢ìæ ‰2£è¢á¤ 2¡bÛ¤Ì†¨ëñ¡ ëaÛ¤È’¡ó£¡ í¢Š©í†¢ëæ ëu¤èé¢6 ßb ÇÜî¤Ù ß¡å¤ y¡Žb2¡è¡á¤ ß¡å¤ ‘ó¤õ§ ëßb ß¡å¤ y¡Žb2¡Ù ÇÜî¤è¡á¤ ß¡å¤ ‘ó¤õ§ Ïn À¤Š¢…ç¢á¤ Ïn Ø¢ìæ ß¡å aÛÄ£bÛ¡à©îå SU› ë×ˆ¨Û¡Ù Ïn ä£b 2 È¤šè¢á¤ 2¡j È¤œ§ Û¡îÔ¢ìÛ¢ì¬a a ç¨¬ì¯ª¢Ûb¬õ¡ ßå£ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ÇÜî¤è¡á¤ ß¡å¤ 2 î¤ä¡ä6b a Ûî¤ aÛÜ£¨é¢ 2¡b Ç¤Üá 2¡bÛ’£b×¡Š©íå TU› ëa¡‡a u b¬õÚ aÛ£ˆ©íå í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ 2¡b¨íbm¡äb ÏÔ¢3¤ Übâ¥ ÇÜî¤Ø¢á¤ ×n k ‰2£¢Ø¢á¤ ÇÜ¨ó ã1¤Ž¡é¡ aÛŠ£y¤à ò= a ã£é¢ ßå¤ Çà¡3 ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ ¢¬ìõ¦a 2¡v èbÛò§ q¢á£ m bl ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ê© ëa •¤Ü| Ïb ã£é¢ Ë1¢ì‰¥ ‰y©îá¥ UU› ë×ˆ¨Û¡Ù ã¢1 –£¡3¢ aÛ¤b¨íbp¡ ëÛ¡n Ž¤n j©îå j©î3¢ aÛ¤à¢v¤Š¡ß©îå;› �� ��sh:»1937 Meali Şerifi De ki «ben size Allahın hazineleri benim yanımdadır demem gaybı da bilmem, size «ben Melekim»; de demem, ben ancak bana verilen vahye ittiba' ederim»; de ki: Kör, görenle bir olur mu? Artık bir düşünmez misiniz?» 50 Hem bununla şunları inzar eyle ki rablarının huzuruna haşrolunacaklarından korkarlar, öyle ki kendileri için onun huzurunda ne bir dost ne bir şefâatci yok, gerektir ki onlar korunurlar 51 Ve öyle rablarının cemalini istiyerek sabah, akşam ona dua edenleri yanından koğayım deme, sana onların hisabından bir şey yok, senin hisabından da onlara bir şey yok ki biçareleri koğub da zalimlerden olacaksın 52 Böyle ba'zılarını ba'zısiyle fitneye de düşürmüşüzdür ki şöyle desinler: Â!... Şunlar mı o Allahın aramızdan lûtfuna lâyık gördüğü kimseler? Allah şükreden kullarını daha iyi bilir değil mi? 53 Âyetlerimize iyman ediyor olanlar yanına geldikleri zaman da de ki «selâm sizlere rabbınız kendine rahmeti yazdı, içinizden her kim bir cahillikle bir kabahat yapmış, sonra arkasından tevbe edib düzelmiş ise ona karşı gafur, rahîm olmayı irade buyurdu 54 daha böyle âyetlerimizi tafsıl edeceğiz, hem mücrimlerin yolu seçilsin diye 55 Kıraet: -« �ë Û¡n Ž¤n j¡îå � » Asımdan Şu'be, Hamze, Kisaî, halefi aşır, «ye» ile « � j¡î3¢›P ë Û¡î Ž¤n j¡îå ›� » Nafi' ve Ebû Ca'fer nasb ile « � j¡î3 � ». 50. ��Û b¬ a Ó¢ì4¢ Û Ø¢á¤ Ç¡ä¤†©ô  Œ a¬ö¡å¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡›� - HAZAİN; lisanımızda hazine veya hazne ta'bir olunan «hizane» nin cem'idir ki ellerin irişemiyeceği bir surette mal iddihar olunan muhrez mekânın ismidir. -Ya'ni, ben Allahın kudret hazineleri bendedir: Bana tefvız olunmuştur, ben onlarda istiklâlen veya istizanen dilediğim gibi tasarruf ederim diyemem, böyle bir iddiada bulunmam.- Binaenaleyh âyetler indirmek veya azab inzal eylemek sh:»1938 veya dağları altun yapmak vesaire gibi şeyler bana aid değildir. Bana «sen, Allah tarafından Resul isen Allahtan iste de bize Dünya saadetlerini bol bol versin, yoksa risaletine inanmayız» demeğe hakkınız yoktur. Onlar benim elimde değil, Allahın elindedir. Dilediğine mülk veren, dilediğinden mülkü nez' eden, dilediğini i'zaz ve dilediğini izlâl eden «biyedihilhayr» odur. ��ë Û b¬ a Ç¤Ü á¢ aÛ¤Ì î¤k ›� Ben gaybi de bilmem: İlmimden gaib bulunan ef'al ve ma'lûmatı İlâhiyyeyi bilirim diye iddia da etmem. -Kehanet taslamam, diğer bir Âyette de «��ë Û ì¤ ×¢ä¤o¢ a Ç¤Ü á¢ aÛ¤Ì î¤k Û b¤n Ø¤r Š¤p¢ ß¡å aÛ¤‚ î¤Š¡7 ë ß b ß Ž£ ä¡ó aÛŽ£¢ì¬õ¢ a¡æ¤ a ã ¯b a¡Û£ b ã ˆ©íŠ¥ ë 2 ’©,îŠ¥ Û¡Ô ì¤â§ í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ ;� » gelecektir. Binaenaleyh bana «o saat ne vakit? Veya azab ne zaman?» gibi gayb sualleri sormanızın da ma'nâsı yoktur. ��ë Û b¬ a Ó¢ì4¢ Û Ø¢á¤ a¡ã£©ó ß Ü Ù¥7›� Ben size «bir melekim» de demem: Bir melek olduğumu da iddia etmem. -Binaenaleyh « ��a ë¤ m Š¤Ó¨ó Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡6� » diye beşerde âdet olmıyan göğe çıkmak gibi harikul'ade ef'ali bana teklif etmeğe veya benim meleklerde bulunmıyan yemek içmek gibi evsafı beşeriyyemi risaletime mani' addedib « ��ß b4¡ ç¨ˆ a aÛŠ£ ¢ì4¡ í b¤×¢3¢ aÛÀ£ È bâ ë í à¤’©ó Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ¤ì aÖ¡6� » demeğe de hakkınız yoktur. ��a¡æ¤ a m£ j¡É¢›� Ben başka bir şeye değil ��a¡Û£ b ß b í¢ìy¨¬ó a¡Û ó£ 6›� ancak bana gönderilen vahye uyarım, ona tâbi' olurum.- Gaybe müteallık verdiğim haberler benim kendimden değil, Allahdan bana varid olan vahiylerdir ve Allahın ilmini tebliğdir. « ��Ï Ü b í¢Ä¤è¡Š¢ Ç Ü¨ó Ë î¤j¡é©¬ a y †¦=aP a¡Û£ b ß å¡ a‰¤m š¨ó ß¡å¤ ‰ ¢ì4§ Ï b¡ã£ é¢ í Ž¤Ü¢Ù¢ ß¡å¤ 2 î¤å¡ í † í¤é¡ ë ß¡å¤  Ü¤1¡é© ‰ • †¦=a� » medlûlünce Allah gaybına hiç kimseyi muttali' ve hâkim kılmaz. Ancak ıhtıyar ettiği ve emin kıldığı Resul müstesnadır. Ona önünden ve ardından rasadlar kor, te'min eder ve o suretle ona meşhud ve ma'lûmu olmıyan ba'zı gayıbları vahyeder, haber verir, mazmunı haber o Resulün yanında hazır olmadığı, gaib bulunduğu halde vahiy ve haber bilfiil meşhud ve hazır bulunur. Ve onun bizzat ma'lûmu olmıyan gayb, bu sh:»1939 sayede âyet ve alâmetiyle ma'lûmu olur. Velev bilvasıta olsun ma'lum olan da her veçhile gayb olmaz. Bilinen gaybı mutlak değil gaybı muhberdir. Bunun içindir ki ılmi beşerin hepsi bir haber, bir kazıyye mahiyyetinde tecelli eder ve ılmi beşerin hakkı, iş'arı, zati hakkın değil âyet ve alâmetinin kalbde huzuriyle bir delâleti kelâmiyyedir. Ve bunun zamânı Hak teâlânın kendiye şehadetidir. Mahsûsat ve meşhudatta bile kulaklara, gözlere ve onlar vasıtasiyle kalbe varid olan zevatı eşya değil, âyâtı eşyadır. Ve en celi, en sarih âyet, kelâmı hak ve en vazıh ılim ıhbarı haktır. Vahiy de kelâmullah olan âyâtı hakkın kalbe nüfuzı cebrîsidir. Risalet de Allahdan vahıy telâkkı etmek ve muktezasıyle amel eylemekten ibarettir. Peygamber vahy ile Âyâtı hakkı müşahede ve ıhbar eder. Elbette duyan duymıyana karşı huccettir. Ve Peygamberlerle Peygamber olmıyanların farkı gözlülerle a'maların farkı gibidir. A'malar göremedikleri şeyleri ancak görenlerin ıhbarından dinliyerek semi' tarikıyle istifade edecekleri gibi Peygamber olmıyanlar da Peygamberlerden öyle istifade edbilirler. A'malara gözlülerin delâil ve âyâtı olan elvanı anlatmak mümkin olmaz. Sağır ve deli değillerse önlerindeki uçurumu söyliyerek sakındırıb korundurmak ve âyâtı semi' ve kalb sayesinde salim yolları anlatmak mümkin olur. Bunun için buyuruluyor ki: ��Ó¢3¤ ç 3¤ í Ž¤n ì¡ô aÛ¤b Ç¤à¨ó ë aÛ¤j –©îŠ¢6›� Kör ile gören müsavi olur mu? ��a Ï Ü b m n 1 Ø£ Š¢ëæ ;›� İmdi siz bir tefekkür etmezmisiniz? De 51. ��ë a ã¤ˆ¡‰¤ 2¡é¡ aÛ£ ˆ©íå ›� ve bu vahyile o kimseleri inzar et ki ��í ‚ bÏ¢ìæ a æ¤ í¢z¤’ Š¢ë¬a a¡Û¨ó ‰ 2£¡è¡á¤›� rablarına haşrolunmaktan korkarlar. O halde ki ��Û î¤ Û è¢á¤ ß¡å¤ …¢ëã¡é© ë Û¡ó£¥ ë Û b ‘ 1©îÉ¥›� kendilerinin ondan, rabbül'âlemînden başka ne bir veliyleri, ne de bir sh:»1940 şefi'leri yoktur. Gerek vukuuna iyman ile olsun ve gerek imkân ve ihtimal üzerine şekk-ü tereddüdle olsun kalblerinden böyle bir haşir korkusu, bir Âhıret hissi bulunduğu halde korunmıyan veya korunmasını bilmiyen gayri müttekîleri inzar eyle ��Û È Ü£ è¢á¤ í n£ Ô¢ìæ ›� ki bunlar belki korunurlar. -Ya'ni bunlar içinde bu sayede ittika edecek korunacak olanlar vardır. Gerçi Haşir ve Âhıreti külliyyen inkâr edenler yahut Âhıreti külliyyen inkâr edenler yahut Âhırete inanmakla beraber Allahın azabından kendilerini kat'ıyyen kurtarabilecek Allahdan başka veliyleri veya şefaatçıları bulunduğuna cezmen i'tikad etmiş bulunanlar, meselâ putlarının vesair ilâh tanıdıklarının ve babalarının, dedelerinin, pirlerinin ve Allahın izni olmadan Peygamberlerinin Allaha karşı kendilerine sahib olub şefaat edeceğine inanmış olanlar, kabili inzar değil iseler de Allahdan başka veliy ve şefi'leri olmadığına inanan veya ıhtimal verenler kabili inzar ve teessürdürler. Böyle gayri müttekîleri inzar emrinden sonra müttekîlere ikram ve tebşir için buyuruluyor ki: 52. ��ë Û bm À¤Š¢…¡ aÛ£ ˆ©íå í †¤Ç¢ìæ ›� ve şöyle müttekîleri koğma ki �����í †¤Ç¢ìæ ‰ 2£ è¢á¤ 2¡bÛ¤Ì †¨ëñ¡ ë aÛ¤È ’¡ó£¡›��� sabah akşam ya'ni her zaman rablarına dua ve ibadet ederler ve ederken ��í¢Š©í†¢ëæ ë u¤è é¢6›� sırf onun -o rabbül'âlemînin- cemalini, rızasını isterler: Hulûsı niyyet ile ve ancak Allaha teveccüh ederek daima dua ve ibadet ederler ��ß b Ç Ü î¤Ù ß¡å¤ y¡Ž b2¡è¡á¤ ß¡å¤ ‘ ó¤õ§›� onların hisablarından hiç bir şey sana aid değil ��ë ß b ß¡å¤ y¡Ž b2¡Ù Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ ß¡å¤ ‘ ó¤õ§›� senin hisabından hiç bir şey de onlara aid değildir -ki muhasebe vazifesi veya endişesiyle ��Ï n À¤Š¢… ç¢á¤›� onları koğasın. Binaenaleyh koğma ��Ï n Ø¢ìæ ß¡å aÛÄ£ bÛ¡à©îå ›� ki zalimlerden olursun. sh:»1941 Rivayet olunuyor ki Kureyşin ileri gelenlerinden bir takımları Hazreti Peygambere uğramışlar, yanında Suheyb, Cenab, Bilâl, Ammar, Selman ve sair fukarai müslimîn bulunuyormuş «ya Muhammed! Sen kavminden vaz geçtin de bunlara mı razı oldun? Biz bunların arkasından mı gideceğiz? Bunları yanından tardetsen biz senin meclisine gelir konuşur, belki ittiba' ederiz» demişler, Resulullah « ��ß b¬ a ã ¯b 2¡À b‰¡…¡ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå 7� = ben mü'minleri tard etmem» buyurmuş. «O halde biz geldiğimiz vakit bunları kaldır, gittiğimiz vakit istersen yanında oturt» demişler. Hazreti Ömer de «ya Resulâllah yapsan bakalım ne olacaklar?» Demiş, sonra onlara ilhah etmişler ve bunun yazılmasını istemişler, Resulullah da yazılmak için bir sahife ile Hazreti Aliyi çağırtmış ve bu âyet « ��ë Û¡n Ž¤n j©îå  j©î3¢ aÛ¤à¢v¤Š¡ß©îå ;� » e kadar bu sebeble nâzil olmuştur. Bunun üzerine Resulullah sahifeyi atmış ve Hazreti Ömer sözüne i'tizar etmiştir. Selman ve Cenab radıyallahü anhüma demişlerdir ki «bu ayet bizlerin hakkında nâzil oldu, Resulullah bizimle beraber oturur ve biz kendisine dizimiz mübarek dizine dokununcıya kadar yaklaşırdık ve istediği zaman yanımızdan kalkardı. Sonra sûrei «Kehf»te « ��ë a•¤j¡Š¤ ã 1¤Ž Ù ß É aÛ£ ˆ©íå í †¤Ç¢ìæ ‰ 2£ è¢á¤ 2¡bÛ¤Ì †¨ëñ¡ ë aÛ¤È ’¡ó£¡� » nâzil oldu ve binaenaleyh biz kalmadan kalkmayı terk buyurdu ve dedi ki « �a Û¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ aÛ£ ˆ¡ô Û á¤ í¢à¡n¤ä¡ó y n£ ó¬ a ß Š ã¡ó¬ a æ¤ a •¤j¡Š ã 1¤Ž¡ó ß É Ó ì¤â§ ß¡å¤ a¢ß£ n¡ó ß È Ø¢á¢ aÛ¤à z¤î b ë ß È Ø¢á¢ aÛ¤à à bp¢� = hamdolsun Allaha ki ümmetimden bir kavm ile beraber nefsime sabrettirmemi bana emretmeden beni öldürmedi, hayat sizinle, memat sizinle.» ilh...Zira 53. ��ë × ˆ¨Û¡Ù ›� böyle bir fitne ile -ya'ni tardü istihkara şayan zannedilen fukara ve zuafayı iyman ve ıhlas ile memnun ve muazzez etmek gibi bir imtihan iledir ki ��Ï n ä£ b 2 È¤š è¢á¤ 2¡j È¤œ§›� onların bir kısmını diğer kısmile imtihan ettik ��Û¡î Ô¢ìÛ¢ì¬a a ç¨¬ì¯ª¢Û b¬õ¡ ß å£ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ ß¡å¤ 2 î¤ä¡ä 6b›� şunları mı Allah ara- sh:»1942 mızdan minnet-ü in'amına lâyık gördü? desinler diye fitneye düşürdük, birbirlerile mübtelâ kıldı. -Nefsilerine, mevkı-u ıkballerine mağrûr olarak diğerlerini ve alelhusûs düşkün fukarâ ve zuafâ ve kısmını istihkar edenleri bir gün gelir Allah onlarla imtihan eder, kendilerine vermediğini onlara verir, karşılarına çıkarır, gururlarını kırar. O zaman onlar o ni'metlerin esası bir ihsanı ilâhîden ibaret olduğunu Allah tealânın dilediğine dilediğini vermekte bulunduğunu anlıyarak aczi ubudiyyetlerini idrak eder ve hakka teslimi nefs edib tevbekâr olurlarsa bu imtihanda kazanmış olurlar. Fakat kibr-ü gururlarını yenecek yerde büsbütün azıtır ve servetlerimiz veya esâletlerimiz veya zekâlarımız, ilimlerimiz içtimaî mevki'lerimizle bizler dururken Allah böyle düşkün, züğürt, bayağı kimseleri mi bizim önümüze düşürecek veya karşımıza çıkaracak? Böyle şey olmaz diye ehli fazıletin faziletini inkâra ve Allahın takdirine müdahaleye kalkıştılar mı? Bu artık onların imtihanda zayi' ettikleri, inkılâbı zemanın en derin uçurumlarına yuvarlanmağa başladıkları gündür. Ve işte Allah o mağrurları, zalimleri bu akıbete getirmek için böyle bir fitne ve imtihana düşürmüştür. « �× ˆ¨Û¡Ù � » temsili gösteriyor ki bu imtihanın suveri muhtelifesi bulunmakla beraber başı ve en mühimmi mağrurı ıkbal olanların küfr-ü fiskına ve ittikasızlığına mukabil fukarâ ve zuafâya Allaha iyman ve ıhlas ni'metinin bahş edilmesidir. Ve bu âyet bunu beyan ile « ����ë Û bm À¤Š¢…¡PPP Ï n Ø¢ìæ ß¡å aÛÄ£ bÛ¡à©îå �� » nehyinin sirr-ü hikmetini iş'ar buyurmuştur. Acaba ��a Û î¤ aÛÜ£¨é¢ 2¡b Ç¤Ü á 2¡bÛ’£ b×¡Š©íå ›� Allah şakir kullarına onlardan ve herkesten a'lem değil midir? -Ki o mağrur nankörler, o muhlıs müttekılere Allahın in'amını istib'ad ediyor ve onların tardolunmalarını istiyorlar?... Binaenaleyh sakın onları koğma 54. ��ë a¡‡ a u b¬õ Ú aÛ£ ˆ©íå í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ 2¡b¨í bm¡ä b Ï Ô¢3¤ aÛƒPPP›� sh:»1943 böyle tebşir et. 55. ��× ˆ¨Û¡Ù ›� böyle, tâ yukarılardanberi gelen tafsılâtı bedia ile ��ã¢1 –£¡3¢ aÛ¤b¨í bp¡›� biz âyetleri tafsıl ederiz ��ë Û¡n Ž¤n j©îå  j©î3¢ aÛ¤à¢v¤Š¡ß©îå ;›� ve mücrimler yolu temamen tebeyyün etmek için. -« � j¡î3 � » kıraetine göre- mücrimlerin yolunu senin tavzıh ettirmen, kesib atman içindir ki daha tafsıl edeceğiz: �� VU› Ó¢3¤ a¡ã£©ó ã¢è©îo¢ a æ¤ a Ç¤j¢† aÛ£ ˆ©íå m †¤Ç¢ìæ ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6 Ó¢3¤ Û b¬ a m£ j¡É¢ a ç¤ì a¬õ ×¢á¤= Ó †¤ ™ Ü Ü¤o¢ a¡‡¦a ë ß b¬ a ã ¯b ß¡å aÛ¤à¢è¤n †©íå WU› Ó¢3¤ a¡ã£©ó Ç Ü¨ó 2 î£¡ä ò§ ß¡å¤ ‰ 2£©ó ë × ˆ£ 2¤n¢á¤ 2¡é©6 ß b Ç¡ä¤†©ô ß b m Ž¤n È¤v¡Ü¢ìæ 2¡é©6 a¡æ¡ aÛ¤z¢Ø¤á¢ a¡Û£ b Û¡Ü£¨é¡6 í Ô¢—£¢ aÛ¤z Õ£ ë ç¢ì  î¤Š¢ aÛ¤1 b•¡Ü©îå XU› Ó¢3¤ Û ì¤ a æ£ Ç¡ä¤†©ô ß b m Ž¤n È¤v¡Ü¢ìæ 2¡é© Û Ô¢š¡ó aÛ¤b ß¤Š¢ 2 î¤ä©ó ë 2 î¤ä Ø¢á¤6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ a Ç¤Ü á¢ 2¡bÛÄ£ bÛ¡à©îå YU› ë Ç¡ä¤† ê¢ ß 1 bm¡|¢ aÛ¤Ì î¤k¡ Û b í È¤Ü à¢è b¬ a¡Û£ b ç¢ì 6 ë í È¤Ü á¢ ß b Ï¡ó aÛ¤j Š¡£ ë aÛ¤j z¤Š¡6 ë ß b m Ž¤Ô¢Á¢ ß¡å¤ ë ‰ Ó ò§ a¡Û£ b í È¤Ü à¢è b ë Û b y j£ ò§ Ï©ó Ã¢Ü¢à bp¡ aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ë Û b ‰ Ÿ¤k§ ë Û b í b2¡§ a¡Û£ b Ï©ó ×¡n bl§ ß¢j©îå§› �� sh:»1944 ��PV› ë ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©ô í n ì Ï£¨îØ¢á¤ 2¡bÛ£ î¤3¡ ë í È¤Ü á¢ ß b u Š y¤n¢á¤ 2¡bÛä£ è b‰¡ q¢á£ í j¤È r¢Ø¢á¤ Ï©îé¡ Û¡î¢Ô¤š¨¬ó a u 3¥ ß¢Ž à£¦ó7 q¢á£ a¡Û î¤é¡ ß Š¤u¡È¢Ø¢á¤ q¢á£ í¢ä j£¡÷¢Ø¢á¤ 2¡à b ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ m È¤à Ü¢ìæ ; QV› ë ç¢ì aÛ¤Ô bç¡Š¢ Ï ì¤Ö Ç¡j b…¡ê© ë í¢Š¤¡3¢ Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ y 1 Ä ò¦6 y n£¨ó¬ a¡‡ a u b¬õ a y † ×¢á¢ aÛ¤à ì¤p¢ m ì Ï£ n¤é¢ ‰¢¢Ü¢ä b ë ç¢á¤ Û b í¢1 Š¡£Ÿ¢ìæ RV› q¢á£ ‰¢…£¢ë¬a a¡Û ó aÛÜ£¨é¡ ß ì¤Û¨îè¢á¢ aÛ¤z Õ£¡6 a Û b Û é¢ aÛ¤z¢Ø¤á¢ ë ç¢ì a ¤Š Ê¢ aÛ¤z b¡j©îå SV› Ó¢3¤ ß å¤ í¢ä v£©îØ¢á¤ ß¡å¤ Ã¢Ü¢à bp¡ aÛ¤j Š£¡ ë aÛ¤j z¤Š¡ m †¤Ç¢ìã é¢ m š Š£¢Ç¦b ë ¢1¤î ò¦7 Û ÷¡å¤ a ã¤v¨îä b ß¡å¤ ç¨ˆ¡ê© Û ä Ø¢ìã å£ ß¡å aÛ’£ b×¡Š©íå TV› Ó¢3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¢ í¢ä v©£îØ¢á¤ ß¡ä¤è b ë ß¡å¤ ×¢3£¡ × Š¤l§ q¢á£ a ã¤n¢á¤ m¢’¤Š¡×¢ìæ UV› Ó¢3¤ ç¢ì aÛ¤Ô b…¡‰¢ Ç Ü¨¬ó a æ¤ í j¤È s Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ Ç ˆ a2¦b ß¡å¤ Ï ì¤Ó¡Ø¢á¤ a ë¤ ß¡å¤ m z¤o¡ a ‰¤u¢Ü¡Ø¢á¤ a ë¤ í Ü¤j¡Ž Ø¢á¤ ‘¡,î È¦b ë í¢ˆ©íÕ 2 È¤š Ø¢á¤ 2 b¤ 2 È¤œ§6 a¢ã¤Ä¢Š¤ × î¤Ñ ã¢– Š£¡Ò¢ aÛ¤b¨í bp¡ Û È Ü£ è¢á¤ í 1¤Ô è¢ìæ › �� sh:»1945 ��VV› ë × ˆ£ l 2¡é© Ó ì¤ß¢Ù ë ç¢ì aÛ¤z Õ£¢6 Ó¢3¤ Û Ž¤o¢ Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ 2¡ì ×©î3§6 WV› Û¡Ø¢3£¡ ã j bª§ ß¢Ž¤n Ô Š£¥9 ë  ì¤Ò m È¤Ü à¢ìæ › �� Meali Şerifi De ki ben sizin Allahdan başka taptıklarınıza ibadet etmekten nehyedildim, de, Ki: ben sizin hevâlarınıza tâbi' olmam, o takdirde şaşırmışım ve ben hidayete irenlerden değilmişim demek olur 56 De ki ben rabbımdan bir beyyine üzerindeyim, siz ise onu tekzib ettiniz, acele istediğiniz azâb benim elimde değil, huküm ancak Allahındır, o hakkı anlatır, hem o da'va fasledenlerin en hayırlısıdır 57 De ki: O acele istediğiniz benim elimde olsa idi sizinle aramızda iş çoktan huküm giymişti maamafih haksızlar Allah daha çok bilir 58 Gaybin anahtarları onun yanındadır, onları ancak o bilir, hem kara ve denizde ne varsa bilir, bir yaprak düşmez, ve Arzın zulümatı içine bir habbede gitmez ki o bilmesin, ne bir yaş ne de bir kuru yoktur ki her hal bir kitabı mübînde olmasın 59 O odur ki sizleri geceleyin kendinizden geçirir alır, bununla beraber gündüz kazandıklarınızı bilir tutar, sonra sizi onun içinde ba'seder ki mukadder olan bir ecel tamamlansın, sonra onadır yine nihayet dönümünüz, sonra size haber verecek neler işliyordunuz 60 Kullarının fevkında kahir o, üzerinize harekâtınızı zabteden hafaza gönderir, hattâ birinize ölüm geldiği vakit onu gönderdiğimiz Melekler kabzederler ve onlar vazifelerinde kusûr etmezler 61 Sonra o kabzolunanlar hak mevlâları Allaha redd-ü teslim edilirler, agâh olun, huküm onun, ve o hisab görenlerin en seri'ı 62 De ki kim kurtarır sizi o karanın, denizin zulmetlerinden, gizliden gizliye yalvara yalvara dualar ederek dediğiniz demler: Ahdimiz olsun eğer bizi bundan kurtarırsan şeksiz şüphesiz şakirînden oluruz 63 De ki Allah kurtarır sh:»1946 sizi ondan ve her sıkıntıdan, sonra da siz müşriklik edersiniz 64 De ki o size üstünüzden veya altınızdan bir azâb salıvermeğe, yahud birbirinize katıb ba'zınızın ba'zınızdan hıncını tattırmaya da kadirdir, bak âyetleri nasıl tasrîf ediyoruz, gerek ki fıkhiyle anlasınlar 65 Bu böyle hakk iken kavmin buna yalan dedi, de ki üzerinize vekil değilim 66 Her haberin mukarrer bir zamanı var, artık ileride bilirsiniz 67 �� 57. ��í Ô¢—£¢ aÛ¤z Õ£ ›� -Nafi', İbni kesir, Asım, Ebu Ca'fer kıraetlerinde «sad» ile, mütebakısinde noktalı «dad» ile « �í Ô¤œ¡ aÛ¤z Õ£ � » okunur ki birisi « �Ó —£ � » dan birisi de « �Ó š bõ� » dandır. « �Ó š b¬� » nın aslı bir işi tamamiyle fasletmek, ayırıb bitirmektir ki kesip atmak dahi ta'bir olunur. « �y¢Ø¤á¥� » ün aslı da meni' etmektir. Batılı meni' etmesi i'tibariyledir ki huküm denilmiştir. Kasas ve kıssadan « �Ó —£ � » bir haberi tebliğ ve tefhim etmektir ki türkçe «ayıtmak» ta'bir olunur. Bunu «ayıltmak» masdariyle karıştırmamalıdır. Kaza, kavlî veya fi'lî veya her ikisi ile olur. «Kass» ise kavlî olur « �Ó— aÛbqŠ� » iz gütmek ma'nâsına da gelir ve o zaman fi'lî olur. Hasılı huküm ve hakimiyyette kazâ ve kadılıkta biri ilmî, biri amelî iki haysiyyet vardır. «Kass» daha ziyade bunun ilmî haysiyyetine, «kazâ» da daha ziyade ameli ve icraî haysiyyetine nâzırdır. Ve hakk-u batılı fasıl, bunların hasıllarıdır. Binaenaleyh burada hem teşriî ve ilmî, hem de icraî ve amelî huküm ve hakimiyyetin ancak Allaha mahsus ve hukmi İlahînin hem hak, hem hayır olduğu tefhim buyurulmuştur. 58. �Ó¢3¤›� De ki ��Û ì¤ a æ£ Ç¡ä¤†©ô ß b m Ž¤n È¤v¡Ü¢ìæ 2¡é©›� sevdiğiniz şey « ��Ï b ß¤À¡Š¤ Ç Ü î¤ä b y¡v b‰ ñ¦ ß¡å aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ a ë¡ aö¤n¡ä b 2¡È ˆ al§ a Û©îá§� = sen Peygamber isen gökten başımıza taş yağdır veya bize elîm bir azab getir» diye acele istediğiniz azab -benim elimde olsa idi ��Û Ô¢š¡ó aÛ¤b ß¤Š¢ 2 î¤ä©ó ë 2 î¤ä Ø¢á¤6›� sh:»1947 benim aramla sizin aranızda iş kesilir biterdi, bana kalsa ben onu hemen yapardım. Lâkin ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ a Ç¤Ü á¢ 2¡bÛÄ£ bÛ¡à©îå ›� Allah, zalimleri ve onlara yapacağını daha iyi bilir. Çünkü 59. ��ë Ç¡ä¤† ê¢ ß 1 bm¡|¢ aÛ¤Ì î¤k¡›� bütün gayb miftahları onun nezdindedir.»- MEFTEH, «mim» in fethiyle ismi mekân, açılacak yer demektir. «Mim» in kesriyle de «miftâh» gibi ismi alet olub anahtar demektir. Ya'ni daha açılmamış, vücude gelmemiş, bizim ilmimiz taallûk etmemiş o kadar gayb hazineleri vardır ki bütün bunların kapıları veya anahtarları ancak Allahın nezdinde, Allahın elinddir. ��Û b í È¤Ü à¢è b¬ a¡Û£ b ç¢ì 6›� Onları ondan başka kimse bilmez.» -O bütün bu gayıbları bildiği gibi hazırdaki bütün mevcudâtı da bütün teferruât ve cüz'iyyâtına varıncıya kadar bilir meselâ ��ë í È¤Ü á¢ ß b Ï¡ó aÛ¤j Š¡£ ë aÛ¤j z¤Š¡6›� karada ve denizde ne varsa hepsini de bilir ��ë ß b m Ž¤Ô¢Á¢ ß¡å¤ ë ‰ Ó ò§ a¡Û£ b í È¤Ü à¢è b›� ve hiç bir yaprak düşmez ki her halde onu bilmesin.����ë Û b y j£ ò§ Ï©ó Ã¢Ü¢à bp¡ aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡›�� Ne Erzın zulmetlerine düşer bir dane �� ë Û b ‰ Ÿ¤k§ ë Û b í b2¡§›� Ne yaş, ne de kuru hiç bir şey yoktur ki ����a¡Û£ b Ï©ó ×¡n bl§ ß¢j©îå§›�� her halde hepsi Allahın indinde bir kitâbı mübînde olmasın.- Gaib ve şahid, ma'kulât ve mahsûsat, külliyat ve cüziyyat büyük küçük sukut ve istıkrar, hareket ve sükûn, hayat ve memat, hasılı olmuş olacak, gizli açık her şey bütün tafsılâtı, bütün inceliğiyle gayet açık ve beliğ bir kitâbdadır. Ya'ni ilmi İlâhîde veya Levhi mahfuzdadır. Hem sh:»1948 müfredatı, hem silsilei nizamatı ile indallah ma'lûm ve mazbuttur.Berr-ü bahir vakıatından sonra sukut vakıatının yaprak ve dane ile temsil olunması bütün ecramı Semaviyye harekâtının birer yaprak ve dane gibi sukut kanunlarına tâbi' bulunduğuna bir delâleti haizdir. Ve şayanı dikkattir ki bu delâlet, eşyadan nasıl ve ne suretle okunabilirse Kur'andan da o kadar okunabilmektedir. Doğrudan doğru ecramın sukut ve harekâtı ifade olunmayıb da yaprağın ve danenin sukutu tasrih olunması hem ma'lûmatı İlâhiyyenin kesret ve inceliğini tasvir, hem de insanlara nazaran sukut kanunlarının evrak ve hububatta cereyanı sarih ve bedihî ve ecramda hafiy ve istidlâlî olduğuna ve Yerde zulumata bir dane sukutunun cevvi Semada ecramın sukut ve harekâtını bilmeğe bir miftah teşkil edebileceğine bir iymadır. Bu âyetin evvelâ gayıbdan şuhude ma'kulden mahsûse, sonra derece derece mahsûsten ma'kule, şuhudden gaybe giden öyle bir tertibi bediî vardır ki bunun ne ızahı biter, ne acaibi tükenir. 60. ��ë ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©ô›� O Allah o kadirdir ki ��í n ì Ï£¨îØ¢á¤ 2¡bÛ£ î¤3¡›� geceleyin sizi vefat ettirir: Uyutur kendinizden geçirir, nefislerinizi sizden alır kabzeder ��ë í È¤Ü á¢ ß b u Š y¤n¢á¤ 2¡bÛä£ è b‰¡›� ve o halde sizin gündüzün cerhettiğiniz; elinizle yaptığınız, kesbeylediğiniz şeyleri -siz bilmezken- o bilir.- CERH, aslı lûgatte ma'lûm ki bir şeye icrayı tesir edib zedelemektir. Bunun lâzımı olarak ele geçirmek, kesbetmek ma'nâsına da müteareftir. Netekim bedenin el, ayak, diş, lisan gibi âzayı müessire ve âmilesine cariha ve cevarih tesmiye olunur ki kâsibe ve kevasib demektir. Ve burada cerh bu ma'nâyadır « ����a¡u¤n Š y¢ìa aÛŽ£ î£¡÷ bp¡�� »�� «� �a¡×¤n Ž j¢ìa aÛŽ£ î£¡÷ bp¡�� » demek olduğu gibi. İbni Atıyye asıl ma'nâsiyle cerhten olması da muhtemil bulunduğunu söylemiştir. Fakat kesb-ü sh:»1949 amel ma'nâsı hem buna şamil, hem makam karinesiyle zahir olduğu gibi umumiyyetle tefsirlerin rivayeti de budur. Ya'ni: Siz o gün uyumazdan evvel âzanızın harekâtiyle bir takım te'sirler icra etmiş, işler yapmış, maddî veya ma'nevî, hayr veya şer bir takım şeyler kesb etmiş bulunursunuz ki bunlar sizin amellerinizdir. Bedeninizin, uzviyyetinizin yıpranması, cerihadar olması da bu müktesebat cümlesindendir. Siz gündüzün uyanık iken iktisab ettiğiniz ve hattâ kendi elinizle yaptığınız bu amellerin ba'zısını bilmezseniz de ba'zısını bilirsiniz. Fakat gece oldumu Allah nefsi natıkanızı kabz eder, sizden alır, siz ölü gibi kendinizden geçersiniz ve şuur-ü idrakâtınıza sahib ve malik olamazsınız. O zaman gündüzün bildiklerinizi ve kendi eseriniz olmak üzere en yakın bildiklerinizi bile bilemez olursunuz. Halbuki siz böyle ölü bir halde iken Allah onların hepsini bilir ��q¢á£ í j¤È r¢Ø¢á¤ Ï©îé¡›� sonra gündüzün yine size ba'seder. -Bedeninizde zedelenen, uzviyyetinizden ölen eczanızı uykuda haberiniz olmadan telâfi ederek yeniler ve sizden aldığı şuur ve idraktınızı yine sabahleyin size iade edib kel'evvel hayatı maddiyye ve ma'neviyenizle sizi tekrar ihyâ eder uyandırır ve o zaman siz geceyi gündüzü fark eder kendinizi ve müktesebatı sabıkanızı hiç zayi' etmemiş arada hiç bir fasılai inkıta' geçmemiş gibi bilir tanırsınız. Bunun düşünüb anlayanlar için hayatı ma'neviyye noktai nazarından nasıl bâhir ve zâhir ba's ba'delmevt olduğu aşikâr olduktan başka hayatı maddiye noktai nazarından da böyledir. Her iki hayat her gün her gece ve hattâ her lâhza böyle ruhanî ve cismanî bir ba's ba'delmevt içindedir. Bunun bir çokları mecazî bir ma'nâ ile ba's telâkki ederlerse de cidden ilmî bir nazarla bakıldığı zaman bunun tam ma'nâsiyle bir ba's olduğu tezahür eder. Bir yaprağın, bir tanenin, bir taşın sukutiyle yıldızların ha- sh:»1950 rekâtındaki sukut ve cazibei umumiyye aynı ma'nâda nasıl müttehid ve ondan bunları istinbat nasıl ılmî ise uyuyub uyanmaktan ba's ba'delmevti anlamak ondan daha zâhir bir hakîkattir. Gâyet âdî bir mes'ele gibi görünen uyuyub uyanmak mes'elesi gerek Ilmi vezaifil'a'za ve gerek Ilminnefis noktai nazarından son derece şayânı dikkat ve hâizi ehemmiyyettir. Her gün yıpranıb ölen eczayı uzviyyenin ve her gece inkıta' eden idrakâtı ilmiyyenin tekerrür ve iadei emsal içinde gidib gelerek aynı bir hayatı idame ve aynı bir nefsin şahsıyyet ve vahdaniyyetine, tekrar ve iade edilen ruhanî ve cismanî tam ma'nâsiyle ba's ba'delmevte kudretine delâlet eden şevahid ve edillei kat'iyyedendir ki bununla ba's ba'delmevtin yalnız imkânı değil bilfiil vukuu da görülüb durmaktadır. İşte Allah insanları her gece böyle vefat ettiriyor ve onlar uyurken maddî ma'nevî neleri varsa hepsini biliyor ve ertesi gün aynen iade edib ba'sediyor ki ��Û¡î¢Ô¤š¨¬ó a u 3¥ ß¢Ž à£¦ó7›� bir eceli müsemmâ kaza olunsun, mukadder olan vakıt, ömür tamam olsun. Bu böyle olduğu gibi ��q¢á£ a¡Û î¤é¡ ß Š¤u¡È¢Ø¢á¤›� sonra o saat gelince rücuunuz yine onadır. Nihayet yine yalnız ona rücu' edersiniz ��q¢á£ í¢ä j£¡÷¢Ø¢á¤ 2¡à b ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ m È¤à Ü¢ìæ ;›� ondan sonra da o size bu hayatta yaptıklarınızı haber verecektir. 61. ��ë ç¢ì aÛ¤Ô bç¡Š¢ Ï ì¤Ö Ç¡j b…¡ê©›� ve o ibadının fevkında yegâne kahirdir. -O ademi vücud ile, vücudu ifna ve ifsad ile ve her şeyi zıddiyle, nuru zulmet, zulmeti nur, geceyi gündüz, gündüzü gece, harareti bürudet, bürudeti hararet ile ilh... kahre- sh:»1951 der. ��ë í¢Š¤¡3¢ Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ y 1 Ä ò¦6›� ve üzerinize hafaza gönderir, onlar, sizi ve amellerinizi muhafaza ve mürakabe ederler.- Ki bunlar « ��Û é¢ ß¢È Ô£¡j bp¥ ß¡å¤ 2 î¤å¡ í † í¤é¡ ë ß¡å¤  Ü¤1¡é© í z¤1 Ä¢ìã é¢ ß¡å¤ a ß¤Š¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6› ß bí Ü¤1¡Å¢ ß¡å¤ Ó ì¤4§ a¡Û£ b Û † í¤é¡ ‰ Ó©îk¥ Ç n©î†¥› ë a¡æ£ Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ Û z bÏ¡Ä©îå =› ×¡Š aß¦b × bm¡j©îå =› í È¤Ü à¢ìæ ß bm 1¤È Ü¢ìæ ›� » âyetlerinde beyan olunan Melâikedir ki lisanı şeri'de hafaza Melâikesi ta'bir olunur, Felâsife «anâsırı muhtelife ve tabayii mütezaddeyi mezc-ü te'lif ederek bunlara bir mizaç ve havassı mahsusa vermesi ve bu mizaç ve havass ile onları bir nefsi müdebbire ve kuvayı hissiyye ve harekiyye ve nutkıyyeyi kabule müstaid kılması Allah tealânın kahiriyyeti, ya'ni kudretinin her kudret fevkında kahr-ü galebesi cümlesindendir. Ve hafazadan murad o nüfus ve ervahı müdebbire ve o kuva ve melekâtı ruhıyyedir,» Demişler. Fakat bu izahın nakıs olduğunda şübhe yoktur. ��y n£¨ó¬ a¡‡ a u b¬õ a y † ×¢á¢ aÛ¤à ì¤p¢›� Nihayet her hangi birinize mevt, geldiği, esbabı mevt eriştiği vakıt ��m ì Ï£ n¤é¢ ‰¢¢Ü¢ä b›� onu da tarafımızdan Resullerimiz vefat ettirir, emrimizle ruhunu kabzederler. -Hamza kıraetinde imale ile « �m ì Ï£¨îé¢� » okunur.»- Müfessırînden ba'zıları bu Resullerin, işbu vefat Melâikelerinin dahi yine hafaza Melâikesinden ibaret olduğuna kail olmuşlar ve hafazayı « �ß Ü Ù¢ aÛ¤à ì¤p¡� » in a'vanından saymışlardır. Lâkin ekseriyet vefat Resulleri olan melekülmevt ve a'vanının hıfz Resullerinden başka olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Hasılı her veçhile hukmi ilâhî tahtındasınız, hayatınız, mematınız, emri ilâhî ile ve Allahın hıfz-u murakabe ve vefat Resulleri me'murları yedinde cereyan eder. ��ë ç¢á¤ Û b í¢1 Š¡£Ÿ¢ìæ ›� ve bu resuller tefrıt etmezler. -Ne hıfızda, ne mevtte zerrece bir kusur etmez vazifelerini yapar, Allahın emrini te'hirsiz icra ederler. 62. ��q¢á£ ‰¢…£¢ë¬a a¡Û ó aÛÜ£¨é¡ ß ì¤Û¨îè¢á¢ aÛ¤z Õ£¡6›� sonra o ve- sh:»1952 fat edenler hep hak mevlâları olan Allaha reddolunurlar.- Hiç birinde ne kendilerinin, ne sair mevalii batılanın hukm-ü tasarrufu kalmadı, hepsi çarnâçâr Allahın hukmüne teslîm edilirler. ��a Û b Û é¢ aÛ¤z¢Ø¤á¢›� gafil olmayınız ki huküm ancak Allahındır. ��ë ç¢ì a ¤Š Ê¢ aÛ¤z b¡j©îå ›� ve o hisab görenlerin en seriidir. Murad edince bir lemhada bütün kâinatın hisabını görüverir. 63. ��Ó¢3¤ ß å¤ í¢ä v£©îØ¢á¤ ß¡å¤ Ã¢Ü¢à bp¡ aÛ¤j Š£¡ ë aÛ¤j z¤Š¡›� de ki: kimdir o ki sizi berr-ü bahir zulmetlerinden kurtarır, öyle bir haldeki -Ya'kub kıraetinde « �æ� » nun sükûnu ve « �x� » in şeddesiz olarak « �í¢ä¤v¡îØ¢á¤� » okunur ��m †¤Ç¢ìã é¢ m š Š£¢Ç¦b ë ¢1¤î ò¦7›� siz ona açıktan açığa ve gizliden gizliye yalvararak şöyle dua edersiniz:- Âsımdan Ebubekir Şu'be rivayetinde havften « �¡î1 ò¦� » okunur. Ya'ni -siz ona şiddetli bir korku içinde ümidlenib yalvarcak şöyle dua ve iltica edersiniz ��Û ÷¡å¤ a ã¤v¨îä b ß¡å¤ ç¨ˆ¡ê© Û ä Ø¢ìã å£ ß¡å aÛ’£ b×¡Š©íå ›� kasem olsun ki sen bizi bundan kurtarırsan her halde biz şakirînden olacağız dersiniz.- Âsım, Hamze, Kisaî, Halefi Âşir kıraetlerinden ma'dasında « �a ã¤v î¤n ä b� » okunur ki gaib sıgasile «kurtarırsa demektir. 64. ��Ó¢3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¢ í¢ä v©£îØ¢á¤ ß¡ä¤è b ë ß¡å¤ ×¢3£¡ × Š¤l§›� de ki o Allahdır ki sizi o zulmetlerden ve her sıkıntıdan kurtarır durur ��q¢á£ a ã¤n¢á¤ m¢’¤Š¡×¢ìæ ›� sonra siz döner ona şirk koşarsınız, ahdınızı iyfâ etmez, şükr eylemezsiniz.» -Nafi', İbni Kesir, İbni Âmir ve İbni Zekvan, Ya'kub kıraetlerinde « ��í¢ä¤v¡îØ¢á¤� » okunur. 65. ��Ó¢3¤ ç¢ì aÛ¤Ô b…¡‰¢ Ç Ü¨¬ó a æ¤ í j¤È s Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ Ç ˆ a2¦b ß¡å¤ Ï ì¤Ó¡Ø¢á¤ a ë¤ ß¡å¤ m z¤o¡ a ‰¤u¢Ü¡Ø¢á¤›� de ki: o Allah size fevkınızdan veya ayak- sh:»1953 larınızın altından bir azab göndermeğe- fevkten azab, yıldırım düşmek, taş yağmak, tufan olmak gibi âfâtı Semaviyye, ayakların altından azab da zelzele olmak, hasf: ya'ni yer göçmek, su ve ateş çıkmak gibi âfâtı Arzıyye hakkında zâhirdir. İbni Abbas Hazretleri « ����ß¡å¤ Ï ì¤Ó¡Ø¢á¤� » vülâti cevr, « ����ß¡å¤ m z¤o¡ a ‰¤u¢Ü¡Ø¢á¤� » siflei su' demiştir ki mafevkten azab, mâ tahtten azab demektir. Ba'zı müfessirîn de baştan veya alttan gelen emraz-u masaib ile tefsir etmiştir. Âyet hepsine muhtemildir. ��a ë¤ í Ü¤j¡Ž Ø¢á¤ ‘¡,î È¦b›� ŞİYA' şiy'anın cem'i, şiy'a biribirinin arkasından giderek bir emîre veya reise tarafdar olan fırka demektir. -Veya sizi şiy'a şiy'a biribirinize geçirmeğe, ya'ni her biri bir reise tarafdar olmuş ve muhtelif hevâlara ayrılmış muhtelif fırkalara parçalayıb biribirinizle çarpıştırmağa ��ë í¢ˆ©íÕ 2 È¤š Ø¢á¤ 2 b¤ 2 È¤œ§6›� ve ba'zınıza diğer ba'zınızın- katil ve saire gibi be's-ü şiddetini acı acı tattırmağa kadirdir. Ve bunlara kadir olan ancak odur. ��a¢ã¤Ä¢Š¤ × î¤Ñ ã¢– Š£¡Ò¢ aÛ¤b¨í bp¡ Û È Ü£ è¢á¤ í 1¤Ô è¢ìæ ›� -Bu âyetlerin mazmununda bâlâda geçen ba'zı âyetlerin ma'nâları tasrif olunmuş diğer bir şekl-ü surette ifade edilmiş olduğundan burada bunun hikmeti beyan buyurulmuştur. 66. ��Ó¢3¤ Û Ž¤o¢ Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ 2¡ì ×©î3§6›� de ki ben üzerinize bir vekîl değilim -Allahın kudreti bana tafviz-u havale olunmuş değildir. Binaenaleyh ne onun size yapacağı azabı yapabilirim, ne de sizi ondan muhafaza edebilirim. Ben ancak bir Resulüm, bir elçi, bir muhbirim, Allahın vahyettiği evâmir ve ahbar ve ahkamı onun namına izafetle haber verir tebliğ ederim 67. ��Û¡Ø¢3£¡ ã j bª§ ß¢Ž¤n Ô Š£¥9›� her haberin, her haber verilen şey'in kararlaştığı bir zaman vardır.- Sizin azabınız da bu cümledendir ��ë  ì¤Ò m È¤Ü à¢ìæ ›� sh:»1954 siz de başınıza geleceği yakında bilirsiniz. -Böyle de. ��XV› ë a¡‡ a ‰ a í¤o aÛ£ ˆ©íå í ‚¢ì™¢ìæ Ï©¬ó a¨í bm¡ä b Ï b Ç¤Š¡ž¤ Ç ä¤è¢á¤ y n£¨ó í ‚¢ì™¢ìa Ï©ó y †©ís§ Ë î¤Š¡ê©6 ë a¡ß£ b í¢ä¤Ž¡,î ä£ Ù aÛ’£ ,î¤À bæ¢ Ï Ü b m Ô¤È¢†¤ 2 È¤† aÛˆ£¡×¤Š¨ô ß É aÛ¤Ô ì¤â¡ aÛÄ£ bÛ¡à©îå YV› ë ß b Ç Ü ó aÛ£ ˆ©íå í n£ Ô¢ìæ ß¡å¤ y¡Ž b2¡è¡á¤ ß¡å¤ ‘ ó¤õ§ ë Û¨Ø¡å¤ ‡¡×¤Š¨ô Û È Ü£ è¢á¤ í n£ Ô¢ìæ PW› ë ‡ ‰¡ aÛ£ ˆ©íå am£ ‚ ˆ¢ëa …©íä è¢á¤ Û È¡j¦b ë Û è¤ì¦a ë Ë Š£ m¤è¢á¢ aÛ¤z î¨ìñ¢ aÛ†£¢ã¤î b ë ‡ ×£¡Š¤ 2¡é©¬ a æ¤ m¢j¤Ž 3 ã 1¤¥ 2¡à b × Ž j o¤> Û î¤ Û è b ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë Û¡ó£¥ ë Û b ‘ 1©îÉ¥7 ë a¡æ¤ m È¤†¡4¤ ×¢3£ Ç †¤4§ Û b í¢ìª¤ ˆ¤ ß¡ä¤è 6b a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¢2¤Ž¡Ü¢ìa 2¡à b × Ž j¢ìa7 Û è¢á¤ ‘ Š al¥ ß¡å¤ y à©îá§ ë Ç ˆ al¥ a Û©îá¥ 2¡à b × bã¢ìa í Ø¤1¢Š¢ëæ ;› �� Meali Şerifi Âyetlerimiz hakkında münasebetsizliğe dalanları gördüğün vakıt da kendilerinden yüz çevir, tâ ki başka bir söze dalsınlar, sh:»1955 şayed Şeytan bunu sana bir an unutturursa hatırına geldiği gibi hemen kalk, o zalimler gürûhu ile beraber oturma 68 Gerçi Allahdan korkanlarla onların hisabından bir şey düşmez velâkin bir ıhtar olur, belki sakınırlar 69 Bırak o dinlerini oyun ve eğlence edinen ve dünya hayat kendilerini aldatmış bulunan kimseleri de bu vesiyle ile şunu ıhtar et ki bir nefis kendi kesbiyle besalet kabzasına düşmeye görsün o vakıt Allahın huzurı celâlinde ona başka ne bir sahabet eden bulunur ne bir şefaat, her dürlü fidyeyi denkleştirse bile kabul edilmez, onlar azâbın kabzai besaletine teslim olunmuş kimselerdir, nankörlük ettiklerinden dolayı onlara sâde hamîmden bir şerab ve elîm bir azâb vardır 70 68. ��ë a¡‡ a ‰ a í¤o aÛ£ ˆ©íå í ‚¢ì™¢ìæ Ï©¬ó a¨í bm¡ä b›� - HAVD, eğlence tarzında ve aşırı derecede dalmak demektir. Sûrei «nisa» da geçen « ��ë Ó †¤ ã Œ£ 4 Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ a æ¤ a¡‡ a  à¡È¤n¢á¤ a¨í bp¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ í¢Ø¤1 Š¢ 2¡è b ë í¢Ž¤n è¤Œ aª¢ 2¡è b Ï Ü b m Ô¤È¢†¢ëa ß È è¢á¤ y n£¨ó í ‚¢ì™¢ìa Ï©ó y †©ís§ Ë î¤Š¡ê©9� » âyeti de (bak) bunun tefsiri olduğundan hıtabın hıtabı amm olduğunu, havdın ve i'razın ma'nâlarını vazıhan göstermiştir. Binaenaleyh ba'zı Haşviyyenin tevehhüm ettiği gibi bundan ilâhiyyat mesailinde ta'mik-u tetebbuun, istidlâl ve münazaranın âyâtullaha dalmaktır diye hurmetini istinbata kalkışmamalı, ancak delil ile uğraşırken medlûlden tegafül edecek derecede dalgınlığa da düşmemelidir. Hasılı: Ve ey mü'min, hadlerini bilmiyerek âyetlerimize dalıb eğlenenleri, ta'ne girişenleri, küfr-ü istihzaya kalkışanları gördüğün vakit -ki Mekkede Kureyş müşrikleri böyle yapıyorlardı- ��Ï b Ç¤Š¡ž¤ Ç ä¤è¢á¤›� Onlardan çekil, yanlarından oturma ��ë a¡ß£ b í¢ä¤Ž¡,î ä£ Ù ›� -İbni âmir kıraetinde tef'ilden « �í¢ä Ž£¡î ä£ Ù � » ��aÛ’£ ,î¤À bæ¢›� şayed Şeytan sana unutturursa- seni işgal eder, bu nehyi unutmânâ sebeb olursa -ki bu ihtimal, hıtabın sh:»1956 her mü'mine amm olması haysiyyetiyledir. ��Ï Ü b m Ô¤È¢†¤ 2 È¤† aÛˆ£¡×¤Š¨ô ß É aÛ¤Ô ì¤â¡ aÛÄ£ bÛ¡à©îå ›� Hatırladıktan sonra o zalimler güruhiyle beraber oturma.- Zalimîn ta'bir olunması havd mefhumunda haddini tecavüz ma'nâsı bulunduğunu iş'ar ve illeti nehyi ta'mim ile alel'umum zalimlerle beraber oturmanın dahi menhi olduğunu tasrihtir. 70. ��ë ‡ ‰¡ aÛ£ ˆ©íå am£ ‚ ˆ¢ëa …©íä è¢á¤ Û È¡j¦b ë Û è¤ì¦a ë Ë Š£ m¤è¢á¢ aÛ¤z î¨ìñ¢ aÛ†£¢ã¤î b›� Dinlerini eğlence ve oyuncak tutan ve hayatı Dünya kendilerini mağrur etmiş olanları bırak.- Ya'ni hayatı Dünyaya dalıb din işlerini keyf-ü hevalarına göre eğlence ve oyun kabilinden tutanlar veya din namına eğlence ve oyun kabilinden tutanlar veya din namına eğlence ve oyun kabilinden tutunanları veya mükellef oldukları dini hakkı Dünya hayatına mağrur olarak ve akıbet ve Âhıreti hisaba almıyarak eğlence ve oyuncak yerine koyub istihza edenleri veya dini ağrazı Dünyeviyeleri için bâziçe ittihaz edenleri velhasıl dinleri oyuncaktan ibaret olan ve dini oyuncak addedenleri terk et, bunlarla muaşeret ve ıhtilât etme. Bunları bırak emri, onlarla muaşeret ve ıhtilâttan meni' ve « ��Ï ˆ ‰¤ç¢á¤ í ‚¢ì™¢ìa ë í Ü¤È j¢ìa y n£¨ó í¢Ü bÓ¢ìa í ì¤ß è¢á¢ aÛ£ ˆ©ô í¢ìÇ †¢ëæ � » kabilinden onları bir tehdid ve inzar olduğuna ve yoksa «inzar etme, bir şey söyleme» demek olmadığına işareten buyuruluyor ki: �� ë ‡ ×£¡Š¤ 2¡é©¬ a æ¤ m¢j¤Ž 3 ã 1¤¥ 2¡à b × Ž j o¤> aÛƒPPP›� .��QW› Ó¢3¤ a ã †¤Ç¢ìa ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ß b Û b í ä¤1 È¢ä b ë Û b í š¢Š£¢ã b ë ã¢Š …£¢ Ç Ü¨¬ó a Ç¤Ô b2¡ä b 2 È¤† a¡‡¤ ç †¨íä b aÛÜ£¨é¢ × bÛ£ ˆ¡ô a¤n è¤ì m¤é¢ aÛ’£ ,î bŸ©îå¢ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ y î¤Š aæ : Û é¢¬ a •¤z bl¥ í †¤Ç¢ìã é¢¬ a¡Û ó aÛ¤è¢† ô aö¤n¡ä be6 Ó¢3¤ a¡æ£ ç¢† ô aÛÜ£¨é¡ ç¢ì aÛ¤è¢†¨ô6 ë a¢ß¡Š¤ã b Û¡ä¢Ž¤Ü¡á Û¡Š l£¡ aÛ¤È bÛ à©îå =›� sh:»1957 ��RW› ë a æ¤ a Ó©îà¢ìa aÛ–£ Ü¨ìñ ë am£ Ô¢ìê¢6 ë ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©¬ô a¡Û î¤é¡ m¢z¤’ Š¢ëæ SW› ë ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©ô  Ü Õ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž 2¡bÛ¤z Õ£¡6 ë í ì¤â í Ô¢ì4¢ ×¢å¤ Ï î Ø¢ìæ¢6 Ó ì¤Û¢é¢ aÛ¤z Õ£¢6 ë Û é¢ aÛ¤à¢Ü¤Ù¢ í ì¤â í¢ä¤1 ƒ¢ Ï¡ó aÛ–£¢ì‰6¡ Ç bÛ¡á¢ aÛ¤Ì î¤k¡ ë aÛ’£ è b… ñ¡6 ë ç¢ì aÛ¤z Ø©îá¢ aÛ¤‚ j©îŠ¢› �� Meali Şerifi De ki hiç biz Allahı bırakır da bize ne menfaat ne zarar yapamıyacak nesnelere yalvarır mıyız? ve Allah bizi hidayetine kavuşturmuş iken ardımıza döner miyiz? o avanak gibi ki Arzda şaşkın şaşkın dolaşırken kendini şeytanlar ayartıb uçuruma çekmekte, beride ise arkadaşları var bize gel diye onu doğru yola çağırıb duruyorlar, de ki her halde hidâyet Allah hidayeti ve biz şöyle emr edildik: Halıs müslim olalım rabbülâlemîne 71 Hem namazı kılın ve ondan korkun, haşrolunub varcağınız o 72 Ve o Gökleri, Yeri yaradan hakkıyle o, hem ol! diyeceği gün o da oluverir * Hak onun dediği, Sur üfürüleceği gün de mülk onun, hem gaybe âlim hem şehadete, hakîm odur, habîr o 73 sh:»1958 71. ��Ó¢3¤ a ã †¤Ç¢ìa ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ß b Û b í ä¤1 È¢ä b ë Û b í š¢Š£¢ã b›� De ki biz -ülûhiyyet sıfatlarının hepsine sâhib ve her menfeat ve zarara kadir olan- Allahdan geçerek bize, kendi kendilerine ne menfeat ve ne zarar bile veremiyecek olan şeylere, cansız putlara, âciz mahlûklara, mansu'lara mı yavaracağız ��ë ã¢Š …£¢ Ç Ü¨¬ó a Ç¤Ô b2¡ä b 2 È¤† a¡‡¤ ç †¨íä b aÛÜ£¨é¢›� ve Allah bize hidayet ettikten, doğru yolu gösterdikten sonra gerimize mi döneceğiz? ��× bÛ£ ˆ¡ô a¤n è¤ì m¤é¢ aÛ’£ ,î bŸ©îå¢ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ y î¤Š aæ : Û é¢¬ a •¤z bl¥ í †¤Ç¢ìã é¢¬ a¡Û ó aÛ¤è¢† ô aö¤n¡ä be6›� «bize gel!» Diye kendine çağırıb duran arkadaşları varken yer yüzünde hayran ve sersem kalkarak Şeytanların hevâ ve hevese çekib şaşırdığı şaşkın gibi mi olacağız?. -Bunun sebebi nüzulü Hazreti Ebi Bekrin oğlu Abdurrahmanın iymanından evvelki halı olduğu hakkında bir rivayet vardır ki Resulullah, babası ve sair Eshab kendini islâma da'vet ettikleri halde o bil'âkis tutmuş babası Hazreti Ebi Bekri putperestliğe da'vet etmeğe kalkışmış idi deniliyor. ��Ó¢3¤›� de ki ��a¡æ£ ç¢† ô aÛÜ£¨é¡ ç¢ì aÛ¤è¢†¨ô6›� rehber ancak Allah rehberidir, ancak Allah hidayetidir ki hidayettir ��ë a¢ß¡Š¤ã b Û¡ä¢Ž¤Ü¡á Û¡Š l£¡ aÛ¤È bÛ à©îå =›� ve bize bilhassa rabbül'âlemîne islâm ve inkıyad edelim �� 72.� ��ë a æ¤ a Ó©îà¢ìa aÛ–£ Ü¨ìñ ›� ve namazı ikame ediniz ��ë am£ Ô¢ìê¢6›� ve Allaha ittika ediniz diye emrolundu ��ë ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©¬ô a¡Û î¤é¡ m¢z¤’ Š¢ëæ ›� ve buyuruldu ki nihayet hepinizin haşrolunub toplanacağınız ancak odur. 73. ��ë ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©ô  Ü Õ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž 2¡bÛ¤z Õ£¡6›� ve o, o halıktır ki Gökleri ve Yeri hakk ile halketti.- Semavat-ü Arz mütehakkık, mahlukıyyetleri muhakkak, sh:»1959 hâlıkları ancak Allah olduğu muhakkak ve bütün bunların hakka mülâbesetleri, hakka delâletleri, eseri hakk oldukları muhakkak, binaenaleyh bâtıl hiç bir zaman sebeb ve gayei hılkat olmaz. Ve bu Semavat ve Arzın hılkati eğlence ve oyuncak, bâtıl ve abes ve hikmetsiz olamaz. Hepsi hakta toplanacak ve hak tealâya haşrolunacaktır. Ne zaman olacak denilirse ��ë í ì¤â í Ô¢ì4¢ ×¢å¤ Ï î Ø¢ìæ¢6›� «o, «ol!» diyeceği gün hemen olur» sözü ����Ó ì¤Û¢é¢ aÛ¤z Õ£¢6›�� onun hak kelâmıdır, «ol!» dediği gün, olacaktır. ��Û é¢ aÛ¤à¢Ü¤Ù¢ í ì¤â í¢ä¤1 ƒ¢ Ï¡ó aÛ–£¢ì‰6¡›� ve sur üfürüldüğü, kıyamet borusu çalındığı gün mülk, hukm-ü saltanat temamen ve müstekıllen onun, ancak onundur. Çünkü ��Ç bÛ¡á¢ aÛ¤Ì î¤k¡ ë aÛ’£ è b… ñ¡6›� Sur üfürüldüğü gün meydana çıkacak olan gaybı ve yıkılacak olan bu günkü meşhudatı bilen odur. ��ë ç¢ì aÛ¤z Ø©îá¢ aÛ¤‚ j©îŠ¢›� ve hakîm o, habîr odur. Böyle de ve o hakîm-ü habîrin ıhbârile şunu yad et:��TW› ë a¡‡¤ Ó b4 a¡2¤Š¨ç©îá¢ Û¡b 2©îé¡ a¨‹ ‰ a m n£ ‚¡ˆ¢ a •¤ä bß¦b a¨Û¡è ò¦7 a¡ã£©¬ó a ‰¨íÙ ë Ó ì¤ß Ù Ï©ó ™ Ü b4§ ß¢j©îå§ UW› ë × ˆ¨Û¡Ù ã¢Š©¬ô a¡2¤Š¨ç©îá ß Ü Ø¢ìp aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ë Û¡î Ø¢ìæ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢ìÓ¡ä©îå VW› Ï Ü à£ b u å£ Ç Ü î¤é¡ aÛ£ î¤3¢ ‰ a¨ × ì¤× j¦7b Ó b4 ç¨ˆ a ‰ 2£©7ó Ï Ü à£b ¬ a Ï 3 Ó b4 Û b¬ a¢y¡k£¢ aÛ¤b¨Ï¡Ü©îå › �� sh:»1960 ��WW› Ï Ü à£ b ‰ a aÛ¤Ô à Š 2 b‹¡Ë¦b Ó b4 ç¨ˆ a ‰ 2£©7ó Ï Ü à£b ¬ a Ï 3 Ó b4 Û ÷¡å¤ Û á¤ í è¤†¡ã©ó ‰ 2£©ó Û b ×¢ìã å£ ß¡å aÛ¤Ô ì¤â¡ aÛš£b ¬Û£©îå XW› Ï Ü à£ b ‰ a aÛ’£ à¤ 2 b‹¡Ë ò¦ Ó b4 ç¨ˆ a ‰ 2£©ó ç¨ˆ ¬a a ×¤j Š¢7 Ï Ü à£b ¬ a Ï Ü o¤ Ó b4 í b Ó ì¤â¡ a¡ã£©ó 2 Š©¬ôõ¥ ß¡à£ b m¢’¤Š¡×¢ìæ YW› a¡ã£©ó ë u£ è¤o¢ ë u¤è¡ó Û¡Ü£ ˆ©ô Ï À Š aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž y ä©î1¦b ë ß b¬ a ã ¯b ß¡å aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå 7 PX› ë y b¬u£ é¢ Ó ì¤ß¢é¢6 Ó b4 a m¢z b¬u£ì¢¬ã£©ó Ï¡ó aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë Ó †¤ ç †¨íå¡6 ë Û b¬ a  bÒ¢ ß b m¢’¤Š¡×¢ìæ 2¡é©¬ a¡Û£ be¬ a æ¤ í ’ b¬õ ‰ 2£©ó ‘ ,î¤÷¦6b ë ¡É ‰ 2£©ó ×¢3£ ‘ ó¤õ§ Ç¡Ü¤à¦6b a Ï Ü b m n ˆ ×£ Š¢ëæ QX› ë × î¤Ñ a  bÒ¢ ß b¬ a ‘¤Š ×¤n¢á¤ ë Û b m ‚ bÏ¢ìæ a ã£ Ø¢á¤ a ‘¤Š ×¤n¢á¤ 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ß bÛ á¤ í¢ä Œ£¡4¤ 2¡é© Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ ¢Ü¤À bã¦6b Ï b ô£¢aÛ¤1 Š©íÔ î¤å¡ a y Õ£¢ 2¡bÛ¤b ß¤å¡7 a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ m È¤Ü à¢ìæ < RX› a Û£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa ë Û á¤ í Ü¤j¡Ž¢ì¬a a©íà bã è¢á¤ 2¡Ä¢Ü¤á§ a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù Û è¢á¢ aÛ¤b ß¤å¢ ë ç¢á¤ ß¢è¤n †¢ëæ ;›� sh:»1961 Meali Şerifi Vaktiyle İbrâhîm babası Azere ne demişti? Sen putları kendine bir sürü ilâh ediniyorsun öyle mi? Doğrusu ben seni ve kavmini açık bir dalâl içinde görüyorum 74 Bu sûretle Ibrâhîme Göklerin ve Yerin melekûtünü gösteriyorduk ki yakîn hâsıl edenlerden olsun 75 vakta ki üzerini gece kapladı bir yıldız gördü "bu imiş rabbım" dedi, derken batıverince "ben öyle batanları sevmem" dedi 76 vaktâki ay doğmak üzere iken gördü "bu imiş rabbım" dedi, derken batınca "kasem ederim ki, dedi, rabbım beni hidayetine mazhar etmese idi muhakkak şu şaşkın kavmden olacakmışım" 77 vaktâki güneş doğmak üzere iken gördü "bu imiş rabbim, bu hepsinden büyük" dedi, o da batınca ey kavmim, dedi: haberiniz olsun ben sizin şirk koştuğunuz şeylerden berîim 78 Ben her dinden geçib sâde hakka eğilerek yüzümü o Gökleri ve Yeri yaratmış olan fâtıre döndüm ve ben müşriklerden değilim" 79 kavmi de kendisine karşı ıhticaca kalkıştı, o! siz, dedi: bana Allah hakkında ıhticaca mı kalkışıyorsunuz? Halbuki o bana hakikati doğrudan doğru gösterdi, sizin ona şirk koştuğunuz şeylerden ise ben hiç bir zaman korkmam, rabbım dilemedikce onlar bana hiç bir şey yapamaz, rabbin her şey'i ılmen ihâta buyurdu, artık bir düşünmez misiniz? 80 Hem nasıl olur da ben sizin şirk koştuklarınızdan korkarım; baksanız a siz Allahın hiç bir bürhan indirmediği şeyleri ona şerik koşmaktan korkmuyorsunuz? Şu halde korkudan emîn olmağa iki taraftan hangisi ehakk? Eğer bileceksiniz 81 İyman edib de iymanlarını bir haksızlıkla telbis etmiyen kimseler işte korkudan emîn olmak onların hakkıdır ve hidayete erenler onlardır 82 Sûrei «Mâide» de ��a¡æ£ aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå ç b…¢ëa ë aÛ–£ b2¡ìª¢@æ aÛƒ� » âyetine bak beyan olunduğu üzere milleti İbrahim olan Hanifiyyet evvelen ve bizzât Sabıeye tekabül ediyordu Sâbie sh:»1962 ise Eshabı eşhas ve Eshabı Heyakili nücum olarak iki fırkaya münkasim bulunuyor ve her ikisi de ruhaniyyet taassubuna ve Melâikeye taabbüd fikrine raci' oluyor ve bundan bir tarafta beşeri cismanîyi ruhaniyyetten tecrid ile tezlil, diğer taraftan beşerî Tagutların şirk ve rübubiyyet da'vasına vesile ihdas ediliyordu ve İbrahim aleyhisselâm bunları kırmak için ba's buyurulmuştu. Burada göreceğiz ki evvelâ eshabı asnamın dalâli mübini, saniyen eshabı nücumun dalâli nazarîsi beyan olunarak ve beşerin melekûte ittisali gösterilerek isbatı tevhid iel esasi Hanifiyyet tesbit ve nübüvveti beşeriyye takrir edilmiş ve nihayet ma ba'dettabî mebde'lerin Melek ve Şeytan gibi kuvayı Hafiyyeyi ilâhi beşer addederek ülûhiyyete teşrik eden eshabı ruhaniyyatın dalâli felsefîsini ibtal eden delâili tevhid tafsıl olunmuştur.İbrahim aleyhisselâmın fazlını i'tiraf etmiyen millet yok gibidir. Arab müşrikleri onun evlâd ve mensubîni olduklarını ıkrar ile fazlını i'tiraf ediyorlardı, Yehud, Nesârâ ve müslimanlar da hep ona ta'zım ve ulüvvi kadrini i'tiraf ederler. Bu mansıbı azîm, böyle ekser ehli âlemin fazlını ve ulüvvi mertebesini i'tiraf etmesi şerefî Hazreti Halil aleyhisselâm kadar hiç kimseye nasıyb olmamıştı. « ��a ÛÜ£ è¢á£ • 3£¡ Ç Ü¨ó ß¢z à£ †§ ë Ç Ü¨ó a¨4¡ ß¢z à£ †§ × à b • Ü£ î¤o Ç Ü¨ó a«¡2¤Š¨ç©îá ë Ç Ü¨ó a¨4¡ a«2¤Š¨ç©îá a«¡ã£ Ù y à©î†¥ ß v©î†¥P ë 2 b‰¡Ú¤ Ç Ü¨ó ß¢z à£ †§ ë Ç Ü¨ó a¨4¡ ß¢z à£ †§ × à b 2 b‰ ×¤o Ç Ü¨ó a«¡2¤Š¨ç©îá ë Ç Ü¨ó a¨4¡ a«¡2¤Š¨ç©îá a¡ã£ Ù y à©î†¥ ß v©î†¥ � » bunun sebebi « ��a¡í£ bÚ ã È¤j¢†¢ ë a¡í£ bÚ ã Ž¤n È©îå¢6›P a ë¤Ï¢ìa 2¡È è¤†©¬ô a¢ë@Ò¡ 2¡È è¤†¡×¢á¤›� » medlûlünce rabb ile abıd beynindeki ahdi fıtrîdir. İbrahim aleyhisselâm bu ahdı ubudiyyeti ifa etmiş ve Allah tealâ buna icmalen ve tafsılen şehadet eylenmiştir. İcmal iki âyettedir. Birisi « ��ë a¡‡¡ a2¤n Ü¨¬ó a¡2¤Š¨ç©îá ‰ 2£¢é¢ 2¡Ø Ü¡à bp§ Ï b m à£ è¢å£ 6� » ki bunun ahdı ubudiyyeti itmam ettiğine bir şehadeti İlâhiyyedir. İkincisi de « ��a¡‡¤ Ó b4 Û é¢ ‰ 2£¢é¢¬ a ¤Ü¡á¤= Ó b4 a ¤Ü à¤o¢ Û¡Š l£¡ aÛ¤È bÛ à©îå � » dir. Tafsıle gelince: Müşarün'ileyh tevhidi isbat ve şirki ibtal için bir çok ma- sh:»1963 kamda evvelâ babasiyle « ��a m n£ ‚¡ˆ¢ a •¤ä bß¦b a¨Û¡è ò¦7� » ve «��í b¬ a 2 o¡ Û¡á m È¤j¢†¢ ß b Û b í Ž¤à É¢ ë Û b í¢j¤–¡Š¢ ë Û b í¢Ì¤ä©ó Ç ä¤Ù ‘ î¤÷¦b� » diye. Saniyen kavmiyle « ��Ï Ü à£ b u å£ Ç Ü î¤é¡ aÛ£ î¤3¢ PPP ë y b¬u£ é¢ Ó ì¤ß¢é¢6 Ó b4 a m¢z b¬u£ì¢¬ã£©ó Ï¡ó aÛÜ£¨é¡� » diye. Salisen zamanının meliki ile « ��‰ 2£¡ó aÛ£ ˆ©ô í¢z¤ï© ë í¢à©îo¢=� » diye münazara etmiş, rabian küffar ile « ��Ï v È Ü è¢á¤ u¢ˆ a‡¦a a¡Û£ b × j©îŠ¦a Û è¢á¤� » medlûlünce putlarını kırarak fi'len münazara eylemiş, sonra kavmi « ��y Š£¡Ó¢ìê¢ ë aã¤–¢Š¢ë¬a a¨Û¡è n Ø¢á¤� » demişler ateşlere atılmış, sonra « ��a¡ã£©ó¬ a ‰¨ô Ï¡ó aÛ¤à ä bâ¡ a ã£©ó¬ a ‡¤2 z¢Ù � » diye Allahın emrine oğlunu bezletmiş, hâsılı kalbini irfana, lisanını bürhâna, bedenini nirana, çocuğunu kurbana, malını dayf-ü ihsana teslim ve tahsıs ederek ubudiyyet ve mehabbette kahramanlığını isbat ve sonra « �� ë au¤È 3¤ Û©ó Û¡Ž bæ •¡†¤Ö§ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b¨¡Š©íå = aÛƒ� » diye rabbına tazarru' ve niyaz eylemiş ve binaenaleyh Allah tealânın kerem ve ihsanı da duasına icabetle matlûbunun is'af ve tahkıkını icab etmiştir. Arab müşrikleri de müşarün'ileyhin fazlını mu'terif bulunduklarından dolayı onlara karşı « ��Ó¢3¤ a ã †¤Ç¢ìa ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ß b Û b í ä¤1 È¢ä b ë Û b í š¢Š£¢ã b� » da'vetini isbat ve tavzıh sadedinde Allah tealâ Hazreti İbrahimin kavmiyle olan münazarasını ve melekûti İlâhîye ıttılaını bir huccet ve mazıden nümunei imtisal bir dersi ibret olmak üzere tezkir ve evvel emirde eshabı asnamın bedihî olan dalâlını ıhtar ile buyurulmuştur ki: Öyle de, ve şunu hatırlat: 74. ��ë a¡‡¤ Ó b4 a¡2¤Š¨ç©îá¢ Û¡b 2©îé¡ a¨‹ ‰ ›� hani İbrahim babası Âzere -ve yahud Ya'kub kıraetinde « �‰a� » nın zammiyle « �a‹‰� » okunduğuna göre- İbrahimin babasına «ya Âzer! ��a m n£ ‚¡ˆ¢ a •¤ä bß¦b a¨Û¡è ò¦7 a¡ã£©¬ó a ‰¨íÙ ë Ó ì¤ß Ù Ï©ó ™ Ü b4§ ß¢j©îå§›� asnamı bir sürü İlâh mı tutuyorsun? Her halde ben seni ve kavmini açık bir dalâl içinde görüyorum» demişti.» -Zîruh olan beşerin gerek beşer timsali olsun ve gerek kevakib ve Melâike timsali farz edilsin cansız putlara tezellül ve teabbüdü ne açık bir dalâlettir. İbrahim bunu babası veya babası makamında amucası olan Âzerden başlıyarak kavminin yüzüne vurmaktan ve onları irşad etmekten çekinmemişti. sh:»1964 Bu âyette Hazreti İbrahimin pederinin ismi «Âzer» olduğu anlaşılıyor. Kütübi tevarihte ise Süryanîce «Tarah» olduğu meşhurdur. O halde Ya'kub ve İsrail gibi biri isim, biri lakab olmak üzere «Âzer» ve «Tarah» diye iki ismi var demektir. Ragıb, müfredatında Âzer Tarahın muarrebi denilmiş olduğunu da nakletmiş ise de bunu müfessirîn hiç nazrı itibare almamışlardır. Bu derece büyük bir tebdil ile ta'ribde ucme şemmesi kalmamış olacağından kelime «hatem» gibi munsarıf olmak lâzım gelirdi. Ba'zıları da Âzerin Hârezm lugati ve şeyhi herim ya'ni pek kocamış ıhtiyar demek olduğunu ve bir de bir sanem ismi bulunduğunu dahi söylemişlerdir. Ba'zıları da demiştir ki İbrahim aleyhisselâmın babası «Tarah» tır, Âzer de amucasıdır. Amucaya ve dedeye dahi eb ıtlak edilir. Netekim Kur'anda evlâdı Ya'kubdan hikâyeten « ��ã È¤j¢†¢ a¡Û¨è Ù ë a¡Û¨é a¨2 b¬ö¡Ù a¡2¤Š¨ç©îá ë a¡¤à¨È©î3 ë a¡¤z¨Õ � » buyrulmuştur. Ve Hazreti İsmail, Hazreti Ya'kubun amucası olduğu halde eb ıtlak edilmiştir, Şiy'anın muhtarı da budur. Bunlar «Hazreti İbrahim ve babası, Hazreti Peygamberin ecdadındandır. Halbuki « ��ë m Ô Ü£¢j Ù Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ bu¡†©íå � » âyetinin delâletine göre Peygamberin ecdanında kâfir yoktur. Âzer ise kâfirdir. Bir de bu âyetten ve bilhassa Ya'kub kıraetine göre Hazreti ibrahim Âzere ismini söyleyerek ve dalâlini yüzüne vurarak hıtab ettiği gösteriliyor ki babaya birr-ü ihsan bir vazifei diniyye olduğu halde İbrahim aleyhisselâm gibi bir Peygamberi zışanın babasına böyle ezakâr ve cefakâr bir hıtabı tecviz etmiyeceği âşikârdır. Binaenaleyh bu iki karinei mania gösterir ki Âzer, İbrahimin hakıkî ma'nâsiyle babası değildir.» diyorlar. Fakat bunlar Kur'anın zâhirine karşı tekellüf ve taassubdur. Zira Hazreti Peygamberin nesebine asla sifah karışmamış, hepsi nikâhtan gelmiş olduğunda tereddüd yok ise de « ��m Ô Ü£¢j Ù Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ bu¡†©íå � » de takallübatı sulbiyye ma'nası kat'î olmadığı gibi Hazreti İbrahimin muamelesi de « ��ë a¡æ¤ u bç † aÚ Ç Ü¨¬ó a æ¤ m¢’¤Š¡Ú 2©ó ß bÛ î¤ Û Ù 2¡é© Ç¡Ü¤á¥ Ï Ü b m¢À¡È¤è¢à b ë • by¡j¤è¢à b Ï¡ó aÛ†£¢ã¤î b ß È¤Š¢ëÏ¦9b� » sh:»1965 mazmuunundan haric değildir. Sonra kütübi tevarihte meşhur olan «Tarah» isminin menşei nihayet Yehud ve Nesârâ Ahbarına, bu da Tevrata müntehi olabilir. Bu ise Kur'anın «Âzer» ıhbarına muaraza edebilecek bir kuvveti haiz değildir. Onlar Kur'an üzerine değil, Kur'an onlar üzerine müheymin ve nigâhbandır. İbni Cerir tefsirinde beyan olunduğu üzere Muhammed ibni İshak demiştir ki «Âzer» Hazreti İbrahimin babasıdır. Ve Kûfe sevadında «Kûsâ» karyesi ahalisinden bir recül olduğu bize zikredilen ahbar cümlesindendir. « �ëaÛÜ£é aÇÜá� » Ebû Hayyan tefsirinde de «Neccar, müneccim ve mühendis olduğunu ve Nümrudun da nücum ve hendeseye merakı olduğundan nezdinde teveccüh ve ıkbale mazhar bulunduğunu zikretmişlerdir. Ve sevadı Kûfeden «Kûsâ» denilen bir karyeden idi Mücahid böyle demiştir. Ve Hazreti İbrahim de bu karyede tevellüd etti denilmiş. Bundan başka Âzerin «Harran» ahalisinden olduğu da söylenmiştir.» diye nakleylemiştir. Mu'cemülbülhanda «Kûsâ» üç mevzı'dadır. Arzı Babilde sevadı Irakta, Mekkede. Irak Kûsâsı ikidir. Kûsettarik, Kûser rubâ, İbrahim aleyhisselâmın meşhedi ve mevlidi buradadır. Ve bunların ikisi de arzı Babildedir. Hazreti İbrahim burada ateşe atılmıştır. İmdi, mevcud ve muhayyel her hangi bir şey'in hayalini temsil eden cansız asnamı masnua önünde insanlığı tezlil eden eshabı asnamın dalâli mübîni ıhtar olunduktan sonra buna sebebiyyet veren ve eshabı heyakil denilen nücum perestlerin de dalâli nazarîlerini göstermek ve bir beşer olan Hazreti İbrahimin lûtfı ilâhî ile bütün Semavat ve Arz melekûtına ıttılâ' ve iykanını ve bu sayede insanlığı masivallaha esaret ve mahkûmiyyet kaydinden tahlıs ile vichei beşeriyyeti doğrudan doğru ve münhasıran Allaha tevcih için tevhid ve hanifiyyeti nasîl isbat ve takrir ettiğini beyan için buyuruluyor ki: sh:»1966 75. ��ë × ˆ¨Û¡Ù ã¢Š©¬ô a¡2¤Š¨ç©îá ß Ü Ø¢ìp aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡›� Ve işte böyle beyyin bir gösterişle biz İbrahime Semavat ve Erzın melekûtunu gösteriyorduk- Yıldızları, Ay ve Güneşi ile gökleri ve Yeri gözüne gösterdikten başka hey'eti mecmuasiyle bütün âlemin bir mülk bir saltanata tâbi bir memleket olduğunu ve bu memleketi zabt-u idare eden esrarı rübubiyyeti ve kavanini saltanatı kalbine bildiriyorduk. Bütün bunlar Yerde bir beşeri cismanî olan İbrahimin nefsinde temessül ve tahakkuk ediyordu. İbrahim görüyordu ki mekân-ü zamaniyle bütün bu âlemleri toplayıp nefsi İbrahime indiren ve maddiyyat ve ma'neviyyatiyle ona rabt edib hepsini birden idare ve tedbir eden kudreti rabbaniyye hepsinin malik-ü hâkimi bulunan ve şerik-ü nazîri olmıyan bir kudreti vahdaniyyeden ibarettir. Ve İbrahim ona Semadaki nücum-ü kevakibden daha uzak değildir. Yıldızların Semada birer mevkı'leri varsa Yerdeki İbrahimin hepsinin fevkınde bir şerefi vardır. Ve böyle bir şerefi hâiz olan bir mahlûkun ve onun kavminin ve hem nev'inin o maliki hakikî madununda her hangi bir mahlûka bende olub tezellül etmesi pek büyük bir dalâl, pek tehlükeli bir küfran bir nankörlüktür. İşte İbrahime bu melekûtü gösteriyorduk ki öyle desin ��ë Û¡î Ø¢ìæ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢ìÓ¡ä©îå ›� ve eshabı iykandan olsun. Binaenaleyh İbrahim 76. ��Ï Ü à£ b u å£ Ç Ü î¤é¡ aÛ£ î¤3¢›� vakta ki gece zulmetiyle başına çöküp ortalığı örttü, o zaman ��‰ a¨ × ì¤× j¦7b›� bir kevkeb: Seyyarattan bir yıldız görerek ��Ó b4 ç¨ˆ a ‰ 2£©7ó›� bu benim rabbım ha!.. dedi -Evvelâ bir yıldızın bir insanı terbiye edebileceğini istib'ad ederek etrafındakilere bir ta'rız yaptı ��Ï Ü à£b ¬ a Ï 3 ›� çok sürmeden o kevakib üful edib batınca ��Ó b4 Û b¬ a¢y¡k£¢ aÛ¤b¨Ï¡Ü©îå ›� ben batanları sev- sh:»1967 mem dedi.- Bununla evvelâ rübubiyyet ve ubudiyyette mahabbetin üssül'esas olduğunu, fakat taharrük ve üfulün tesir delîli değil mahlûkıyyet, teessür, mahkûmiyyet, hudûs ve fena delili olduğunu ve binaenaleyh afilin rabb olamıyacağını ve afile mahabbet etmek sonu boşa çıkacak bir dalâl olduğunu ve rabbın bunda müessir ve bunu muharrik olan ve zevalden münezzeh bulunan bir kudreti halika olması lâzım geldiğini anlattığı gibi bilhassa üfullerinden dolayı asıllarının kâfi olmadığını teslim ettikleri halde o afillerin masnu' timsallerine i'tibar etmek ne büyük tenakuzdur. Bunu müteakıb 77. ��Ï Ü à£ b ‰ a aÛ¤Ô à Š 2 b‹¡Ë¦b›� vakta ki Kameri doğarken gördü, aynı ma'nâ ile ��Ó b4 ç¨ˆ a ‰ 2£©7ó›� bu benim rabbım ha!... dedi ��Ï Ü à£b ¬ a Ï 3 ›� bu da üful edince hem rabbına olan iykanına izhar ederek « �ç¨ˆ a ‰ 2£ó� » sözlerinin iltizamî olmayıb ilzamî ve inkârî olduğunu anlatmak, hem de her lâhza rabbına olan ıhtıyacını i'tiraf ile hidayetine şükr etmek için �Ó b4 ›� dedi ki ��Û ÷¡å¤ Û á¤ í è¤†¡ã©ó ‰ 2£©ó Û b ×¢ìã å£ ß¡å aÛ¤Ô ì¤â¡ aÛš£b ¬Û£©îå ›� hiç şüphe yok rabbım bana hidayet etmese ben de behemehal o dallîn güruhundan olacaktım. -Zira bütün mes'ele ruhaniyyet ve cismaniyyetin, enfüs-ü afakın birleştiği bir lemha içinde tecelli eden bir hiss-ü idrake dayanıyor, bu görüş ve gösteriş olmaz, veya faniyi bakı zannetmek gibi bir isabetsizlik oluverirse dalâl, muhakkak. Ve birdenbire Kamerin letafet ve cazibesine kapılıvermemek de hayli müşkil. Binaenaleyh doğru ve musıb olan, akl-ü idraki bahş eden Allah tealânın bir lemhai tevfık ve hidayeti sh:»1968 olmasa zulmetteki beşeriyyet Aya da tapacak, Yıldıza da tapacak, puta da tapacak. Bundan sonra 78. ��Ï Ü à£ b ‰ a aÛ’£ à¤ 2 b‹¡Ë ò¦›� vakta ki Güneşi doğarken gördü. -Ve üzerindeki zulmetileyl temamen açılıb subhi nehara irdi ��Ó b4 ç¨ˆ a ‰ 2£©ó ç¨ˆ ¬a a ×¤j Š¢7›� bu benim rabbım ha!... Bu hepsinden büyük!... dedi.- Ve daha büyük bir târîz yaptı ��Ï Ü à£b ¬ a Ï Ü o¤›� sonra bu da üful edince ��Ó b4 í b Ó ì¤â¡ a¡ã£©ó 2 Š©¬ôõ¥ ß¡à£ b m¢’¤Š¡×¢ìæ ›� her halde ben sizin rabbıma şerik koştuğunuz şeylerden beriyim 79. ��a¡ã£©ó ë u£ è¤o¢ ë u¤è¡ó Û¡Ü£ ˆ©ô Ï À Š aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž y ä©î1¦b›� ben Hanif, tertemiz bir müvahhid olarak bütün mevcudiyyetimle yüzümü cemi'i muhteveyatiyle şu Semavat-ü Arzı yaradan zatı ecell-ü a'lâya tevcih ettim ��ë ß b¬ a ã ¯b ß¡å aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå 7›� ve ben müşriklerden değilim dedi. - Evvel-ü âhir Müşriklere aslâ iştirâk etmediğini tasrih ederek tevhide iykanını i'lân ve Hanifiyyeti isbat ve takrir eyledi. 80. ��ë y b¬u£ é¢ Ó ì¤ß¢é¢6›� kavmi de kendisine karşı mücadele ve tahvif ile huccet yarışına kalkıştılar, galebe fikrine düştüler. Cevaben İbrahim onların kavlî ve fi'lî cidal ve tehdidlerini ve istihfaf ederek ve mahabbet noktai nazarından ve sonra mahafet noktai nazarındanda ahkâmı rübubiyyet ve ubudiyyeti takrir eyliyerek galebei kâmilesini te'min eden şu huccetle �Ó b4 ›� dedi ki ��a m¢z b¬u£ì¢¬ã£©ó Ï¡ó aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë Ó †¤ ç †¨íå¡6 aÛƒPPP ë ç¢á¤ ß¢è¤n †¢ëæ ;›� 82. sh:»1969 ��SX› ë m¡Ü¤Ù y¢v£ n¢ä b¬ a¨m î¤ä bç b¬ a¡2¤Š¨ç©îá Ç Ü¨ó Ó ì¤ß¡é©6 ã Š¤Ï É¢ … ‰ u bp§ ß å¤ ã ’ b¬õ¢6 a¡æ£ ‰ 2£ Ù y Ø©îá¥ Ç Ü©îá¥ TX› ë ë ç j¤ä b Û é¢¬ a¡¤z¨Õ ë í È¤Ô¢ìl 6 ×¢Ü£¦b ç † í¤ä 7b ë ã¢ìy¦b ç † í¤ä b ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢ ë ß¡å¤ ‡¢‰£¡í£ n¡é© … aë¢@… ë ¢Ü î¤à¨å ë a í£¢ìl ë í¢ì¢Ñ ë ß¢ì¨ó ë ç¨Š¢ëæ 6 ë × ˆ¨Û¡Ù ã v¤Œ¡ô aÛ¤à¢z¤Ž¡ä©îå = UX› ë ‹ × Š¡í£ b ë í z¤î¨ó ë Ç©îŽ¨ó ë a¡Û¤î b 6 ×¢3£¥ ß¡å aÛ–£ bÛ¡z©îå = VX› ë a¡¤à¨È©î3 ë aÛ¤î Ž É ë í¢ìã¢ ë Û¢ìŸ¦6b ë ×¢Ü£¦b Ï š£ Ü¤ä b Ç Ü ó aÛ¤È bÛ à©îå = WX› ë ß¡å¤ a¨2 b¬ö¡è¡á¤ ë ‡¢‰£¡í£ bm¡è¡á¤ ë a¡¤ì aã¡è¡á¤7 ë au¤n j î¤ä bç¢á¤ ë ç † í¤ä bç¢á¤ a¡Û¨ó •¡Š aÂ§ ß¢Ž¤n Ô©îá§ XX› ‡¨Û¡Ù ç¢† ô aÛÜ£¨é¡ í è¤†©ô 2¡é© ß å¤ í ’ b¬õ¢ ß¡å¤ Ç¡j b…¡ê©6 ë Û ì¤ a ‘¤Š ×¢ìa Û z j¡Á Ç ä¤è¢á¤ ß b × bã¢ìa í È¤à Ü¢ìæ YX› a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨m î¤ä bç¢á¢ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl ë aÛ¤z¢Ø¤á ë aÛä£¢j¢ì£ ñ 7 Ï b¡æ¤ í Ø¤1¢Š¤ 2¡è b ç¨¬ì¯ª¢Û b¬õ¡ Ï Ô †¤ ë ×£ Ü¤ä b 2¡è b Ó ì¤ß¦b Û î¤Ž¢ìa 2¡è b 2¡Ø bÏ¡Š©íå PY› a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù aÛ£ ˆ©íå ç † ô aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ï j¡è¢†¨íè¢á¢ aÓ¤n †¡ê¤6 Ó¢3¤ Û b¬ a ¤÷ Ü¢Ø¢á¤ Ç Ü î¤é¡ a u¤Š¦6a a¡æ¤ ç¢ì a¡Û£ b ‡¡×¤Š¨ô Û¡Ü¤È bÛ à©îå ;› �� sh:»1970 Meali Şerifi Bu işte bizim o huccetimiz ki kavmine karşı İbrahime vermişdik, biz dilediğimizi derecelerle yükseltiriz, şüphesiz ki rabbın hakîm, alîmdir 83 Bundan maada ona İshak ile Ya'kubu da ihsan ettik ve her birini hidayete irdirdik, daha evvel Nuhu irdirmiştik, zürriyyetinden Davudu da, Süleymanı da, Eyyubu da, Yusüfü de, Musâyı da, Harunu da, işte muhsinlere böyle mükâfat ederiz 84 Zekeriyyayı da, Yahyayı da, Isâyı da, İlyası da, hep salihînden 85 İsmaili de, Elyesa'ı de, Yunüsü de, Lûtu da, her birini âlemînin üstüne geçirdik 86 Atalarından, zürriyetlerinden ve kardeşlerinden bir kısmını da, ve hep bunları seçtik ve hep bunları bir doğru yola hidayetçi kıldık 87 İşte o yol Allah hüdasıdır, o bunu kullarından dilediğine hidayet eyler, ve eğer bunlar şirketmiş olaydılar bütün mesaîleri heder olmuş gitmişti 88 İşte bunlar kendilerine kitâb, huküm, nübüvvet verdiğimiz kimseler, şimdi şu karşıdakiler buna körlük ediyorlarsa biz ona körlük etmiyen bir ümmeti müekkel kılmışız 89 İşte o Peygamberler Allahın hidayetine iriştirdiği kimseler, sen de onların gittiği yoldan yürü, ben, de: Buna karşı sizden bir ecr istemem, o mahzâ âlemîni irşad için ilâhî bir yadigârdır 90 83. ��ë m¡Ü¤Ù ›� Ve işte şu: Ya'ni o ru'yet-ü iykan ve bu hidayet-ü bürhan ��y¢v£ n¢ä b¬›� bizim hucceti azametimizdir. ��a¨m î¤ä bç b¬ a¡2¤Š¨ç©îá Ç Ü¨ó Ó ì¤ß¡é©6›� biz bunu kavmine karşı İbrahime verdik. - kendilerini nücumdan ve hattâ nucumun suver-u temasilinden daha madûn bir mevkı'de görerek, insanlığı tez- sh:»1971 lil eden kavmine karşı İbrahimin, kevakibden, kamer-ü şemisten, Semavât-ü Arzdan daha yükseğe geçerek doğrudan doğru « ��Ï bŸ¡Š¡ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡� » a teveccüh edecek ve masivallaha tezellül etmeğe tenezzül etmiyecek derecelerde rıf'atını isbat ve galebesini te'min eden bu huccet nefsi İbrahimin değil, Allahı azimüşşanındır. ��ã Š¤Ï É¢ … ‰ u bp§ ß å¤ ã ’ b¬õ¢6›� biz azımüşşan kimi dilersek derecelerini yükseltiriz. Binaenaleyh bu, İbrahime mahsus bir hal değildir. Mazharı ıstıfayı İlâhî olan ekâbiri ricalullahda bir sünneti cariyedir. Ya Muhammed hiç şüphe yok ��a¡æ£ ‰ 2£ Ù y Ø©îá¥ Ç Ü©îá¥›� senin rabbın böyle bir hakîm böyle bir alîmdir. Bak İbrahime daha ne verdik 84. ��ë ë ç j¤ä b Û é¢¬ a¡¤z¨Õ ë í È¤Ô¢ìl 6›� ona İshak ve Ya'kubu da ihsan ettik ��×¢Ü£¦b ç † í¤ä 7b›� hepsini hitayete irdirdik, tarikı hakta muvaffak eyledik, emîn kıldık. ��ë ã¢ìy¦b ç † í¤ä b ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢›� daha evvel Nuha da hidayet ettik. -O da putperestlerle uğraştı ve onlara galebe etti. Binaenaleyh İbrahim, kendi hidayetinden başka hem büyük dedesinin hem de evlâdının mazharı hidayet olmasiyle dahi bahtiyar oldu ��ë ß¡å¤ ‡¢‰£¡í£ n¡é© … aë¢@… ë ¢Ü î¤à¨å ›� ve zürriyyetinden Davuda ve Süleymana ilh... da hidayet ettik.- Bu « �‡¢‰£¡í£ n¡é¡� » zamirinin mevzuı bahs, İbrahim olmak i'tibariyle ona raci' olması, ya'ni bervechi atî ona dört Peygamberin İbrahim aleyhisselâm zürriyyetinden olması tebadür ediyor. Fakat Lût aleyhisselâm İbrahimin zürriyyeti değil, birader zadesi olduğu ve kezalik Yunüs aleyhisselâmın da onun zürriyyetinden olmadığı ve ibarede zamirin akrebe rücuu da asıl bulunduğu cihetle bir çok müfessirîn bunu zikri karib olan Nuh aleyhisselâma irca' etmişlerdir. İbni Abbas, gerçi bu Enbiyanın içinde Hazreti sh:»1972 İbrahime ne ana ne baba tarafından velâdeten mülhak olmıyanlar vardır. Netekim Lût biraderzadesidir. Bununla beraber hepsi zürriyyeti İbrahime muzaftır. Çünkü amuca da babadan addedilir.» Demiştir ki bu ma'nâ siyaka daha muvafıktır. Nuha ircaı takdirinde bu te'vile hacet kalmazsa da o zaman siyakı bahis İbrahimden Nuha tahvil edilmiş olacaktır. Maamafih « ��ë a¡¤à¨È©î3 ë aÛ¤î Ž É ë í¢ìã¢ ë Û¢ìŸ¦6b� » âyeti « ��ë ë ç j¤ä b Û é¢¬ a¡¤z¨Õ ë í È¤Ô¢ìl 6� » cümlesine rabtedilmek de caizdir. O zaman bunlar « ��ë ß¡å¤ ‡¢‰£¡í£ n¡é©� » mefhumunda dahil olmaksızın Hazreti İbrahime kuvvetüzzahr olarak bahşedilmiş olur. Ve filvaki' insanın kendi sulbî evlâdına da zürriyyeti denilmez ve iki birader olan İsmail ve İshak tekabülü de bu rabtı ıktiza eder. Şayânı dikkattir ki bu âyetlerde on sekiz Enbiya zikrolunmuş ve bunların zikri bir husni tasnife tabi' tutularak Hazreti İbrahimin etrafında cem'edilmiştir. Hazreti Nuh putperestlerle uğraşan ilk Peygamber, İshak ve Ya'kub bütün Beni İsrail Peygamberlerinin aslı, bu miyanda ����… aë¢@… ë ¢Ü î¤à¨å ›�� baba oğul mülk ve saltanat ile mümtaz ��ë a í£¢ìl ë í¢ì¢Ñ ›� ibtilâ' ve sabrı cemîl ile mümtaz ��ë ß¢ì¨ó ë ç¨Š¢ëæ 6›� iki birader, kuvveti ı'caz, mehabet-ü satvet, kitab ve şeriatı mahsusa ile mümtaz 85. ��ë ‹ × Š¡í£ b ë í z¤î¨ó ë Ç©îŽ¨ó ë a¡Û¤î b 6›� zühd-ü ruhaniyyet ve fedakârlıkta misal olmuştur. -İlyas İdris aleyhisselâm olduğu hakkında bir rivayet varsa da Enbiyai Benî İsraîlden olması daha müreccahtır. Harun aleyhisselâm esbatından olduğu nakledilmiş ve «İlyas ibni Yasin ibni Finhas ibni Azzar ibni Harun» denilmiştir. Hızır olduğu da söylenmiştir. Zira Isâ ve Hızır gibi İlyasın da henüz berhayat olduğuna dair ba'zı eserler vardır. Ebu Hayyan tefsirinde der ki «İlyas, Isâya mukarin olarak zikredilmiştir. Henüz ölmemiş bulunmakta müşterektirler. Ilh...» İlyasa Yehud sh:»1973 ve Nesârâ «İlya» derler. Yuhanna İncilinin baş taraflarında «Yehudiler Oruşlimden Yahyaya sen kimsin diye suâl etmek üzere kâhinler ile lavîliler gönderildikleri zeman onun şehadeti budur: ya'ni ıkrar edib inkâr etmiyerek ben Mesîh değilim diye ıkrar etti ve ona öyle ise nesin İlya mısın diye suâl ettiklerinde o dahi değilim dedi. Sen şol Peygamber misin dediklerinde hayır diye cevab verdi. Öyle ise Mesîh yahûd İlya ya ol Peygamber olmadığın halde niçin vaftiz ediyorsun? dediler» diye mezkûrdur ki İlya, İlyas; ol Peygamber de Hatemül'enbiya Muhammed aleyhisselâmdır. İlya Râfızîler tarafından «Ali» ismine de tatbik edilmiştir. 86. ��ë a¡¤à¨È©î3 ë aÛ¤î Ž É ë í¢ìã¢ ë Û¢ìŸ¦6b›���� hıtab, Hazreti Peygambere müteveccih olmak i'tibarile ceddünnebiy olan ve İshak ve Ya'kub silsilesinin mukabilinde bulunan Hazreti İsmail diğer bir sınıfın mebdei olarak buraya bırakılmış ve fazaili infiradiyyeleri ı'tibariyle Elyesa', Yûnüs, Lut aleyhimüsselâm da onunla beraber bir sınıfta sayılmıştır. Elyesa', Yuşa' İbni Nundur, diyenler olmuş ise de Elyesa' İbni Ahtub İbnil'acuzdur diye tashih ediliyor. Hamze, Kisaî ve Halefi Âşır kıraetlerinde « �4� » ın teşdidile « �a Û£ î¤Ž É� » okunur. 89. ��a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨m î¤ä bç¢á¢ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl ë aÛ¤z¢Ø¤á ë aÛä£¢j¢ì£ ñ 7›� binaeanleyh ��Ï b¡æ¤ í Ø¤1¢Š¤ 2¡è b ç¨¬ì¯ª¢Û b¬õ¡›� buna şunlar küfrederlerse, ya'ni bu üçüne veya -kitab ve hukmü cami' olmak i'tibarile daha hulâsa olmak üzere- Nübüvvete küffarı Kureyş hiç iyman etmezler ise hiç ehemmiyyetleri yoktur. ��Ï Ô †¤ ë ×£ Ü¤ä b 2¡è b Ó ì¤ß¦b Û î¤Ž¢ìa 2¡è b 2¡Ø bÏ¡Š©íå ›� muhakkak ki biz o kitab ve hukm-ü Nübüvvete öyle bir kavmi müvekkel kılmışızdır ki bunlar ona hiç bir zeman kâfir değildirler. -Daima iyman ve şükran sh:»1974 ile sarılır, mazharı emn-ü hidayet olurlar.- Mekke kafirlerine karşı Ensâr ve ehli Medine, Arab kâfirlerine karşı akvamı sâire mü'minleri, alel'umum kâfirlere karşı alel'umum Beni Âdemden Peygamber, sahabe, tabiîn ve her mü'min ve hattâ Melâik bu kavimdendir. 90. ��a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù aÛ£ ˆ©íå ç † ô aÛÜ£¨é¢›� işte ya Muhammed! bu zikrolunan ve ıstıfa edilib kendilerine kitab ve hukm-ü Nübüvvet verilerek âlemîne tafdıl edilmiş bulunan muhsinîn ve salihîndir ki Allah kendilerini « ��a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù Û è¢á¢ aÛ¤b ß¤å¢ ë ç¢á¤ ß¢è¤n †¢ëæ ;� » medlûlünce hidayete irdirmiştir. Binaeanelyh ��Ï j¡è¢†¨íè¢á¢ aÓ¤n †¡ê¤6›� sen ancak onların hüdalarına ıktidâ eyle: mazıden nümunei imtisal olmak üzere bunların hey'eti mec'muasının tuttukları tevhidi iyman ve iykan, istikamet, salâh, fazılet ve ihsan, kitab, hikmet, nübüvvet, hasılı hidayet yolunu tut, başkalarına bakma. -Bu « �a¡Ó¤n †¡ê¤� » emrindeki « �çb� » zamir değil «ha»i sekittir. Ya'ni hâleti vakıfta « �…� » ın harekesini muhafaza eden mücerred bir harftir. Bunun için sâkin okunur. Ve Hamze, Kisaî, Ya'kub Halefi Âşir kıraetlerinde hâleti vasılda hazfedilir okunmaz. Ancak İbni Âmir kıretinde «hüdâ»ya raci' zamirdir. Hâleti vasılda kesr ile veya medd ile okunur. Ve işte kıssai İbrâhimi tezkirin hikmet-ü gayesi budur. Bunlara ıktida edib yüzünü ancak Allaha tut ve hiç bir şeyden korkmıyarak ve başkasından hiç bir şey beklemiyerek tebliği ahkâm et. Onlar gibi sen de ��Ó¢3¤ Û b¬ a ¤÷ Ü¢Ø¢á¤ Ç Ü î¤é¡ a u¤Š¦6a a¡æ¤ ç¢ì a¡Û£ b ‡¡×¤Š¨ô Û¡Ü¤È bÛ à©îå ;›� de ki ben bu iy, bu tebliğ üzerine sizden bir ücret, bir ıvaz istemem, o Kur'an başka bir şey değil, bütün zevil'ukul âlemlerine tarafı ilâhîden bir tezkir ve iykazdır.- Bu bir ferde, bir sınıfa veya bir kavme mahsus değildir. Allah için umuma muhtaç ve mükellef bulundukları şeyleri ıhtardır, bir rahmeti âmmedir. sh:»1975 O kâfirler ise: ��QY› ë ß b Ó † ‰¢ëa aÛÜ£¨é y Õ£ Ó †¤‰¡ê©¬ a¡‡¤ Ó bÛ¢ìa ß b¬ a ã¤Œ 4 aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü¨ó 2 ’ Š§ ß¡å¤ ‘ ó¤õ§6 Ó¢3¤ ß å¤ a ã¤Œ 4 aÛ¤Ø¡n bl aÛ£ ˆ©ô u b¬õ 2¡é© ß¢ì¨ó ã¢ì‰¦a ë ç¢†¦ô Û¡Üä£ b¡ m v¤È Ü¢ìã é¢ Ó Š aŸ©î m¢j¤†¢ëã è b ë m¢‚¤1¢ìæ × r©îŠ¦7a ë Ç¢Ü£¡à¤n¢á¤ ß bÛ á¤ m È¤Ü à¢ì¬a a ã¤n¢á¤ ë Û b¬ a¨2 b¬ë¯ª¢×¢á¤6 Ó¢3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¢= q¢á£ ‡ ‰¤ç¢á¤ Ï©ó  ì¤™¡è¡á¤ í Ü¤È j¢ìæ RY› ë ç¨ˆ a ×¡n bl¥ a ã¤Œ Û¤ä bê¢ ß¢j b‰ Ú¥ ß¢– †£¡Ö¢ aÛ£ ˆ©ô 2 î¤å í † í¤é¡ ë Û¡n¢ä¤ˆ¡‰ a¢â£ aÛ¤Ô¢Š¨ô ë ß å¤ y ì¤Û è 6b ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ 2¡bÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡ í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ 2¡é© ë ç¢á¤ Ç Ü¨ó • Ü bm¡è¡á¤ í¢z bÏ¡Ä¢ìæ SY› ë ß å¤ a Ã¤Ü á¢ ß¡à£ å¡ aÏ¤n Š¨ô Ç Ü ó aÛÜ£¨é¡ × ˆ¡2¦b a ë¤ Ó b4 a¢ë@y¡ó a¡Û ó£ ë Û á¤ í¢ì€ a¡Û î¤é¡ ‘ ó¤õ¥ ë ß å¤ Ó b4  b¢ã¤Œ¡4¢ ß¡r¤3 ß b¬ a ã¤Œ 4 aÛÜ£¨é¢6 ë Û ì¤ m Š¨¬ô a¡‡¡ aÛÄ£ bÛ¡à¢ìæ Ï©ó Ë à Š ap¡ aÛ¤à ì¤p¡ ë aÛ¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Ø ò¢ 2 b¡À¢ì¬a a í¤†©íè¡á¤7 a ¤Š¡u¢ì¬a a ã¤1¢Ž Ø¢á¤6 a Û¤î ì¤â m¢v¤Œ ë¤æ Ç ˆ al aÛ¤è¢ìæ¡ 2¡à b ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ m Ô¢ìÛ¢ìæ Ç Ü ó aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ë î¤Š aÛ¤z Õ£¡ ë ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ Ç å¤ a¨í bm¡é© m Ž¤n Ø¤j¡Š¢ëæ › �� sh:»1976 ��TY› ë Û Ô †¤ u¡÷¤n¢à¢ìã b Ï¢Š a…¨ô × à b  Ü Ô¤ä b×¢á¤ a ë£ 4 ß Š£ ñ§ ë m Š ×¤n¢á¤ ß b  ì£ Û¤ä b×¢á¤ ë ‰ a¬õ Ã¢è¢ì‰¡×¢á¤7 ë ß b ã Š¨ô ß È Ø¢á¤ ‘¢1 È b¬õ ×¢á¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå ‹ Ç à¤n¢á¤ a ã£ è¢á¤ Ï©îØ¢á¤ ‘¢Š ×¨¬ìª¢¯a6 Û Ô †¤ m Ô À£ É 2 î¤ä Ø¢á¤ ë ™ 3£ Ç ä¤Ø¢á¤ ß b ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ m Œ¤Ç¢à¢ìæ ;› �� Meali Şerifi Allahı gereği gibi tanıyamadılar, çünkü bir Allah beşere bir şey indirmedi dediler, de ki kim indirdi o, Musânın insanlara bir nûr, bir hidayet olarak getirdiği kitabı? ki siz onu parça parça kâğıtlar yapıyorsunuz, bunları ortaya atıyorsunuz da bir çoğunu gizliyorsunuz, bununla beraber şimdi size ne sizin ne atalarınızın bilemediğiniz hakıkatlar öğretilmekte, Allâh, de: Sonra bırak onları daldıkları batakta oynaya dursunlar 91 İşte bu da bizim indirdiğimiz bir kitab, feyz-u bereketi Dünyayı tutacak, evvelki kitablar bu tasdık etmedikçe mu'teber olmıyacak, bir de ümmülkurayı ve hem bütün çevresindekileri inzar edesin diye ki Âhıreti te'min edecekler buna iyman ederler ve onlar namazlarının üzerine muhafız olurlar 92 Uydurduğu yalanı Allaha isnad eden veya kendine birşey vahy edilmemişken bana vahy olunuyor diyen kimseden, bir de Allâhın indirdiği âyetler gibi ben de indireceğim demekte olan kimseden daha zâlim kim olabilir? Görsen o zâlimler ölüm dalgaları içinde boğulurken Melâike ellerini uzatmış çıkarın, diye: canlarınızı bu gün zillet azâbiyle cezâlanacaksınız, çünkü Allaha karşı hakk olmıyanı söylüyordunuz ve çünkü Allâhın âyetlerinde istikbar ediyordunuz 93 Celâlim hakkı için işte geldiniz: bize teker teker: ilk defa yarattığımız gibi ve o size bahş edib hayâlına daldırdığınız servetleri arkalarınızın gerisine bıraktınız, hani o sizin mevcudiyyetinizde şürekâ sh:»1977 olduklarını zu'm ettiğiniz şefaatçılarınızı da yanınızda görmüyoruz? Gördünüz ya aranızdaki rabıtalar didik didik koptu ve o zu'm ettiklerinizin hepsi sizden gaib olub gitti 94 91. ��ë ß b Ó † ‰¢ëa aÛÜ£¨é y Õ£ Ó †¤‰¡ê©¬›� Allahı hakkıyle takdir etmediler, sıffatı celâl ve cemalini lâyıkıyle tanımadılar: Alâ külli şeyin kadîr, rahmani rahîm olduğuna iyman etmediler, ni'met ve rahmetinin kadrini bilmediler, hasılı takdirsizlik ve nankörlük yaptılar. ��a¡‡¤ Ó bÛ¢ìa ß b¬ a ã¤Œ 4 aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü¨ó 2 ’ Š§ ß¡å¤ ‘ ó¤õ§6›� Zira Allah beşere hiç bir şey inzal etmedi dediler. -Böyle demekle yalnız beşeriyyet hakkında bir takdirsizlik değil, Allah hakkında takdirsizlik ettiler, beşere Allahın en büyük rahmet ve ni'meti olan vahyi, irsali rüsülü alelıtlak inkâr etmek cüretinde bulundular, sâbiliğe saptılar ve öyle bir surette saptılarki mahsûs ve ma'kul tanımayan sofestaîlerin veya beşeriyyeti te'lih etmek isteyenlerin «Allah biz insanların işine karışmaz» dedikleri gibi Allahın beşere indirdiği hiç bir şey yokmuş veya beşerin kendisinden imiş gibi iradei kelâm ettiler. Şüphe yok ki bu gibi tefevvühata cür'et etmek bir nankörlük haslatinden, bu da nankörlüğün şenaatini ve Allahın azamet-ü kudretini takdir edememekten mün'bais fahiş bir cehalet ve ahlaksızlıktır. Allah dediği zaman ne dediğini bilmiyen, bu ismi celâlin ne kadar namütenahî bir kudret-ü kemal ifade ettiğini gereği gibi teemmül etmeyenlerdir ki böyle cür'etlerde bulunurlar. «Allah beşere bir şey indirmedi sözü bir müşrik sözü olduğu ve yukarıdan beri anlaşıla geldiği üzere Mekke müşriklerinin de bu fikirde bulunduğu zâhirdir. Fakat bunu Medinede Yehudîlerin hahambaşılarından Malik sh:»1978 İbni Sayfın söylemiş olmasıdır ki bu âyetin nüzulüne sebeb olmuştur. Şöyle ki: Malik İbni Sayf semiz, şişman bir adam imiş, Resulullahın yanına gelmiş, konuşurken Resulullah kendisine «Musâya Tevratı indiren Allaha and vererek soruyorum, Allah hibri semîne buğz eder» diye Tevratta buluyorsun değil mi? Halbuki sen hibri semînsin, Yehudîlerin yedirdiği şeylerden semizlemişsin» buyurmuş hazırûn gülmüşler, Malik ibni Sayf kızmış, Hazreti Ömere dönüb « ��ß b¬ a ã¤Œ 4 aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü¨ó 2 ’ Š§ ß¡å¤ ‘ ó¤õ§6� » demiş, Nübüvveti Muhammediyyeyi inkârda mübaleğa etmek için hiddetinden müşrikler gibi hepsini inkâr edivermiş, sonra bu sözünden dolayı Yehudîler tutmuşlar, kendisini riyasetten azledib yerine Kâb İbni Eşrefi geçirmişler. Bu âyetin sebebi nüzulünde meşhur olan cumhur kavli budur. Bundan dolayıdır ki sûrenin başında beyan olunduğu üzere bu âyet, bu sûrenin Medinede sonradan nâzil olan bir kaç âyeti cümlesinden olduğu merviydir. Filvakı' yukarıdan beri sıyakı kelâm, müşriklere karşı olduğu halde burada Yehud dahi ilâve edilerek buyuruluyor ki: �Ó¢3¤›� öyle diyen takdirsizlere karşı de ki ��ß å¤ a ã¤Œ 4 aÛ¤Ø¡n bl aÛ£ ˆ©ô u b¬õ 2¡é© ß¢ì¨ó ã¢ì‰¦a ë ç¢†¦ô Û¡Üä£ b¡›� Musânın insanlar için bir nûr olarak, bir hidayet olarak getirdiği kitabı -ya'ni Tevratı- kim inzal etti? -O nûr-ü huda ki ��m v¤È Ü¢ìã é¢ Ó Š aŸ©î ›� siz onu kırtaslar yapıyorsunuz- tenevvür edib amel edecek yerde parça parça kağıtlara koyuyor, kuru evrak haline getiriyorsunuz ��m¢j¤†¢ëã è b ë m¢‚¤1¢ìæ × r©îŠ¦7a›� bunları meydana çıkarıb nümayiş ediyor ve bir çoğunu gizliyorsunuz -Ya'ni ketm-ü tahrif ediyorsunuz, meydana koyduklarınızla da amel etmiyor, kalbinize koymuyorsunuz. Lâ- sh:»1979 kin İbni Kesir ve Ebû Amr kıraetlerinde gaib sıgasiyle « ��m v¤È Ü¢ìã é¢ Ó Š aŸ©î m¢j¤†¢ëã è b ë m¢‚¤1¢ìæ × r©îŠ¦7a� » okunur ki onu kırtaslar yapıyorlar. İstediklerini meydana çıkarıb bir çoğunu gizliyorlar demektir. Bunda Yehuddan hıtab ile değil, gıyab ile ta'bir buyurulmuştur. Eğer o bir kıraet olmasa idi bu ayetin de Mekkede ve müşrikler sebebiyle nazil olduğuna hukm edebilirdi. Ancak bu surette inzali Tevratın ve ahvali Yehudun müşriklere karşı nasıl bir maddei nakz olarak irad edilebileceği suâli varid olurdu. Fakat bunun da vechi yok değildir. Zira Mekke müşrikleri nazarında da Musâya Tevratın nüzulü ve ahvali Yehud, meşhudatı şayiadan idi. Onun için « ��Û ì¤ a ã£ b¬ a¢ã¤Œ¡4 Ç Ü î¤ä b aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¢ Û Ø¢ä£ b¬ a ç¤†¨ô ß¡ä¤è¢á¤7� » diyorlardı. Binaenaleyh bu iki kıraetin hey'eti mecmuası bize şunu ifade eder ki âyetin nüzulünde hem Yehudun hem müşriklerin tesebbübü vardır. Her ikisi de nübüvveti Muhammediyyeyi inkâr için « ��ß b¬ a ã¤Œ 4 aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü¨ó 2 ’ Š§ ß¡å¤ ‘ ó¤õ§6� » demişlerdir. Fakat asıl sebebi nüzul, Yehudun söylemesi olmuş ve sözlerinin maddei nakzı evvelâ Tevrat ve takdirsizliklerinin misali de ona karşı aldıkları vaz'ıyyet ile gösterilmiştir. Bundan başka daha umumî olmak ve Kur'ana dahi temass etmek üzere buyuruluyor ki: ��ë Ç¢Ü£¡à¤n¢á¤ ß bÛ á¤ m È¤Ü à¢ì¬a a ã¤n¢á¤ ë Û b¬ a¨2 b¬ë¯ª¢×¢á¤6›� bir de size ne kendinizin, ne atalarınızın bilmediğiniz ilimler ta'lim olundu. -Binaenaleyh bunları size indiren, ta'lim eden muallimi hakıkî kim?- Ya Muhammed, o takdirsizler buna ne derlerse desinler sen ��Ó¢3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¢=›� Allahındır de ��q¢á£ ‡ ‰¤ç¢á¤ Ï©ó  ì¤™¡è¡á¤ í Ü¤È j¢ìæ ›� sonra onları bırak daldıkları butlan içinde oynaya dursunlar.�� 92.� ��ë ç¨ˆ a›� bu Kuran da ��×¡n bl¥ a ã¤Œ Û¤ä bê¢›� bizim indirdiğimiz öyle bir kitabtır ki ��ß¢j b‰ Ú¥›� mübarektir. -Feyzı cihanı tutacaktır. ��ß¢– †£¡Ö¢ aÛ£ ˆ©ô 2 î¤å í † í¤é¡›� sh:»1980 önündekini musaddık, müeyyid ve mümeyyizdir. Ondaki nûr-ü hüda bunun tasdikından geçerek tezauf ve teeyyüd-ü inkişaf edecektir. ��ë Û¡n¢ä¤ˆ¡‰ a¢â£ aÛ¤Ô¢Š¨ô ë ß å¤ y ì¤Û è 6b›� biz onu bunun için -ya'ni âlemîni tezkir ve berekat ve tasdık için- ve bir de Ümmülkurâyı ve bütün çevresindeki kimseleri inzar edesin diye inzal ettik. ��ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ 2¡bÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡›� ve Âhırete iyman eden, akıbetlerini kurtarmak isteyenlerdir ki ��í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ 2¡é©›� buna iyman ederler ��ë ç¢á¤ Ç Ü¨ó • Ü bm¡è¡á¤ í¢z bÏ¡Ä¢ìæ ›� ve bunlar namazları üzerinde muhafız kesilirler. -Bütün karyelerin anası merkezi demek olan « �a¢â£¢ aÛ¤Ô¢Š ô� » Mekkenin bir ismidir ki merkezi cihan, kıblei enam demek gibidir. İnzar Mekkenin kendisine değil, ahalisine olacağı ma'lûm bulunduğundan ma'na, mecaz veya isnadı mecazî suretiyle « �a ç¤3¢ a¢â£ aÛ¤Ô¢Š ô� » demektir. « �ë ß å¤ y ì¤Û è b� » dahi buna karinedir. Şüphe yok ki Mekke denilmeyibde Ümmülkura denilmesi Mekkeyi âlemdeki bütün kurânın bir merkezi mutlakı gibi mülahaza ettirmek içindir. Ve Binaenaleyh « ��ë ß å¤ y ì¤Û è b� » de merkez ve muhıt tekabüliyle bütün muhitı Arzda bulunanların hepsi demek olur. Maamafih Ümmülkurâ merkeziyyet mefhumundan kat'ı nazarla sadece Mekke demek gibi düşünülürse « ��ë ß å¤ y ì¤Û è b� » dan Mekke havalisi, Mekke civarı, bundan da nihayet Ceziretül'arab tasavvur olunur. Bu ıhtimale nazaran Kur'anın hikmeti nüzulü munhasıran Mekke ve Ceziretülarab ahalisinin inzarına mahsus imiş gibi bir tevehhüm hâtıra gelebileceğinden « �Û n¢ä¤ˆ¡‰ ß Ø£ ò ë ß å¤ y ì¤Û è b� » buyrulmadığı gibi « ��Û¡n¢ä¤ˆ¡‰ a¢â£ aÛ¤Ô¢Š¨ô ë ß å¤ y ì¤Û è 6b� » dahi buyurulmayıb vavı atf ile « ��ë Û¡n¢ä¤ˆ¡‰ a¢â£ aÛ¤Ô¢Š¨ô ë ß å¤ y ì¤Û è 6b� » buyrulmuş ve bununla nüzuli Kur'anın, risaleti Muhammediyyenin yalnız Arabı inzar hikmetine munhasır olmadığı sh:»1981 ve bir âyet yukarısındaki « ��a¡æ¤ ç¢ì a¡Û£ b ‡¡×¤Š¨ô Û¡Ü¤È bÛ à©îå ;� » ma'nasiyle berekâtının şumulünden teğafül edilmemek lâzım geldiği velhasıl « ��ë ß b¬ a ‰¤ Ü¤ä bÚ a¡Û£ b × b¬Ï£ ò¦ Û¡Üä£ b¡ 2 ’©,îŠ¦a ë ã ˆ©íŠ¦a� » mazmunu anlatılmıştır. Fakat garibdir ki bütün bunlara karşı Yehudîlerden bir fırka işbu « ��ë Û¡n¢ä¤ˆ¡‰ a¢â£ aÛ¤Ô¢Š¨ô ë ß å¤ y ì¤Û è 6b� » nazmı celilinden Hazreti Muhammed aleyhisselâmın yalnız Araba meb'us bir Peygamber olduğunu istidlâle kalkışmışlar, yani nübüvvetini itiraf etmekle beraber umuma değil, Araba mahsus bir Peygamber olduğu iddiasında bulunmuşlardır. Bunlar Yehuddan Iseviyye fırkası namiyle yad olunurlar ki bu gün münevver geçinen Avrupalılardan bir kısmının Arab olmıyan müslimanlar arasında bu Yehudî fırkasının mezhebini ve politikasını neşretmeğe çalıştıklarını görüyoruz. Beşerde emri vaki olan nübüvveti inkâr etmek Allahı hakkıyle takdir etmemekten mün'bais bir cür'et ve bir nankörlük ve her hangi bir Peygamberin nübüvvetini ve her hangi bir kitabın nüzulünü kabul ettikten sonra bütün enbiya ve kütübü tasdık ve te'yid eden ve onlardan daha vazıh ve daha feyyaz olarak inzal edilmiş bulununa mübarek Kur'anı ve nübüvveti Muhammediyyeyi inkâr etmek ise bundan başka açık bir tenakuz olduğunu tefhim ile emri nübüvveti takrir ve te'yid ve mes'elei nübüvvetin sıfatı ilâhiyye mesailine teferruunu ve irfan-ü ahlak, hissi mes'uliyyet ve endişei akıbet ile alâkasını tesbit ettikten sonra Allaha yalan isnad eden, yalan yere Peygamberlik iddia eyleyen veya Allaha Peygambere rekabet etmeğe kalkışan müfteriler, kezzablar, sahtekârlar ve had nâşinaslar hakkında vaîd ve inzar olarak da şöyle buyuruluyor: 93. ��ë ß å¤ a Ã¤Ü á¢ ß¡à£ å¡›� ve kimdir o kimseden daha zalim ki ��aÏ¤n Š¨ô Ç Ü ó aÛÜ£¨é¡ × ˆ¡2¦b›� Allaha yalan iftira etmiştir. -Meselâ Müseylimetülkezzab ve Esvedi Ansi gibi «Allah beni Peygamber gönderdi» diye yalandan nübüvvet iddia etmeğe veya Amr ibni Lühay ve emsali gibi kendi kendine din uy- sh:»1982 durmağa, ahkâm vaz'etmeğe kalkışmış veya her hangi bir suretle Allâha karşı yalan uydurmuş, Allâha nisbeti câiz ve lâyık olmıyan bir şey isnad eylemiş ��a ë¤ Ó b4 a¢ë@y¡ó a¡Û ó£ ë Û á¤ í¢ì€ a¡Û î¤é¡ ‘ ó¤õ¥›� veya kendisine hiç bir şey vahyolunmamışken bana vahyolundu demiştir.- Hasılı ya her hangi bir suretle bir yalan iftira etmiş veya bilhassa vahy iddiasiyle iftira eylemiştir. Diğer bir ma'na ile «bana vahyolundu ona hiç bir şey vahyolunmadı» demiş, kendine vahy iddia etmiş ve Peygambere vahyi înkâr eylemiştir. Yalanın iki büyük nev'ıni cem'etmiş, yoğa var, vara yok diye muzaaf bir kizbi azîm söylemiş demek olur. ��ë ß å¤ Ó b4  b¢ã¤Œ¡4¢ ß¡r¤3 ß b¬ a ã¤Œ 4 aÛÜ£¨é¢6›� ve o kimseden ki Allâhın indirdiği âyetler gibi ben de indireceğim demiştir. -Allâha rakabet, Kur'anı tenzîr, Peygambere muaraza edeceği zu'munda bulunmuştur. Netekim Taifli Nadr İbni Hâris ve yardakları « ��Û ì¤ ã ’ b¬õ¢ Û Ô¢Ü¤ä b ß¡r¤3 ç¨ˆ a¬=� » demişler « �ë a‹£ a‰¡Ç bp¡ ‹ ‰¤Ç¦b ë aÛ¤‚ b2¡Œ ap¡  j¤Œ¦a ë aÛÀ£ b2¡‚ bp¡ Ÿ j¤‚¦b ë aÛÜ£ bÓ¡à bp¡ Û Ô¤à¦b� » - ekin ekenlere, ekmek yapanlara, pişiriş pişirenlere lokma edenlere kasem olsun» diye saçmalar söylemişlerdir, Ve işte şu zikrolunan misaller bu âyetin nüzulüne sebeb olmuşlardır ki bunların ba'zısı Mekkede, ba'zısı Medinede vakı' olmuş bulunduğundan bu âyetin de Mekke hâdisatına dahi işaret ederek Medinede nâzil olduğu merviydir. Ey muhatab, ��ë Û ì¤ m Š¨¬ô a¡‡¡ aÛÄ£ bÛ¡à¢ìæ Ï©ó Ë à Š ap¡ aÛ¤à ì¤p¡›� sen bir görsen bütün bu zâlimlerin gameratı mevte düştükleri, ölümün pençelerine geçib şiddetten şiddete atıldıkları ��ë aÛ¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Ø ò¢ 2 b¡À¢ì¬a a í¤†©íè¡á¤7›� ve Melekler ellerini uzatarak ��a ¤Š¡u¢ì¬a a ã¤1¢Ž Ø¢á¤6›� haydi bakalım canlarınızı çıkarın -yahûd kendinizi kurtarın ��a Û¤î ì¤â m¢v¤Œ ë¤æ Ç ˆ al aÛ¤è¢ìæ¡›� bugün siz hakaret-ü zillet azabiyle sh:»1983 cezalanacaksınız ��2¡à b ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ m Ô¢ìÛ¢ìæ Ç Ü ó aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ë î¤Š aÛ¤z Õ£¡›� çünkü Allâha karşı hakkolmıyanı söylüyordunuz ��ë ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ Ç å¤ a¨í bm¡é© m Ž¤n Ø¤j¡Š¢ëæ ›� ve âyetlerinden istikbar ediyordunuz, kibrinize yediremiyor, onlara iymandan, teemmülden kaçınıyordunuz 94. ���ë Û Ô †¤ u¡÷¤n¢à¢ìã b Ï¢Š a…¨ô × à b  Ü Ô¤ä b×¢á¤ a ë£ 4 ß Š£ ñ§›�� ve gördünüz ya ey zalimler bugün bize ilk defa sizi halkettiğimiz gibi teker teker, yalnız başınıza geldiniz ��ë m Š ×¤n¢á¤ ß b  ì£ Û¤ä b×¢á¤ ë ‰ a¬õ Ã¢è¢ì‰¡×¢á¤7›� ve size bahşettiğimiz şeylerin hepsini arkanızda bıraktınız ��ë ß b ã Š¨ô ß È Ø¢á¤ ‘¢1 È b¬õ ×¢á¢›� o şefaatcilerinizi de sizinle beraber görmiyoruz. ��aÛ£ ˆ©íå ‹ Ç à¤n¢á¤ a ã£ è¢á¤ Ï©îØ¢á¤ ‘¢Š ×¨¬ìª¢¯a6›� Onları ki siz, kendinizde ortakdırlar diye zu'metmiştiniz.- Mevcudiyyetiniz üzerinde bunların rububiyyet hıssasına malik bir takım şürekâ olduklarını ve Allaha karşı size şefaat edeceklerini zannediyordunuz ��Û Ô †¤ m Ô À£ É 2 î¤ä Ø¢á¤›� artık aranızda ebedî inkıta' vakı' oldu. -Nafi', Hafs, Kisaî, Ebû ca'ferden maadasında « �ãìæ� » un ref'iyle « �2 î¤ä Ø¢á¤� » okunduğuna göre- artık aranız ebediyyen açıldı, bütün rabıtalar kesildi. Târumâr oldu ��ë ™ 3£ Ç ä¤Ø¢á¤ ß b ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ m Œ¤Ç¢à¢ìæ ;›� ve zu'metmiş olduğunuz o hayallar, o kuruntular sizden gayb oldu gitti» diye tarafımızdan hıtab, tebliğ edildiği vakıt görsen!... Neler olacaktır neler!... Bunları göz önüne getirmeli de Allaha karşı haksızlıkta, takdirsizlikte bulunmamalıdır. Filhakıka ��UY› a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ï bÛ¡Õ¢ aÛ¤z k£¡ ë aÛä£ ì¨6ô í¢‚¤Š¡x¢ aÛ¤z ó£ ß¡å aÛ¤à î£¡o¡ ë ß¢‚¤Š¡x¢ aÛ¤à î¡£o¡ ß¡å aÛ¤z ó£6¡ ‡¨Û¡Ø¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ï b ã£¨ó m¢ìª¤Ï Ø¢ìæ ›�� sh:»1984 ��VY› Ï bÛ¡Õ¢ aÛ¤b¡•¤j b€¡7 ë u È 3 aÛ£ î¤3  Ø ä¦b ë aÛ’£ à¤ ë aÛ¤Ô à Š y¢Ž¤j bã¦6b ‡¨Û¡Ù m Ô¤†©íŠ¢ aÛ¤È Œ©íŒ¡ aÛ¤È Ü©îá¡ WY› ë ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©ô u È 3 Û Ø¢á¢ aÛä£¢v¢ìâ Û¡n è¤n †¢ëa 2¡è b Ï©ó Ã¢Ü¢à bp¡ aÛ¤j Š£¡ ë aÛ¤j z¤Š¡6 Ó †¤ Ï –£ Ü¤ä b aÛ¤b¨í bp¡ Û¡Ô ì¤â§ í È¤Ü à¢ìæ XY› ë ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©¬ô a ã¤’ b ×¢á¤ ß¡å¤ ã 1¤§ ë ay¡† ñ§ Ï à¢Ž¤n Ô Š£¥ ë ß¢Ž¤n ì¤… Ê¥6 Ó †¤ Ï –£ Ü¤ä b aÛ¤b¨í bp¡ Û¡Ô ì¤â§ í 1¤Ô è¢ìæ YY› ë ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©¬ô a ã¤Œ 4 ß¡å aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ ß b¬õ¦7 Ï b ¤Š u¤ä b 2¡é© ã j bp ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ Ï b ¤Š u¤ä b ß¡ä¤é¢  š¡Š¦a ã¢‚¤Š¡x¢ ß¡ä¤é¢ y j£¦b ß¢n Š a×¡j¦7b ë ß¡å aÛä£ ‚¤3¡ ß¡å¤ Ÿ Ü¤È¡è b Ó¡ä¤ì aæ¥ … aã¡î ò¥ ë u ä£ bp§ ß¡å¤ a Ç¤ä bl§ ë aÛŒ£ í¤n¢ìæ ë aÛŠ£¢ß£ bæ ß¢’¤n j¡è¦b ë Ë î¤Š ß¢n ’ b2¡é§6 a¢ã¤Ä¢Š¢ë¬a a¡Û¨ó q à Š¡ê©¬ a¡‡ a¬ a q¤à Š ë í ä¤È¡é©6 a¡æ£ Ï©ó ‡¨Û¡Ø¢á¤ Û b¨í bp§ Û¡Ô ì¤â§ í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ PPQ› ë u È Ü¢ìa Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ‘¢Š × b¬õ aÛ¤v¡å£ ë  Ü Ô è¢á¤ ë  Š Ó¢ìa Û é¢ 2 ä©îå ë 2 ä bp§ 2¡Ì î¤Š¡ Ç¡Ü¤á§6 ¢j¤z bã é¢ ë m È bÛ¨ó Ç à£ b í –¡1¢ìæ ; QPQ› 2 †©íÉ¢ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6 a ã£¨ó í Ø¢ìæ¢ Û é¢ ë Û †¥ ë Û á¤ m Ø¢å¤ Û é¢ • by¡j ò¥6 ë  Ü Õ ×¢3£ ‘ ó¤õ§7 ë ç¢ì 2¡Ø¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ Ç Ü©îá¥› �� sh:»1985 Meali Şerifi Allâh o dâneleri, çekirdekleri pörtleten, ölüden diri çıkarır, ve diriden ölü çıkaran, işte size söyliyorum Allâh o, şimdi söyleyin nereden çevriliyorsunuz? 95 O, tan attırıb sabah çıkaran, geceyi bir aramgâh kılmış, Şems-ü Kameri de birer nişanei hisâb, o işte o azîz, alîmin takdiri 96 Hem odur, o ki karada ve denizde yolu doğrultmanız için size yıldızları sebeb kılmıştır, hakikat ilim ehli olanlar için âyetleri tafsıl eyledik 97 Hem odur, o ki sizi bir tek nefisten halketti, demek bir müstekar bir de müstevda' var, hakıkat ince anlayışlı fıkıh ehli olanlar için âyetleri tafsıl eyledik 98 Yine odur, o ki Semâdan bir su indirdi, derken onunla her şeyin nebatını çıkardık, derken ondan bir yeşillik çıkardık, ondan birbiri üzerine binmiş dâneler çıkarıyoruz, hurma ağacından da tal'ından sarkan salkımlar ve üzümlerden bağlar, zeytunu da narı da birbirine benzer benzemez, bakın her birinin meyvesine: Bir meyve verdiği vakıt, bir de kemale erişine, şüphesiz şu sizi gösterilende iyman ehli olanlar için bir çok âyetler vardır 99 Bir de tuttular Allâha Cinleri (gizli mahlûkları) şerik koştular, halbuki o onları yarattı, bundan başka ona oğullar ve kızlar saçmaladılar, ne dediklerini bildikleri yok, onun zatı sübhanîsi ve yerin mübdii, ona veled nasıl tasavvur edilir? ki bir eşi bulunmak mümkin değil, o her şeyi yaratmış ve her şeye alîm 101 « �Ï à¢Ž¤n Ô Š£¥� » İbni Kesir, Ebû amr, Ya'kubdan Revh kıraetinde ismi fail sıygasiyle « �Ï à¢Ž¤n Ô¡Š£¥� » okunur. 95. ��a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ï bÛ¡Õ¢ aÛ¤z k£¡ ë aÛä£ ì¨6ô›� Allah dâneleri ve çekirdekleri ya- sh:»1986 randır ��í¢‚¤Š¡x¢ aÛ¤z ó£ ß¡å aÛ¤à î£¡o¡›� ölüden diri çıkarır ��ë ß¢‚¤Š¡x¢ aÛ¤à î¡£o¡ ß¡å aÛ¤z ó£6¡›� ve diriden ölü çıkarandır. ��‡¨Û¡Ø¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢›� işte Allah budur. -Böyle bütün tabiatlar üzerinde hâkim olan fâtırı muciddir. FALK, şakketmek çatlatmaktır. HABB, habbenin, NEVA da çekirdek demek olan nevatın cem'i makamında ismi cinstir. Hab, dane, ot tohumlarına, nevat, çekirdek de ağaç tohumlarına delâlet eder. Maamafih ot ve ağaç ikisi de nebatî olduğundan nevatı dânenin içindeki mayei nebatî gibi mülâhaza etmek ma'nen daha muvafık olacaktır ki bir habbenin içindeki bu lüb, bu maya bir hurma veya üzüm tanesinin içindeki çekirdek gibidir. Buna nevatın tasgıri olarak «nüveyye» dahi denilir ki Fransızların «nuvoyya» ta'biri bundan me'huz görünür. Bakınız bir dâne, bir çekirdek dahilinden bir hareket, bir tazyık, bir intaş husule getirir, onu altından üstünden falkeder, çatlatır, tabiatı sükûnu tabiatı harekete, tabiatı ittisali tabiatı infisale tahvil eder. Üstteki çatlaktan vahidülfelka veya zatülfelkateyn olarak havaya yükselen şecere, altındaki çatlaktan zemine geçen ve saçak ta'bir olunan şecere çıkar ve o habbe, o çekirdek evvelâ böyle biri sâıd, biri hâbıt iki muhtelif tabiatte bulunan iki şecerenin sebebi ittisali olur. Parmakla eziliverecek kadar ince ve lâtif olan o yumuşak saçaklar, sert çuvaldızların, sivri bıçakların nüfuz edemiyeceği derecede sulb olan yerleri ve ba'zı zaman kaskatı taşları bile çatlatır, aralarına girer ve sonra bir nebât, bir ağaç üzerinde o kadar acîb ve bedi' bir surette tabayi'ı muhtelife tahassul eder bu muhtelif garaizin hepsi öyle bir ahenk-ü nizam ve işler çalışır ki acaib-ü dekaikının şerh-ü izahı tükenmez. Bir tabiattan yarılıb çıkan kışir. Haşebe, öz, sh:»1987 uruk, cezr, sak, ağsan, evrak, ezhar, envar bu muhtelif tabayiın her biri bütün kuvayı tabiıyye üzerinde icrayı hukm-ü te'sir ve ibrazi sun-u kudret eden kudreti fatıranın âyâti ı'cazından olan birer âlemdirler. Bunları daha geniş bir zevk ile müşahede etmek isteyenler nebatatın teşrihını, ensacını garâizi uz'viyyesini tedkık ve mutalea etsinler. Sonra çatlaktan çatlağa, fıtratten fıtrate geçen ve sıfatları hassaları, levinleri, şekilleri, ta'mları, tabiatları muhtelif olan bu ecsamı muhtelifenin mesaii müşterekesinden maksudı aslî olan semere tevellüd eder. Bir habbe veya bir çekirdek yerine kat kat kutular, mahfazalar içinde yüzlercesi meydana gelir. Ve her biri kemalini bulunca yeni bir âlem olmak için bittiği yerden kopar, topraklara katılmak üzere zemine atılır. Menşe' bir ve tabiatin, nücumun, fusulün, anasırın te'sirleri şeraitı müsavi olduğu halde bir habbeden, bir çekirdekten bu kadar muhtelif ecsam ve tabayiın çatlayıb çıkması tabayi' ve anasırın değil, hakîm rahîm, kadiri muhtar olan vacibülvücudun takdir-ü tedbiri eseri olduğunda şüphe yoktur. Toprakta çekirdekten bunları bitirib çıkaran kudreti fâtıra ne ise yine toprakta bunlardan çekirdeği bitiren kudreti fâtıra ne ise yine toprakta bunlardan çekirdeği bitiren kudreti fâtıra da odur. Gerek dâneyi, çekirdeği şaktan nebât ve eşcâr çıkarmak ve gerek bir şaktan dâne, çekirdek halk etmek her iki ma'nasile « ��Ï bÛ¡Õ¢ aÛ¤z k£¡ ë aÛä£ ì¨6ô� » odur. Binaeanelyh doğrudan doğru topraktan habb-ü nevatı yaradıb çıkaran da odur. O böyle ölüden diri çıkarır, diriden ölüyü çıkaran da odur. Ve bu ma'na hayvanâtta daha derin ve daha büyük bir şümul ve bedaat ile zâhirdir. Ve işte Allah bu falk-u fıtrati yapan, ölüden diri ve diriden ölü çıkaran ve tabiatlar üzerinde hâkim olan kadiri mutlak, faıli muhtardır. ��Ï b ã£¨ó m¢ìª¤Ï Ø¢ìæ ›� binaenaleyh ondan nasıl çevrilir de başkalarına taparsınız? Yahûd ondan, onun te'siri hukm-ü kudre- sh:»1988 tinden nerede kurtulacaksınız? Gerek hayatta olun gerek mematta, gerek hayvanlara karışın gerek otlara, gerek yere geçin gerek göke çıkın, gerek zulmette bulunun, gerek nûrda. Hasılı hiç bir halde, hiç bir noktada onun elinden kurtulamazsınız. Zira 96. ��Ï bÛ¡Õ¢ aÛ¤b¡•¤j b€¡7›� sabahı çatlatan: zulmetleri yarıb fecr yapan, zıyayı aksettirib tan attıran odur. ��ë u È 3 aÛ£ î¤3  Ø ä¦b›� o geceyi seken: dinlenecek istirahat edecek bir muhıtı sükûn ��ë aÛ’£ à¤ ë aÛ¤Ô à Š y¢Ž¤j bã¦6b›� Şems-ü Kameri de hisab yapmıştır. -Âsım Hamze, Kisaî ve Halefi Âşirden maadasında « ��ë u È 3 aÛ£ î¤3  Ø ä¦b� » okunur- zulmeti ademi çâk edib tan attırarak yoğu var eden ve ufku sabah ve sabahatle açıb vücude, hayata intibah ve hareket-ü faaliyet veren ve geceleyin bunları gizleyerek heyecanları teskin etmek ve yorgunlukları dinlendirmek için bir sütreti sükûn çeken yine odur. Âyeti nehar olan şems ve âyeti leyl olan kamer bunların âmil ve faili değil, vasıtai hisabiyyeleridir. Hepsi hisablı yapılmıştır. Ve insanlar faaliyyet ve sükûnlarının hisabını vermekte mükellef bulunduklarından Allah tealâ mekadir ve kemmiyyatı ta'yin-ü tahsıs ederek hisabı da halketmiş, şems ve kameri bu hareket-ü sükûnun hisabına birer alâmet yapmıştır. ��‡¨Û¡Ù ›� bütün bunlar, bu falkler, bu caıller, bu hisablar ��m Ô¤†©íŠ¢ aÛ¤È Œ©íŒ¡ aÛ¤È Ü©îá¡›� o azîz ve alîmin takdiridir. -Ne hisabsız, takdirsiz, gelişi güzel, keyfe mettefak oluvermiş bir tesadüftür, ne de ne yaptığını bilmiyen kör bir tabiatin ıttıradıdır. Böyle vücud ve adem, zulmet ve nûr, hareket ve sükûn gibi ikisi de bir yere gelmek ıhtimali bulunmıyan muhtelif ve mütenakız tabiatlerin her birine birer mıkdarı muayyen tahsıs ederek birer had koyub nâmütenahî ıhtilâflarına rağmen hepsini bir nizamı te'lif sh:»1989 ve terkib içinde hisabı kat'î ile yürütmek elbette hiç bir tabiate mahkûm olmıyan nazîrsiz bir ızzet-ü kudretin ve gaib-ü şâhidi bilen nihayetsiz bir ilmi muhkemin sahibi olan bir azîz ve alîmin eseri beliği ve sun'ı bediıdir. Binaenaleyh o hâlık-u fâtır olan Allah yalnız kadir değil şerik ve nazîri yok bir azîz-ü alîmdir de. Bunu hisaba almayıb da ondan sarfı nazar etmek ve onun tahtı ızzet ve ilminde bulunan kuvai tabiıyye veya hayatiyye veya felekiyyeye bağlanıb perestiş etmek ve sonra onun hisabından kurtulmak nasıl mümkin olur? Halbuki: 97. ��ë ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©ô›� O hem öyle bir Allahdır ki ��u È 3 Û Ø¢á¢ aÛä£¢v¢ìâ ›� sizi nücum için değil, nücumu sizin için, ya'ni ��Û¡n è¤n †¢ëa 2¡è b Ï©ó Ã¢Ü¢à bp¡ aÛ¤j Š£¡ ë aÛ¤j z¤Š¡6›� berr-ü bahir zulmetlerinde bunlarla hidayet bulasınız: Bunların delâletiyle hedefinizi, cihetlerinizi, kıblenizi, maddî ma'nevî yolunuzu doğrultasınız diye yapmıştır. -Binaenaleyh bunlar size taallûkları noktai nazarından üzerinizde hâkim ve müdebbir birer ma'bud değil, menafiinize hâdim birer fanusı hidayet ve âyâtı rahmettirler. ��Ó †¤ Ï –£ Ü¤ä b aÛ¤b¨í bp¡ Û¡Ô ì¤â§ í È¤Ü à¢ìæ ›� şübhe yok ki biz ilim şanından olanlar için bu âyetleri tafsıl ettik.- Evvelâ Semadaki yıldızlar gibi nokta nokta ayırt edilerek veciz bir surette kesretle zikr-ü beyan edilen bu âyetler umuma hidayet olmakla beraber öyle ilmî noktalardır ki bunlardan ehli ilm olanlar, bilmek şanından bulunanlar istifade ederler. Saniyen bunların kitabı hılkatte, berr-ü bahirde, Arz-u Semada, nebatat ve hayvanatta, cevviyyat ve felekiyyatta o kadar çok tafsılâtı vardır ki bunlardan intifa' edebilmek de ehli ilm olanlara, kabiliyyeti ilmiyesi bulunanlara mahsustur. Binaenaleyh müslimanlar bu düsturları esas ittihaz ederek nebatat, hayvanat, hisab, rasad, asârı cevviyye, hey'eti riyazıyye ilimlerini tahsıyle sh:»1990 çalışmalıdırlar. Hâsılı bu âyâtı Kur'aniyye o kadar ulûmı mufassalayı muhtevidir ki bunun şerh-ü tafsılinde « ��Ó¢3¤ Û ì¤ × bæ aÛ¤j z¤Š¢ ß¡† a…¦a Û¡Ø Ü¡à bp¡ ‰ 2©£ó Û ä 1¡† aÛ¤j z¤Š¢ Ó j¤3 a æ¤ m ä¤1 † × Ü¡à bp¢ ‰ 2£©ó ë Û ì¤ u¡÷¤ä b 2¡à¡r¤Ü¡é© ß † …¦a� » hukmü caridir. 98. ��ë ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©¬ô a ã¤’ b ×¢á¤ ß¡å¤ ã 1¤§ ë ay¡† ñ§›� Yine o öyle bir Allahtır ki sizi ibtida bir nefisten inşa etti. -Bir candan, bir Ademden neş'et ettirdi, üretti «Nisa» nın başına bak. ��Ï à¢Ž¤n Ô Š£¥ ë ß¢Ž¤n ì¤… Ê¥6›� sonra bir müstekarr, bir de müstevda' var: Çeşit çeşit.- MÜSTEKARR ve MÜSTEVDA' istıkrar ve istiyda' ma'nasına masdarı mimî veya mahalli istıkrar ve mahalli istiyda' ma'nâsına ismi mekân olur. Ya'ni hepiniz bir nefisten neş'et etmiş olduğunuz halde her birinizin bir istikrar haliniz, bir istiyda' haliniz var. Sulbden rahime, rahimden Dünyaya, Dünyadan kabre kâh istıkrar kâh istiyda' iki mütenavib hal içindesiniz yahud kiminiz istikrar yeri, kiminiz istiyda' yeri, ba'zınız erkek ba'zınız dişi, yahud kiminizin mevzı'ı istıkrarı kiminizin mevzı'ı istiydaı var, ba'zınız sahibi sulb, ba'zınız sahibi rahim ba'zınızın karargâhı, hanesi vatanı var, ba'zınız gurbette, seferde veya göçebe. İbni kesir, Ebu amr, Ya'kubdan Revh kıraetlerinde kafın kesriyle ismi fail olarak « �Ï à¢Ž¤n Ô¡Š£¢� » okunur ki bu surette « �ß¢Ž¤n ì¤… Ê¥� » ismi mef'uldür. İstıkrar lâzım olduğundan müstekar ismi mef'ul olamaz. Fakat istiyda' iki mef'ulüne ta'diye eder ki birisi vedia kılınan şey, diğeri de kendine vedia edilen şeydir. Ve bunun ikisine de müstevda' denilir ve burada birincisidir. Binaenaleyh bu kıraete göre ma'na: Hepiniz bir nefisten inşa edilmiş olduğunuz halde kiminiz müstekır bulunuyor, istıkrar halinde, kiminiz de henüz vedia halinde yani kiminiz henüz menşe' olan sulbden ayrılmamış orada duruyor. Kiminiz rahime tevdi edilmiş doğmak üzere bulunuyor. Diğer bir ma'na ile: Kiminiz rahimde istık- sh:»1991 rar etmiş, kiminiz henüz sulbde emanet bulunuyor yahud kiminiz bilfiil halkedilmiş, kiminiz de henüz kuvve halinde, yahud kiminiz kararını bulmuş, bülûğ ve kemaline irmiş, kiminiz de henüz tahti velâyet ve vesayette, yahud kiminiz mütemekkın, medenî veya mukım, kiminiz müsafir veya seyyar, nihayet bir kısmı ölmüş, bir kısmı Dünyada. Hâsılı menşe' bir neş'et mütenevvi', naşi' ve ahval, ıttırad ve inkılâb içinde hem müttefik, hem muhtelif de muhtelif. Binaenaleyh tabiî bir noktai nazara bakıldığı zaman ilm-ü fennin en büyük kanunu olan ıttıradı tabiat kaidesi mucebince bu tenevvü' ve ıhtilâf olamamak ve bu neş'et bulunamamak iktiza ederdi. Eğer bu vakıat olmasa idi de mes'ele tabiat mebdeiyle binnazariyye tasavvur edilse idi bu neş'etlere mümteni' bir tenakuz nazariyle bakılmak lâzım gelirdi. Halbuki âleme nazaran bile menşe'i vahidden füruı kesire ve mütehalifenin neş'eti emri vakı'dır. Ve vakıa, vakıadır. Demek ki ılleti vakıa, madde ve tabiati menşe' değil halıktır. Maddeye ve tabiati menşe'e inzımam eden her hâdısede bir halkı cedid vardır. Ya'ni bilâ madde icad gibi zat ve sıfâtı halıktan başka hiç bir şarta mütevakkıf olmıyan bir icadı ma'dum, bununla beraber bu icadı icadı sabıka tevfik ve rabtederek onu tenmiye ve tezyid eden bir takdir ve bir sun'ı bedi' vardır, Maddeyi kendi tabiatinde istıkrar ettirmeyib de şakketmek ve ona onda bulunmıyan tenevvü' ve ıhtilâfi vererek vahidden kesir, muvafıktan mugayir ve mugayirden muvafık çıkararak bir çok furu' ve şuebatı muhtelife inşa etmekte dahi ilk maddeyi ademden icad gibi madde ve tabiati madde haricinden gelen bariz bir halk-u te'sir, vücudi halika ve ılm-ü kudretine delâlet eden bir sun'ı bedi' okunur ki bunun vücuhı delâleti ma'nayı tabiat olan istıkrar ve ıttıradın zıddı olub onu temamen veya kısmen tehallüf ettiren yeniliklerin, inkılâbatın mevcudiyyetidir. Her istîda' her sh:»1992 yenilik, her hudus, her uruz, her tegayür bir delili halk ve bunun içinde her istıkrar, her ıttırad, her tevafuk, her nizam bir delili san'attir. Vahidin kesir, mugayirin kesir, muvafıktan mugayir yapılması ancak halk-u inşa ile mümkin olur. Ba'zıları ademden halki bekayı ıllet ve tezayüfi ılliyyet kaidesine muhalif zannederler. Tabiate nazaran bir de ademden halk, ma'dunun ılliyyeti ma'nasına tefsir edilmesine göre bu zan doğrudur. Zira ma'dumun ılliyyeti, ılletin ma'dumiyyeti demek olacağından bu takdirde ne ıllet kalır, ne de bakayı ıllet. Halbuki hâdisat için ıllet zarurîdir. Tabiat, ıllet farzedildiği zamanda da her teğayür ve tahavvül noktasının beka ve tezayüfi ıllete muhalif olduğu bedihî bir emri vaki'dir. Fakat halkta ıllet hâlık olmak üzere mülâhaza edildiği zaman ne bekayı ıllet, ne de tezayüfi ılliyyet hiç biri tehalüf etmemiş olur. Ve hattâ halk mefhamudur ki bu kanunu tesbit ve te'yid eder. Ancak tezayüfi ılliyyet, her ma'lûlün ıllete tevakkufu ve ılletten fazla bir kudret ifade edememesi ma'nasına anlaşılmalı, Ma'lûlün behemehal ılletine müsavatı ma'nasına telakkı edilmemelidir. Zîrâ ma'lûlün ılletine müsavatı da muhaldir. Bir okka bir okkayı çekemez. Hakikî ıllet, ma'lûlünün müsavisi olamaz. Bir fark ve fazlı haiz olmak zarurîdir. Illet ma'lûlüne kendinden bir şey vermez, onda eserini halkeder. Yoksa ıllet tükenir, bekayı ıllet kalmaz. Ve bunun için ıllet, ma'lûlünün aslı değil hâlık ve harii'dir. Tohum ve ağaç, baba ve evlâd, usul ve furu' yekdiğerinin ıllet ve ma'lûlü değil sebeb ve müsebbebi, ya'ni tarikı hudusu ve mahalli istiydaıdır. Bunların istiyda' ve istıkrarları da beka ve tezayüfi ılletin, vücud ve te'siri halikın vechi delâletleridir. Asl ile feri' arasında inkılâb ve ıhtilâf ne kadar çok ve ma'nayi istıkrar ve ıttırad ne kadar az olursa orada hukmi tabiat o kadar sh:»1993 az ve te'siri hâlık o nisbette çok görünür. Gerçi lâekal hareket ve sükûn gibi iki ma'nayi mütegayire kabiliyyetten azâde olan sükûn ve istıkrarı mutlak içinde bulunan hiç bir madde yoktur. Ve hattâ mücerred hareket bile tabiatin kanunı küllîsi olan ıttirada ve yeknesaklığa muhalif ve teceddüd ve inkılâb ifade eden bir tegayür ve istiyda'dır. Lâkin eczai maddedeki bu tegayür ve tahavvül ekseriyyetle hafiy olduğu için mücerred madde fikrine doğru inildikce hukmi tabiat daha zâhir ve madde bakı ve müstakır gibi tevehhüm olunur. Maamafih mevaddi basitada tahavvül hissedildiği zaman da besatati haysiyyetiyle ma'nayı halk daha büyük bir bedahetle keşf olunur. Bu suretle cemadat ve maadin üzerindeki ma'nayı halk nebatata, hayvanata doğru geçildikçe bir nisbeti mütezayide ile artar, delâili halk daha çok tebarüz eder. Tenasüli beşerî ve hayatı insaniyyeye gelince: efradı beşer beynindeki tefavüti ahval hepsinden ziyade olduğu için burada kudret ve san'ati hâlık delilleri daha çok daha mufassal ve bununla beraber kesreti terkib ve tafsılden naşi tasavvur ve ihatası daha müşkildir. İşte « ����Ï à¢Ž¤n Ô Š£¥ ë ß¢Ž¤n ì¤… Ê¥6�� » bütün bu delâili ve âyâtın vücuhi delâletlerini bütün vuzuh-u tenkıhı ilmîsiyle gösteren bir düsturdur. Ve hiç bir hakîm, hiç bir felsefe «ıttırad ve tegayür» tahaffuz ve tahavvül, beka ve tezayüf düsturunu bu kadar güzel ve bu kadar şumul ve tezayüf düsturunu bu kadar güzel ve bu kadar şumul ve nekahatile fezleke edememiştir. Binaenaleyh burada evvelâ cinsi beşerin ma'nayı vahdetini tazammun eden Hazreti Âdemin heyfiyyeti halk ve inşasiyle hiç meşgul olmadan her ailede, her kavm-ü kabilede gördüğümüz veçhile bir asıldan, bir ırktan bir çok kimselerin mütevaliyen tenasül te tekessür edib gittilerini ifade eden tenasül kanununun iş'ar ettiği kesreti tenevvü' ve tahavvül kat'iyyetle isbat eder ki Allah tealâ yalnız menşe'lerin halikı değil, bütün tafsılatiyle her nevi' neş'etlerin dahi halikıdır. Görülüyor ki « ��Ï à¢Ž¤n Ô Š£¥ ë ß¢Ž¤n ì¤… Ê¥6� » sh:»1994 tahlil ve tafsıli o kadar yüksek ve amîk bir düsturı hıkmettir ki bununla o bir âyetlerin vücuhı delaletlerindeki en dakîk bir mebde', tafsıl ve izah edilmiş bulunuyor. Binaenaleyh bunu anlamak, diğer âyetleri de şerh-ü tafsıl etmek demek olacağı ve bu da onlardan daha derin daha ince bir ehliyyeti ilmiyye ıktiza edeceği cihetle buyuruluyor ki: ��Ó †¤ Ï –£ Ü¤ä b aÛ¤b¨í bp¡ Û¡Ô ì¤â§ í 1¤Ô è¢ìæ ›� Biz bu âyetleri ehli fıkh olan, nefisinde ince ve derin bir fehmi bulunan zümrei hukema için tafsıl ettik. -Ya'ni tafsılden istifade edebilmek için sade ehli ilm olmak kâfi değil fakıhünnefs olmak da şarttır. Yukarılarda da geçtiği veçhile fıkıh aslı lûgatte bir şeyi ılel-ü hıkmetiyle anlamak, fehimi dakîk ile fehmetmek ma'nâsınadır ki bunda ma'rifetünnefis ma'nâsı da mündericdir. Ve bununla şuna da işaret edilmiştir ki bundan evvelki âyetlerin tafsılâtı ilmiyyesi şeraitından biri de insanların kendilerini ve ahvali nefsiyyelerini tanımalarıdır. Alel'âde ehli ilm olanlar ma'rifetünnefsi hisaba almadan afâkı anlayıverdiklerini zannederler. Halbuki âyâtı afakıyye, âyâtı enfüsiyye ile bilinir ve kararı hak ikisinin intıbakından verilir. Binaenaleyh neş'eti insaniyye ve hayatı enfüsiyye fehm-ü temyiz olunmadıkça neş'eti afakıyye hakkındaki ilim, gayri muhkem olur. Neş'eti insaniyye ise neş'eti nebatiyye ve hayvaniyyeden daha cem'iyyetli olduğu için ma'rifeti nefis daha mu'dıl ve kendinden zühul etmemek şartıyle mütaleai afak daha zor olduğundan ve « ��Ï à¢Ž¤n Ô Š£¥ P ë ß¢Ž¤n ì¤… Ê¥6� » tahlili bu tafsıli de muhtevi bulunduğundan evvelkinde « �����Û¡Ô ì¤â§ í È¤Ü à¢ìæ � » ile iktifa olunduğu halde burada « ��Û¡Ô ì¤â§ í 1¤Ô è¢ìæ � » buyurularak daha ziyade tahsıs kılınmıştır. Binaenaleyh fakıhünnefs olmayanlar için ne kadar tafsılât verilse boştur. Fakıhünnefs olanlar için de vakı'de mevcud olan tafsılâtı anlamak için bu âyet en büyük miftahı tetkık ve tahlildir. Ve hatta böyle fakıhünnefs olanlar yine bu âyetteki düstu- sh:»1995 run iş'ar ettiği âyâtı tafsıliyyenin kendisidirler. Bunun için ehli fıkha bu cem'iyetli nokta ıhtar edildikten sonra aynı düstur dahilinde « ��Ï bÛ¡Õ¢ aÛ¤z k£¡ ë aÛä£ ì¨6ô� » mazmununu teşrih ve silsilei ıstıfa ve tekâmülü tavzıh ve bu babda anasırı bir mebdei müessir gibi mülâhaza edenleri redd için en mühim anasırı hayatiyyeden bulunan ve bir zamanlar basit ve kadim zannedilen suyun inzalinden bed' ile bunun üzerinde tecelli eden ve cem'iyyeti beşeriyyenin devamı hayat ve esbabı saadetine teallûk eyliyen âyâtı rahmet ve delâili kudret gayet ilmî ve bununla beraber gayet hissî bir tahlil-ü terkib ile umuma irae olunarak şöyle buyurulmuştur: 99. ��ë ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©¬ô›� Ve yine o, öyle bir Allahdır ki ������a ã¤Œ 4 ß¡å aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ ß b¬õ¦7›��� yüksekten bir su indirdi. İmdi kudret-ü rahmete bakın ki biz azîmüşşân bir su indirdik de ��Ï b ¤Š u¤ä b 2¡é© ã j bp ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§›� bununla her şeyin nebatını çıkardık. -Habb-ü nevatın ve her türlü nebatın ve insanlar ve hayvanlar gibi nebat ile tagaddi eden veya maadin vesaire gibi nebatata gıda olarak onlara tahavvül ve temessül edecek olan her şeyin nebatiyyetini, kuvvei nebatiyyesini, nümüv ve inkişaf hasletini fi'le çıkardık ��Ï b ¤Š u¤ä b ß¡ä¤é¢  š¡Š¦a›� ve binaenaleyh ondan -o nebattan veya o şeyden- taze bir yeşilik, bir çim çıkardık ����ã¢‚¤Š¡x¢ ß¡ä¤é¢ y j£¦b ß¢n Š a×¡j¦7b›�� bir yeşillik ki ondan birbirine binmiş dâneler çıkarırız. -Buğday, arpa, çavdar gibi hububat başakları havadan hücum edecek düşmanlara karşı harb nizamı almış mızraklarını uzatmış süvari bölükleri gibi ne güzel müterakibdirler ��ë ß¡å aÛä£ ‚¤3¡›� ve hurma ağacından ��ß¡å¤ Ÿ Ü¤È¡è b›� tal'ından da sh:»1996 ya'ni tomurcuğundan da ��Ó¡ä¤ì aæ¥ … aã¡î ò¥›� yakınlara sarkmış salkımlar olur. ��ë u ä£ bp§ ß¡å¤ a Ç¤ä bl§›� ve daha türlü üzümlerden bağlar ��ë aÛŒ£ í¤n¢ìæ ë aÛŠ£¢ß£ bæ ›� ve zeytun ve nar ��ß¢’¤n j¡è¦b ë Ë î¤Š ß¢n ’ b2¡é§6›� birbirine hem müteşabih, hem de gayri müteşabih- bu müşbehet ve ademi müşabehet kaydi yukarıda istıkrar ve istiyda' ile ifade olunan ıttırad ve tegabür düsturunun mantık noktai nazarından daha vazıh bir ifadesidir. ��a¢ã¤Ä¢Š¢ë¬a a¡Û¨ó q à Š¡ê©¬ a¡‡ a¬ a q¤à Š ë í ä¤È¡é©6›� şimdi bunun bir meyve verdiği zamanki ham meyvesine bakın, bir de kemale irişine. -Arada ne büyük bir fark vardır, ve bu farkta ne mühim bir feyzı terbiye, ne açık bir feyzı terakki!... ��a¡æ£ Ï©ó ‡¨Û¡Ø¢á¤ Û b¨í bp§ Û¡Ô ì¤â§ í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ ›� Her halde bunda iyman edecek olanlar için- Allahın varlığına, birliğine, kudretine, hikmeti rübubiyyetine delâlet eden -bir çok âyetler vardır.Suyun inzali, nebatın, çimin ihracı, « ���a ã¤Œ 4 ›P a ¤Š u¤ä b›�� » diye mazı sıgasiyle ifade edilmiş olduğu halde habbi müterakibi, ihrac « ��ã¢‚¤Š¡x¢� » diye istıkbal sıgasiyle ve « �� š¡Š¦a� » ın sıfatı olarak kuvve halinde gösterilmesi ve tomurcuğun, salkımların bu minval üzere bunlara atfedilmesi şayanı dikkattir. Bununla Mekkede Bu âyetin nâzil olduğu sırada dini islâmın henüz o çim, o tomurcuk misalinde olduğuna, Kur'anın Semadan inen bir rahmet bulunduğuna ve müminlerin istıkbali o Cennetler ve kemale irmiş meyveler gibi olacağına bir işaret dahi edilmiştir. Fahruddini Razî der ki: Burada evvelâ hububat, sonra nahl, meb, zeytun, rumman: Dört nevi' ağaç zikredilmiş ve zeri', eşcare takdim olunmuştur. Çünkü zeri' gıda, sh:»1997 ağaçların meyveleri fâkihe, ya'ni yemiştir. Gıda ise fakiheye mukaddemdir. Sonra nahl diğer fakihelere takdim edilmiştir. Zira hurma Araba nisbetle gıda makamındadır. Bir de hukema, hurma ağaciyle hayvan beyninde bir çok havasta müşabehet bulmuşlardır ki bu kadar müşabehet sair envaı nebatatta bulunmaz. Bu ma'nâya işarete aleyhissalâtü vesselâm da demiştir ki «ammeniz, ya'ni halanız nahleye ikram ediniz. Çünkü o Âdemın tınetinin bakıyyesinden halkedildi». Nahlin akıbinde de meb zikr edilmiştir. Zira üzüm envai fevakihin en şereflisidir. İlk zuhur eden filizlerinden âhiri haline kadar müntefeun bihtir. Filizinden ilk zamanlarda incecik yeşil iplikler çıkar ki ekşimtirek leziz bir tadı vardır. Ve bundan yemek yapmak da mümkin olur. -Yaprağından edilen intifa' da ma'lûmdur.- Sonra kuruk çıkar ki bu da gerek hastalara ve gerek sağlamlara hoş bir taamdır. Bundan zevkı lâtif, safralılara nafi' şurublar da yapılır. Yemeklere konacak ekşi de kaynatılır ki hâmızh matbuhatın en lezzetlilerindendir. Tam üzüm olunca da fakihelerin en lezizi, en iştihalısıdır. Yaş üzümü âvenk asarak bir sene veya daha ziyade iddihar da mümkin olabilir. Ve bu hakikaten fevakihi müddeharenin en lezizidir. Sonra üzümden tenavül olunacak dört nevi' şey yapılır: Kuru üzüm, pekmez, sirke, şarab, bu dört şeyin menafiini anlatmak ise ciltlerle kitâblara mütevakkıftır. Gerçi şarabı şeriat tahrim etmiştir. Bununla beraber cenabı Allah bunun hakkında « ��ë ß ä bÏ¡É¢ Û¡Üä£ b¡9 ë a¡q¤à¢è¢à b¬ a ×¤j Š¢ ß¡å¤ ã 1¤È¡è¡à b6� » buyurmuştur. Üzümün en güzel şeyi çekirdeğidir. Etıbba bundan bir takım tertibler yaparlar ki zaiyf ve ratıb mideler için pek büyük menfeatleri olur. (Filvaki' zamanımız etıbbası da üzüm çekirdeklerinin çiğneyib ezerek yemek şartiyle menafii pek büyük olduğunu beyan etmekte bunun müttefiktirler). Hasılı üzüm sultanülfevâkih ıtlakına şayan bir meyvedir. Kezalik zeytundan da intifa' pek çoktur, sh:»1998 danesi tenavül olunur, yağının da yemek ve sair hususatta ne kadar menfeatı azîm ve isti'mali kesîr olduğu ma'lûmdur. Rummana gelince: Nar, cidden acaib bir meyvedir. Bu evvelâ dört şeyden mürekkeb bir cisimdir. Kabuğu zarları, çekirdeği, suyu, ilk üçü, ya'ni kışrı, şehmı, çekirdeği, barid, yabis, kesif, kabızdır. Hem bu sıfatlarda pek kavidir. Suyu ise bunların zıddına olarak gayet leziz ve lâtif ve i'tidale akrab bir meşrubdur. Ve tab'î mu'tedil olanlara pek münasibdir. Zayif mizacları bir takviyesi de vardır. Minvechin gıda ve minvechin de devadır. Binaenaleyh nar, teemmül olunduğu zaman aksamı selâsesindeki kesafeti tamme ve suyundaki letafet ve i'tidal ile halık tealâ bunda iki zıddı mütegayiri cemi' etmiş gibidir. ilh... Ya'ni bunda « ��ß¢’¤n j¡è¦b ë Ë î¤Š ß¢n ’ b2¡é§6� » mazmunundaki tevafuk ve tegayür kanununun bariz bir misali vardır. Hasılı her şey'in gerek mebdeinde ve gerek seyri tekâmülünün her lahzasında hem ehli ilme, hem ehli fıkh-ü hikmete hem alelûmum kabiliyyeti iymaniyyesi olanlara Allah tealânın âsârı rübubiyyeti ve berahîni kudret-ü vahdaniyyeti zâhir ve bâhirdir. Böyle iken 100. ��ë u È Ü¢ìa Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ‘¢Š × b¬õ aÛ¤v¡å£ ›� Allaha Cinleri türlü türlü şerikler kıldılar. Cinnami umumîsi altında dahil olan, nazarlardan mestur karanlık mahlûkata veya gözle görünmez, maba'dettabiî kuvâ ve cevahiri rûhâniyyette ülûhiyyetten veya rübubiyyetten veya halikıyyetten hıssa vererek Allaha denk veya mâdun ortak yaptılar, kimi Melâike kimi İblis cinsine, kimi hepsine muhtelif namlarla taptılar veya zatî kudret ve te'sir isnad ettiler. -Müfessirînin beyanına göre buradaki Cinn, Melâike ve Şeytanlara dahi şamil bir ma'nâyı eamme masruftur. İbni Abbas demiştir ki «Cinn lâfzı nâyı eamme masruftur. İbni Abbas demiştir ki «Cinn lâfzı istitardan muştaktır. Melâike ve alel'umum ruhaniyyun da gözle görünmezler ve sanki gözlerden müstetir gibidirler. sh:»1999 Bu te'vil iledir ki İblis de cinden ma'duddur. Melâike ve ruhaniyyuna dahi cin ıtlak olunmuştur.» Ilh.... Yukarıda asnam ve nücum gibi mahsûs ve fizikî şeylerden şerik ittihaz edenlerin Ashabı asnam ve Ashabı nücum ve heyakilin dalalleri beyan olunduktan sonra burada da bunların men'şei felsefîsi olan ashabı ruhaniyyatın dalalleri ya'ni Melâike, Şeytan, Akıl, Nefis, Madde, Kuvvet, Tabiat gibi gizli veya mâba'dettabiî esbaba bağlananların ve bunların erbabı üvel ve mutevassıta farzeyliyenlerin dalalleri beyan olunmuştur. Ba'zı müfessirînin beyanına göre bu âyet «Melâike Allahın kızlarıdır» diyenler dolayısile nâzil olmuş ve Melâikeye cin ıtlak olunmuştur. Melâikeye Allahın kızları demek de müşareketi cevheriyye ıktıza eden tevlid fikriyle Sabienin teabbüdi Melâike zihniyyetine alâkadardır. İbni Abbastan bir rivayete göre de işbu « ��ë u È Ü¢ìa Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ‘¢Š × b¬õ aÛ¤v¡å£ � » Sûrei «Saffat» daki « ��ë u È Ü¢ìa 2 î¤ä é¢ ë 2 î¤å aÛ¤v¡ä£ ò¡ ã Ž j¦6b� » âyetinin de delâleti veçhile Allah ile İblis beyinlerinde bir neseb alâkası ıktiza eden mutekabil iki birader gibi addederek «hayırların hâlikı Allah, şerrin hâlikı İblıstir» diyen zenâdika hakkında nâzil olmuştur ki bu surette de evvelâ Mecus ı'tikadına ve saniyen buna benziyenlere âlakadar olur. Zîrâ alel'umum Mecus bu âlemdeki bütün hayırlar nurdan ve ta'biri âharle yezdandan bütün şerler de zulmetten ve ta'biri âharle ehremendendir diye bir ikiliğe kail olduklarından sureti umumiyyede «Sineviyye» unvanını almışlardır. Ve esasen Zerdüştün «Zend» kitabına nisbeti ifade eden Farisîde «zendik» ve Arabîde «zindık» ve bunun cem'i olarak zenadika alelumum Mecusun lakabıdır. Bütün Mecus mezhebinde anası ve kız kardeşi gibi mehârimini tezevvüc etmek halâl addedildiği gibi yine Mecus içinde haram ve halâl ahkâmına ı'tikad etmiyen «hurremdîniler» ta'bir olunan eski bir İbahiyye fırkası ve kezalik alelumum kadınlarda ve emvalde ot, su mer'a gibi iştirake kail olan ve Mezdekiyye denilen sh:»2000 bir iştirakiyye fırkası dahi bulunduğu cihetle zındık bilhassa dinsiz ve ı'tikadsız ma'nasına da örf olmuş ise de esasen zenadika Zerdüştün «Zendavesta» sı dolayısiyle alelumum Mecus demektir. Mecusun hissî bir noktai nazar iş'ar eden nur ve zulmet isimleriyle ifade ettikleri bu ikilik akıdeleri sûrenin başında « ��ë u È 3 aÛÄ£¢Ü¢à bp¡ ë aÛä£¢ì‰ 6 q¢á£ aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa 2¡Š 2£¡è¡á¤ í È¤†¡Û¢ìæ � » kavli celili ile şumullü bir surette takbih olunduğu gibi yezdan ve Ehremen veya Hürmüz ve Ehremen diye mâba'dettabiî ve ma'nevî bir noktai nazardan ifade eden şirkleri de burada cin mantukıyle takbih ve reddolunmuştur. Çünkü Ehremen islâmda İblis denilendir. Ve İblis « ��× bæ ß¡å aÛ¤v¡å£¡ Ï 1 Ž Õ Ç å¤ a ß¤Š¡ ‰ 2¡£é©6� » medlulünce Cindendir, gerçi müfessirînin ve Milel-ü Nihalde Şehristanînin beyanları veçhile Mecusîlerin bu babda bir çok ıhtilâfatı vardır. İçlerinden biri mebdei hayr, biri meb'dei şerrolan iki aslın ikisinin de aynı derecede kıdemine kail olan ve tam ma'nasile Sineviyye bulunan Mâniviyye ve mezdekiyye gibi mezhebler bulunduğu gibi bu iki asla muaddili cami' olmak üzere bir aslı salis daha ilâve ederek teslise kail olan Disaniyye ve Merkuniyye gibi fırkalar da vardır. Ve ekser Mecus ve alelhusus Kiyumresiyye, Zervaniyye Zerdüştiyye, meshıyye gibi asıl ve eski Mecusîler bu iki aslı mütezaddı vücubı vücud ve kudret noktai nazarından aynı seviyyede tutmadıkları ve çünkü Ehreminin kadim olmayıb tesadüf veya tevellüd veya halk veya mesh suretiyle hâdis olduğuna kail bulundukları cihetle mecusiyyetle nasranıyyet beyninde bir dini şirk tutan Mâniviyye tarzında tam ma'nâsiyle sineviyye değildirler. Fakat bütün bunlarla beraber yine hepsi ve hattâ mebdei hayr olan nur ile mebdei şerr olan zulmet veya Ehremin ikisinin de bariy tealânın halk-u ibdaıyle muhdes olduklarına kail olan zerdeştîler de dahil olduğu halde hepsi bu âlemi tedbirde Allaha ehremeni teşrik etmekte ya'ni hayr, Allahdan ve şer İblistendir da'vasında müttefıktirler ve sh:»2001 bu ma'nâ ile umumen sineviyedirler. Şehristanî der ki: Alel'umûm Mecus hayr-ü şerri, nef'-u zarrı salâh ve fesadı beyinlerinde temamen ıktisam etmiş, ya'ni birisi yalnız mebdei hayr, biri de yalnız mebdei şerrolan iki asla kail oldular, birine Nur ve birine Zulmet ve farisî olarak Yezdan ve Ehremen tesmiye ettiler. Bu babda bunların bir çok mezhebleri varsa da Mecus mesailinin hepsi iki kaide üzerinde toplanır, birincisi Nurun Zulmet ile sebebi imtizacı, ikincisi de Nurun zulmetten halâsı mes'eleleridir. İmtizacı mebde', halâsı maad addederler. Bütün Mecus bu suretle iki asıl isbat ederler. Bununla beraber asıl Mecusîler bu iki aslın ikisinin de kadimi ezelî olması caiz olamıyacağına, Nurun ezelî, zulmetin muhdes olduğuna kaildirler sonra da bunun sebebi hudusünde ıhtilâf ederler. Aslı şerrolan Zulmet veya Ehremenin hudusü Nur ve Yezdândan mı oldu? Mebdei hayr olan Nur veya Yezdan cüz'î bir şerr ihdas etmiyorsa nasıl olur da aslı şerrolan Ehremeni ihdas eder? Bunu o ihdas etmemiş ise, kim ihdas edebilir? İhdas edilmiş değil ise terkib ve imtizâç nasıl mümkin olur? İşte bunlar Mecusun hatbî noktalarıdır.» Kiyumresîlere göre «Nur, benim bir münazaacim olsa nasıl olur? Diye bir fikretmiş ve tabiati nura münasib olmıyan bu fikreti redieden Zulmet hasıl olmuş ve buna Ehremen denilmiş. Ehremen şerr-ü fitne ve fesad ve ızrar tabiatinde olduğundan Nura karşı huruc edib tabiaten ve kavlen ona muhalefet etmiş ve binaenaleyh Nurun askeriyle Zulmetin askeri beyninde muharebe olmuş, sonra Melâike ta- sh:»2002 vassut etmiş, âlemi süflî Ehremenin olmak üzere sulh olmamışlar: Bu sulh, yedi bin sene sürecek sonra Ehremen âlemi tahliye edib Nura teslim eyliyecekmiş. Zervanîlere göre de Nur evvelâ hepsi Nurdan bir takım eşhası ruhaniyyei nuraniyye ibda' etmiş, lâkin Zervan namındaki en büyük şahıs bir şeyde şekketmiş ve bu şekten Ehremen Şeytan huduse gelmiş, ba'zı Zervanîler de demişler ki Zervanı kebir, bir oğlu için 9999 sene zemzeme etmiş olmamış, sonra galiba bu âlem hiç bir şey değil diye nefsinde bir fikir hâdis olmuş ve binaenaleyh o merakından ehremen ve bu ilminden Hürmüz ekiz olarak tevellüd etmiş, Hürmüz babı huruca daha yakın iken Ehremen Şeytan hiyle edib anasının karnını yarmış ve evvelâ çıkıb dünyayı zaptetmiş. Zerdeşt de bu iki aslın mütezadd olub mevcudatı âlemin iki mebdei olduğunu bunların imtizacından terkibat ve bu terkibattan suveri muhtelife husule geldiğini ve maamafih bu iki zıddın ikisi de barî tealânın halk-u ibdaiyle husul bulduğunu ve bu mezc-ü terkibin faili halık tealâ olduğunu ve binaenaleyh Allahın vahid olub zıddı, dengi ve zatında şeriki bulunmadığını söylemiş ise de aslı şerrolan Ehremenin zıddiyle beraber halkını ve bunların mezcini vahid olan Allah tealâya nisbet ettiği halde Ehremenin vücudunu Allaha nisbet etmek caiz değildir diye ısrarı noktasında zikrolunan habt-u tenakuzdan kurtulamamış ve bir de vahid olan halikı evvelin madununda biri halikı hayr, biri de halikı şerr ile mebdei mütezad kabul etmekle tedbiri âlemde birincisi halikı evvel ve sebebi mizac olan Yezdanı vahid, ikincisi mebdei hayr olan mahlûk Nur veya Hürmüz veya Melek, üçüncüsü mebdei şer ve mahlûk olan Zulmet veya Ehremen veya İblis olmak üzere üç rabbı müdebbir farzeden müselles bir şirke de düşmüştür ki bu şirk biri zıddı ve dengi ve şeriki olmayıb vahid olan halık biri de onun halk-u ibda' ve mezcettiği Melek ve Şeytan sh:»2003 iki mebdei mahlûkun hasılı mezci ve bu âlemdeki hayrü şerrin, salâh-ü fesadın, taharet-ü habasetin halikı müştereki bir rabbı mahlûk olmak üzere bir taraftan şeriksiz halık, bir rabbı kadim, bir tarafta da ikiz bir şirketi Melek ve Şeytandan mürekkeb bir rabbı hadis beyninde tasavvur olunmuş mütenakız bir şirki Sinevîy mahiyyetindedir. Binaenaleyh Zerdeşt yalnız hayr, Allahtan ve şer İblisten olmak üzere hayr-ü şer Melek ve İblis şirketinden, bu şirket de Allahdan demek tarzında bir sineviyyete kail olmuştur.Bu izahtan anlaşılır ki İbni Abbas Hazretlerinden nakl edilen sebebi nüzulde zenadika halîkı hayr ve halikı şerr iki kardeş Sineviyyeti « ��ë u È Ü¢ìa 2 î¤ä é¢ ë 2 î¤å aÛ¤v¡ä£ ò¡ ã Ž j¦6b� » âyeti mucebince neseb ta'birleri bütün Mecus mezaheblerinin esaslarına işareti muhtevidir. Hem hepsinin bir sinevîlikte toplandığını göstermiş hem de Mecus mezaheblerinin esaslarına işareti muhtevidir. Hem hepsinin bir sinevîlikte toplandığını göstermiş hem de Mecus yerine zenadika lakabını ıhtiyar ederek bilhassa zerdeştîlere nazarı dikkati celbeylemiştir. Binaenaleyh âyetteki Cin diğer Mecusîlere nazaran yalnız Şeytana masruf olmak lâzım gelirse de ba'zı Zervanîlerle Zerdeştîlere nazaran Ehremene ve Hürmüze ya'ni Şeytana ve Meleğe, Cin ve Perîye şamildir. Ve bu ma'nâ ile âyet nakledilen sebebi nüzulün ikisine de müntabık olduktan başka siyak'u sibaktan anlaşıldığına göre gerek Sineviyye ve gerek Teslis vesair suretle olsun maba'dettabiî ve ruhanî şirklerin cümlesine tevzian şamildir. Ve bu şumulü tevzian anlatmak içindir ki « ��‘ Š¡íØ¦b� » değil « ��‘ Š × bõ aÛ¤v¡å£ � » buyurulmuştur. Bundan başka « ��‘¢Š × bõ aÛ¤v¡å£ � » fiziki mahiyyette fail tasavvur olunan kuvayi tabi'iyye gibi gizli ve mestur avamile merbut felsefî ve gayri felsefî şirklerin dahi envaına şamil olabilecektir. Zira Cinnin mefhumı cammınde yalnız gayri meriy olan ve ancak temessül halinde görünebilen kuvâ ve ruhaniyyeti mücerrede değil gözle görülmek şanından olmakla beraber mestur sh:»2004 ve gizli bir halde bulunan büyük küçük ecsam ve eşhas ve cem'iyatı hafiyye bile dahil olacaktır.Velhasıl Allahı hakkıyle takdir etmiyen kâfirler ona Cinleri türlü türlü şürekâ tuttular ��ë  Ü Ô è¢á¤›� Halbuki onları Allah halk etti -Ya'ni Cinler de Allahın mahlûkudur. Netekim o müşriklerin ekserîsi bunu esas i'tibariyle i'tiraf ederler. İ'tiraf etmiyenlerin de etmesi icab eder. Binaenaleyh mahlûku halikına şerik ve rakıb addetmeğe kalkışmak ve Allahın izni olmaksızın Cinlerin âlemde ve insanlar üzerinde bir te'sir yapabileceklerini farz etmek ve bu suretle halikın mahlûkuna karşı bir aczine ıhtimal vermek büyük bir hamakat ve dalâlet ve Açık bir haksızlık olduğu aşikârdır. Bu ma'nâya göre « �� Ü Ô è¢á¤� » zamiri cinne raci'dir. Ve bunda Cinlerin de zevilukul cümlesinden bulunduğuna tenbih vardır. Bu zamirin Cine değil « �u È Ü¢ìa� » nın faili olan müşriklere ircaı da muhtemeldir. Ve bu surette ma'nâ şu olur: Halbuki bu müşriklerin kendilerini halk eden Cinler değil Allah tealâdır. Binaenaleyh halika karşı Cinleri şerik farzetmeğe kalkışmak ve onlarda izini İlâhî haricinde bir tesir tahayyül etmek ne büyük küfrandır. Halbuki bir takımları Cinleri, Perîleri, gizli kuvvetleri Allaha şürekâ addettiler ��ë  Š Ó¢ìa Û é¢ 2 ä©îå ë 2 ä bp§›� bir takımları da Allaha oğullar, kızlar uydurdular.- Allahta tevellüd ve tevalüd tahayyül ettiler ve bu suretle Allahtan doğmuş erkek veya dişi ilâhlar uydurdular ve bunları Allahın oğulları veya kızları diye ilah cinsinden addedib ma'bud edindiler, Allahı bunlarla, bunları putlarla temsile kalkıştılar. Melâike Allahın kızlarıdır diyen Arab Müşrikleri ve Sabieleri bu cümleden olduğu gibi Hürmüz ve Ehremen Allahın oğullarıdır diyen ba'zı mecus, Üzeyr İbnullah diyen ba'zı Yehud, Mesih İbnullah diyen Nesârâ dahi bu cümledendir. Tekvinde sudur ve tevlide kail olan sh:»2005 feylesoflar da bunlara benzer. Hep bunları ��2¡Ì î¤Š¡ Ç¡Ü¤á§6›� hiç bir ilme müstenid olmıyarak ve ne dediklerini bilmiyerek uydurdular. -Allaha şerik, oğul veya kız evlâd uydurmağa kalkışanlar ilâh ve veled dedikleri zaman ne söylediklerini bilmiyen câhiller ve müfterilerdir. İlâh ikidir veya üçtür diye Allaha zatında veya sıfatında veya ef'alinde az veya çok muadil veya mâdun, mümasil veya zıd bir şerik, bir arkadaş veya rakıb farzedenler ne dediklerini bilmez câhiller, müfteriler olduğu gibi oğul veya kız veled isnad edenler de aynı veçhile ne dediğini bilmeden şerik ve mücanis isnad etmiş câhiller ve müfterilerdir. ��¢j¤z bã é¢ ë m È bÛ¨ó Ç à£ b í –¡1¢ìæ ;›� Allah sübhanehu kendini bunlardan tenzih eder ve onun zatı sübhanîsi bunların böyle câhilâne ve müfteriyâne tavsıflerinden mukaddes ve müteâlidir.- Gerek zıddiyyet ve gerek mümaselet ve mücaneset suretiyle olsun her nevi' şirk ve kezalik mümaselet ve mücanesetle müşareketi istilzam eden doğurmak ve doğmak gibi vasıflar haddi zatında ilâhiyyet vasfına münâfi, ilâh mefhumiyle mütenakızdırlar. Bunlar bir nevi' noksan ve aciz ve ıhtiyac ifade eden evsafı hudûstür. İlâhlık hakikati ise her noksandan münezzeh ve müteâli bir kemâli âlâdır. Binaenaleyh zât ve hakıkatı ilâhiyye hakkında şirk ve veled mümtenı'dir. Ve bunu anlamak için başka bir delile ihtiyac da yoktur. Bizzat ilâh mefhumu bu imtinaı isbata kâfidir. Zira ilâh mefhumunda en yüksek bir ulviyyet ile bir mübdi'iyyet ve bedi'ıyyet vasfı vardır. Allahın şerik ve veledi nasıl olabilir ki 101. ��2 †©íÉ¢ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6›� o bütün Semavât-ü Arzın bediı: mübdi'ı bî misaldir. -Bütün âlemi ulvî ve süflîden hiç biri yokken, misal olacak, mümaselet ifade edecek kanun, asıl, madde, suret, nümune, örnek dinecek hiç bir şey mevcud değil iken ilk evvel bunları ıhtira' ve tekvin sh:»2006 eden, her nev'ın ilk ferdini, ilk misalini ibda' edib yoktan vücude getiren ve böyle ibda' âdeti ve sıfatı fi'liyyei zatiyyesi olan ve binaenaleyh misl-ü misali, eşi ve nazîri bulunmak ve tasavvur edilmek ihtimali olmıyan ve onun vücud ve icadı olmadan bir ma'dumun vücude gelmesi ve her hangi bir şey'in vücudde kaim olması imkânı bulunmıyan mübdi'ı müteâlidir.- Ma'lûmdur ki ibda' misali sebk etmemiş olan bir şey'i ıhtira' ve tekvin etmektir. İbda'i nisbî az çok bir misal ile alâkadar olabilirse de ibda'i hakıkî hiç bir misâl ve asl ile mesbuk olamaz. Böyle hiç bir misâli sebketmeden icad olunan örneksiz güzel ve fevkal'ade şey'e ibda' edilmiş veya bedaatle muttasıf ma'nâsına « ��2†íÉ� » denildiği gibi bunu ibda' eden ve ibda' âdeti olan mübdi'a dahi « ��2†íÉ� » denilir ki sarıh bimana musrıh, semi' bima'nâ müsmi' gibi fe'ıl bima'nâ müf'ıl veya bima'nâ faıldir. Ve buna bedi' denilmesinde mübdi' isminin ifade etmediği bir devam ve sübût ma'nası vardır. Ve her iki ma'nâ ile bedi' denildiği zaman bir misalsızlık, nazîrsizlik, güzellik ve fevkal'adelik mefhumu vardır ki bütün Semavat-ü Arz böyle bedayi' ile meşhun bir bediadır. Maamafih her ne olursa olsun ibda' edilmiş olan şeylere bedi' ıtlakı ancak misalı sabıkı olmamak i'tibariyle ızafî ve nisbîdir. Bir bedi'ayı ibda' eden emsalini de edebilir. Ve bir çok bedayı' bulunabilir. Binaenaleyh bedi'ı hakıkî bedi'ı mef'ul değil, bedi' faıldir. Ya'ni daima ibda' eden mübdi'ı hakıkîdir. Bu nükteye mebni « ��2 †©íÉ¢ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6� » terkibi izafîsiyle Semavat-ü Arzın dahi bedi'ıyyetine iyma edilmiş olmakla beraber evvel-ü Âhir misl-ü misalı bulunmak ıhtimali olmiyan bedi'ı yegâne Semavat-ü Arz değil, onların mübdi'ı olan Allah teala olduğu tasrıh edilmiş ve Semavat-ü arzın bedayi'ı ızafiyyesi mübdi'ı bî misalin vücudünü ve sıfatı ibda'ını kendilerinde az çok temsil eden bir misal ve bir delaleti mutabekıyye veya tazammuniyye ifade sh:»2007 eden bir dall olarak değil, ancak ma'lûlün ılleti faıliyyesine hadisin muhdisine, san'atin sani'ıne delâleti gibi nisbî ve intikalî bir delâleti iltizamiyye ile delil ve alâmet olarak ifade ettikleri ve Allah denildiği zaman bütün bedı'aların bedi'ı olan mübdi'ı yegâne anlaşılmak lazım geldiği gösterilmiştir.Burada şunu iyi teemmül etmek lâzım gelir ki: ibda'ın ta'rifindan anlaşıldığı üzere bedi' bir eser demek bir misali lahıkı değilse de bir misali sâbıkı olmiyan nazîrsiz bir eser demektir. O bir kanun bir mukayese ile vücude gelmez. İlk misal onunla başlar, mümaselet, nev'ıyyet, kanun ondan sonra husule gelir. Bununla beraber, ma'dumun kendi kendine vücude gelmesi, zati yok olanın bizatihi var olması, ya'ni tekevvün bizahiti muhaldir. Bir tenakuzı sarıhtir. Yalnız ılleti maddiyye, ya'ni bilfi'ıl ma'dum olan bir şey'in bilkuvve bulunduğu bir asl-ü menşe'den kendi kendine fi'le çıkması veya yalnız ılleti suriyye, ya'ni ma'dum olan bir şey'in mücerred bir örnekten yine failsiz kendi kendine bir suret iktisab etmesi veya her ikisi de kâfi değildir. Bilkuvve gerek bulunsun gerek bulunmasın, bilfiil mevcud olmıyan her hangi bir şey'in mevcud olması her halde bir ılleti faıliyyeye, ya'ni onu fi'leni cad edecek bir mucide muhtacdır. Ve ancak o zamandır ki tekevvün bizatihi tenakuzu mürtefi' olur. Bir failin ılleti maddiyye veya suriyyeye bir şey ilâve etmesiledir ki yeni bir varlık tasavvuru mümkin olabilir. Yoksa yine tekevvün bizatihi tenakuzu varid olur. Binaenaleyh hakıkî ma'nâsile ılleti faıliyye yoğu var eden, vücud yapan bir kadir mevcud demektir ki gerek az çok bir misali ıhtiva eden bir asıl ve maddeden ıhrac ve inşa suretile olsun gerek bununla beraber diğer bir örneğe taklid suretile olsun ikisinde de bilfiıl mevcud olmıyan bir şey'i bilfiıl mevcud yapmak ve binaenaleyh vücude yepyeni bir şey ilâve etmek vardır. O halde ılleti maddiyye ve ılleti suriyye ılleti failiyyeden müstağni sh:»2008 olmadığı halde ılleti faıliyye haddi zatında bunlardan müstağni ve müstakıldir. Bunun için hâdisatın hudusunda ılleti maddiyye ve suriyye atılabilir ve fakat ılleti faıliyye atılamaz. Ve hakıkî ılleti faıliyye fi'linde ne ılleti maddiyyeye ne de ılleti suriyyeye, kanuna mahkûm ve muhtac değildir. O maddesiz veya misalsiz, yahud hiç biri olmaksızın da icad yapabilecek fâıli mahız, mucidi mahızdır. Ya'ni tam ma'nasile mübdi'dir. Fi'linde madde ve surete muhtac olmıyan faıli mübdiin eserine kendi zatından bir madde veya suret ve misal verdiğini farzetmek de tenakuz olur. Demek ki mübdii hakıkî ibda'ı mahz ile yaptığı ilk eseri bediıni icad ederken ne kendinden bir cüz' ayırıb dışarı fırlatmak gibi bir tahavvül yapmış, ne de kendinden bir misal ittihaz edib kendini taklid ve temsil etmiş olamaz. Zira tahavvül, ılleti maddiyyede mümaselet de ılleti suriyye de mülâhaza olunabilir. Halbuki ibda'da bunlar yok, ancak faıl ve fiil vardır. Binaenaleyh faıli mübdia nazaran tahavvüli ıllet şudur ve tevellüd ve fena ve infial yok ancak beka ve fiil vardır. Mahlûkı evvelin ibdaından sonradır ki ılleti maddiyye ve ılleti suriyye tasavvur olunabilir. Ve bunun için ilk eseri bedi' olan mahlûkı evvel ile faıli mübdii beyninde ne bir sudur-u infisal melhuz olabilir ne de zaten sıfaten fi'len bir müşareket, bir mücaneset, bir mümaselet bulunabilir. Madde ve misal böyle ibda' edilen mahlûkı evvel ile başlar. Kuvveler mümaseletler, kanunlar, nevi'ler, cinsler ona irca' olunur. O, eşyayı mütemasile ve mütehalifenin aslı ve menşeidir. Tahavvül-ü temasül, tekâmül hep ondan sonradır. Ve ona munzamm olan her tahavvül tehalüf, yenilik tekâmül dahi faıli mübdiin re'sen bir ibdaıdır ki buna « �×¢å¤� » emri denilir ve bedayii hılkate de « �× Ü¡à ò¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡� » ta'bir olunur. Bu veçhile faıli hakıkî hiç bir mümasili sebk etmiyen fili ibdaına nazaran mübdi', misali sebkeden ve o misale mümaseletle beraber bir tehalüf ve temayüz sh:»2009 ifade eden ve ibdaı cüz'îyi mutazammın olan fi'line nazaran da münşidir. Illeti maddiyyeyi ibdaı i'tibariyle fâtır ve ılleti suriyyeyi ibdai i'tibariyle de musavvirdir. Hâlık ve bari isimleri de hepsinden eamdır. Halk, ibda' ve inşadan eamdır. Ve unutulmamak lâzım gelir ki bu inşadaki vücuhi tehalüfe mukarin mümaseletler faıli hakıkîye değil, misali sâbık olan mahlûkı evvele mümaselettir. Faılin sun'u hepsinde ibda'dır. Hattâ inşadaki mümaselet de onun ibdaıdır, hasılı küllî veya cüz'î bir ibda' olmadan hiç bir şey kendi kendine ademden vücude gelemez. Bunun için halk-u hâlık delilleri daima eşyanın vücuhi tehalüfünde, hudusunda, yeniliğinde, hasılı ibda' noktalarındadır. Eşyanın mümaseletleri içindeki tehalüf ve tahavvül ile ibdaı cüz'î noktaları ibdaı mahzın ve vücudi mübdiın delâil-ü bürhanı ve âyâtı kudretidir. Eşyaya nazarı basiret ile bir atfi nazar edilirse görülür ki bidayeten ibdaa istinad etmiyen hiç bir şey bulunamıyacağı gibi nihayeten de ibdaı cüz'iye istinad etmiyen hiç bir şey yoktur. Ve bunun içindir ki cüziyyatı eşyadan hiç biri ilmi tasavvurî ve temessülî ile temamen bilinemez, faslı tamla ta'rif olunamaz. Bilinirse re'yelayn bilinir veya ba'zı vücuhile tehayyül olunur. Ve bunlardan hey'eti mecmuasındaki ibda'ı mutlak derhal anlaşılır ki bu nazar, Semavat ve Arz mecmuuna bir atfi nazardır. Ve bunun için burada doğrudan doğru ibdaı mahzı göstermek için « ��2 †©íÉ¢ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6� » buyrulmuş « �ë ß b Ï¡îè¡à b� » diye muhteveyatı ilâve edilmemiş onlar, bilahare « �� Ü Õ ×¢3£ ‘ ó¤õ§7� » ile gösterilmiştir.Şimdi bâlâda kıssai İbrahimde zikredilen uful-ü hudus ve bundan evvelki âyetlerde tafsıl olunacak halk, meyyitten hay ve hayden meyyit ıhracı, cal'-ü tahsıs, inşa, istıkrar ve istiyda', inzal ve inbat, teşabüh ve ademi teşabüh, ismar ve ikmal mefhumlarından sonra ibda', mübdi', bedi' mefhumları da iyice tasavvur ve teemmül olunursa sh:»2010 bütün Semavat-ü Arz bedayiinin bir mübdiı bulunduğu ve onun bunları mahzı fi'l olan ve hiç bir misali sebk etmiyen ibdaile icad eylemiş olduğu ve binaenaleyh o mübdiın o Semavat-ü Arzda ya'ni, hey'eti mecmuai âlemde hiç bir misl-ü misali bulunmak ve tasavvur edilmek ihtimali olmıyan bedîulbedayi' bir mübdiı hakıkî olduğu ve doğrudan onun ibdaına istinad etmiyen hiç bir hâdise mevcud olamıyacağı sureti katiyyede sabit olur ki işte Allah o bediüssemavati vel'erzdır. Ve bunu Sâbiîler, Zerdeştîler, Yehud ve Nesârâ dahi teslim ve i'tiraf ederler. Böyle iken tutarlar da bir de ona veled uydururlar. Ve düşünmezler ki tevellüd de ibdaa mütevakkıf ve ibda'dan sonra olan bir tahavvüldür. Mübdiı bedi' mümaseletten münezzeh olduğu halde valid ile mevlûd beyninde bir iştirak unsuru, zat-ü sıfat ve ef'alde bir mücneset ve mümaselet vardır. Ve bunun içindir ki Allaha veled isnad edenler o velede ilâhiyyet de isnad eder, ilâh diye teabbüd ederler. Veled isnadı şirk isnadını müstelzim olur. Halbuki ma'dumun bizatihi tekevvünü muhal olduğu gibi bizatihi tevellüdü de muhal olduğundan validin bir veled doğurması ve ona kendisinden bir cüz'i cevherî ve bir misal verib kısmen ılleti maddiyye ve suriyye olabilmesi o valid de bir tehavvül ve infial ibda' eden faıli mübdiın bir fi'l ibdaına mütevakkıftır ki ilâh da o faili mübdi'dir, hasılı ilâh, mübdi' ve mübdi', mümaselet-ü mecenesetten münezzeh demek olduğu halde aynı zamanda ona veled ve müceneset ve mümaselet isnad etmek bir tenakuzdan başka bir şey değildir. Ve ne dediğini bilmemektir. Binaenaleyh bediüssemavati vel'erz olan böyle bir kudreti ibdaa malik ve hey'eti mecmuai âleme temasül ve mücanesetten münezzeh bulunan mübdiı müteâlin misl-ü misali bulunabileceğini ve onun zatında bir tecezziy ve infisal, bir tehavvül, bir tenakus veya tezayüd ve her hangi bir ihtiyac hasıl olabileceği farzeylemek ve faıli bi misal olan sh:»2011 mübdim her hangi bir mahlûku ihdas etmesi için kendini parçalıyarak bir veled ifrazına muhtac olacağı tevehhümünde bulunmak ne büyük tenakuz ve cehalet ve ne kadar açık bir iftiradır? Tevellüd ve tevlid ancak ibda'dan sonra Semavat-ü Arz dahilinde mülâhaza olunabilir. Halbuki Semavat-ü Arza bile veled isnad etmek ma'kul değil iken onların mübdiı müteâline bir mücaneset ve küfviyyet ifade eden oğul ve kız isnadı nasıl tasavvur ve tecviz olunur. Her halde tevellüd ve sudur da'vası batıldır. İbdaa tevlid demek hakıkaten bir tenakuz ve cehalettir. ��a ã£¨ó í Ø¢ìæ¢ Û é¢ ë Û †¥›� O mübdiı bediın veledi nasıl veya nereden olur ki ��ë Û á¤ m Ø¢å¤ Û é¢ • by¡j ò¥6›� bir sahibesi, bir eşi yoktur- Halbuki veled için valide lâzımdır. Gerçi valid olmadığı halde yalnız bir valide ile veled tasavvur olunabilir netekim bir valideden türeyen -monomer- bir takım hayvanat vardır. Isâda da bu imkânı inkâra aklen hak yoktur. Fakat validesiz veled taakkul olunamaz, böyle bir tasavvur tenakuz olur. Zira veled mefhumunda valide zarurîdir. Bunun için Allahın bir velede valid ya'ni baba olmasını tasavvur ederken o veledden evvel ona vâlide ve Allaha sahibe ve refika olabilecek dişi bir eş tasavvur etmek lâzım gelir. Halbuki her türlü şevaibi hudus ve ıhtıyacdan münezzeh ve Semavat-ü Arzın mübdiî olan vahidi zülcelâlin bir eşi, bir sahibesi bulunmak mumteni'dir. Binaenaleyh Allahın bir valide olması muhal olduğu gibi bittevalüd bir velede valid olması da muhaldir. Ya'ni ne ana olması mümkindir ne de baba. Ve bu imtina' onun noksanından, akametinden değil, mübdiı bedi' olduğundan dolayı kemali mutlakından ve ademi noksanındandır. O bütün Semavat-ü Arzı ibda' eylemiş ��ë  Ü Õ ×¢3£ ‘ ó¤õ§7›� her dilediği şeyi de halketmiştir. -Semavat-ü Arzın bütün muhteviyatını, bu miyanda validleri, sh:»2012 valideleri, veledleri ve bu miyanda ona valid ve şerik olduğu iddia edilenlerin hepsini ve Isânın halkı tayrı, onlardan sudur eden mahlûkatın da hepsini o halk eylemiştir. Besaıt de onun mahlûku, mürekkebat da onun mahlûkudur. Madde de onun mahlûku suret de onun mahlûkudur. Ecsam da onun mahlûku, ervah da onun mahlûkudur. Mahsûsat da onun mahlûku, ma'kûlat da onun mahlûkudur. Âlemi şehadet de onun mahlûku âlemi gayb de onun mahlûkudur. Faıli hayr olanlar da onun mahlûku faıli şerr olanlar da onun mahlûkudur. Cin de onun mahlûku, ins de onun mahlûkudur. Hasılı kendisinden başka bu güne kadar vücude gelen bütün masivâ onun ibda' ve halkıdır. O ancak kendisini halketmemiştir. Çünkü kendisi ezelen ve ebeden vacibülvücud, hayy-ü kayyumdur. Bir de şerik halketmemiştir. Çünkü onun şeriki bulunmak mümteni'dir. Mahlûkun halikı lemyezele şerik olması da muhaldir. Kendisi için bir akamet, bir eksiklik değil, kemali mutlaktır. Vücud ve kudret noktai nazarından böyle olduğu gibi ��ë ç¢ì 2¡Ø¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ Ç Ü©îá¥›� o her şey'e de alîmdir.- Ondan hiç bir şey'in gizlenmesine de imkân yoktur.�� «� �� Ü Õ ×¢3£ ‘ ó¤õ§� » den sonra zamir ile « �ë ç¢ì 2¡é¡ Ç Ü¡îá¥� » buyurulmayıp da « ��2¡Ø¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ Ç Ü¡îá¥� » diye «şey'»in nekire olarak ızhar edilmesi bu iki şey'in şümul ve tenavülce farklı bulundukları iş'ar eder. Çünkü « �� Ü Õ ×¢3£ ‘ ó¤õ§� » de « �‘ ó¤õ§� » den Allahın kendisi aklen müstesnadır. « ��2¡Ø¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ Ç Ü¡îá¥� » de ise müstesna değildir. Ya'ni Allah hem kendini, hem masivâsını, her şey'i tamamiyle ve ayniyle bilir. Onun ilmi surî, misalî ve temessülî değil, aynî ve muhıttır. Ve hatta her şey'in aynı ve nefsel'emri ilmullahdadır. Onun için halk-u ibdaa kadir olan ancak odur. Halbuki masivası onun gibi her şey'e alîm değildir. Binaenaleyh vücud ve kudret i'tibariyle hiç bir şey Allaha küfv olamıyacağı gibi ilim i'tibarile de öyledir. Ne Semavat-ü Arzda, ne de ecza ve cüz'iyyatından, ne ecsam ve ne sh:»2013 ervahta ne Melâike, ne Şeytan, ne insanda, ne zâhir ne bâtında, hasılı bütün kâinatta Allaha ne bir küfüv ne de mücanis veya müşarik yoktur. Ve olması ihtimali de yoktur. Allaha şerik tasavvuru cehl-ü tenakuzdan ibaret bir tasavvuri muhalden başka bir şey değildir. Veled tasavvuru da şirk tasavvurundan münbaistir. Ey bunları eşidenler: ��RPQ› ‡¨Û¡Ø¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ‰ 2£¢Ø¢á¤7 Û b¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£ b ç¢ì 7  bÛ¡Õ¢ ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ Ï bÇ¤j¢†¢ëê¢7 ë ç¢ì Ç Ü¨ó ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ ë ×©î3¥ SPQ› Û bm¢†¤‰¡×¢é¢ aÛ¤b 2¤– b‰¢9 ë ç¢ì í¢†¤‰¡Ú¢ aÛ¤b 2¤– b‰ 7 ë ç¢ì aÛÜ£ À©îÑ¢ aÛ¤‚ j©îŠ¢ TPQ› Ó †¤ u b¬õ ×¢á¤ 2 – b¬ö¡Š¢ ß¡å¤ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢á¤7 Ï à å¤ a 2¤– Š Ï Ü¡ä 1¤Ž¡é©7 ë ß å¤ Ç à¡ó Ï È Ü î¤è 6b ë ß b¬ a ã ¯b Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ 2¡z 1©îÅ§ UPQ› ë × ˆ¨Û¡Ù ã¢– Š£¡Ò¢ aÛ¤b¨í bp¡ ë Û¡î Ô¢ìÛ¢ìa … ‰ ¤o ë Û¡ä¢j î£¡ä é¢ Û¡Ô ì¤â§ í È¤Ü à¢ìæ VPQ› a¡m£ j¡É¤ ß b¬ a¢ë@y¡ó a¡Û î¤Ù ß¡å¤ ‰ 2£¡Ù 7 Û b¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£ b ç¢ì 7 ë a Ç¤Š¡ž¤ Ç å¡ aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå WPQ› ë Û ì¤ ‘ b¬õ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß b¬ a ‘¤Š ×¢ì6a ë ß b u È Ü¤ä bÚ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ y 1©îÄ¦7b ë ß b¬ a ã¤o Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ 2¡ì ×©î3§› �� �� Meali Şerifi İşte size bu evsaf ile işaret olunan zâti a'lâdır Allah rabbınız, başka tanrı yok ancak o, her şey'in halikı o, o halde sh:»2014 ona kulluk edin, her şey'e karşı dayanılacak vekil de o 102 onu gözler idrâk etmez, gözleri o idrâk eder, öyle lâtif öyle habîr o 103 Hakıkat Rabbınızdan size bir çok basıretler geldi artık kim gözünü açar görürse kendi lehine, kim de körlük ederse kendi aleyhinedir ve o halde ben size karşı muhafız değilim 104 yine âyetleri böyle şekilden şekle koyuyoruz ki hem o körlük edenler sana ders almışsın desinler, hem onu ilmi şânından olanlar için tebyîn edelim 105 Rabbından sana ne vahy olunuyorsa ona tâbi' ol başka ilâh yok ancak o, müşriklere bakma 106 Allah dilese idi müşrik olmazlardı, biz seni onların üzerine mürakıb göndermedik, sen onlara vekil de değilsin 107 102. ��‡¨Û¡Ø¢á¢›� İşte odur ki - Ya'ni şu zikredilen sıfatın mevsufu: Semavat-ü Arzın mübdiı sahibeden, veledden münezzeh, her şeyi yaratan, her şeye alîm olan zatı akdes-ü a'lâdır ki ��aÛÜ£¨é¢›� Allahdır -zaten ve sıfaten ıbadete müstehıkk hak bir ilâhdır. Allah denince ancak onu anlamalıdır. ��‰ 2£¢Ø¢á¤7›� rabbınızdır-: Malikiniz, mürebbiniz, veliyyi ni'metinizdir. Rab denince de ancak onu anlamalıdır. ��Û b¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£ b ç¢ì 7›� başka ilâh yok ancak o vardır. -Başkasının ma'bud olmağa, ibadet ve ubudiyyet edilmeğe istihkakı yoktur. Bu hak ancak onundur. Çünkü o �� bÛ¡Õ¢ ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§›� her şey'in halikıdır.- Bunu tekrar zannetmemelidir. Zira evvelki halkı külli şey' mazıye aid, bu ise istikbale nâzırdir. Ya'ni bundan evvel herşeyi halketmiş olan o olduğu gibi bundan böyle istikbalde de her şey'in halikı odur. İlâhlık, ma'budluk da mübdiın, halikın hakkıdır. Binaenaleyh ��Ï bÇ¤j¢†¢ëê¢7›� siz de ancak onu ma'bud ta- sh:»2015 nıyınz, ona ibadet ve kulluk ediniz -de ondan başkasına teabbüd ile kendinizi tezlil etmeyiniz �ë ç¢ì ›� o bütün bu sıfat ile beraber ����Ç Ü¨ó ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ ë ×©î3¥›�� her şey üzerine ve her şeye karşı vekildir de- her hususta ve her şey'e karşı ona i'timad ve tevekkül olunur ve her emir tefvız edilir. Ya'ni alel'umum mahlûkattan her birinin de halkı ilâhî ile asıyl olduğu bir hakkı vardır. Ve bu suretle bir âlemi esbab ve insanın o esbab ile alâkası da vardır ki Allah onların hepsini hakk-u adl ile halketmiştir. Ve insan hem hâlikının hem kendinin ve hem onların hakkını bu sebeblerden hiç birine sureti kat'iyyede mahkûm olmamaktır. Esbaba hâkim olamıyan ve onlara perestiş mevkıinde bulunan insanlar her şeyden ve o nisbette haktan ve hâlıktan uzaktır. Çünkü esbab bir kaç şeyden ibaret değil, lâyuad velâ yuhsadır. Bunların hepsine tezellül ile ne onların hakkı verilir, ne insanın, ne de hâlikın. Zira hiç bir şey, hattâ İns-ü Melekten Resuller dahi hâlikın makamına kaim vekîl olamaz. Fakat hâlık hepsinin üzerinde rab ve malik olduğu gibi her şey'e karşı vekildir de o her şeye karşı her şey'in hakkını müdafaa ve ıhkak, umur ve mesalihini tesviye ve tanzîm eder. Hem kendi namına velâyeti asliyye, hem mahlûkatı namın velâyeti niyabiyyeyi cami' her hususta emîn-ü mu'temed bir veliyyül'emrdir. Bunun için münhasıran ona ubudiyyet ve onun hukukuna ve evamirine riayetle her şeyin hakkı eda edilir. Ve ona i'timad ve inkıyad ve ondan istiane ve telâkkıi emr ile kendisinden maada her hangi bir şey'in, her hangi bir sebebin hukmüne galebe olunub her hacet bitirilebilir. Binaenaleyh eğri ve çıkmaz yolları bırakıb da tevhid ve ıhlâs ile doğrudan doğru bir Allah ubudiyyet etmek yalnız bir hak ve vazife değil, aynı zamanda masivaya karşı mağlûb olması ihtimali olmıyan bir noktai istinaddan namütenâ- sh:»2016 hî bir kuvvet ve mahlûkı hâlıka yaklaştıran pek yüksek bir ızzet-ü hurriyyet, ebedî bir feyzı saadet iktisab etmektir. « ��a Û b¬ y¡Œ¤l aÛÜ£¨é¡ ç¢á¢ aÛ¤Ì bÛ¡j¢ìæ ;›P a Û b¬ a¡æ£ y¡Œ¤l aÛÜ£¨é¡ ç¢á¢ aÛ¤à¢1¤Ü¡z¢ìæ ›�� » neticesine ermektir, « ��a¡í£ bÚ ã È¤j¢†¢ ë a¡í£ bÚ ã Ž¤n È©îå¢6� » misakı bu, sıratı müstekım budur. Ve binaenaleyh hiç bir şey'e değil, ancak Allaha dayanarak yalnız Allaha ibadet ve kulluk ediniz, bütün ümid-ü mahabbetinizi ve bütün havf-ü haşyetinizi ona bağlıyarak ve her işinizi ona tefvız ederek ve bütün taleb ve ıhtiyarınızı onun evamir-ü irşadatına münkad kılarak hareket ediniz ve ona halisane ıbadetle Dünyevî ve Uhrevî hacetlerinizin is'afına tevessül eyleyiniz. Onun hâlk-u emri, imdad ve müsaadesi olmadan ne İns, ne Cin hiç biri bir iş göremez. Gerçi 103. ��Û bm¢†¤‰¡×¢é¢ aÛ¤b 2¤– b‰¢9›� onu basarların hepsi idrâk etmez ve hattâ kendinden başka hiç bir basar onu kavrayıb ihata edemez. ��ë ç¢ì í¢†¤‰¡Ú¢ aÛ¤b 2¤– b‰ 7›� ve fakat o basarların hepsini idrâk ve ihata eder, görür, bilir: Basarlar kendini idrâk etmezken onları idrâk eden, ettiren, gören, gösteren, hakıkati bilen ancak odur. -Burada idraki hariç mes'elesine de celbi dikkat edilmiştir. Bir zîhayatın kendi haricindeki mubsaratı görebilmesi ve müdrekâtı idrâk edebilmesi emri öyle bir emri acib ve öyle bir mahiyyeti şerifedir ki akıl bunun künhünü idrâk edemez. Bütün hukemâ ve felâsife bunun izahından âcizdir. Meselâ gözümle karşımda bir menare görüyorum, ne gözüm menareye kadar gitmiş ve ne menare gelib gözüme girmiştir. Bununla beraber benim gördüğüm yalnız o menareden akseden zıyanın ıhtiva ettiği ve küçücük gözüme tab'eylediği hurde menare resminden ibaret de değildir. Ben gözümdeki menare resmini değil, uzakta büyük menarenin kendisini görüyorum ve gözümü yumduğum zaman da onu bende değil, olduğu yerde idrâk ediyorum. Hattâ dikkat olunursa sh:»2017 vasıtai rü'yet telâkkı edilen zıya bile bana, benim gözüme telâkısi anında zıya oluyor ve o zaman parlayor ve rü'yet dediğim hâdise de o zaman vaki' oluyor. Ve o anda ben yerindeki menareyi idrâk ediyorum, bu nasıl olabiliyor?. İşte bu idrâki haric emrinin sirr-ü künhü akılların havsalai idrakinden harictir. Ve bütün fenler, felsefeler bunu ihata edebilmekten uzak kalmış ve feylesoflar bu noktada ya hayret veya safsatadan başka bir şey yapamamıştır. Maamafih bu bir emri vakı'dir. Ve benim menareyi gördüğüm bir hakiattir. Allah tealâ bunu yapmış ve yapmaktadır. Ve akılların idrâk edemediği bu hakıkatin künh-ü mahiyyetini idrâk edemediği bu hakıkatin künh-ü mahiyyetini idrâk ve ihata eden de ancak odur. Basarlar onu idrâk ve ihata edemezken o basarları idrâk ve ihata eder ve aynı hakıkat bütün müdrekâtta böyledir. ��ë ç¢ì aÛÜ£ À©îÑ¢ aÛ¤‚ j©îŠ¢›� ve o böyle bir lâtıf-ü habîrdir. Ve lâtif-ü habîr ancak odur- Nûrı idrâk gibi her lûtf, onundur. Her şey'e muttalı' olan, her doğru haberi veren ancak odur. Binaenaleyh hem onu dûrbinler, teleskoplarla aramağa kalkmamalı, hem de gözler görmüyor diye gözlerden gönüllerden uzak, hacetlerden dileklerden, doğru doğru haberdar olmaz zannedib de ondan udul etmemeli, eğri yollara sapmamalıdır. O lâtıf-ü habîr en görmiyen gözleri görür, ve en gizli, en duyulmaz zannedilen şeylerden, gönüllerin hiç kimselere açılamıyan esrar-ü temeyülâtından haberdardır. O onlara kendilerinden yakındır. Ve onu ıbadet etmek ve tafvızı umur eylemek için şart, onu görmek değil, onun görmesi, lâtîf-ü habîr olması ve ona ıhlâs-u tevhid ile zat-ü sıfatına ve ef'al-ü eltafına iyman edimesidir. Şimdi ey ma'budi haktan udul edib Resuli Hakkı tekzib eyleyenler 104. ��Ó †¤ u b¬õ ×¢á¤ 2 – b¬ö¡Š¢ ß¡å¤ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢á¤7›� muhakkak size rabbınızdan basıretler -kalb göziyle görülecek münebbihler, şa- sh:»2018 hidler geldi.- göze nisbetle basar ne ise kalbe nisbetle basıret de odur. Gözlerin görmesine sebeb olan ve kuvvei bâsıra denilen nûrı rü'yete basar denildiği gibi kalbin görmesine sebeb olan ve lisanımızda kalb gözü dahi ta'bir olunan kuvvei müdrikeye ve alel'husus bunun zekâ ve fetânet ve firâset denilen ve bir emri zâhir-ü bâtınına dikkat ve nüfuz ile gereği gibi idrâk eder bir derecede açık ve parlak olması haline basıret denilir ki bir nûrı ilâhîdir. Kezalik baş göziyle hasıl olan ve görmek denilen idrâki tam ve kâmile basar denildiği gibi kalb göziyle hasıl olan idraki tam ve kâmile ve ma'rifeti mütehakkıka ve yakınîyyeye dahi basıret denilir. Bundan başka basıret beyyineye, hüccet ve bürhana, şahide ve dikkat ve im'an ile ibret alınacak esbabı hidayete dahi ıtlak olunur. Çünkü bunlar kuvayı müdrikeyi takviye eder, basıret ve tebassura sebeb olur. Ve bu ma'naca basıret evvelki manâlara da şamil olur. Çünkü nefsi basıret dahi en büyük huccet, en büyük şâhid ve beyyine, en büyük medarı ibrettir ve onsuz hiç bir şey idrâk olunamaz. Burada da besâir ya birinci ma'nâya ve yahud ona dahi şamil olan bu üçüncü ma'nâya olarak Kur'an ve bâhusus bâlâda varid olan âyâtı beyyinattır. Görülüyor ki bu âyetler basar-ü basırete nazarı dikkati calb ederek sureti umumiyede doğrudan doğruya ma'rifeti hakka vusul basıret ile olacağını göstermiştir. Bu âyet ile de iş'ar olunuyor ki müşriklerde fili basıret yoksa da kuvvei basıret tarafı rabbanîden bütün hılkati beşere verilmiştir. Ve sonra kalbi Muhammedîye vahyolunan âyâtı beyyinat ile de bütün o basıretleri takviye edecek ve ikinci ma'nâ ile bilfiil basıret ve idrâki tam husule getirebilecek olan berahîni ilâhiyye tebliğ olunmuştur. Ve şu halde herkesin bu envarı basırete karşı kalb gözlerini yummayıb kendindeki kuvvei basırete bakması ve bu suretle besâirden istifade ederek bilfiil basırete ve ma'rifeti hakka ermesi sh:»2019 vazifei ıhtariyesi kalmıştır. Binaenaleyh ��Ï à å¤ a 2¤– Š Ï Ü¡ä 1¤Ž¡é©7›� her kim ibsar ederse, ya'ni kalb göziyle bakar rabbından gelen bu delâili basıret ile hakkı görmek ister de iyman ederse bu kendi lehinedir. Kendi menfaatinedir. ��ë ß å¤ Ç à¡ó Ï È Ü î¤è 6b›� ve her kim körlük eder, kalb gözünü yumar, kör olursa bu körlük ve nankörlük de kendi aleyhinedir. Kendi zararınadır. « ��Ï b¡ã£ è b Û b m È¤à ó aÛ¤b 2¤– b‰¢ ë Û¨Ø¡å¤ m È¤à ó aÛ¤Ô¢Ü¢ìl¢ aÛ£ n©ó Ï¡ó aÛ–£¢†¢ë‰¡� » medlûlü üzere asıl körlük göz körlüğü değil, kalb körlüğüdür ki bundaki zararın hadd-ü payanı yoktur. Ey basıret körleri bu takdirde ��ë ß b¬ a ã ¯b Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ 2¡z 1©îÅ§›� Ben de sizin üzerinize hafîz değilimdir. -Ya'ni Allah verdiği basırete, gönderdiği besâire körlük eden sizin gibi nankör kâfirlerin, müşriklerin ef'ali ıhtıyariyelerinde hâfız ve hâmisi değildir, bil'akis rakibidir. Körlük ve dalâlet halk eder, kendilerini körkörüne tuğyanlara, zulmetlere bırakır, ve bundan muhafaza edecek ve zulmetlerden nûra çıkaracak diğer bir veliyyi hafîz de mümkin değildir. Körkörüne rast gelene sarılırsınız, onlar da sizi tutar, zulmetten zulmete, zarardan zarara sürüklerler. Hasılı alâkülli şeyin hafiz ve hayrülhalikîn olan Allah « ��ë Û¡ó£¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa= í¢‚¤Š¡u¢è¢á¤ ß¡å aÛÄ£¢Ü¢à bp¡ a¡Û ó aÛä£¢ì‰¡6� » dur. Beriün minelmüşrikîn ve adüvvün lilkâfirîndir. Çünkü bunlar Allahın hıfz ve himaye için verdiği ve gösterdiği besâire körlük etmiş, hıfz-u vikayei İlâhiyyeden iba ve imtina eylemişlerdir. Ve bu hususta mes'uliyet kendilerine aiddir. Görülüyor ki burada ibsar ve ama fiilleri ıbade isnad ve bunlardan birini tercih ve ıhtiyar ile vazifei tahaffuzun abde aid olduğu tefhim olunarak tevhidi hâlik mes'elesine karşı tevehhüm olunabilecek olan bir cebr suâlinin hallile büyük bir inzar vardır. Basıret körlüğü eden kimselere kendi «ene» si, ya'ni benliği, nefsi muhafız olmadığı gibi sh:»2020 hâlık tealâ da onlara hafîz ismi şerifiyle muamele etmez. Ve işte bizim anladığımıza göre Allah tealânın görderdiği besaire körlük ve hakkına nankörlük eden kâfirlere, müşriklere karşı « ��ë ß å¤ Ç à¡ó Ï È Ü î¤è 6b ë ß b¬ a ã ¯b Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ 2¡z 1©îÅ§� » buyurması bu ma'nâ iledir. Ve âyette « �‰ 2£¢Ø¢á¤� » gıyabından « �a ã b� » tekellümüne iltifat vardır. Burada müfessirîn «hafîz» ismi şerifini mücazat veya mükâfât etmek üzere amelleri murakabe ve hıfz eden «rakıb» ma'nâsiyle tefsir ettiklerinden dolayı bu âyet lisanı resul üzere varid olmuştur diyorlar. Ve bunu «ya Muhammed! de ki sizin üzerinizde hafîz, ya'ni amellerinizi murakabe ve hıfz ederek muahaze edecek olan rakıb ben değilim Allahdır, Ben ancak bir resulüm» mealinde tefsir ediyorlar. Fakat biz bu te'vili pek de muvafık bulmuyoruz. 105. ��ë × ˆ¨Û¡Ù ã¢– Š£¡Ò¢ aÛ¤b¨í bp¡›� Ve işte biz böyle âyetleri tasrif ederiz.- Hakıkî vücuh ve suveri muhtelifesile ifade eder ı'cazkâr bir nizamı bedi' ile halden hale tevali ettirir, şekilden şekle koyarız. Bir taraftan nûrlar saçar gözlerden geçirir, Basıretler açarız, diğer taraftan bunları lâyık olmıyan gözlere göstermez, basıretleri bağlar, körlük ve zulmetler içinde bırakırız �ë ›� bu tasrif ve tasarrufu şu akıbet ve hikmet için yaparız ki ��Û¡î Ô¢ìÛ¢ìa … ‰ ¤o ›� sen ders görmüşsün, çok okumuşsun, ya'ni bu âyetler ve Kur'an tahsıl ve tetebbua mütevakkıf bir çok ulûm ve maarif ile alâkadardır. Bir ümî bunları bilemez ve bunlar vahy ile de olmaz, demek ki sen kimsenin haberi olmadan gizlice ders almışsın desinler -İbni Kesir ve Ebû amır kıraetlerine göre « �… a‰ ¤o � » müdarese etmişsin, ya'ni kitâb ehli, okumuş bir takım kimselerle müzakere etmişsin, bu ma'lûmatı o suretle ediniyorsun ve söylediklerini vahy ile değil, o müzakere ile söylüyorsun desinler- İbni âmir kıraetine göre «dereset = �…‰o� » bunlar ya'ni se- sh:»2021 nin okuduğun şeyler zemânı geçmiş, bugün için hukmü kalmamış eski şeyler desinler -hasılı bunlardan birini söyleyerek hem Kur'ânın ehemmiyyetini ve senin bir ilmi ledünnîye mazhariyyetini zımnan i'tiraf, hem de vahiy ve nübüvveti inkâr ile küfr-ü şirkte ısrar etsinler. Buna mukabil ��ë Û¡ä¢j î£¡ä é¢ Û¡Ô ì¤â§ í È¤Ü à¢ìæ ›� biz de bu âyetlerin mazmununu bilecek olanlara, ilim şanından bulunanlara beyan ve tavzıh edelim: Ya Muhammed! 106. ��a¡m£ j¡É¤ ß b¬ a¢ë@y¡ó a¡Û î¤Ù ß¡å¤ ‰ 2£¡Ù 7›� sen rabbından sana vahy olunana tâbi ol ��Û b¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£ b ç¢ì 7›� ondan başka ilâh yok, ona bak ��ë a Ç¤Š¡ž¤ Ç å¡ aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå ›� ve müşriklerden sarfı nazar et, ne derlerse desinler bakma 107. ��ë Û ì¤ ‘ b¬õ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß b¬ a ‘¤Š ×¢ì6a›� Allah dilese idi onlar da müşrik olmazlardı, iymânı ıhtıyarlarına bırakmaz, şirkten muhafaza eder, cebren mü'min kılardı. Mademki müşriktirler demek ki Allah iymanlarını dilememiş ve onları şirkten ve şirkin muktezayatından muhafaza etmemiştir. ��ë ß b u È Ü¤ä bÚ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ y 1©îÄ¦7b›� Biz seni anların üzerine muhafız da ta'yin etmedik -Binaenaleyh ne onları şirkten ve başlarına gelecek felâketten muhafaza edebilirsin, ne de bundan dolayı mes'ul olursun ��ë ß b¬ a ã¤o Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ 2¡ì ×©î3§›� ve sen onlar üzerine vekil de değilsin.- Onlar tarafından vekil değilsin ki leh veya aleyhlerine idarei umur etmek için onlara bakasın. Allahın vekili de değilsin ki şirklerinden dolayı üzerlerine musallat olub Allahın onlara yapacağı muahaze ve mücazatı veya ıslahatı yapmak salâhiyyetini haiz olasın. Hâsılı sen ancak Allahın evamir ve ahkâmını tebliğ-u ıhbara me'mur bir Resulsün. Bu- sh:»2022 nun için rabbından sana ne vahyolunursa ona ittiba' et ve müşriklere bakma.Ey mü'minler: ��XPQ› ë Û bm Ž¢j£¢ìa aÛ£ ˆ©íå í †¤Ç¢ìæ ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ï î Ž¢j£¢ìaaÛÜ£¨é Ç †¤ë¦a 2¡Ì î¤Š¡ Ç¡Ü¤á§6 × ˆ¨Û¡Ù ‹ í£ ä£ b Û¡Ø¢3£¡ a¢ß£ ò§ Ç à Ü è¢á¤ q¢á£ a¡Û¨ó ‰ 2£¡è¡á¤ ß Š¤u¡È¢è¢á¤ Ï î¢ä j£¡÷¢è¢á¤ 2¡à b × bã¢ìa í È¤à Ü¢ìæ ›� Meali Şerifi Maamafih onların Allahdan beride taptıklarına sebb de etmeyin ki cehaletle tecavüz ederek Allâha sebbetmesinler; her ümmete böyle amellerini tezyin etmişizdir, sonra ise hep dönüp Allaha varacaklar, o vakıt kendilerine temamen haber verecek ne yapıyorlardı 108 108. �ë ›� Ey mü'minler ��Û bm Ž¢j£¢ìa aÛ£ ˆ©íå í †¤Ç¢ìæ ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡›� Allahtan başkasına yalvaranlara, tapanlara sebbedib de ��Ï î Ž¢j£¢ìaaÛÜ£¨é Ç †¤ë¦a 2¡Ì î¤Š¡ Ç¡Ü¤á§6›� cahillikle atılarak Allaha sebbetmelerine sebeb olmayın. -Ya'ni onlara taptıkları, kendilerince hurmet ettikleri şeyleri karıştırarak meselâ «kahrolsun taptığınız» veya «dini şöyle böyle» gibi bir sebb-ü şetmile hıtab ederek söğerseniz, vicdanlarına, hissiyyatlarına basmış olursunuz, onlar da hiddetlenerek ve cehaletlerinden dolayı mukabele bilmisil yaptıkları zu'münde sh:»2023 bulunarak «biz de sizinkine» diye sizin söylediklerinizi iade eder ve bunun ona mümasil olmadığını bilmezler ve bu suretle hakkı tecavüz ederek Allaha sebbetmiş olurlar. Ve siz bu sebb-ü küfre sebeb olmayın: Sebb-ü şetim sureti umumiyyede ahlâkî bir şey olmadığı gibi aslı i'tibariyle batılı, küfrü, istihkar ve tezyif etmek gibi meşru' ve müstahsen de olsa böyle küfre ve tezyidi küfre sebeb olacak olan sebb-ü şetim tesebbüben bir küfür demektir.- Bundan dolayıdır ki kütübi Fıkhiyyede her kimin olursa olsun dinine sebbetmek elfazı küfürden sayılmıştır.Hâsılı, her hangi bir milletin ne kadar bâtıl olursa olsun mukaddesattan zu'mettikleri şeylere sebbetmekten sakınmalıdır. ��× ˆ¨Û¡Ù ‹ í£ ä£ b Û¡Ø¢3£¡ a¢ß£ ò§ Ç à Ü è¢á¤›� biz böyle her ümmete amelini zinetlemişizdir. -Kimisinin lehine tevfık, kimisinin aleyhine tahzîl olmak üzere her birine muhtelif daıyeler, şakileler, zevkler, telâkkiler vererek yaptıklarını hoş göstermişizdir. Nefsel'emirde hayr olsun, şerrolsun, küfrolsun iyman olsun. Tâat olsun, ma'sıyet olsun hepsi yaptıklarını beğenerek, güzel telâkkı ederek yaparlar. Ve sevdiklerini müdafaa için heyecanlara düşerler. Hoşlanıb hoşlanmamak gibi hissiyyat ıhtiyarî değil cebrîdir. Hakk-u hayrın tarikı mücerred zevk ve hissiyyatta değil, balâda beyan olunduğu üzere besairdedir. Basıreti bırakıb ta yalnız zevk ve süs, hissiyyat arkasında gidenler bir çok kötü şeyleri iyi telâkkı ederek yapmağa mecbur olurlar. Allah onları yanlış telâkkılerden muhafaza etmez, bil'akis kendilerine iyiyi kötü, kötüyü iyi gösterir, hepsi yaptığını kendi lehine iyi yapıyorum diyerek yapar. Fakat yalnız onların telâkkılerile ve bahussu rızayı hakkı gözetmeyib mücerred süse, zevka tabi' olan telakkîleriyle ve yalnız kendi rızalarına istinad eden amelleriyle iş sh:»2024 bitmez. ��q¢á£ a¡Û¨ó ‰ 2£¡è¡á¤ ß Š¤u¡È¢è¢á¤›� sonra merci'leri, müracaatleri, hepsinin rabbı, mâliki emri olan Allah tealâya müntehîdir.- O süsün ilk neş'esi geçer, nevbet sonuna, netaicine gelir. O neş'eti ûlânın bir neş'eti uhrâsı, öldükten sonra bir dirilmesi ve o zaman huzurı rabbül'âlemînde bir dikilmesi vardır. O vakit ��Ï î¢ä j£¡÷¢è¢á¤ 2¡à b × bã¢ìa í È¤à Ü¢ìæ ›� rabbülalemîn onların mukaddema yapar oldukları amellerinin ne olduğunu kendilerine derhal haber verir. O günde süslü görüb beğenerek yapmasını ı'tiyad ettikleri amellerin süslü mü süssüz mü, acı mı tatlı mı, güzel mi çirkin mi ne olduğunu sonunda anlarlar. Şimdi müşriklerin ba'zı amellerini ıhbar ve Allahın mercıı umur olduğunu tafsıl ile buyuruluyor ki: ��YPQ› ë a Ó¤Ž à¢ìa 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ u è¤† a í¤à bã¡è¡á¤ Û ÷¡å¤ u b¬õ m¤è¢á¤ a¨í ò¥ Û î¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢å£ 2¡è 6b Ó¢3¤ a¡ã£ à b aÛ¤b¨í bp¢ Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë ß b í¢’¤È¡Š¢×¢á¤= a ã£ è b¬ a¡‡ a u b¬õ p¤ Û bí¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ PQQ› ë ã¢Ô Ü£¡k¢ a Ï¤÷¡,† m è¢á¤ ë a 2¤– b‰ ç¢á¤ × à b Û á¤ í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìa 2¡é©¬ a ë£ 4 ß Š£ ñ§ ë ã ˆ ‰¢ç¢á¤ Ï©ó Ÿ¢Ì¤î bã¡è¡á¤ í È¤à è¢ìæ ;¨›� Meali Şerifi Bir de olanca yeminleriyle Allah kasem ettiler ki: eğer kendilerine bam başka bir âyet gelirse imiş her halde ona iymân edeceklermiş, de ki "Âyetler ancak Allahın nezdinde" sh:»2025 siz ne bileceksiniz ki doğrusu: onlar o âyet geldiği vakit de iymân etmiyecekler 109 Biz onların kalblerini ve gözlerini ters döndürünüz, ilkin buna iymân etmedikleri gibi bırakıveririz kendilerini de tuğyanları içinde kör körüne bocalar giderler 110 109. ��ë a Ó¤Ž à¢ìa 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ u è¤† a í¤à bã¡è¡á¤›� Müşrikler güçlerinin yettiği en kuvvetli yeminlerle Allaha kasemde ettiler ki ��Û ÷¡å¤ u b¬õ m¤è¢á¤ a¨í ò¥ Û î¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢å£ 2¡è 6b›� her halde kendilerine bir âyet, istedikleri bir mu'cize gelse -ezcümle Safa tepesi altın olsa- muhakkak ve muhakkak iyman edeceklermiş. -Rivayet olunduğuna göre ba'zı mü'minler de bunların bu yeminlerine bakarak istedikleri âyetin nüzuliyle iymanları ümidine düştüler. -Ya Muhammed ��Ó¢3¤ a¡ã£ à b aÛ¤b¨í bp¢ Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡›� âyetler ancak Allahın ındindedir.- Ya'ni onlara kadir olan ancak odur. Dilediğini ızhar eder, dilediğini etmez, hiç biri benim kudret-ü irademle değildir -De. ��ë ß b í¢’¤È¡Š¢×¢á¤=›� siz bilmezsiniz ki ��a ã£ è b¬ a¡‡ a u b¬õ p¤ Û bí¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ ›� o istedikleri âyet geldiği vakit de iyman etmezler. 110. ��ë ã¢Ô Ü£¡k¢ a Ï¤÷¡,† m è¢á¤ ë a 2¤– b‰ ç¢á¤›� ve biz onların gönüllerini ve gözlerini çeviririz.- Gönülleri bir tarafa, gözleri başka tarafa döner, hayret ve tereddüd içinde kalırlar. ��× à b Û á¤ í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìa 2¡é©¬ a ë£ 4 ß Š£ ñ§›� ilk defa iyman etmedikleri gibi yine hakkı anlamaz, âyeti görmezler, iyman etmezler ��ë ã ˆ ‰¢ç¢á¤ Ï©ó Ÿ¢Ì¤î bã¡è¡á¤ í È¤à è¢ìæ ;›� ve kendilerini basıretsizlikleri ile tuğyanları içinde bırakırız, kör körüne yuvarlanır giderler. -Ya'ni ilk evvel iymansızlıkları sebebi iyman olacak âyât olmadığından değil, temerrüd ve tuğyanlarından ve âyâtı hakkı görmemezlik sh:»2026 ettiklerinden dolayıdır. Ve bundan dolayı Allah onları küfr-ü tuğyanlarına bırakmayı takdir etmiştir. Allah onları bu tuğyandan muhafaza etmiyecek, mü'minlere verdiği hidayeti ve tevfikı iymânı vermiyecek, körlüklerinde bırakacak, tab'edecek « ��ë ß å¤ Ç à¡ó Ï È Ü î¤è 6b ë ß b¬ a ã ¯b Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ 2¡z 1©îÅ§� » sirri temamen zâhir olacaktır. Onun için bir âyet değil:��QQQ› ë Û ì¤ a ã£ ä b ã Œ£ Û¤ä b¬ a¡Û î¤è¡á¢ aÛ¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Ø ò ë × Ü£ à è¢á¢ aÛ¤à ì¤m¨ó ë y ’ Š¤ã b Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ ×¢3£ ‘ ó¤õ§ Ó¢j¢Ü¦b ß b × bã¢ìa Û¡î¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ì¬a a¡Û£ b¬ a æ¤ í ’ b¬õ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ë Û¨Ø¡å£ a ×¤r Š ç¢á¤ í v¤è Ü¢ìæ ›� Meali Şerifi Biz onlara dedikleri gibi Melekler indirmiş olsak da, ölüler kendilerile konuşsa da, ve bütün mevcudatı karşılarında fevc fevc haşrederek kefil göstersek de yine ihtimali yok iymân edecek değillerdi, meğer ki Allah dilemiş olsun, lâkin çokları bu hakıkatin câhili bulunuyorlar 111 ��ë Û ì¤ a ã£ ä b ã Œ£ Û¤ä b¬ a¡Û î¤è¡á¢ aÛ¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Ø ò ›� Hattâ biz onlara bütün Melâikeyi indirmiş olsak -« ��Û ì¤Û b¬ a¢ã¤Œ¡4 Ç Ü î¤ä b aÛ¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Ø ò¢›P Û ì¤ ß b m b¤m©îä b 2¡bÛ¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Ø ò¡›� » diye istedikleri mu'cizeyi göndersek ��ë × Ü£ à è¢á¢ aÛ¤à ì¤m¨ó›� ve ölüler kendilerine söylese- « ��Ï b¤m¢ìa 2¡b¨2 b¬ö¡ä b¬� » bazılarımızı dirilt te getir şehadet etsinler diye istedikleri mu'cize de yapılsa ��ë y ’ Š¤ã b Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ ×¢3£ ‘ ó¤õ§ Ó¢j¢Ü¦b›� ve üzerlerine her şeyi kefil olarak toplayıb cemi' de etse idik sh:»2027 -« ��m b¤m¡ó 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ë aÛ¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Ø ò¡ Ó j©îÜ¦b=� » Allahı ve bütün Melekleri kefil olarak getiresin diye istedikleri mu'cizeyi dahi göstersek ��ß b × bã¢ìa Û¡î¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ì¬a a¡Û£ b¬ a æ¤ í ’ b¬õ aÛÜ£¨é¢›� Allah dilemedikçe hiç bir zeman iyman etmeleri ıhtimali yoktur. -Ve binaenaleyh onlara âyet indirmek abestir ��ë Û¨Ø¡å£ a ×¤r Š ç¢á¤ í v¤è Ü¢ìæ ›� ve lâkin ekserîsi bilmezler.»- Her türlü âyet gelse Allah dilemeyince hiç bir şey yapamıyacaklarını bilmezler de sade kendilerine güvenir, tuğyan ve temerrüdlerinde kalmak için öyle yalan yere yemin ederler. Bunun için sen onlara bakma ve iymanlarını ümid edib istedikleri âyeti taleb etmeğe kalkma da « ��a¡ã£ à b aÛ¤b¨í bp¢ Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡� » de, Allaha bırak: ��RQQ› ë × ˆ¨Û¡Ù u È Ü¤ä b Û¡Ø¢3£¡ ã j¡ó£§ Ç †¢ë£¦a ‘ ,î bŸ©îå aÛ¤b¡ã¤¡ ë aÛ¤v¡å£¡ í¢ìy©ó 2 È¤š¢è¢á¤ a¡Û¨ó 2 È¤œ§ ‹¢¤Š¢Ò aÛ¤Ô ì¤4¡ Ë¢Š¢ë‰¦6a ë Û ì¤ ‘ b¬õ ‰ 2£¢Ù ß b Ï È Ü¢ìê¢ Ï ˆ ‰¤ç¢á¤ ë ß b í 1¤n Š¢ëæ SQQ› ë Û¡n –¤Ì¨¬ó a¡Û î¤é¡ a Ï¤÷¡,† ñ¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå Û b í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ 2¡bÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡ ë Û¡î Š¤™ ì¤ê¢ ë Û¡î Ô¤n Š¡Ï¢ìa ß bç¢á¤ ß¢Ô¤n Š¡Ï¢ìæ TQQ› a Ï Ì î¤Š aÛÜ£¨é¡ a 2¤n Ì©ó y Ø à¦b ë ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©¬ô a ã¤Œ 4 a¡Û î¤Ø¢á¢ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl ß¢1 –£ Ü¦b6 ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨m î¤ä bç¢á¢ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl í È¤Ü à¢ìæ a ã£ é¢ ß¢ä Œ£ 4¥ ß¡å¤ ‰ 2£¡Ù 2¡bÛ¤z Õ£¡ Ï Ü b m Ø¢ìã å£ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢à¤n Š©íå › �� sh:»2028 ��UQQ› ë m à£ o¤ × Ü¡à o¢ ‰ 2£¡Ù •¡†¤Ó¦b ë Ç †¤Û¦b6 Û b ß¢j †£¡4 Û¡Ø Ü¡à bm¡é©7 ë ç¢ì aÛŽ£ à©îÉ¢ aÛ¤È Ü©îá¢ VQQ› ë a¡æ¤ m¢À¡É¤ a ×¤r Š ß å¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ í¢š¡Ü£¢ìÚ Ç å¤  j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6 a¡æ¤ í n£ j¡È¢ìæ a¡Û£ b aÛÄ£ å£ ë a¡æ¤ ç¢á¤ a¡Û£ b í ‚¤Š¢•¢ìæ WQQ› a¡æ£ ‰ 2£ Ù ç¢ì a Ç¤Ü á¢ ß å¤ í š¡3£¢ Ç å¤  j©îÜ¡é©7 ë ç¢ì a Ç¤Ü á¢ 2¡bÛ¤à¢è¤n †©íå › �� Meali Şerifi Ve böyle biz her Peygambere İns-ü Cinn Şeytanlarını düşman kılmışızdır, bunlar aldatmak için birbirlerine lâfın yaldızlısını telkın eder dururlar, eğer rabbın dilese idi bunu yapmazlardı, o halde bırak şunları uydurdukları hurafât ile haşrolsunlar 112 Bir de o yaldızlı lâfa Âhırete inanmıyanların gönülleri aksın ve onu hoşlansınlar ve bu ele geçirmekte oldukları varidatı elde etsinler diye öyle yaparlar 113 Şimdi de: Allah size mufasselen kitab indirmiş iken ben Allahtan başkasını mı hakem istiyeceğim? kendilerine kitab verdiklerimiz de bilirler ki o temamiyle hakk olarak senin rabbından indirilmiştir, sakın şübhelenenlerden olma 114 Rabbının kelimesi doğrulukça da, adaletçe de tam kemalindedir, onun kelimelerini değiştirebilecek yok, semi' o, alîm o 115 Yerdekilerin ekserisine uyarsan seni Allah yolundan saptırırlar, onlar sırf zann ardında gider ve sade atarlar 116 Her halde rabbındır en ziyade bilen kim yolundan sapıyor, doğru gidenleri en ziyade bilen de o 117 Ya Muhammed 112. �� ë × ˆ¨Û¡Ù ›� böyle -ya'ni her ümmete amelini tezyin ettiğimiz gibi, yâhud sana onları düşman kıldı- sh:»2029 ğımız gibi ��u È Ü¤ä b Û¡Ø¢3£¡ ã j¡ó£§ Ç †¢ë£¦a ‘ ,î bŸ©îå aÛ¤b¡ã¤¡ ë aÛ¤v¡å£¡›� her Peygambere de İns-ü Cin şeytanlarını düşman kıldık.- Mahabbet ve ülfeti veren Allah olduğu gibi adavet ve nefreti veren, dostu dost, düşmanı düşman yapan da Allahdır. Ve düşmanı bulunmak Peygamberler miyanında yalnız sana mahsus değil hepsinde cari bir kaidedir. İns-ü Cin şeytanları her Peygambere düşman ola gelmiştir. « ��‘ ,î bŸ©îå aÛ¤b¡ã¤¡ ë aÛ¤v¡å£¡� » terkibinin izafeti, beyaniyye veya lâmiyye olması hakkında iki kavil vardır. Beyaniyye olduğuna göre İnsten olan şeytanlar ve Cinden olan şeytanlar demek olur. Ve şeytanların bir kısmı İns cinsinden bir kısmı da Cin cinsinden olduğu anlaşılır. Lâmiyye olduğuna göre de İnsee mahsus, ya'ni insanlara musallat, insan aldatmağa mahsus şeytanlar, Cinne mahsus, Cinnîleri aldatmağa mahsus şeytanlar demek olur. Ve bu surette şeytanın ne İns, ne Cin değil, üçüncü bir cins olduğu ve fakat bir kısmı İnse, bir kısmı da Cinne musallat olmak üzere iki nevi' bulunduğu anlaşılır. Ikrime, Dahhak, Süddî, Kelbî gibi bâ'zı müfessirîn izafetin lâmiyye olması ve mugayeret ifade etmesi asl olduğuna binaen şeytanların İns-ü Cinne mugayir bir cins ve hepsi evlâdı iblis olduğuna kail olmuşlardır. Fakat İbni Abbastan Ata ve Mücahid ve Hasen ve katade izafeti beyaniyyeyi ıhtiyar ederek demişlerdir ki: Şeytan İns-ü Cinden her hangi bir âtiy ve mütemerriddir. Ya'ni gerek İns ve gerek Cinden olsun serkeş, mütekebbir, fitnekâr, anud, ele avuca sığmaz, kaypak, yola gelmez olanların hepsine Şaytan denilir. (Sûrei Bakareye bak) Müşarünileyhim demişlerdir ki: Cinden de şeytanlar vardır İnsden de şeytanlar vardır. Ve Cinden olan şeytan mü'mini aldatmaktan Âciz kalınca mütemerrid bir insana, ya'ni bir İns şeytanına gider ve mü'mini aldatmağa teşvık eder. Ve böyle insanlardan şeytanlar bulunduğuna şunu delil göstermişlerdir ki «Hazreti Peygamber sallallahü aleyhi vesellem Ebuzer sh:»2030 radıyallahü anhe» Cin ve İns şeytanlarından teavvüz ettinmi?» buyurmuştu. Ebu zer «İnsin de şeytanları varmıdır? dedim «Evet onlar Cin şeytanlarından daha şerdir» buyurdu» diye rivayet etmiştir. Ve işte bir çok müfessirîn bu âyette bu ma'nâyı tercih etmişlerdir. Çünkü siyakı âyet, küffarın adavet ü sefahetine karşı Resulullahı tesliye hakkındadır. Şu halde şeyatini ins, göze görünür şeytan insanlar, şeyatini Cin de göze görünmez, nazarlardan gizli şeytanlar demek olur. Ma'lûmdur ki İns, nev'i insan, beşer, beni Âdem demektir. Müfredinde «İnsî» denilir. Ve buna mukabil olan Cin de gayrı me'nus, gizli bir nev'ı mahlûkı ruhanî demek olur ki bunun müfredinde de «Cinnî» denilir. Ve iki sahife evvel beyan olunduğu üzere cin biri eamm, biri ehass olmak üzere iki ma'nâ ile tefsir olunmuştur. Feyruz abadî Besairinde bunun şöyle telhıs ederek demiştir ki cin: hakkında iki türlü kavil vardır. BİRİSİ, cin mutlaka havassın mecmuundan müstetir olan ruhaniyune ıtlak olunur ki ins mukabilidir. Bu surette Melâike ve Şeyatin cinde dahil olur. Binaenaleyh Melâike ile cin beyninde umum ve hususı mutlak vardır. Her Melâike Cindir, her Cin Melâike değildir. İKİNCİSİ, Cin ruhanîyunun bir kısmına ıtlak olunur. Zira ruhaniyyun üç kısımdır: 1- Ahyardır ki Melâikedir. 2- Eşrardır ki Şeyatındır. 3- Ahyarı da Eşrarı da müştemil olan evsattır ki ma'nâyı hassıyle Cin taifesidir. İlh». Demek olur ki burada Cin, İns mukabili zikredildiği için « ��× bæ ß¡å aÛ¤v¡å£¡ Ï 1 Ž Õ Ç å¤ a ß¤Š¡ ‰ 2¡£é©6›P u È Ü¢ìa Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ‘¢Š × b¬õ aÛ¤v¡å£ ›� », de olduğu gibi ma'nayı eammına masruftur. Şeyatını Cin izafeti beyaniyyesile de Melâike ve diğer hıyarı cin adavetten ıhrac edilmiştir. Kamusta mezkûr olduğu üzere «İns» bir insanın bilhassa müâneset ettiği hâlıs yâr-ü hemdemine dahi ıtlak olunur ki enis demek gibidir. Nev'ı beşere insan ve sh:»2031 ins ıtlakı da işbu müâneset ma'nası ı'tibariyle olduğuna göre bu ma'nâ esas olarak mülâhaza edilirse bir insanın veya bir kısım insanların ünsiyyetlerinden gâib ve nazarlarından mestur bulunan ecnebîleri ve perde arkasında hareket edenleri de İns mukabili olan Cin mefhumuna idhal etmek lâzım gelecektir. Bu surette ma'nayı eammile Cin berveçhi bâlâ üç nevi' ruhaniyyun ile beraber nev'ı beşerden bir kısmına da şamil bulunur. Ve bu kısmı beşer diğerine nazaran Cinnin ma'nayı ahassı ve ahass ma'nâsile İnsin en yakın mukabili demek olur. Gerçi seleften Cinnin bu mânası sarahaten nakledilmiş değil ise de meşhur olduğu üzere İns-ü Cin mecmuuna « �q Ô Ü î¤å¡� » ıtlak edilmesi bu babda sarih gibidir. Zira bu lâakal ba'zı Cinnin de İns gibi haizi sıklet olduğunu iş'ar eder. Halbuki ruhaniyyun gerek mücerredat ve gerek ecsamı lâtıfe diye ta'rif edilsin her iki takdir de cismaniyyun mukabili olduklarından ma'nayı ma'rufile sıklet mefhumundan haricdirler. Ve binaenaleyh « �q Ô Ü î¤å¡� » her halde ziyruh ve zevil'ukul olan ve cismaniyyeti kesifeyi haiz bulunan biri dairesi ünsiyyette me'nus ve zahir, biri de dairei ünsiyyetten gaib ve mestûr iki sıkleti mütekabile demek olur. Ve alel'husus cem'iyyeti hafiyye halinde hareket eden kısmı beşerînin aslı lûgat ı'tibarile ma'şeri Cin mefhumunda duhulüne şüphe yoktur. Ancak cin mefhumunu buna kasretmek, me'nus ve gayri me'nus alel'umum nev'ı beşerden başka gizli Cin yoktur demek de doğru değildir. Zira « ��ë aÛ¤v b¬æ£  Ü Ô¤ä bê¢ ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢ ß¡å¤ ã b‰¡aÛŽ£ à¢ìâ¡� » hılkati beşerden mukaddemdir. Ve bu âyette dahi Cin beyan olunduğu üzere ma'nayı eammına masruftur. Ve Allah tealâ hikmeti sübhaniyyesile her peygambere, İns-ü Cin Şeytanlarını düşman kılmış ve bu adavet bi'seti enbiyanın bir lâzımı, bir hikmeti, bir sünneti cariyesi olmuştur. Ve netekim yukarıda « ��ë Û¡î Ô¢ìÛ¢ìa … ‰ ¤o ë Û¡ä¢j î£¡ä é¢ Û¡Ô ì¤â§ í È¤Ü à¢ìæ � » ile de buna işaret buyurulmuştu. Peygamberlere düşman olan ve bir kısmı görünen, bir sh:»2032 kısmı görünmiyen bu İns-ü Cin Şeytanları ��í¢ìy©ó 2 È¤š¢è¢á¤ a¡Û¨ó 2 È¤œ§ ‹¢¤Š¢Ò aÛ¤Ô ì¤4¡ Ë¢Š¢ë‰¦6a›� biribirlerine gurur için: aldatmak için lâf zuhrüfü: söz yaldızı: içi bozuk dışı süslü aldatıcı sözler vahyederler. Ya'ni vahyeder gibi seri' bir iyma ve işaretle öyle müzahref, yaldızlı sözler telkın ederler ki bunların sade dışındaki süsüne bakanlar aldanırlar, Şeytanetlerine meftun olurlar.» -Vahyin envaıle ma'nası ve ta'rifi surei Nisânın sonlarında « ��a¡ã£ b¬ a ë¤y î¤ä b¬ a¡Û î¤Ù × à b¬ a ë¤y î¤ä b¬ a¡Û¨ó ã¢ì€§ ë aÛä£ j¡î©£å ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ê©7� » âyetinde tafsıl olunmuş idi bak. Ya'ni sureti umumiyyede vahiy, biri vahyi hak, biri vahyi bâtıl olmak üzere iki nevi'dir. Ve bunun ikisine de şamil olan en umumî ma'nasile vahıy «seri' bir iyma ile söz» demektir. Vahyi hakikî vahyi hak ve cebri ilâhî olmakla beraber seri' bir iyma ve işaretle sureti hafiyyede verilen telkınatı batılaya dahi mecazen vahıy itlak edilir. Şeytanetkâr olanlar da vahiy veya ilhamı hep bu mecazî ma'nâda kullanarak falan ve falandan icrayı şeytanet ederler: ilham almış derler. Ve işte şeytanların bu şeytaneti, Enbiyaya adavet ve vahyi hakka rekabet için biribirlerine istinad ve aynı zamanda gurur ile aldatıcı yaldızlı sözler uydurub telkın etmekteki sur'atlerini tefhim için bu âyetteki iyma bu ma'nâyı mecazîde irad edilmiş ve fakat « ��‹¢¤Š¢Ò aÛ¤Ô ì¤4¡ Ë¢Š¢ë‰¦6a� » karinei maniası ikame olunarak fili hak, gafletten ve sui tefehhümden sıyanet buyurulmuştur. Velhasıl her Peygambere düşman olan İns-ü Cin şeytanları öyle yaparlar. ��ë Û ì¤ ‘ b¬õ ‰ 2£¢Ù ß b Ï È Ü¢ìê¢›� ve fakat rabbın dilemiş olsaydı o şeytanlar bunu -bu adaveti, bu sür'ati talkıni, bu yaldızı, bu iğfali- yapmazlardı, yapamazlardı- Ya onlara o kudreti vermez veya verdiği halde mani' olur yaptırmazdı. Demek ki onların bunu yapabilmeleri ve yapmaları dahi rabbının meşiyyetiyledir. Ve demek ki bunda onun bir hıkmeti vardır. Binaenaleyh sh:»2033 ��Ï ˆ ‰¤ç¢á¤ ë ß b í 1¤n Š¢ëæ ›� sen onları iftiralarına bırak. Bırak ki belâlarını bulsunlar. Onlar o yaptıklarını aldanıb aldanmak için 113. ��ë Û¡n –¤Ì¨¬ó a¡Û î¤é¡ a Ï¤÷¡,† ñ¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå Û b í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ 2¡bÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡›� ve Âhırette, akıbete inanmıyanların gönülleri ona, o telkın ettikleri yaldızlı söze veya o gurura meyletsin için ��ë Û¡î Š¤™ ì¤ê¢›� ve bu iymansızlar onu hoşlansınlar, rızalariyle kendilerine beğensinler. O yaldıza gönül verib mefhun olsunlar için ��ë Û¡î Ô¤n Š¡Ï¢ìa ß bç¢á¤ ß¢Ô¤n Š¡Ï¢ìæ ›� ve irtikâb etmekte bulundukları fenalıkları irtikâb etsinler için yaparlar: -Ki bütün bu fenalıkların başında Allahtan başka hakem aramak cürmü vardır. Binaenaleyh senin onlara diyeceğin şudur: 114. ��a Ï Ì î¤Š aÛÜ£¨é¡ a 2¤n Ì©ó y Ø à¦b ë ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©¬ô a ã¤Œ 4 a¡Û î¤Ø¢á¢ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl ß¢1 –£ Ü¦b6›� Allahtan başkasını mı hakem istiyeceğim? Halbuki o size bu kitabı ekmeli mufassalen: Ya'ni hiç bir şübhe ve iltibasa mahal kalmıyacak vechile fasılalı âyetleriyle hak, batıldan ayırd edilerek beyan ve tafsıl olunmuş bir halde indirdi hukmünü beyan etti.- Allahın hukmüne karşı, hukmüne müracaat edilebilecek hiç bir hakem tasavvur olunamıyacağı gibi hukmi İlâhîyi anlamak ve tebliğ etmek için ve diğer âyetlerin, mu'cizelerin delâleti i'câzı mu'cizei kitab kadar kuvvetli, vazıh ve mufassal değildir. Onların sade bir i'cazdan ibaret olan delâleti mücmel, mübhem, beyansız ve devamsızdır. Mu'cizei kitab ise onların hepsinin delâleti i'cazını mutazammın olduktan başka mübeyyen, vazıh ve mufassal ve dâimdir de. Meselâ şakkı Kamer mu'cizesinden « ��ß¢z à£ †¥ ‰ ¢ì4¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡6� » hukmü ancak mücmelen ve bir an için anlaşılır. Ve bundan istifadenin gerek vuzuhu ve gerek devamı kelâma mütevakkıf olur. « ��a¡Ó¤n Š 2 o¡ aÛŽ£ bÇ ò¢ ë aã¤’ Õ£ aÛ¤Ô à Š¢� » sûresi ise aynı hukmü daha vasi' vücuhı i'caz ile vazıhan ve sarahaten ifade eder. Ve her za- sh:»2034 man için ifade eder. Ve her hangi bir hâkimin hukmü kavlî de fi'lî de olabilirse de asıl hukmi sarih, hukmi kavlîdir. Ve alelhusus i'lâm ve tescil edilen hukmi kavlîdir ki bir değil binlerce fi'le sebeb ve misal teşkil eder. Hâsılı mu'cizei kitâb hukmullâha delâlet için diğer mu'cizelerin fevkında zâhir ve bâhir bir bürhanı sâtı'dır. İşte burada bu ma'nâ ıhtar olunarak buyuruluyor ki Allah size sâir mu'cizelerden muğni olan böyle mufassal bir kitâb indirmiş ve bu suretle hukmünü sureti kat'iyede beyan ve tebliğ etmiş olduğu halde ben şimdi şeytanların yaldızlı sözlerine meyledeceğim de aramızda haklıyı haksızı ayırmak için Allahın hukmünü bırakıb ona karşı Allahtan başkasını mı hakem intihab edeceğim? Hayır aslâ.» -Rivayet olunduğuna göre Kureyş müşriklerinin bir müşkilleri olduğu zaman bir kâhini hakem yapıb hukmüne mürâat etmek âdetleri olduğu gibi Resulullaha da «seninle aramızda ahbarı Yehuddan ve istersen Nesarâ peskaposlarından bir hakem intihab edelim, bakalım onların kitabında sana dair bir şey varsa bize haber versinler» diye bir teklifte bulunmuşlardı ki bu âyetle buna cevab verilmiştir. ����ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨m î¤ä bç¢á¢ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl í È¤Ü à¢ìæ ›�� ve bizim kendilerine kitab verdiğimiz kimseler bilirler ki ����a ã£ é¢ ß¢ä Œ£ 4¥ ß¡å¤ ‰ 2£¡Ù 2¡bÛ¤z Õ£¡›�� muhakkak o kitab ya'ni Kur'an rabbından hakkile indirilmiştir. Binaenaleyh ��Ï Ü b m Ø¢ìã å£ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢à¤n Š©íå ›� sakın şübhelenenlerden olma, şübheliler gibi bir takımlarının inkârlarından müteessir olub da başka hakem teklîf edenlere muvâfakat etme « ��a Ï Ì î¤Š aÛÜ£¨é¡ a 2¤n Ì©ó y Ø à¦b� » de Hiç şüphesiz bu kitâb sana rabbından münzel bir kelimei haktır. 115. ��ë m à£ o¤ × Ü¡à o¢ ‰ 2£¡Ù •¡†¤Ó¦b ë Ç †¤Û¦b6›� Ve senin rabbının kelimesi: Kelâmı sıddıkça da tam, adaletce de tam son derece sh:»2035 tamdır. -Ya'ni Kur'an ıhbarî inşaî iki ciheti cami' bir kelâmullahtır ki birinde matlûp olan sıdık, birinde matlûp olan da adalettir. Kur'an haberleri ve mevaidi cihetiyle temamen sadıktır, ayni hakikattır, yalandan, şüpheden müberradır. Teşriat ve ahkâmı cihetiyle de temamen adalettir, ayni hakkaniyyettir, zulümden, i'vicacdan münezzehtir. ��Û b ß¢j †£¡4 Û¡Ø Ü¡à bm¡é©7›� Rabbının kelimatını değiştirebilecek, ona karşı hakimlik, mümeyyizlik, musahhihlik edecek hiç bir şey, hiç bir kimse yoktur. Ne kimse onun kelimatını kaldırıp yerine daha doğru ve daha adaletlisini koyabilir, ne de mislini. Söz onun sözü, kanun onun kanunu, kitâb onun kitâbı, huküm onun hukmüdür. Binaenaleyh Allahtan başka hakem talebi nasıl tasavvur ve tecviz olunabilir? ki ��ë ç¢ì aÛŽ£ à©îÉ¢ aÛ¤È Ü©îá¢›� o daima hem semî' hem alîmdir de. Hafi celi her sözü işittiği, her şeyi bildiği gibi müddeilerin de da'valarını işidir, niyyetlerini ve maksadlarını bilir. Ve bütün muhakeme olunacakların zahirlerini bildikten başka batınlarını da bilir. Öyle muhakeme eder ve öyle huküm verir. Artık kim onun hukmünü nakz edebilir? Ve kim onun hukmünden kurtulabilir? Allâhın hukmü böyle. Diğerlerine gelince: 116. ��ë a¡æ¤ m¢À¡É¤ a ×¤r Š ß å¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡›� Eğer sen Yer yüzünde bulunanların ekserisine itâat edecek, uyacak, onlardan hakem yapacak olursan ��í¢š¡Ü£¢ìÚ Ç å¤  j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6›� seni Allahın yolundan, şeriatinden saptırırlar. Çünkü onlar ��a¡æ¤ í n£ j¡È¢ìæ a¡Û£ b aÛÄ£ å£ ›� hukümlerinde ilme, delili hakka değil ancak zann-ü tevehhüme tâbi olurlar. Ne i'tikadlarında yakîn, ne kanunlarında ölçülerinde hakkaniyyet ne de hukümlerinde isabet bulunur. ��ë a¡æ¤ ç¢á¤ a¡Û£ b í ‚¤Š¢•¢ìæ ›� ve sh:»2036 onlar başka değil ancak kendi mızraklariyle ölçer, ındî, nefsanî takdir ve tahminleriyle keyflerine göre huküm verir, yalan söylerler. Meselâ «Allah, beşere bir şey indirmedi» derler, Allaha şerik ve veled isnâd ederler, asnam ve evsani vesilei tekarrüb sayarlar. Haklıyı haksız, haksızı haklı çıkarırlar, halâle haram, harama halâl derler, meyteyi halâl addeder, bahire ve nezairini tahrim eylerler. 117. ��a¡æ£ ‰ 2£ Ù ç¢ì a Ç¤Ü á¢ ß å¤ í š¡3£¢ Ç å¤  j©îÜ¡é©7›� Hakikatte yalnız rabbındır ki a'lemdir. Yolundan sapanı bilir ��ë ç¢ì a Ç¤Ü á¢ 2¡bÛ¤à¢è¤n †©íå ›� doğru yolda gidenleri en iyi bilen a'lem de odur. -Binaenaleyh: Allahtan başka harem ve hâkim arayanlara uymayın ve Allah yolundan şaşmayın da: ��XQQ› Ï Ø¢Ü¢ìa ß¡à£ b ‡¢×¡Š a¤á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ç Ü î¤é¡ a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ 2¡b¨í bm¡é© ß¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå YQQ› ë ß b Û Ø¢á¤ a Û£ b m b¤×¢Ü¢ìa ß¡à£ b ‡¢×¡Š a¤á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ç Ü î¤é¡ ë Ó †¤ Ï –£ 3 Û Ø¢á¤ ß b y Š£ â Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ a¡Û£ b ß b a™¤À¢Š¡‰¤m¢á¤ a¡Û î¤é¡6 ë a¡æ£ × r©îŠ¦a Û î¢š¡Ü£¢ìæ 2¡b ç¤ì a¬ö¡è¡á¤ 2¡Ì î¤Š¡ Ç¡Ü¤á§6 a¡æ£ ‰ 2£ Ù ç¢ì a Ç¤Ü á¢ 2¡bÛ¤à¢È¤n †©íå PRQ› ë ‡ ‰¢ëa Ã bç¡Š aÛ¤b¡q¤á¡ ë 2 bŸ¡ä é¢6 a¡æ£ aÛ£ ˆ©íå í Ø¤Ž¡j¢ìæ aÛ¤b¡q¤á  ,î¢v¤Œ ë¤æ 2¡à b × bã¢ìa í Ô¤n Š¡Ï¢ìæ › �� sh:»2037 ��QRQ› ë Û b m b¤×¢Ü¢ìa ß¡à£ b Û á¤ í¢ˆ¤× Š¡ a¤á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ç Ü î¤é¡ ë a¡ã£ é¢ Û 1¡Ž¤Õ¥6 ë a¡æ£ aÛ’£ ,î bŸ©îå Û î¢ìy¢ìæ a¡Û¨¬ó a ë¤Û¡î b¬ö¡è¡á¤ Û¡î¢v b…¡Û¢ì×¢á¤7 ë a¡æ¤ a Ÿ È¤n¢à¢ìç¢á¤ a¡ã£ Ø¢á¤ Û à¢’¤Š¡×¢ìæ ;� Meali Şerifi O halde eğer onun âyetlerine inanan mü'minler iseniz üzerlerine Allah ismi anılmış olanlardan yeyin 118 O size muztarr olduklarınız müstesna olmak üzere harâm kıldığı neler ise ayrı ayrı bildirmiş iken üzerlerine Allâh ismi anılmış olanlardan neye yimeyeceksiniz? Evet bir çokları bildiklerinden değil, mücerred hevâlariyle halkı behemehal dalâlete düşürüyorlar, şüphesiz ki rabbındır o mütecavizleri en ziyade bilen 119 Günahın açığını da bırakın gizlisini de, çünkü günah kazananlar yarın kazandıklarının cezasını muhakkak çekecekler 120 Üzerlerine Allah ismi anılmamış olanlardan yemeyin, çünkü o, kat'î bir fisktır, bununla beraber Şeytanlar kendi yararına sizinle mücadele etmeleri için mutlaka telkınatta bulunacaklardır, eğer onlara itâat ederseniz şüphesiz siz de müşriksinizdir 121 118. ��Ï Ø¢Ü¢ìa ß¡à£ b ‡¢×¡Š a¤á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ç Ü î¤é¡›� Üzerine yalnız Allahın ismi zikredilmiş şeylerden yiyin. «-Ki Allah bunu size mubah kılmıştır. ��a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ 2¡b¨í bm¡é© ß¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ›� eğer Allahın âyetlerine hakîkaten mü'min iseniz.»- Böyle yaparsınız: Bu âyetlerin hukmüne de inanır bu ekli mubah bilirsiniz. Başka nam tanımaz, hukmullahdan başkasına uymazsınız. « ��ß¡à£ b ‡¢×¡Š � » buyurulması gösterir ki yenecek şeyler besmeleli şeylerden olacaktır. Fakat besmele çekilenlerin hepsi de yenebilecek değildir. Bu babda tafsıl vardır. Bunun için buyuruluyor ki 119. ��ë ß b Û Ø¢á¤ a Û£ b m b¤×¢Ü¢ìa ß¡à£ b ‡¢×¡Š a¤á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ç Ü î¤é¡›� sh:»2038 üzerine ismullah zikredilmiş şeylerden neyinize yemiyeceksiniz? ��ë Ó †¤ Ï –£ 3 Û Ø¢á¤ ß b y Š£ â Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ a¡Û£ b ß b a™¤À¢Š¡‰¤m¢á¤ a¡Û î¤é¡6›� Allah size muztarr olduğunuz şey, müstesna olmak üzere haram kıldığı şeyleri tafsıl etmiş: Harâmı halâldan ayırd edib beyan eylemiş iken besmele çekilmiş şeylerden yememenize, ya'ni yemeyi tecviz etmemenize bir sebebiniz, deliliniz bulunmak ıhtimali varmıdır ki bunlardan yemiyeceksiniz? -Bu tafsıl yukarıda sûrei «Bakare» de « ��a¡ã£ à b y Š£ â Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¢ aÛ¤à î¤n ò ë aÛ†£ â ë Û z¤á aÛ¤‚¡ä¤Œ©íŠ¡ ë ß b¬ a¢ç¡3£ 2¡é© Û¡Ì î¤Š¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡7� » ve daha mufassal olarak sûrei «Maide» de « ��y¢Š£¡ß o¤ Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¢ aÛ¤à î¤n ò¢� » âyetlerinde geçmiştir. Bu sûrede berveçhi âtî « ��ë Û b m b¤×¢Ü¢ìa ß¡à£ b Û á¤ í¢ˆ¤× Š¡ a¤á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ç Ü î¤é¡� » ile başlayıb biraz sonra « ��Ó¢3¤ Û b¬ a u¡†¢ Ï©ó ß b¬ a¢ë@y¡ó a¡Û ó£ ß¢z Š£ ß¦b Ç Ü¨ó Ÿ bÇ¡á§ í À¤È à¢é¢¬ a¡Û£ be¬ a æ¤ í Ø¢ìæ � » âyeti ile temamen telhıs olunmuştur ki nüzule nazaran bu sûre, tertibe nazaran da obirleri mukaddemdir. Ve her biri yekdiğerini müeyyid, mübeyyindir. ��ë a¡æ£ × r©îŠ¦a Û î¢š¡Ü£¢ìæ 2¡b ç¤ì a¬ö¡è¡á¤ 2¡Ì î¤Š¡ Ç¡Ü¤á§6›� Şu da şübhesizdir ki bir çokları bir ilme istinad etmiyerek mücerred keyf ve hevalariyle ıdlâl ederler. Allahın hukmünü aramıyarak ve onu bildiren bir delili hakkı fikr-ü mutaleasına cidden esas tutmayıb kendi keyfini, temayülâtını, gönlünün istemesini veya istememesini mi'yar ittihaz ederek harama halâl, halâla haram der ve bu suretle halkı şaşırır, sapıtırlar. ��a¡æ£ ‰ 2£ Ù ç¢ì a Ç¤Ü á¢ 2¡bÛ¤à¢È¤n †©íå ›� her halde mütecavizlere a'lem olan, kimlerin hududı haktan batıla, halâldan harama geçmiş olduklarını en ziyade bilen ve -cezalarını verecek olan ancak rabbındır, ya Muhammed.- Binaenaleyh siz onun emrini dinleyin, ismullah zikredilmiş şeylerden yiyin 120. ��ë ‡ ‰¢ëa Ã bç¡Š aÛ¤b¡q¤á¡ ë 2 bŸ¡ä é¢6›� ve ismin zahirini de batınını da terkedin: Kötü fi'lin açığını da yapmayın gizlisini de. -İsmin za- sh:»2039 hiri, kötü fi'lin açığı ta'biri evvel emirde iki ma'nâyı tazammun eder. Birisi açıktan açığa alenen yapılan kötü fiil, diğeri de velevse gizli yapılsın kötülüğü, kötü olduğu açık ve bedihî olan fiil demektir. Buna mukabil ismin batını da iki nevi demek olur ki birisi gizli yapılan kötü fiıl, birisi de velevse açıktan yapılsın kötülüğü hafiy ya'ni fenalığı ibtida açıktan açığa anlaşılmaz, sonradan meydana çıkar ve binaenaleyh evvel emirde günah olduğunun anlaşılması bir delil ve habere tevakkuf eden kötü fiıldir. Bundan başka bir fiıl ya zina hırsızlık vesaire gibi cevarıh ile yapılır veya i'tikadsızlık, hased, kibir gibi sırf kalb ile yapılır. Ve ismin zâhir ve bâtını ta'biri bu farka da şamil olursa da bu evvelkilerin zımmında dahildir. Hasılı isim, günah, ma'sıyet, kötü fiıl demektir. Ve bunun bir zahiri vardır bir de batını. Zahiri ya kendisi ya kötülüğü veya her ikisi açık ve belli olanı, batını da buna mukabil ya kendisi, ya kötülüğü veya her ikisi gizli, hafiy olanıdır. Kendisinin gizli olması da ya mücerred ef'ali kalbiyyeden olmasiyle olur. Veya tenhada yapılmasiyle olur. Ve bunların hepsinden sakınmak lâzım gelir. Çünkü ��a¡æ£ aÛ£ ˆ©íå í Ø¤Ž¡j¢ìæ aÛ¤b¡q¤á ›� ne olursa olsun isim kazananlar ����� ,î¢v¤Œ ë¤æ 2¡à b × bã¢ìa í Ô¤n Š¡Ï¢ìæ ›� kazana geldikleri isimleriyle ileride cezalanacaklardır.» -Binaenaleyh zâhir olanın cezası var da bâtın olanın cezası yok zannetmemeli hepsinden sakınmalıdır. Bu âyet, alelumum ahkâmı hurmet hakkında bir aslı küllî beyan etmektedir. Ya'ni Allahın nehyettiği, haram kıldığı şeylerden açıktan açığa herkesin anlayıvereceği zâhirî fiıllerden, açık kötülüklerden ıbaret değildir. Öyle gizli ve bâtınî fenalıklar da vardır ki herkes için keşf-ü takdiri fehm-ü idraki müteassir veya müteazzirdir. Ve işte Allahın tafsıl ve beyan ettiği haramların, günahların bir kısmı ve hattâ ekserîsi böyle insanların kendi akılları sh:»2040 ve takdirlerile fehm-ü idrâk edemiyecekleri batınî kötülüklerdir ki bunlar ancak şer'ın vürudiyle ve ıhbar ve irşâdi ilâhî ile bilinebilir. Ve bu suretle umum için aklen zâhir ve ma'lûm bulunan kötülüklerden başka aklen bâtın ve hafiy olan bir çok kötülükler dahi şer'an zâhir ve ma'lûm bulunur. Ve hepsinin zararından, cezasından içtinab ancak şer'a temessük ile mümkin olur. Ve böyle beyanı şer' iledir ki « �a Û¤z Ü b4¢ 2 î£¡å¥ ë aÛ¤z Š aâ¢ 2 î£¡å¥� » olmuştur. Maamafih « �ë 2 î¤ä è¢à b a¢ß¢ì‰¥ ß¢n ’ b2¡è bp¥� » bu ikisinin ortasında şüpheli görülecek hafiy ba'zı şeyler daha vardır ki bunlar da bâtın isimde dahildirler. Bunları anlayıb terkedebilmek de « �… Ê¤ ß b í¢Š¡íj¢Ù a¡Û¨ó ß b Û b í¢Š¡íj¢Ù � » medlûlünce zâhir ve beyyin ve yakînî surette ma'lûm bulunan bir beyani şer'î ve aslı ılmîye bil'içtihad irca' ve ilhak edilerek şüpheli tarafın atılması ile mümkin olur ki hevaya istinad ile ılme istinad farkının en ziyade dikkatle gözedileceği nokta da bu noktadır. Kötülük ne olursa olsun kötü ve kesbedenler için akıbet cezayı müstelzim bir muzırrolduğundan Allah tealâ ismin zahirini de batınını da terketmeyi emreder. Ve bunun için berveçhi âti tafsıl ve beyan olunan haramların fenalığı ve hikmeti hurmeti hepinizin nazarında zahir olmasa bile Allahın ılmine ı'timad ve emrine ittiba' ederek ismin zahirini de batınını da açıkta ve gizlide gözünüzle ve gönlünüzle terk ediniz. 121. ��ë Û b m b¤×¢Ü¢ìa ß¡à£ b Û á¤ í¢ˆ¤× Š¡ a¤á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ç Ü î¤é¡›� ve üzerine Allahın ismi zikredilmedik şeyden yemeyiniz. -Bunun yenmesi, içilmesi melhuz her şey'e âmm olması ıhtimali yok değildir. Netekim bir kavlinde Atânın bu umuma temessük ederek «gerek mat'umat ve gerek meşrubattan her ne olursa olsun ismullah zikredilmemiş olan her şey haramdır.» dediği de menkuldür. Fakat sair Fukahanın cümlesi ve diğer kavlinde Atâ dahi bundan murad zebh-u tezkiye mes'elesi olduğunda müttefıktirler. Filvakı' gelecek olan « ���Ó¢3¤ Û b¬ a u¡†¢�� » âyeti de bunu muk- sh:»2041 tazıydir. Şu halde « �ßb� » mevsul ve ahdi şer'î ile zebhı mutasavver olan hayvanattan ıbâret olur. Ve « ����ß bÛ á¤ í¢ˆ¤× Š¡ a¤á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ç Ü î¤é¡�� » zebh-u ekli melhûz bulunan ve fakat üzerine Allahın ismi anılarak zebhedilmemiş olan, ya'ni « �2Žà3� » olmıyan şeyler demektir. Bu da zâhiri üzere şu üç şey'e mütenavil olur: 1- Meyte ki zebihsiz ölmüştür besmelesizdir. 2- Allahdan başkasının ismi anılarak zebhedilmiş olandır ki « ��ß b¬ a¢ç¡3£ Û¡Ì î¤Š¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡� » dır. 3- Zebhedilmiş lâkin ne başkasının ne de Allahın ismi zikredilmemiş olandır ki buna «metruküttesmiye» ta'bir olunur. Ve bunda iki hal mümkindir: Birisi ismullah hatıra gelmekle beraber zikri tekkedilmiş olandır ki buna «amden metruküttesmiye» denilir. Biri de unutulduğundan dolayı terkedilmiş olandır ki buna da « �ã¡Ž¤î bã¦b ß n¤Š¢ëÚ¢ aÛn£ Ž¤à¡î ò� » denilir. Ve « ����ß bÛ á¤ í¢ˆ¤× Š¡ a¤á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ç Ü î¤é¡�� » in zâhiri ıtlakına nazaran nisyanen metruküttesmiye olanın da diğerleri gibi ekli haram görünür. İbni Ömer, ibni Sirîn ve daha ba'zılarından ve Davudi Zahirîden bu kavil' merviydir. Ve gerçi meyte ve ma ühille ligayrillah bu nehiyde, tesmiye bulunmamak mefhumiyle, dahil olduklarından dolayı bunun amden metruküttesmiyeye şümulü hepsinden zahir ise de göreceğimiz veçhile nisyanın duhulüne mani' vardır. Hattâ imamı Şafiî daha mufassal ve müfesser olan « ���Ó¢3¤ Û b¬ a u¡†¢�� » âyetinde metruküttesmiye tasrih edilmemiş bulunduğundan dolayı onun zahirini bunun zahirine tercih ederek buradaki �� «� ��ß bÛ á¤ í¢ˆ¤× Š¡ a¤á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ç Ü î¤é¡��� »� i m��â ühille ���ligayrill��â�h�e tahsıs etmiş ve zebheden müslim veya kitabî olduğu takdirde gerek amden ve gerek nisyanen metruküttesmiye olanın ekli halâl olduğuna kail olmuştur ki bu kavil, İbni ebi Leylâ ve Evzaî gibi daha ba'zı zevattan dahi merviydir. Fakat sayd ve zebha müteallık olarak sûrei «Maide» ve sûrei «Hac» de varid olan « ��ë a‡¤×¢Š¢ëaa¤á aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ç Ü î¤é¡:›P Ï b‡¤×¢Š¢ëa a¤á aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ç Ü î¤è b • ì a¬Ò£ 7 Ï b¡‡ a ë u j o¤ u¢ä¢ì2¢è b Ï Ø¢Ü¢ìa ß¡ä¤è b›� » ve burada işbu « ��ë Û b m b¤×¢Ü¢ìa ß¡à£ b Û á¤ í¢ˆ¤× Š¡ a¤á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ç Ü î¤é¡� » sh:»2042 nehyiyle makablindeki « ��Ï Ø¢Ü¢ìa ß¡à£ b ‡¢×¡Š a¤á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ç Ü î¤é¡� » emrinin tekabüli tammından zebih ve saydde tesmiyenin farzıyyeti pek zahir ve sarih olarak anlaşılmakta olduğu ve mahlâs mümkin iken terciha gitmek de câiz olamıyacağı cihetle tesmiyenin farzıyyetine ve metruküttesmiyenin hurmetine doğrudan doğru taallûk eden bu âyetlerin mantukunu ihmal etmek elbette şayânı kabul görülemez. Filhakıka imamı a'zam Ebu Hanife Hazretleri de «eğer müslim tesmiyeyi amden terkederse yenmez, unutur da terkederse yenir» demiştir ki imamı Mâlikten de Malikiyyece en muhtar rivayet budur. İbni atıyye bunun cumhur kavli olduğunu söylemiştir. Hazreti Aliyden, ibni Abbastan Mücahidden, Atâ ibni ebî Rebahtan, Said ibni Müseyyebden ibni Şihab ve Tavustan merviydir ki bu zevat «üzerine tesmiye unutulub da zebholunanın eklinde beis yoktur» demişlerdir. Bir de Hazreti Aliy « �a¡ã£ à b ç¡ó Ç Ü ó aÛ¤à¡Ü£ ò¡� » ya'ni tesmiye mes'elesi ancak din üzerine mübtenîdir demiş ibni Abbas da «müslimin zikrullah kalbindedir ve şirkte ismin menfeati olmadığı gibi millette de nisyanın zararı yoktur» demiştir ki amdin zararını ifade eder. Doğrusu dikkat olunursa bu âyetin nisyana değil ancak amde müteveccih olduğu anlaşılır. Çünkü unutana fasık denilmiyeceği müttefakun aleyhtir. Fisk ancak amde nisbet olunur. Burada ise buyuruluyor ki ��ë a¡ã£ é¢ Û 1¡Ž¤Õ¥6›� ve şu muhakkak ki bu her halde bir fisktir. -Emre itâatten çıkmaktır. Ve hattâ şimdi görüleceği üzere ba'zı ahvalde dinden çıkmak ve şirke düşmektir. Ya'ni zebh-u sayd üzerine Allâhın ismi zikredilmemek veya zikredilmiyenden yemek her biri de bir fisktır. İşte « �Û b m bª¤×¢Ü¢ìa� » nehyi böyle fisk ile ta'lil olunarak te'kid buyurulmuştur ki bu hem terki tesmiyeden nehyi hem de ekilden nehyi tazammun ve amdi ıktıza eder. Binaenaleyh tezkiyede tesmiye hem bir şart olarak farzdır hem de oruçta imsâk fars olduğu halde unu- sh:»2043 tub yemekte fasid olmadığı gibi nisyan ile terki tesmiye de tezkiyeyi müfsid olmaz. Burada besmele denilmeyib de tesmiye ta'bir edilmesinin de sebebi vardır. Zira tesmiye, ismullahı her hangi bir suretle zikretmektir ve besmeleden eamdır. Meselâ Allahü ekber veya sübhanallah veya lâilâhe illâllah demek de bir tesmiye, bir zikirdir. Arabcadan maada lisan ile de olabilir. Besmele ise « ��2¡Ž¤á¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£ y©îá¡�� » veya sadece « ��2¡Ž¤á¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡� » demektir. Ve bir tesmiyei mahsusadır. Âyetlerde emrolunan da alel'ıtlak ismullahın zikri olduğundan farz, besmele değil tesmiyedir. Ve lâkin bu tesmiyenin besmele ile olması da sünnettir. Ve zebihde tesmiyenin sünneti sadece « ��2¡Ž¤á¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡� » demektir. « ��2¡Ž¤á¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ a ÛÜ£¨é¢ a ×¤j Š¤� » demek daha efdaldır. Yemek te tesmiyenin sünneti de « ��2¡Ž¤á¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£ y©îá¡� » dir. «Maide» ye « ��y¢Š£¡ß o¤ Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¢ aÛ¤à î¤n ò¢� » sahifesine « �aÛb ßb ‡×îná� » ve « ��a Û¤î ì¤â a¢y¡3£ Û Ø¢á¢ aÛÀ£ î£¡j bp¢6 ë Ÿ È bâ¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¢ë@m¢ìa aÛ¤Ø¡n bl y¡3£¥ Û Ø¢á¤:� » bak.. Hulâsa üzerine ismullah zikredilmiyen şey'i yemeyiniz ve bunun zahiren başka fenalığını ve açık bir zararını anlamazsanız bile her halde bir fisk olduğunu ve zararı batınî ve ma'nevîsi ve bir cezası bulunduğunu muhakkak biliniz. Ey mü'minler ��ë a¡æ£ aÛ’£ ,î bŸ©îå Û î¢ìy¢ìæ a¡Û¨¬ó a ë¤Û¡î b¬ö¡è¡á¤ Û¡î¢v b…¡Û¢ì×¢á¤7›� şu da muhakkak ki Şeytanlar dostlarına sizinle mücadele etmeleri için vahy eder gibi gizli telkınatta bulunurlar. -Bu emirlerin aksine olarak ismullah zikredileni yemeyin de edilmiyeni yeyin derler. Şeyatînden murad, gizli Şeytanlar İblis ve cunudü ya'ni Şeyatîni Cin, bunların dostlarından murad da Şeyatîni ins ve etbaı olduğu zâhirdir. Bir de Ikrimeden bir rivayette denilmiştir ki Şeyatînden murad, Mecus mütemerridleri, dostlarından murad da Kureyş müşrikleridir. Bunlar arasında cahiliyyede dostluk ve mükâtebe cereyan ederdi. Meytenin tahrimi nâzil olması üzerine farisî mecusları, Kureyş müş- sh:»2044 riklerine «Muhammed ve eshabı Allahın emrine ittiba' ettiklerini zumediyorlar, sonra da kendilerinin zebhettiği halâl, Allahın zebhettiği haram olduğu zu'munde bulunuyorlar» diye yazmışlardı. İşte Şeytanlar insanlara böyle telkınat ile lâşeleri, görünür görünmez pislikleri yedirmeğe ve Allahın emri hilâfına sevketmeğe çalışırlar. ��ë a¡æ¤ a Ÿ È¤n¢à¢ìç¢á¤ a¡ã£ Ø¢á¤ Û à¢’¤Š¡×¢ìæ ;›� Ve şayed siz onlara itâat edecek olursanız muhakkak ve muhakkak müşrik olursunuz.»- Bunun için zebih veya sayd olunub yenecek şeyler üzerine Allâhın ismini zikr etmemek veya üzerine Allâhın ismi zikredilmiyen şeylerden yemek sâde bir fisk olarak kalmaz. Şirk veya şirke müeddi de olur. Halbuki mü'min, müşrike benzermi? ��RRQ› a ë ß å¤ × bæ ß î¤n¦b Ï b y¤î î¤ä bê¢ ë u È Ü¤ä b Û é¢ ã¢ì‰¦a í à¤’©ó 2¡é© Ï¡ó aÛä£ b¡ × à å¤ ß r Ü¢é¢ Ï¡ó aÛÄ£¢Ü¢à bp¡ Û î¤ 2¡‚ b‰¡x§ ß¡ä¤è 6b × ˆ¨Û¡Ù ‹¢í£¡å Û¡Ü¤Ø bÏ¡Š©íå ß b× bã¢ìa í È¤à Ü¢ìæ › �� Meali Şerifi Hem bir adam ölü iken biz onu diriltmişiz ve kendisine bir nur vermişiz, insanlar içinde onunla yürüyor, hiç o bittemsil zulmetler içinde kalmış ve ondan bir türlü çıkamıyacak bir halde bulunan kimse gibi olurmu? Fakat kâfirlere amellere öyle yaldızlı gösterilmektedir 122 sh:»2045 122. ��× ˆ¨Û¡Ù ‹¢í£¡å Û¡Ü¤Ø bÏ¡Š©íå ß b× bã¢ìa í È¤à Ü¢ìæ ›� Ya'ni balâda « ����× ˆ¨Û¡Ù ‹ í£ ä£ b Û¡Ø¢3£¡ a¢ß£ ò§ Ç à Ü è¢á¤�� » buyurulmamışmı idi işte kâfirlere amellerinin tezyin olunması böyledir. Şeytanların yaldızlı ilkaâtı i'tibariyle Şeytanlar tarafından, ve o ilkaât esnâsında halk tarikıyle de Allah tarafındandır. Ve bu tezyin yüzundendir ki kâfirler yaptıklarını beğenir ve zulümattan çıkamazlar. Hem bu yalnız Mekkelilere mahsus da değildir: ��SRQ› ë × ˆ¨Û¡Ù u È Ü¤ä b Ï©ó ×¢3£¡ Ó Š¤í ò§ a × b2¡Š ß¢v¤Š¡ß©îè b Û¡î à¤Ø¢Š¢ëa Ï©îè 6b ë ß b í à¤Ø¢Š¢ëæ a¡Û£ b 2¡b ã¤1¢Ž¡è¡á¤ ë ß b í ’¤È¢Š¢ëæ TRQ› ë a¡‡ a u b¬õ m¤è¢á¤ a¨í ò¥ Ó bÛ¢ìa Û å¤ ã¢ìª¤ß¡å y n£¨ó ã¢ìª¤m¨ó ß¡r¤3 ß b¬ a¢ë@m¡ó ‰¢¢3¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡6 a ÛÜ£¨é¢ a Ç¤Ü á¢ y î¤s¢ í v¤È 3¢ ‰¡ bÛ n é¢6  ,î¢–©îk¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå a u¤Š ß¢ìa • Ì b‰¥ Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë Ç ˆ al¥ ‘ †©í†¥ 2¡à b × bã¢ìa í à¤Ø¢Š¢ëæ › �� � Meali Şerifi Böyle her karyede de mücrimlerinin büyüklerini mevki'de bulundurmaktayızdır ki orada mekir yapsınlar, halbuki bunlar, mekri başkasına değil kendilerine yapıyorlar da farkına varmıyorlar 123 Bunlara bir âyet geldiği zaman Allahın Peygamberlerine verilen risâlet ayniyle bizlere verilmedikçe sana asla iymân etmeyiz diyorlar, Allah, risâletini nereye tevdi' edece- sh:»2046 ğini daha iyi bilir, mekkârlıklarından dolayı öyle mücrimlere yarın Allah yanında hem bir küçüklük hem pek şiddetli bir azab ısâbet edecek 124 123. ��ë × ˆ¨Û¡Ù ›� Böyle -ya'ni bu sureti tezyin ile amelleri kendilerine tezyin edilen Şeytan ve Şeytan dostu Peygamber düşmanı büyük kâfirler gibi ����u È Ü¤ä b Ï©ó ×¢3£¡ Ó Š¤í ò§ a × b2¡Š ß¢v¤Š¡ß©îè b›�� her karyede -her köy ve şehirde: Her belde, her memlekette- de ekâbiri o karyenin mücrimleri kıldık ki ��Û¡î à¤Ø¢Š¢ëa Ï©îè 6b›� o karyede mekirler yapsınlar: Hud'alar, hilekârlıklar etsinler ��ë ß b í à¤Ø¢Š¢ëæ a¡Û£ b 2¡b ã¤1¢Ž¡è¡á¤›� halbuki onlar o mekri başkalarına değil ancak kendilerine yapıyorlar.- Başkalarını aldatıyoruz zannediyorlar, halbuki kendilerini aldatıyorlar ��ë ß b í ’¤È¢Š¢ëæ ›� da haberleri olmıyor -Bulunduğu ve alelhusus başında bulunduğu memlekette hakka ve o memleketin halkına karşı mekreden, hud'a ve hilekârlıkla entrika çeviren o büyük mücrimler bilmezler ki aldattıkları vatandaşlar, başkaları değil, yine kendileridir. Onların zararları, aldanmaları kendilerinin zararları, aldanmalarıdır. Bilmezler ki halkın zararı, memleketin zararıdır ve memleketin zararı herkesten evvel başında bulunanların zararıdır. Bilmezler ki o memleket sukut edince ilk evvel sukut eden kendileri olacaktır. Bilmezler ki hak tealâ aldanmaz. Hakka mekretmeğe çalışanların o kötü mekirleri « ��ë Û b í z©îÕ¢ aÛ¤à Ø¤Š¢ aÛŽ£ ,î£¡óª¢ a¡Û£ b 2¡b ç¤Ü¡é6©� » mantukunca akıbet kendilerini kuşatır, başlarına patlar. -Bu âyet, Resulullahın zamanı bi'setinde yalnız Mekkenin ve Arabistanın değil, Dünyanın her memleketi böyle fesad ve fenalık içinde bulunduğunu, mücrimlerin, hilekârların yüze çıkıp ileri gelenlerin en hilekâr mücrimlerden ıbâret olduğunu ve bütün bunların mahkûmı sukut ve azab olduklarını beyân ile berâber sh:»2047 Mekke müşriklerinin adavetine ve mekr-ü tezviratına karşı tesliye, diğer taraftan âlem şumul olan vazifei risaletinin ehemmiyyetini ıhtar ve her karyenin ekâbirine, bütün Dünyanın zimamdârânı umuruna büyük bir derstir. Bakınız bu ekâbiri mücrimînin kibirlerine, hakka karşı cidallarına, mekirlerine, şuûrsuzluklarına ki bir taraftan «kendilerine bir âyet gelirse her halde iymân edeceklerine» güçleri yettiği kadar yemin ettiler, diğer taraftan 124. ��ë a¡‡ a u b¬õ m¤è¢á¤ a¨í ò¥›� kendilerine bir âyet -Resulün sıtkına delâlet eder bir alâmet- geldiği vakit de ��Ó bÛ¢ìa Û å¤ ã¢ìª¤ß¡å y n£¨ó ã¢ìª¤m¨ó ß¡r¤3 ß b¬ a¢ë@m¡ó ‰¢¢3¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡6›� «Allahın Resullerine verilenin misli bize verilinciye kadar biz buna aslâ inanmayınız» dediler. Kendilerine Peygamberler gibi Cibril gelib vahy-ü risâlet verilmedikçe ve bu suretle nübüvvet ve risaleti ve Peygamberlerden sâdır olan mu'cizatı kendi nefislerinde müşahede ve tecribe etmedikçe her ne delil gösterilse gösterilsin Peygambere ve Peygamberliğe inanmıyacaklarını söylediler. -Rivayet olunduğuna göre Velid ibni Mugıyre «nübüvvet, hakk olsa idi ben ona senden ehakkolurdum. Çünkü ben senden büyüğüm ve senden zenginim» demiş idi. Ebu Cehil de «Abdimenaf oğulları bize şerefte muzahame ettiler, nihayet tam «feresi rihan» ya'ni koşuda denk iki at gibi olduğumuz sırada «bizden bir Peygamber var ona vahy olunuyor» dediler vallahi biz buna asla râzı olmayız ve ebeden ittiba' etmeyiz, meğer ki ona geldiği gibi bize de vahiy gelsin» demiş idi. Ve daha diğer bir çokları da kendilerine vahy-ü risâlet verilmesini istemişlerdir. « ��2 3¤ í¢Š©í†¢ ×¢3£¢ aß¤Š¡ôª§ ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ a æ¤ í¢ìª¤m¨ó •¢z¢1¦b ß¢ä ’£ Š ñ¦=� » Sonra bir takımları da ılm-ü fen namına «eğer nübüvvet ve risalet mümkin olsa idi bu kadar ılm-ü fennimizle bizim o Peygamber denilenlerden daha evleviyyetle sh:»2048 Peygamber olmamız ve Peygamberliği nefsimizde müşahede ve tecribe edebilmemiz lâzım gelirdi. Mâdem ki biz Peygamber olamıyoruz ve Peygamberliği nefsimizde tecribe edemiyoruz o halde bir nümunesini nefsimizde fennen müşahede ve tecribe edinciye kadar aklî, naklî her ne delil gösterilirse gösterilsin hiç bir kitaba inanmayız, hurafe der geçeriz.» diye gelmişlerdir. ��a ÛÜ£¨é¢ a Ç¤Ü á¢ y î¤s¢ í v¤È 3¢ ‰¡ bÛ n é¢6›� Allah risâletini -İbni Kesir ve Hafstan maa'da kıraetlere göre risalâtını- nereye vereceğini daha iyi bilir. �� ,î¢–©îk¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå a u¤Š ß¢ìa • Ì b‰¥ Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë Ç ˆ al¥ ‘ †©í†¥ 2¡à b × bã¢ìa í à¤Ø¢Š¢ëæ ›� mücrim olanlara Allah yanında küçüklük ve yaptıkları mekir sebebile gayet şiddetli bir azab isabet edecektir. Kibr-ü azametlerine mukabil huzurı ilâhîde zillet ve hakaret, mekirlerinden dolayı da azabı şedid ile musâb ve muazzeb olacaklardır. Hasılı: ��URQ› Ï à å¤ í¢Š¡…¡ aÛÜ£¨é¢ a æ¤ í è¤†¡í é¢ í ’¤Š €¤ • †¤‰ ê¢ Û¡Ü¤b¡¤Ü bâ¡7 ë ß å¤ í¢Š¡…¤ a æ¤ í¢š¡Ü£ é¢ í v¤È 3¤ • †¤‰ ê¢ ™ î£¡Ô¦b y Š u¦b × b ã£ à b í –£ È£ †¢ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡6 × ˆ¨Û¡Ù í v¤È 3¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛŠ£¡u¤ Ç Ü ó aÛ£ ˆ©íå Û b í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ VRQ› ë ç¨ˆ a •¡Š aÂ¢ ‰ 2£¡Ù ß¢Ž¤n Ô©îà¦6b Ó †¤ Ï –£ Ü¤ä b aÛ¤b¨í bp¡ Û¡Ô ì¤â§ í ˆ£ ×£ Š¢ëæ WRQ› Û è¢á¤ … a‰¢ aÛŽ£ Ü bâ¡ Ç¡ä¤† ‰ 2£¡è¡á¤ ë ç¢ì ë Û¡î£¢è¢á¤ 2¡à b × bã¢ìa í È¤à Ü¢ìæ › �� sh:»2049 Meali Şerifi Hasılı Allah her kimi hidayetine irdirmek isterse, islâma sinesini açar, gönlüne genişlik verir, her kimi de dalalete bırakmak isterse onun da kalbini daraltır öyle sıkıştırır ki sanırsın öfkesinden göke çıkacak, iymana gelmezleri Allâh o murdarlık içinde hep böyle bırakır 125 bu islâm ise doğrudan doğru rabbının yolu, cidden aklını başına alacak bir kavm için âyetleri tafsıl eyledik 126 rablarının ındinde selâm yurdu "dârülsselâm" onlarındır, bütün yapacak oldukları işlerde kendilerinin velisi de odur 127 KIRAET -« �™ î£¡Ô¦b� » bütün İbni Kesir kıraetinde « �í b� » şeddesiz olarak, mütebakı kıraetlerde ise teşdid ile okunur ki meyyit ve meyt gibi, ma'nâ birdir. « �y Š u¦b� » Nafi' ve Âsımdan Ebubekir kıraetinde « �‰� » nın kesrile « �y Š¡u¦b� » mütebakısinde feth ile okunur. Biri doğrudan doğru sıfatı müşebbehe, biri de mubalağaten tavsıf bilmasdardır ki son derece dar ve cidden darlık, tıkanmış kalmış ve açılmaz, geçilmez tıkanıklık demektir « �í –£ È£ †¢� » İbni kesir kıraetinde « �•b…� » ın sükûnile «suud» dan « í –¤È †¢� », Âsımdan Ebubekir « �aÛÑ� » ile « �m – bÇ † � » den « �í –£ bÇ †¢� » bakîsinde « �m –£ È †¢� » den « �í –£ È£ †¢� » okunur ki obirinin aslı « �í n – bÇ †¢� » bunun aslı da « �í n – È£ †¢� » dür. 125. ��Ï à å¤ í¢Š¡…¡ aÛÜ£¨é¢ a æ¤ í è¤†¡í é¢ í ’¤Š €¤ • †¤‰ ê¢ Û¡Ü¤b¡¤Ü bâ¡7›� İmdi Allah her kime hidayet murad eder doğruca kendine irdirmek isterse islâm için sadrını şerh eder: hakkı ve tekâlîfi hakkı kabul için nefsine öyle bir kabiliyyet verir ki iyman ve tâatle göğüs genişler, kalbi ferahlanır, münşerih olur. Ma'lumdur ki göğüs genişliği kuvveti teneffüs ve tahammüle delâlet eder. Göğsün açılması, geniş geniş nefes alması da kalbin ferahlanmasını istilzam eyler. Ve bu suretle inşirahı sadır hem kuvvet ve tehammülden, hem de neşat-u ferahtan kinaye olur. Burada islâm için şerhı sadır de nefse hakkı seve seve sh:»2050 kabule müheyya ve mani-ü münafiden musaffa bir kabiliyyet bahşetmekten kinayedir. Netekim aleyhissalâtü vesselâm bu şerhı sadir, sual olunduğu zaman buyurmuştur ki « �ã¢ì‰¥ í Ô¤ˆ¡Ï¢é¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ï¡ó Ó Ü¤k¡ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡å¡ Ï î ä¤’ Š¡€¢ Û é¢ ë í ä¤1 n¡|¢� = bir nurdur ki Allah onu mü'minin kalbine atar o da onunla münşerih olur açılır». Bunun üzerine eshab «ya Resulâllah onun tanınacak bir emaresi var mıdır?» Demişler, Resulullah da « �ã È á¤ a Ûb¡ã b2 ò¢ a¡Û¨ó … a‰¡ aÛ¤‚¢Ü¢ì…¡ ë a¤Ûb¡Ç¤Š až¢ Ç å¤ … a‰¡ aÛ¤Ì¢Š¢ë‰¡ ë a¤Ûb¡¤n¡È¤† a…¢ Û¡Ü¤à ì¤p¡ Ó j¤3 ã¢Œ¢ëÛ¡é¡� = evet, dâri hulûde inabe ve teveccüh, dâri gururdan i'raz ve ölüme nüzulünden evvel hazırlanmaktır.» Buyurulmuştur. İşte Allâh, hidâyet murâd ettiği kimsenin kalbine böyle bir nur verir, o kimse de iyman ve islâm ile son derece münşerih ve münbasıt olur. Hakkı kabul ve tekâlîfi hakkı icra etmekten canı sıkılmaz, zahmet ve ıztırab duymaz, bil'akis neş'e ve neşat duyar ��ë ß å¤ í¢Š¡…¤ a æ¤ í¢š¡Ü£ é¢›� Allah her kimi de yolundan şaşırmak ve sapıtmak murad ederse ��í v¤È 3¤ • †¤‰ ê¢ ™ î£¡Ô¦b y Š u¦b›� göğsünü daraltır, sıkar, son derece tıkâr bunaltır. Hem öyle alelâde ve kısaca bir yokuşa değil ��× b ã£ à b í –£ È£ †¢ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡6›� sanki dik yukarı göke tırmanıyormuş gibi olur. Göke tırmanmak kendisince nasıl nâkabili icra bir külfet ve zahmet ise, iyman ve islâm, kabuli hak ve icrayı itaat te ona o derece güç gelir. İslâm ve istikamet diyince canı sıkılır daralır, bunalır. Of der dayanır, tıkanır, yan büker, yoldan çıkar, içinden çıkılmaz bataklara batar gider. O artık inşirahı doğrulukta ve selâmette değil eğrilikte ve felâkette arar. ��× ˆ¨Û¡Ù í v¤È 3¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛŠ£¡u¤ Ç Ü ó aÛ£ ˆ©íå Û b í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ ›� işte Allah, iyman etmiyenlerin üzerine pisliği o son derece nefret ve istikrah ile karşılanması lâzım gelen azab ve ıztırabını böyle zıykı sh:»2051 sadir ve kalb tıkanmasiyle tahmil ve tahsıs eder. Böyle hızlân ile dir ki Allah onları küfür pisliğinin, küfür azabının istilâsı altında bırakır. 126. ��ë ç¨ˆ a›� ve bu ya'ni islâm, inşirahı sadr ile hakka ittiba' ve inkıyad ��•¡Š aÂ¢ ‰ 2£¡Ù ß¢Ž¤n Ô©îà¦6b›� rabbının dosdoğru, eğilmez bükülmez caddesidir. ��Ó †¤ Ï –£ Ü¤ä b aÛ¤b¨í bp¡ Û¡Ô ì¤â§ í ˆ£ ×£ Š¢ëæ ›� artık tezekkür edecek, düşünüb anlıyacak olanlar için bu yolun bütün alâmetlerini, nişanlarını belliklerini Kur'anda şüphesiz tafsıl ve beyan ettik. 127. ��Û è¢á¤ … a‰¢ aÛŽ£ Ü bâ¡ Ç¡ä¤† ‰ 2£¡è¡á¤ ë ç¢ì ë Û¡î£¢è¢á¤ 2¡à b × bã¢ìa í È¤à Ü¢ìæ ›� Bunları tezekkür eden, hatırda tutub hayatında tatbık ederek giden kavm, zümre için hepsinin rabbı olan Allah tealâ ındinde bir darüsselâm vardır. Ve Allah onların o hayatta yaptıkları amelleri sebebiyle velisi: Veliyyül'emri dostu, muıyni, nâsırıdır.- ESSELÂM, Allahın esmai husnâsından bir isim veya selâmet ma'nâsına masdar veya « � Ü bâ¥ Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤P Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¢ aÛŽ£ Ü bâ¢� » diye selâm verib almanın ismidir ki « �… a‰¢aÛŽ£ Ü bâ¡� » bu üç ma'nâdan her biriyle her korkudan sâlim «selâmet evi, selâmet vatanı» demek olur. O halde: Şimdi şunu tezekkür et: ��XRQ› ë í ì¤â í z¤’¢Š¢ç¢á¤ u à©îÈ¦7b í b ß È¤’ Š aÛ¤v¡å£¡ Ó †¡ a¤n Ø¤r Š¤m¢á¤ ß¡å aÛ¤b¡ã¤7¡ ë Ó b4 a ë¤Û¡î b¬ë¯ª¢ç¢á¤ ß¡å aÛ¤b¡ã¤¡ ‰ 2£ ä b a¤n à¤n É 2 È¤š¢ä b 2¡j È¤œ§ ë 2 Ü Ì¤ä b¬ a u Ü ä b aÛ£ ˆ©¬ô a u£ Ü¤o Û ä 6b Ó b4 aÛä£ b‰¢ ß r¤ì¨íØ¢á¤  bÛ¡†©íå Ï©îè b¬ a¡Û£ b ß b ‘ b¬õ aÛÜ£¨é¢6 a¡æ£ ‰ 2£ Ù y Ø©îá¥ Ç Ü©îá¥› �� sh:»2052 ��YRQ› ë × ˆ¨Û¡Ù ã¢ì Û£©ó 2 È¤œ aÛÄ£ bÛ¡à©îå 2 È¤š¦b 2¡à b × bã¢ìa í Ø¤Ž¡j¢ìæ ; PSQ› í b ß È¤’ Š aÛ¤v¡å£¡ ë aÛ¤b¡ã¤¡ a Û á¤ í b¤m¡Ø¢á¤ ‰¢¢3¥ ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ í Ô¢–£¢ìæ Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ a¨í bm©ó ë í¢ä¤ˆ¡‰¢ëã Ø¢á¤ Û¡Ô b¬õ í ì¤ß¡Ø¢á¤ ç¨ˆ 6a Ó bÛ¢ìa ‘ è¡†¤ã b Ç Ü¨¬ó a ã¤1¢Ž¡ä b ë Ë Š£ m¤è¢á¢ aÛ¤z î¨ìñ¢ aÛ†£¢ã¤î b ë ‘ è¡†¢ëa Ç Ü¨¬ó a ã¤1¢Ž¡è¡á¤ a ã£ è¢á¤ × bã¢ìa × bÏ¡Š©íå › �� Meali Şerifi O hepsini toplayıp haşredeceği gün: ey Cin ma'şeri! Hakikaten şu İnse çok ettiniz!.. diye, bunların İnsten olan yardaklarını, ya rabbena, diyecekler: yekdiğerimizden istifâde ettik ve bizim için takdir buyurmuş olduğun ecele yettik, buyuracak ki: Ateş ikametgâhınız, Allahın dilediği zamanlardan başka hepiniz ondasınız, hakikat rabbin hakîmdir, habîrdir 128 Ve işte biz, zalimlerin ba'zısını ba'zısına kesibleri sebebiyle böyle dost ederiz 129 Ey İns-ü Cin ma'şeri! İçinizden size âyetlerimi anlatır ve bu gününüzün gelip çatacağını haber verir Peygamberler gelmedimi? Ya rabbena, diyecekler: kendilerimizin aleyhine şahidleriz; evet, Dünyâ hayât onları aldattı da kendi aleyhlerinde olarak kâfir idiklerine şâhid oldular 130 sh:»2053 128. ��ë í ì¤â í z¤’¢Š¢ç¢á¤ u à©îÈ¦7b›� Düşün ki bir gün gelecek Allah o İns-ü Cinnin hepsini bir yere toplıyacak ��í b ß È¤’ Š aÛ¤v¡å£¡ Ó †¡ a¤n Ø¤r Š¤m¢á¤ ß¡å aÛ¤b¡ã¤7¡›� ey ma'şeri Cinn: ey Cinn cemaati: ey gizli Şeytan cemıyyetleri, İnsten çoğuna göz diktiniz, çok iğva ve ıdlâl ettiniz pek çoklarını azıttınız, sapıttınız, insanlıktan çıkardınız Cinn sürüsüne kattınız da avenenizi, cem'ıyyetinizi çoğaltınız ha! diyerek haşredecek ��ë Ó b4 a ë¤Û¡î b¬ë¯ª¢ç¢á¤ ß¡å aÛ¤b¡ã¤¡›� o Cinn ma'şerinin İnsten olan dostları da o halde diyecek ki ��‰ 2£ ä b a¤n à¤n É 2 È¤š¢ä b 2¡j È¤œ§›� ey rabbimiz biz biribirimizden intifa' ettik: -Cinler İnse şehevat yollarını ve vesaitını gösterdiler, mekr-ü hud'a tezvir ve erâcif, sihr-ü efsün usullerini, eğri yollardan gidib yalan dolanla iş yapmak, fesad saçıb gizlenmek çarelerini öğrettiler. Bu suretle İns, Cinden intifa' etti, zevkler, safalar yaptı. İnsin bunları rızalariyle kabul etmesinden ve teshilât göstererek muavenette bulunmasından da Cinn intifa' etti, murad ve maksuduna erdi. Binaenaleyh bu babda mes'uliyyet yalnız Cinn dostlarımızın değildir. Doğrusu biz yekdiğerimizden istifade ettik ��ë 2 Ü Ì¤ä b¬ a u Ü ä b aÛ£ ˆ©¬ô a u£ Ü¤o Û ä 6b›� ve bizim için ta'yin ve tesmiye ettiğin ecelimize yettik: bize verdiğin mühletin nihayetine erdik.» -Ya'ni Sûrenin başında « ��ë a u 3¥ ß¢Ž à£¦ó Ç¡ä¤† ê¢ q¢á£ a ã¤n¢á¤ m à¤n Š¢ëæ � » diye beyan olunan eceli müsemmâ, bu gayei müddet, bu yevmi haşr-ü kıyamet geldi çattı» diye ı'tirafı zünûb ile Cinn dostlarına muavenet ve mes'uliyyetlerine iştirâk eyleyecektir. Allah da ne diyecek bilir misiniz? ��Ó b4 aÛä£ b‰¢ ß r¤ì¨íØ¢á¤  bÛ¡†©íå Ï©îè b¬ a¡Û£ b ß b ‘ b¬õ aÛÜ£¨é¢6� muhakkak diyecek ki ve hattâ ezelde demiştir ki o ateş, narı cehennem, mesvanız, ikametgâhınız, yatağınızdır. Orada İns-ü Cinn hepiniz muhalleden kalacaksınız, ancak sh:»2054 Allahın dilediği müddet müstesnâ- « ��a¡Û£ b ß å¤ ‘ b¬õ aÛÜ£¨é¢� » buyurulmayıb da « ��a¡Û£ b ß b ‘ b¬õ aÛÜ£¨é¢� » buyurulmasından anlaşılır ki huludı nardan bu istisna' ba'zı eşhasa değil, ba'zı ezmana âiddir. Ve beyan olunduğuna göre Allahın dilediği ba'zı zemanlar küffar, ateşten çıkarılıb soğuğa, zemherire atılacak, sonra yine nâra iade olunacaktır. ��a¡æ£ ‰ 2£ Ù y Ø©îá¥ Ç Ü©îá¥›� şübhe yok ki rabbın hem bir hakîm hem bir alîmdir: Yaptığını hikmetle muhkem yapar ve İns-ü Cinn bütün sekaleynin de gizli açık bütün hallerini ve lâyık oldukları cezaları bilir. Hukmünü meşiyyetini bilerek verir. İşte Allahın hepsi öyle diyerek haşredeceği ve Cinn dostu İnsin öyle hakîm ve alîm olan rabbının da böyle dediği günü düşün. 129. ��ë × ˆ¨Û¡Ù ã¢ì Û£©ó 2 È¤œ aÛÄ£ bÛ¡à©îå 2 È¤š¦b 2¡à b × bã¢ìa í Ø¤Ž¡j¢ìæ ;›� ve işte biz zalimleri kesbedegeldikleri -kesbini i'tiyad ettikleri- müktesebatları sebebiyle birbirlerine böyle dost yaparız.- Kesibleri, âdetleri birbirlerine benzeyenler birbirlerini görmeseler bile uzaktan uzağa birbirlerine dost olurlar, yekdiğerini müdafaa ve mes'uliyyetlerine iştirâk ederler. İns-ü Cinden zalimler, haksızlar da kesibde müşareket ve mücanesetlerinden dolayı yekdiğerini ma'zur göstermek isterken haşir günü i'tirafı cürümde ve mes'uliyyet-ü cezada birbirlerine iştirâk ederek hem kendi cürümlerini ıkrar, hem dostları aleyhinde şehadet eylerler ki ilmi hikmeti İlâhiyyede bu bir kaidedir. Bunun için yevmi haşirde Allah « ��í b ß È¤’ Š aÛ¤v¡å£¡ Ó †¡ a¤n Ø¤r Š¤m¢á¤ ß¡å aÛ¤b¡ã¤7¡� » diye ma'şeri cinni İns hisabına tevbih ettiği zeman Cinn hiç bir cevab vermediği halde onların İnsten olan dostları, dostlukları muktezasınca ortaya atılarak mes'uliyyeti üzerlerine alarak Cinni ma'zur göstermeğe çalışırken yekdiğerinden istifade ederek müştereken mücrim olduklarını i'tiraf edecek ve bu suretle, Cinnin ayrı, İnsin ayrı bir ma'şer değil, hey'eti mecmuasının bir ma'şer, ayni vicdan, ayni kesb, ayni mes'uliyyet taşıyan ve ayni sh:»2055 cezaya müstahık bulunan bir hey'eti içtimaiyye olduklarını ıkrar ve isbat eyliyeceklerdir. Ve hakîm-ü alîm olan rabbül'âlemîn de « ��aÛä£ b‰¢ ß r¤ì¨íØ¢á¤  bÛ¡†©íå Ï©îè b¬ a¡Û£ b ß b ‘ b¬õ aÛÜ£¨é¢6� » hukmünü verirken hepsine birden şu hıtabı tevbihi yapacaktır: 130. ��í b ß È¤’ Š aÛ¤v¡å£¡ ë aÛ¤b¡ã¤¡›� Ey Cinn-ü İns ma'şeri: Ey gizli ve açık Şeytanlarla tebaalarından müteşekkil olan cemaati sekaleyn! ��a Û á¤ í b¤m¡Ø¢á¤ ‰¢¢3¥ ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤›� size sizden Resuller gelmedi mi? ��í Ô¢–£¢ìæ Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ a¨í bm©ó›� onlar size benim âyetlerimi nakl-ü beyan ediyor. ��ë í¢ä¤ˆ¡‰¢ëã Ø¢á¤ Û¡Ô b¬õ í ì¤ß¡Ø¢á¤ ç¨ˆ 6a›� ve bu gününüzün, bu korkunç haşır gününün bu dehşetli telâkısini haber vererek sizi inzar ve tahzir eyliyorlar değil mi idi? -Bütün o ma'şeri Cinn-ü İns bu hıtabı tevbiha cevaben ��Ó bÛ¢ìa ‘ è¡†¤ã b Ç Ü¨¬ó a ã¤1¢Ž¡ä b›� biz kendi nefislerimiz, vicdanlarımız hakkı şuurlarımız aleyhine şehadet ettik: Evet bizden Resuller geldi, fakat biz onlara yalan, Allah öyle bir şey indirmedi göndermedi dedik. Şeytanet ve zevk için hakka batıl, batıla hak dedik « ��Ó †¤ u b¬õ ã b ã ˆ©íŠ¥ Ï Ø ˆ£ 2¤ä b ë Ó¢Ü¤ä b ß b ã Œ£ 4 aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß¡å¤ ‘ ó¤õ§7� » demişlerdir. ��ë Ë Š£ m¤è¢á¢ aÛ¤z î¨ìñ¢ aÛ†£¢ã¤î b›� ve çünkü içinde bulundukları alçak hayat, Dünya denilen hayat, onları mağrur etti, aldattı ��ë ‘ è¡†¢ëa Ç Ü¨¬ó a ã¤1¢Ž¡è¡á¤ a ã£ è¢á¤ × bã¢ìa × bÏ¡Š©íå ›� bundan dolayı kendi aleyhlerinde, kendi nefislerine ve vicdanlarına karşı hepsi Dünyada kâfir olduklarına şehadet ettiler.- Ya'ni hepsi kendilerinin Peygamberlere ve onların tebliğ ettikleri âyâtullaha kâfir olduklarını ve yaptıkları fenalıkların bir çoğunu da bile bile yaptıklarını Dünyada kendi nefislerinde ve vicdanlarında bilirler ve kendilerine karşı böyle şehadet ederler. Âhırete böyle gidecek olanlar o gün yevmi haşirde huzurı İlâhîde de o suâle sh:»2056 karşı yine böyle kendi kendilerine müttefikan şehadet edeceklerdir. -İns-ü Cinn mecmuunun bir ma'şer olabilmesinden anlaşılır ki ma'şeri İnsin rusülü ma'şeri Cinnin de rusülü demektir. Ve her Peygambere İns-ü Cinn Şeytanlarının düşman olması bununla da alâkadardır. Ve bahusus Hâtemül'enbiyanın «Resulüssekaleyn» olduğunda şübhe yoktur, Netekim Bûsırî bunu şu beytiyle anlatmıştır: �ßzà† î†aÛØìãîå ëaÛrÔÜîå ëaÛ1ŠíÔîå ßå ÇŠl ëßå Çvá� ��QSQ› ‡¨Û¡Ù a æ¤ Û á¤ í Ø¢å¤ ‰ 2£¢Ù ß¢è¤Ü¡Ù aÛ¤Ô¢Š¨ô 2¡Ä¢Ü¤á§ ë a ç¤Ü¢è b Ë bÏ¡Ü¢ìæ RSQ› ë Û¡Ø¢3£§ … ‰ u bp¥ ß¡à£ b Ç à¡Ü¢ìa6 ë ß b ‰ 2£¢Ù 2¡Ì bÏ¡3§ Ç à£ b í È¤à Ü¢ìæ SSQ› ë ‰ 2£¢Ù aÛ¤Ì ä¡ó£¢ ‡¢ëaÛŠ£ y¤à ò¡6 a¡æ¤ í ’ b¤ í¢ˆ¤ç¡j¤Ø¢á¤ ë í Ž¤n ‚¤Ü¡Ñ¤ ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡×¢á¤ ß b í ’ b¬õ¢ × à b¬ a ã¤’ b ×¢á¤ ß¡å¤ ‡¢‰£¡í£ ò¡ Ó ì¤â§ a¨ Š©íå 6 TSQ› a¡æ£ ß b m¢ìÇ †¢ëæ Û b¨p§= ë ß b¬ a ã¤n¢á¤ 2¡à¢È¤v¡Œ©íå USQ› Ó¢3¤ í bÓ ì¤â¡ aÇ¤à Ü¢ìa Ç Ü¨ó ß Ø bã n¡Ø¢á¤ a¡ã£©ó Ç bß¡3¥7 Ï Ž ì¤Ò m È¤Ü à¢ìæ = ß å¤ m Ø¢ìæ¢ Û é¢ Ç bÓ¡j ò¢ aÛ†£ a‰¡6 a¡ã£ é¢ Û b í¢1¤Ü¡|¢ aÛÄ£ bÛ¡à¢ìæ › �� sh:»2057 Meali Şerifi Bu şundan ki: Rabbın memleketleri ahâlisi gâfil halleder iken zulm ile helâk edici değildir 131 ve her biri için amellerinden dereceler vardır rabbın ne işlediklerinden gâfil de değil 132 Rabbın ganiy, merhametli, yoksa dilerse sizi ortadan kaldırır, arkanızdan yerinize dilediğini getirir, nasıl ki sizi başka bir kavmın zürriyyetinden inşa buyurdu 133 Size edilen va'd-ü vaîd muhakkak başınıza gelecektir, siz onun önüne geçemezsiniz 134 Ey kavmım, de: Bütün kuvvetinizle yapın yapacağınızı ben vazifemi yapıyorum, artık yakında bileceksiniz: Dünya evinin sonu kimin olacak? Şu muhakkak ki zalimler felâh bulmazlar 135 Hele şu halde bulunan zalimler nasıl felâh bulabilirler ki: ��VSQ› ë u È Ü¢ìa Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ß¡à£ b ‡ ‰ a ß¡å aÛ¤z Š¤t¡ ë aÛ¤b ã¤È bâ¡ ã –©îj¦b Ï Ô bÛ¢ìa ç¨ˆ a Û¡Ü£¨é¡ 2¡Œ Ç¤à¡è¡á¤ ë ç¨ˆ a Û¡’¢Š × b¬ö¡ä 7b Ï à b × bæ Û¡’¢Š × b¬ö¡è¡á¤ Ï Ü b í –¡3¢ a¡Û ó aÛÜ£¨é¡7 ë ß b × bæ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ Ï è¢ì í –¡3¢ a¡Û¨ó ‘¢Š × b¬ö¡è¡á¤6  b¬õ ß b í z¤Ø¢à¢ìæ WSQ› ë × ˆ¨Û¡Ù ‹ í£ å Û¡Ø r©îŠ§ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå Ó n¤3 a ë¤Û b…¡ç¡á¤ ‘¢Š × b¬ëª¯¢ç¢á¤ Û¡î¢Š¤…¢ëç¢á¤ ë Û¡î Ü¤j¡Ž¢ìa Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ …©íä è¢á¤6 ë Û ì¤ ‘ b¬õ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß b Ï È Ü¢ìê¢ Ï ˆ ‰¤ç¢á¤ ë ß b í 1¤n Š¢ëæ ›� ��h:»2058 ��XSQ› ë Ó bÛ¢ìa ç¨ˆ¡ê©¬ a ã¤È bâ¥ ë y Š¤t¥ y¡v¤Š¥9 Û b í À¤È à¢è b¬ a¡Û£ b ß å¤ ã ’ b¬õ¢ 2¡Œ Ç¤à¡è¡á¤ ë a ã¤È bâ¥ y¢Š£¡ß o¤ Ã¢è¢ì‰¢ç b ë a ã¤È bâ¥ Û b í ˆ¤×¢Š¢ëæ a¤á aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ç Ü î¤è b aÏ¤n¡Š a¬õ¦ Ç Ü î¤é¡6  ,î v¤Œ©íè¡á¤ 2¡à b × bã¢ìa í 1¤n Š¢ëæ YSQ› ë Ó bÛ¢ìa ß b Ï©ó 2¢À¢ìæ¡ ç¨ˆ¡ê¡ aÛ¤b ã¤È bâ¡  bÛ¡– ò¥ Û¡ˆ¢×¢ì‰¡ã b ë ß¢z Š£ â¥ Ç Ü¨¬ó a ‹¤ë au¡ä 7b ë a¡æ¤ í Ø¢å¤ ß î¤n ò¦ Ï è¢á¤ Ï©îé¡ ‘¢Š × b¬õ¢6  ,î v¤Œ©íè¡á¤ ë •¤1 è¢á¤6 a¡ã£ é¢ y Ø©îá¥ Ç Ü©îá¥ PTQ› Ó †¤  Ž¡Š aÛ£ ˆ©íå Ó n Ü¢ì¬a a ë¤Û b… ç¢á¤  1 è¦b 2¡Ì î¤Š¡ Ç¡Ü¤á§ ë y Š£ ß¢ìa ß b ‰ ‹ Ó è¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÏ¤n¡Š a¬õ¦ Ç Ü ó aÛÜ£¨é¡6 Ó †¤ ™ Ü£¢ìa ë ß b × bã¢ìa ß¢è¤n †©íå ;› �� Meali Şerifi Tuttular Allâh için onun yarattıklarından: Hars ve en'amdan bir hıssa ayırdılar, zuumlarınca şu, dediler: Allâh için, sh:»2059 şu da şeriklerimiz için, amma şerikleri için olan Allah tarafına geçmez, Allah için olana gelince o şerikleri tarafına geçer, ne fenâ hukûmet yapıyorlar 136 Yine bunun gibi müşriklerden çoğuna evlâdlarını öldürmeyi de o taptıkları şerikler iyi bir şey gibi gösterdi, hem kendilerini ifnâ etmek için, hem dinlerini berbad edib şaşırmak için, eğer Allah dilese idi bunu yapmazlardı, o halde bırak onları uydurdukları kanunlarla ne halleri varsa görsünler 137 Zu'umlarınca dediler ki «şunlar ilişilmez en'âm ve hars, bunları ancak dilediğimize yedireceğiz, şunlar da sırtları haram edilmiş, en'âm «diğer bir takım en'amı da Allâhın ismini anmadan boğazlarlar, hep bunları Allâha iftirâ ederek yaparlar, iftirâ ettikleri için Allâh yakında cezâlarını verecek 138 Bir de şu en'âmın karınlarındaki yavrular sırf erkeklerimizin, kadınlarımıza ise haram, eğer ölü doğarsa o vakıt onda hepsi ortak» dediler, Allâh onlara isnadlarının cezâsını yakında verecek, her halde o hakîmdir, alîmdir 139 Bilgisizlikle düşüncesizlikle evlâdlarını öldürenler ve Allâhın kendilerine merzuk buyurduğu ni'metleri Allâha iftirâ ederek harâm ve memnu' kılanlar şübhe yok ki ziyan ettiler. Şübhe yok ki yanlış gittiler, ve hiç bir zeman muvaffak olmadılar 140 136. ��ë u È Ü¢ìa Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ß¡à£ b ‡ ‰ a ß¡å aÛ¤z Š¤t¡ ë aÛ¤b ã¤È bâ¡ ã –©îj¦b›� Müşrikler diğer zulümlerinden başka bir de tuttular Allaha halkettiği şeylerden hars-ü en'amdan -hasılât ve hayvanattan- bir hıssa ta'yin ettiler. Buna mukabil bir hıssa de uydurdukları şeriklere ayırdılar da ��Ï Ô bÛ¢ìa ç¨ˆ a Û¡Ü£¨é¡ 2¡Œ Ç¤à¡è¡á¤ ë ç¨ˆ a Û¡’¢Š × b¬ö¡ä 7b›� zu'mlarınca şu Allahın şu da şeriklerimizin dediler �����Ï à b × bæ Û¡’¢Š × b¬ö¡è¡á¤ Ï Ü b í –¡3¢ a¡Û ó aÛÜ£¨é¡7›� fakat şeriklerine aid olan Allaha vâsıl olmaz, Allah uğruna sarfedilmez ��ë ß b × bæ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ Ï è¢ì í –¡3¢ a¡Û¨ó ‘¢Š × b¬ö¡è¡á¤6›� Allaha âid olan ise şeriklerine vâsıl olur, onlar uğruna sarfedilir, sh:»2060 -Binaenaleyh binnetice hiç birinin hayrı olmaz, hepsi hebâ olur gider. �� b¬õ ß b í z¤Ø¢à¢ìæ ›� bunların hukümleri ne fena hukümdür!..- Allâhın halkına başkalarını teşrik etmek, Allah için dediklerinde de Allâhın şer'ını değil, kendi zu'mlarını esas ittihaz eylemek ve sonra uydurub, uydukları şeriklerini Allâha tercih edib binnetice Allah için hiç bir şey yapmamış olmak ve Allahın yarattığı ve kendilerine nasîb ettiği mal-ü menalı bu suretle boş boşuna sarf-ü istihlâk edib hiç bir hayır kazanmamak ne câhilâne, ne zalimane, ne bedbahtâne bir hukümdür, ne büyük husrandır?!.. Rivayet olunduğuna göre Arab müşrikleri ekib dikdikleri harsten ve yetiştirdikleri deve, sığır, koyun, keçi hayvanattan ba'zı şeyleri kendi fikirlerince Allah için, ba'zı şeyleri de diğer ilâhları namına ta'yin eder, ayırırlar ve bir şahsın varidatından böyle iki nevi' masraf çıkardı. Allah için dediklerini müsafire ve fukaraya, diğer ilâhları için ayırdıklarını da onların masarifine ve huzurlarında yapılacak ayîne, kesilecek kurbanlara hademe ücreti ve sâireye sarfederlerdi. Sonra bakarlar Allah için diye ayırdıkları iyi çıkar neşv-ü nema bulursa dönerler onu ilâhlarına onu onlar namına bırakırlar. «Allâh ganiydir, bunlar fakîrdir» derler. Ve bu suretle ilâhlarını Allaha tercih ederler ve Allâh için ayırdıklarını onlara sarfederler, fakat onlar için ayırdıklarını Allah için sarfetmezlerdi ki işte bu âyetlerde Arab müşriklerinin akıl ü fikir kabul etmez cehalet-ü dalâletlerine, hayatı ıktısadiyye ve içtimaıyyelerindeki perişanlıklara müteallık ba'zı fenalıkları beyan olunurken evvelâ, bu âyet ile bu âdet ve mezhebe işaret olunarak bunun amelî noktai nazardan bütün seyyiatın umdesi ve sebebi aslîsi olduğu gösterilmiştir. Maamafih âyetin sureti ifadesi iyice mülâhaza sh:»2061 edildiği zaman anlaşılır ki bu yalnız Arab müşriklerinin bu âdet ve mezhebini tasvir değil, alel'umum müşrikliğin amelî noktai nazarından milletleri nasıl masarifi biyhudeye giriftar ve nasıl bir marazı ıktisadiye düçar edib dinî, dünyevî perişanlıklarla akıbet husranına sürüklediğini göstermektedir. Burada iyman ile şirki evvelâ biri i'tikadî biri amelî olmak üzere iki noktai nazarla mülâhaza etmelidir. Evvelâ, i'tikadî noktai nazardan bir mü'mini muvahhid Allahdan başka hakem ve Allahın hukmünden başka huküm tanımadığı için bütün a'mâl-ü harekâtında yalnız o noktai nazarla hareket etmek ve binaenaleyh kâr-u kisbinde Allahdan başkasının hukmü namına bir kazanç sevdasında bulunmıyacağı gibi Allahdan başkasının hukmü namına bir masraf da yapmamak ve ne sarfederse yalnız hakk-u adl olan hukmullah namına ve yalnız kanunı ilâhîye tevfikan bir masraf ıhtiyar etmek ıktiza eder. Ve böyle olan masrafların da hepsi akıbet i'tibariyle mahzı hayr ve müfid olur. İ'tikadî noktaî nazardan böyle olan bir mü'min muvahhid bu iyman ve i'tikadını amelî noktai nazardan da böyle tatbik edebilirse i'tikaden ve amelen mü'mini tam bir müslimi kâmil olur. Ve «akıbetüddar» onun, o i'tikad ve amelde bulunanların olur. Bu i'tikadını ameliyyatta tatbık edemezse o zaman da i'tikaden mü'min olmakla beraber amelen bir müşrik vaz'ıyyetinde bulunur ve fasık olur. Ve bundan dolayıdır ki velev bizzarure olsun müşriklerin tahtı tabiiyyeiinde kalıb hukümlerine ve amellerine itaat ve iştirâk etmek mecburiyyetinde bulunanlar i'tıkadî veya amelî şirke sürüklenmekten hâli kalamazlar. Kalben ve i'tikaden muhalefetle beraber muvafakati ameliyye şirki amelîyi, kalben rıza ise şirki i'tikadîyi istilzam eyliyeceğinden balâda « ��ë a¡æ¤ a Ÿ È¤n¢à¢ìç¢á¤ a¡ã£ Ø¢á¤ Û à¢’¤Š¡×¢ìæ ;� » buyurulmuş idi. Hâsılı tevhıdin ilk neticesi ameliyyesi her yaptığı masrafı yalnız Allah için yaptıran bir ıktısadi amelîdir. Şirke gelince: sh:»2062 İ'tikadî noktai nazardan şirk, Allahdan başka gizli veya açık perestiş edecek ma'bud, hukmüne ittiba' edilecek hakem tanımak demek olduğu için bir müşrik harekâtında ba'zan Allahı dahi hisaba katmak hiss-ü ıhtiyacından vareste kalamamakla beraber ekseriya kendisine daha yakından müessir farzettiği diğer ma'budları, şerikleri namına yürür, ve bunun için kazancında hukmi hakka muhalif emeller ta'kıbettiği gibi sarfiyatında da muzır, haksız, ve biyhude olarak o ma'budları namına bir takım vergilere ve masraflara mahkûm olur. Ve artık onun büdcesinde iki masraf vardır. Birisi vücudı hakkın vücubı zatîsine binaen sırf kendi şahsî duygusiyle ıhtiyac hisseylediği cüz'î bir hak ve hayır masrafı, birisi de hukmi şirkin tahmil ettiği biyhude, hevaî, hayırsız istihlâki mahz olan masraftırki memleketleri yıkan, milletleri ezib harâb eden hayatî ve ahlâkî buhranların, ictimaî ıztırabların en mühim sebeblerinden biri olan buhran ve sefaleti ıktisadiyyenin sebebi bilhassa bu masraftır. Bu, o masraftır ki hiç biri Allâh için olmaz boşuna istihlâkten, soyulmaktan başka hiç bir şey ifade etmez. Bil'akis Allâh için ayrılan kazancları da kendine çeker, sarfına veya husnı sarfına mani' olur. Ve artık bu halde bulunanların hiç bir hayırları olmaz. Bütün amelleri ve bütün kazancları Şeytanlar uğuruna hebaen mensûrâ telef olur gider. Ve işte « ��Ï à b × bæ Û¡’¢Š × b¬ö¡è¡á¤ Ï Ü b í –¡3¢ a¡Û ó aÛÜ£¨é¡7 ë ß b × bæ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ Ï è¢ì í –¡3¢ a¡Û¨ó ‘¢Š × b¬ö¡è¡á¤6� » mazmunu alel'umum şirkin bu neticei seyyiesini iş'ar ve ıhtar etmektedir. Bunun için buyuruluyor ki: 137. ��ë × ˆ¨Û¡Ù ›� Ve böyle -iki nevi' masrafa sevkedib Allâh için ayrılanı da şirk uğuruna sarf ettirerek felâketi iktisadiyyeyi artırmak ve buna sebeb veren o çirkin ahkâmı şirki süsleyib hoş göstermek suretiyledir ki ��‹ í£ å Û¡Ø r©îŠ§ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå Ó n¤3 a ë¤Û b…¡ç¡á¤ ‘¢Š × b¬ëª¯¢ç¢á¤›� o taptıkları ve namlarına masraflar yaptıkları şerikleri, o İns-ü Cinn şeytanla- sh:»2063 rı müşriklerin çoğuna evlâdlarını katletmeyi tezyin etti ve hoş gösterdi.- Kazandıklarını çektiler, zaruretlere giriftar ettiler, akıllarını fikirlerini, hislerini tevehhümat ile ifsad eylediler, haşyeti imlak, ya'ni züğürtlük korkusu ve bir takım ilcaâtı bâtıle ile yetişmiş evlâdlarını öldürmeyi, putlara kurban etmeyi, kızlarını diri diri mezarlara gömmeyi, iskatı cenîn etmeyi ve bu suretle kendi nesillerini kendilerine kırdırmayı bir iktisad, bir akıl, bir namus, bir din işi gibi iyi bir şey diye telkîn eylediler. Ve bu tezyini o şürekâ, iki maksad için yaptılar: ��Û¡î¢Š¤…¢ëç¢á¤ ë Û¡î Ü¤j¡Ž¢ìa Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ …©íä è¢á¤6›� Müşrikleri helâk etmek için ve dinlerini telbis eylemek için -ki Murad Hazreti İbrahim ve İsmailden mevrus olan dinleridir. ����ë Û ì¤ ‘ b¬õ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß b Ï È Ü¢ìê¢›�� Ve fakat rabbın dilemiş olsa idi bu tezyini veya bu katli yapamazlardı. Mâdemki yapıyorlar demek ki dilememiştir. Ve demek ki rabbın onların Dünya ve Âhıret helâklerini murad etmiştir. Binaenaleyh ��Ï ˆ ‰¤ç¢á¤ ë ß b í 1¤n Š¢ëæ ›� sen onları uydurdukları iftiralarına bırak. Bırak ki helâk olsunlar.- Bunlar bu suretle bir takım ahkâm uydurarak 138. ��ë Ó bÛ¢ìa›� bir de dediler ki ��ç¨ˆ¡ê©¬ a ã¤È bâ¥ ë y Š¤t¥ y¡v¤Š¥9›� şunlar mahcur ve memnu' en'âm ve harstır ��Û b í À¤È à¢è b¬ a¡Û£ b ß å¤ ã ’ b¬õ¢›� bunları bizim dilediklerimizden başka kimse yiyemez ��2¡Œ Ç¤à¡è¡á¤›� bu sırf kendi zu'mlarıncadır. -Çünkü onlardan kendilerinin dilemediği nice kimseler yer ve diledikleri nice kimseler de yiyemez. Gerek tekvinî ve gerek teşriî meşiyyeti hâkime onların değil, Allahındır. Onlar ise bu hukmü verirken mintarafillâh hiç bir delil-ü huccete istinad etmiş değil, mücer- sh:»2064 red kendi zu'mlariyle böyle söylemişlerdir. ��ë a ã¤È bâ¥ y¢Š£¡ß o¤ Ã¢è¢ì‰¢ç b›� Şunlar da, dediler, bir takım en'âmdır ki zahrları tahrim edilmiştir: Binilmesi, yük yükletilmesi ve her hangi bir suretle isti'mal ve intifa' olunması harâmdır. -Ya'ni behîre, sâibe, hamîdir. (Sûrei «Mâide» de «��ß b u È 3 aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß¡å¤ 2 z©îŠ ñ§ ë Û b  b¬ö¡j ò§� » bak). ��ë a ã¤È bâ¥ Û b í ˆ¤×¢Š¢ëæ a¤á aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ç Ü î¤è b›� Şunlar da diğer bir takım en'âmdır, dediler ki bunlar üzerine Allâhın ismini zikretmezler.- Putları namına keserler veya üzerinde hacce gitmez, «lebbeykâllahümme» demezlerdi. ��aÏ¤n¡Š a¬õ¦ Ç Ü î¤é¡6›� Hep bu hukümleri, bu taksimi Allaha iftira ederek uydurdular �� ,î v¤Œ©íè¡á¤ 2¡à b × bã¢ìa í 1¤n Š¢ëæ ›� yapa geldikleri, âdet edindikleri iftiralarıyle Allah onların cezâlarını verecektir. 139. ��ë Ó bÛ¢ìa ß b Ï©ó 2¢À¢ìæ¡ ç¨ˆ¡ê¡ aÛ¤b ã¤È bâ¡›� bir de dediler şu en'âmın karınlarındakiler -zü'mlarınca zarhları tahrim edilen bahîrelerin, sâibelerin gebe oldukları yavruları �� bÛ¡– ò¥ Û¡ˆ¢×¢ì‰¡ã b›� sade erkeklerimize halâl ��ë ß¢z Š£ â¥ Ç Ü¨¬ó a ‹¤ë au¡ä 7b›� kadınlarımıza haramdır.- Lâkin bu hurmet o hayvanların karınlarındaki yavrular diri olduğu takdirdedir. ��ë a¡æ¤ í Ø¢å¤ ß î¤n ò¦›� ve şayed ölü ise, ölü doğarsa ��Ï è¢á¤ Ï©îé¡ ‘¢Š × b¬õ¢6›� o vakıt erkek kadın hepsi bunda müşterektirler. -Böyle dediler ve bu suretle kadınlara yalnız meyteye iştirâk edebilmekten başka bir hak tanımıyarak zulm-u hakaret ettiler. �� ,î v¤Œ©íè¡á¤ ë •¤1 è¢á¤6›� Allah onlara bu tavsıflerinin- bu hıll-ü hurmet vasıflarının -cezasını verecektir. ��a¡ã£ é¢ y Ø©îá¥ Ç Ü©îá¥›� Çünkü o hakîm alîmdir.- Böyle haksızlıkları cezasız bırakmaz. sh:»2065 Hassafın Kitâbül'evkafında nakline göre Hazreti Aişe radıyallahü anha evlâdı inası mahrum ederek munhasıran evlâdı zükûra yapılan vakıfları da bu cahiliyye âdetine benzetmiş ve bu âyeti okumuştur. Hasılı, kadınları ancak lâşeye müstahık farzedib bu derece tahkîr ve mahrum etmek de evlâd öldürmek gibi mucibi mücazat ve husrandır. 140. ��Ó †¤  Ž¡Š aÛ£ ˆ©íå Ó n Ü¢ì¬a a ë¤Û b… ç¢á¤  1 è¦b 2¡Ì î¤Š¡ Ç¡Ü¤á§›� hiç şüphe yok ki ilimsizlikle sefahet ve hamakat yüzünden evladlarını katledenler ��ë y Š£ ß¢ìa ß b ‰ ‹ Ó è¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÏ¤n¡Š a¬õ¦ Ç Ü ó aÛÜ£¨é¡6›� ve Allahın kendilerine ihsan ettiği halâl rizkı Allaha iftira ederek tahrîm eyleyenler mutlak husrandadırlar. Bunlar ��Ó †¤ ™ Ü£¢ìa ë ß b × bã¢ìa ß¢è¤n †©íå ;›� muhakkak tarikı haktan sapmışlardır. Ve asla doğru yola gidenlerden değildirler. Bu hâl ile felâh bulmalarına ıhtimal yoktur. Halbuki:�� QTQ› ë ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©ô¬ a ã¤’ b u ä£ bp§ ß È¤Š¢ë‘ bp§ ë Ë î¤Š ß È¤Š¢ë‘ bp§ ë aÛä£ ‚¤3 ë aÛŒ£ ‰¤Ê ß¢‚¤n Ü¡1¦b a¢×¢Ü¢é¢ ë aÛŒ£ í¤n¢ìæ ë aÛŠ£¢ß£ bæ ß¢n ’ b2¡è¦b ë Ë î¤Š ß¢n ’ b2¡é§6 ×¢Ü¢ìa ß¡å¤ q à Š¡ê©¬ a¡‡ a¬ a q¤à Š ë a¨m¢ìa y Ô£ é¢ í ì¤â y – b…¡ê©9 ë Û b m¢Ž¤Š¡Ï¢ìa6 a¡ã£ é¢ Û b í¢z¡k£¢ aÛ¤à¢Ž¤Š¡Ï©îå =› �� sh:»2066 ��RTQ› ë ß¡å aÛ¤b ã¤È bâ¡ y à¢ìÛ ò¦ ë Ï Š¤‘¦6b ×¢Ü¢ìa ß¡à£ b ‰ ‹ Ó Ø¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ë Û b m n£ j¡È¢ìa ¢À¢ì ap¡ aÛ’£ ,î¤À bæ¡6 a¡ã£ é¢ Û Ø¢á¤ Ç †¢ë£¥ ß¢j©îå¥= STQ› q à bã¡î ò a ‹¤ë ax§7 ß¡å aÛš£ b¤æ¡ aq¤ä î¤å¡ ë ß¡å aÛ¤à È¤Œ¡ aq¤ä î¤å¡6 Ó¢3¤ a¨¬Ûˆ£ × Š í¤å¡ y Š£ â a â¡ aÛ¤b¢ã¤r î î¤å¡ a ß£ b a‘¤n à Ü o¤ Ç Ü î¤é¡ a ‰¤y bâ¢ aÛ¤b¢ã¤r î î¤å¡6 ã j£¡ìª¢@ã©ó 2¡È¡Ü¤á§ a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ • b…¡Ó©îå = TTQ› ë ß¡å aÛ¤b¡2¡3¡ aq¤ä î¤å¡ ë ß¡å aÛ¤j Ô Š¡ aq¤ä î¤å¡6 Ó¢3¤ a¨¬Ûˆ£ × Š í¤å¡ y Š£ â a â¡ aÛ¤b¢ã¤r î î¤å¡ a ß£ b a‘¤n à Ü o¤ Ç Ü î¤é¡ a ‰¤y bâ¢ aÛ¤b¢ã¤r î î¤å¡6 a â¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ ‘¢è † a¬õ a¡‡¤ ë •£¨îØ¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ 2¡è¨ˆ 7a Ï à å¤ a Ã¤Ü á¢ ß¡à£ å¡ aÏ¤n Š¨ô Ç Ü ó aÛÜ£¨é¡ × ˆ¡2¦b Û¡î¢š¡3£ aÛä£ b 2¡Ì î¤Š¡ Ç¡Ü¤á§6 a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Û b í è¤†¡ô aÛ¤Ô ì¤â aÛÄ£ bÛ¡à©îå ; UTQ› Ó¢3¤ Û b¬ a u¡†¢ Ï©ó ß b¬ a¢ë@y¡ó a¡Û ó£ ß¢z Š£ ß¦b Ç Ü¨ó Ÿ bÇ¡á§ í À¤È à¢é¢¬ a¡Û£ be¬ a æ¤ í Ø¢ìæ ß î¤n ò¦ a ë¤ … ß¦b ß Ž¤1¢ìy¦b a ë¤ Û z¤á ¡ä¤Œ©íŠ§ Ï b¡ã£ é¢ ‰¡u¤¥ a ë¤ Ï¡Ž¤Ô¦b a¢ç¡3£ Û¡Ì î¤Š¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ 2¡é©7 Ï à å¡ a™¤À¢Š£ Ë î¤Š 2 bÎ§ ë Û b Ç b…§ Ï b¡æ£ ‰ 2£ Ù Ë 1¢ì‰¥ ‰ y©îá¥› �� sh:»2067 �� VTQ› ë Ç Ü ó aÛ£ ˆ©íå ç b…¢ëa y Š£ ß¤ä b ×¢3£ ‡©ô Ã¢1¢Š§7 ë ß¡å aÛ¤j Ô Š¡ ë aÛ¤Ì ä á¡ y Š£ ß¤ä b Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ ‘¢z¢ìß è¢à b¬ a¡Û£ b ß b y à Ü o¤ Ã¢è¢ì‰¢ç¢à b¬ a ë¡ aÛ¤z ì aí b¬ a ë¤ ß b a¤n Ü Á 2¡È Ä¤á§6 ‡¨Û¡Ù u Œ í¤ä bç¢á¤ 2¡j Ì¤î¡è¡á¤9 ë a¡ã£ b Û – b…¡Ó¢ìæ WTQ› Ï b¡æ¤ × ˆ£ 2¢ìÚ Ï Ô¢3¤ ‰ 2£¢Ø¢á¤ ‡¢ë ‰ y¤à ò§ ë a¡È ò§7 ë Û b í¢Š …£¢ 2 b¤¢é¢ Ç å¡ aÛ¤Ô ì¤â¡ aÛ¤à¢v¤Š¡ß©îå XTQ›  ,î Ô¢ì4¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå a ‘¤Š ×¢ìa Û ì¤ ‘ b¬õ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß b¬ a ‘¤Š ×¤ä b ë Û b¬ a¨2 b¬ë¯ª¢ã b ë Û b y Š£ ß¤ä b ß¡å¤ ‘ ó¤õ§6 × ˆ¨Û¡Ù × ˆ£ l aÛ£ ˆ©íå ß¡å¤ Ó j¤Ü¡è¡á¤ y n£¨ó ‡ aÓ¢ìa 2 b¤ ä 6b Ó¢3¤ ç 3¤ Ç¡ä¤† ×¢á¤ ß¡å¤ Ç¡Ü¤á§ Ï n¢‚¤Š¡u¢ìê¢ Û äb 6 a¡æ¤ m n£ j¡È¢ìæ a¡Û£ b aÛÄ£ å£ ë a¡æ¤ a ã¤n¢á¤ a¡Û£ b m ‚¤Š¢•¢ìæ YTQ› Ó¢3¤ Ï Ü¡Ü£¨é¡ aÛ¤z¢v£ ò¢ aÛ¤j bÛ¡Ì ò¢7 Ï Ü ì¤ ‘ b¬õ Û è †¨íØ¢á¤ a u¤à È©îå › �� �� sh:»2068 �� ���PUQ› Ó¢3¤ ç Ü¢á£ ‘¢è † a¬õ ×¢á¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå í ’¤è †¢ëæ a æ£ aÛÜ£¨é y Š£ â ç¨ˆ 7a Ï b¡æ¤ ‘ è¡†¢ëa Ï Ü b m ’¤è †¤ ß È è¢á¤7 ë Û b m n£ j¡É¤ a ç¤ì a¬õ aÛ£ ˆ©íå × ˆ£ 2¢ìa 2¡b¨í bm¡ä b ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå Û b í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ 2¡bÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡ ë ç¢á¤ 2¡Š 2£¡è¡á¤ í È¤†¡Û¢ìæ ;› �� Meali Şerifi O ma'ruş ve gayri ma'ruş Cennet âsâ bağları: O tatları, yemişleri muhtelif mezruâtı, o hurmaları, zeytinleri, narları, birbirlerine hem benzer hem benzemez bir halde vücude getiren hep odur, her biri mahsul verince mahsûlünden yiyin, hasad günü hakkını da verin, bununla beraber israf etmeyin, çünkü o israf edenleri sevmez 141 En'âm içinden gerek yük götüreni ve gerek serileni vücude getiren de o, Allâhın size merzuk kıldığı ni'metlerden yiyin fakat Şeytanın adımlarına uymayın, çünkü o sizin için açık bir düşmandır 142 Sekiz eş: koyundan iki, keçiden iki, de ki: İki erkeği mi haram kıldı? Yoksa iki dişiyi mi? Yoksa iki dişinin rahimlerinin müştemil olduklarını mı? Eğer sadıksanız bana bir ilm ile haber verin 143 Ve deveden iki, sığırdan iki, de ki: İki erkeği mi haram kıldı? Yoksa iki dişiyi mi? Yoksa iki dişinin rahimlerinin müştemil olduklarını mı? Yoksa Allah size bu tahrîmi ferman buyururken şâhidler miydiniz? Öyle bigayri ilmin nasi ıdlâl için uydurduğu yalanı Allâha isnâd edenlerden daha zalim kim olabilir? Her halde Allah zalimler güruhunu doğru yola çıkarmaz 144 De ki: Bana vahyolunanlar içinde bu haram dediklerinizi yiyecek bir adama haram kılınmış bir şey bulmuyorum, meğer ki şunlar olsun: Ölü yahud dökülen kan yahud hınzir eti ki o şübhesiz bir pistir yahud Allahtan başkasının ismi anılmış sarîh bir fisk, ki bunlarda da her kim muztarr olursa di- sh:»2069 ğer bir muztarra tecâvüz etmediği ve zaruret mıkdârını aşmadığı takdirde şüphe yok ki Allah gafurdur rahîmdir 145 Yehudîlere her tırnaklıyı haram kıldık, bir de bunlara sığır ve en'amdan sırtlarında olan veya bağırsakları üzerinde bulunan veya kemikle ıhtilât eden kuyruk kısmından maada yağlarını dahi haram kıldık fakat bunu onlara bağıyleri yüzünden bir cezâ yaptık, şüphesiz biz her hussuta sâdıkız 146 Bunun üzerine seni tekzibe yeltenirlerse, de ki rabbınız bitmez tükenmez bir rahmet sahibi, fakat mücrimler güruhundan be'si de reddedilemez 147 Müşrik olanlar diyecekler ki: Allah dilese idi ne biz müşrik olurduk ne atalarımız, ne de bir şey haram kılabilirdik, bunlardan evvelkiler de böyle tekzib etmişlerdi, nihayet azâbımızı tattılar, hiç de, ilim denecek bir şey'iniz varmı ki bize çıkarasınız? Siz sırf bir zann ardından gidiyorsunuz ve siz ancak atıyorsunuz 148 İşte, de, hucceti baliğa ancak Allahın; evet, o dilese idi sizi hep birden hidayete erdirirdi 149 Haydin, de: Allah bunu haram etti diye şehadet edecek şahidlerinizi getirin, eğer gelir şehadet ederlerse sen onlarla beraber şehadet etme, âyetlerimizi tekzib edenlerin, o Âhırete inanmıyanların hevâlarına tabi' olma, nasıl olursun ki bunlar rablarına başkasını denk tutuyorlar 150 141. ��ë ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©ô¬ a ã¤’ b u ä£ bp§ ß È¤Š¢ë‘ bp§ ë Ë î¤Š ß È¤Š¢ë‘ bp§›� Halbuki Allah o halikı zîhandır ki ma'ruş ve gayri ma'ruş Cennetler: Yapıklı yapıksız, çardaklı çardaksız, köşklü köşksüz bağlar ��ë aÛä£ ‚¤3 ë aÛŒ£ ‰¤Ê ›� hurmalıklar, ekinler ��ß¢‚¤n Ü¡1¦b a¢×¢Ü¢é¢›� ki her birinin yemişleri muhtelif ��ë aÛŒ£ í¤n¢ìæ ë aÛŠ£¢ß£ bæ ß¢n ’ b2¡è¦b ë Ë î¤Š ß¢n ’ b2¡é§6›� müteşabih ve gayrı müteşabih zeytunlar, narlar inşa etti. -Ya'ni bütün bunları yenmek ve intifa' edilmek için yarattı. Bu âyetin bir nazıri yukarıda sebketmişti. Lâkin orada sani' tealânın vücuduna, kudretine ve ba's ba'- sh:»2070 delmevte istidlâl sadedinde vârid olduğu için nihayetinde icad ve gayei icada nazarı dikkati celbile « ��a¢ã¤Ä¢Š¢ë¬a a¡Û¨ó q à Š¡ê©¬ a¡‡ a¬ a q¤à Š ë í ä¤È¡é©6� » buyurulmuş idi, burada ise onu ıhtar ile beraber müşriklerin rızk hususundaki tazyık ve iftiralarına hacr-u tahrim da'valarına mukabil hak tealânın halkındaki minnet-ü ihsanını ızhar ve hars-ü en'amda hıll-ü ibahanın esâletini beyan siyakında vârid olduğu için buyuruluyor ki: ��×¢Ü¢ìa ß¡å¤ q à Š¡ê©¬ a¡‡ a¬ a q¤à Š ›� her biri meyve verdiği vakit meyvasından yiyin.- Mahcur değil me'zunsunuzdur. Maamafih ��ë a¨m¢ìa y Ô£ é¢ í ì¤â y – b…¡ê©9›� hasad günü hakkını da verin, muhtaç olanlara da yedirin. ��ë Û b m¢Ž¤Š¡Ï¢ìa6›� gerek yerken ve gerek hakkını verirken israf da etmeyin ��a¡ã£ é¢ Û b í¢z¡k£¢ aÛ¤à¢Ž¤Š¡Ï©îå =›� çünkü Allah müsrifleri sevmez. - Binaenaleyh « ��ë Û b m j¤Ž¢À¤è b ×¢3£ aÛ¤j Ž¤Á¡ Ï n Ô¤È¢† ß Ü¢ìß¦b ß z¤Ž¢ì‰¦a� » hukmünce ıktısada riayet eylemek ve müşriklerin düştüğü sefaleti ıktısadiyyeden sakınmak lâzım gelir.Görülüyor ki burada mahsulâtın hasadı günü yani kesilib toplandıkları vakıt edası vacib olan sabit bir hakkı bulunduğu iş'ar ve te'diyesi emrolunuyor. Fakat bu hakkın mıkdarı ve kimlere verilmesi lâzım geldiği tafsıl edilmeyib mutlak ve mücmel bırakılıyor. Bunun zekât ya'ni uşur ve nısfı uşur olduğu hakkında rivayetler varsa da zekât âyetleri Medinede nâzil olmuş bulunduğuna nazaran Mekkede nâzil olan bu âyetteki hakkın ondan başka bir sadakai vacibe olduğu ve mıkdarının ta'yini mükellefin israftan tevakkı ederek takdirine mütevakkıf ve maahazâ esası sırf mürüvveten verilecek bir sadakai nafile değil bir hak, bir vecibe bulunduğu beyan ediliyor ki yine Mekkî olan « ��ëaÛˆa‰íbp� » sûresindeki « ��ë Ï©¬ó a ß¤ì aÛ¡è¡á¤ y Õ£¥ Û¡ÜŽ£ b¬ö¡3¡ ë aÛ¤à z¤Š¢ëâ¡� » âyeti, kezalik sûrei «Mearic» deki sh:»2071 « ����ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå Ï©¬ó a ß¤ì aÛ¡è¡á¤ y Õ£¥ ß È¤Ü¢ìâ¥=P Û¡ÜŽ£ b¬ö¡3¡ ë aÛ¤à z¤Š¢ëâ¡:�� » âyeti bunun daha umumî surette bir beyanı demektir ki sâil ve mahruma verilecek bir hakk olduğunu gösterir, Maamafih bu âyetteki hak, mutlak olduğu cihetle zekât emirlerine riayetle bu hakkın dahi iyfa edilmiş olacağını ya'ni bu emrin uşre dahi şamil bulunduğu zâhirdir. 142. ��ë ß¡å aÛ¤b ã¤È bâ¡ y à¢ìÛ ò¦ ë Ï Š¤‘¦6b›� «Cennat» üzerine ma'tuftur. Evvelki âyette harsin bundan sonra da en'amın alel'ıtlak hılli beyan olunuyor. HAMULE, « �yb� » nın fethiyle yük götüren, ağırlık çeken tahammüllü demektir ki çektiği yüke « �yb� » nın zammiyle «humule» denilir. Bunu lisanımızda fethile söyliyenler yanlış söylerler. FERŞ, döşek demektir ki burada murad döşek gibi yere döşenen, yatırılıb kesilen veya yünlerinden, kıllarından döşekler, yaygılar, sergiler, postekiler yapılan veya yer yüzüne serilib yayılan demektir. Ya'ni en'am denilen yumuşak hayvanattan da hamule ve ferş: Yükler taşıyan ve yatırılıb kesilen şeyler yarattı. ��×¢Ü¢ìa ß¡à£ b ‰ ‹ Ó Ø¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢›� Allahın size halâl kılıb rızık yaptığı şeylerden yiyin ��ë Û b m n£ j¡È¢ìa ¢À¢ì ap¡ aÛ’£ ,î¤À bæ¡6›� Şeytanın izlerine uymayın -Uyub da Allahın halâl olarak nasıbettiği rızıklarınızı müşriklerin şu bahiyredir haramdır, şu saibedir haramdır dedikleri gibi tahrim etmeğe kendi kendinize hıll-ü hurmet ahkâmı vaz'etmeğe veya gayrın hukukuna tecavüz eylemeğe kalkışmayın ��a¡ã£ é¢ Û Ø¢á¤ Ç †¢ë£¥ ß¢j©îå¥=›� dir. Anifen geçtiği üzere Arab müşrikleri Allâha iftira ederek hars gibi en'âmın da ba'zılarını: kâh erkeğini, kâh dişisini, kâh dişinin rahimindekini tahrim ediyorlardı. Ahkâmı islâm nâzil olmaya başlayınca Resulullah ile mücadeleye kalkıştılar. Rivayet edildiğine göre hatîbleri sh:»2072 Malik ibni Avf ibni ebil'ahvasılcüşemî idi «ya Muhammed, demişti duyduk ki sen bir takım şeyleri halâl kılıyormuşsun» Resulullah da buyurmuştur ki «siz bir takım şeyleri aslı olmıyarak harâm kıldınız. Allah tealâ şu ezvacı semaniyeyi yenmek ve intifa' edilmek için yaratmış olduğu halde sizin dediğiniz tahrim nereden geldi? Erkeğinden mi dişisinden mi?» Bu sual üzerine Malik ibni Avf erkeğinden diye ta'lil etse erkeğin hep haram olması lâzım gelecek, dişisinden diye ta'lil etse hep dişiler haram olmak lâzım gelecek, rahim ile ta'lil etse ikisi de öyle olacak, tahrimi beşinci veya yedinci veya her hangi bir batna tahsıs etse bu neden, ne için? Hayret içinde kalmış, susmuş. «Neye söyle miyorsun?» Buyurulmuş. Mâlik «hayır, sen söyle ben dinleyeyim» demiş idi. İşte hamule ve ferş olarak yaratılan ve ekilleri halâl kılınan en'âmı izâh ile buyuruluyor ki: 143. ��q à bã¡î ò a ‹¤ë ax§7›� Ya'ni berveçhi âti sekiz eş yarattı ki ��ß¡å aÛš£ b¤æ¡ aq¤ä î¤å¡ aÛƒPPP›� ZEVC, cinsinden bir diğerile beraber bulunan demektir ki bunlardan her biri diğerine nazaran zevc, kendi kendine ferd tesmiye olunur. Ve binaenaleyh zevc ikisinin değil, ikiden birinin diğerine nazaran ismidir. İkisine birden «zevcan, zevceyn» denilir. Şu halde zevc tam ma'nâsile bizim «çift» dediğimiz değil «eş» ya'ni bir çiftin her bir tekidir. Meselâ sekiz çift dediğimiz zaman «on altı eş» anlaşılır. «Semaniyete ezvac» ise âyette beyan olunduğu üzere ikisi koyun, ikisi keçi, ikisi deve, ikisi sığır cinsinden olmak üzere erkek ve dişi dört çift fakat sekiz zevctir. Bu âyetlerde görülüyor ki en'âm denilen bu ezvâcı semâniyenin hıllini isbât ve tefhim için burada pek güzel bir tahric ve tenkıhı menat usulü gösterilmiştir: evvelâ ezvaci semaniye diye bir ihsâ, saniyen koyun sh:»2073 ve keçi ve ibil ve bakar olmak üzere dört cins mertebei mümaselet ve mücanesetlerine göre ikişer ikişer tasnif, salisen her sınıf ve çiftten ılleti hurmet olması muhtemil bulunan evsafı zatiyyelerini zükûret veya ünuset veya iştimali rahim olmak üzere hasr-ü istikra, rabian bunların hiç birile hurmetin münasebet ve mülâyemeti vücuden veya ademen telâzümü, deveranı, ıttırad ve in'ikâsı olmadığını bilbedahe irae ederek hiç birinde hılkaten ılleti hurmet bulunmadığını isbat eylemiştir ki işte ilmi usulde tafsıl olunduğu üzere bir müctehidin kıyasi fıkhî ile bil'ictihad isbati ahkâm edebilmesinin esası da böyle tahric ve tenkıhı menattır. Bu usuli ilmî bu âyetlerde böyle en güzel bir surette gösterildikten sonra hıll-ü hurmet mesailinde yalnız bu aklî usulün ya'ni kıyasın kâfi olmıyacağını ve kıyasın ilmî ve fıkhî olmak için menatın ya'ni ılletin her halde bir aslı sabite irca' ve istinadı lâzım geldiğini bu aslı sabitin de başka bir mı'yar ile değil ancak vahy ile sâbit olabileceğini anlatmak için faslı hıtab olmak üzere şöyle buyuruluyor: Ya Muhammed, 145. ��Ó¢3¤ Û b¬ a u¡†¢ Ï©ó ß b¬ a¢ë@y¡ó a¡Û ó£ ß¢z Š£ ß¦b Ç Ü¨ó Ÿ bÇ¡á§ í À¤È à¢é¢¬›� de ki bana vahyedilmiş olan da taam edecek kimseye haram kılınmış bir taam bulmuyorum ��a¡Û£ be¬ a æ¤ í Ø¢ìæ ß î¤n ò¦›� ancak yâhud lâkin meyte olması -ya'ni tezkiyesiz olarak türkçesi bısmıl olmıyarak ölmüş bulunması ki kendi kendine ölene, münhanikaya, mevkuzeye, mütereddiyeye, natıhaya, canavar yiyene hepsine şamildir. «Maide» ye bak. ��a ë¤ … ß¦b ß Ž¤1¢ìy¦b›� yâhud demi mesfuh, dökülmüş kan olması- ki ciğere, dalağa ve zebihten sonra damarlarda kalmış olan bakıyyeye şümulü yoktur. ��a ë¤ Û z¤á ¡ä¤Œ©íŠ§›� yâhud sh:»2074 domuz eti olması ��Ï b¡ã£ é¢ ‰¡u¤¥›� çünkü lâhmi hınzir ricistir. -Ya'ni alel'ıtlak necistir, pistir. Bu ta'lilden anlaşılır ki ne kadar pis şeyler varsa hepsi evleviyetle haramdır. Ve haram oldukları zahirdir. Netekim « ��ë í¢z Š£¡â¢ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¢ aÛ¤‚ j b¬ö¡s � » âyetiyle bu, sureti umumiyyede tansıs da edilmiştir. Ve bu suretle « ��Ï b¡ã£ é¢ ‰¡u¤¥� » ılleti meyte ve demi mesfuhun hurmetlerine de biddelâle ıllettir. Sûrei «Maide» de geçtiği veçhile hamirde «rics» olduğu için bu ta'lilde müskirat dahi dahildir. Balâda geçen « ���ë ‡ ‰¢ëa Ã bç¡Š aÛ¤b¡q¤á¡ ë 2 bŸ¡ä é¢6�� » âyetinin mazmunu da gösterir ki rics dahi zahir ve batın olmaktan eamdır. Binaenaleyh yalnız zahiren pis olanlar değil batınen pis olanlar da haramdır. ��a ë¤ Ï¡Ž¤Ô¦b a¢ç¡3£ Û¡Ì î¤Š¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ 2¡é©7›� yahud bir fisk olması onunla Allahın gayriye haykırılmış bulunması müstesnadır ki bunlar haramdırlar.»- Allahın gayrisine haykırılmış olmanın zahiri Allahın gayrisinin ismi zikrolunarak kesilenler demektir. Bununla beraber « ��Ï¡Ž¤Ô¦b� » kaydi « ��ë Û b m b¤×¢Ü¢ìa ß¡à£ b Û á¤ í¢ˆ¤× Š¡ a¤á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ç Ü î¤é¡ ë a¡ã£ é¢ Û 1¡Ž¤Õ¥6� » âyeti mucebince amden metruküttesmiyenin, kezalik sûrei «Maide» âyetindeki « ��ë ß b ‡¢2¡| Ç Ü ó aÛä£¢–¢k¡ ë a æ¤ m Ž¤n Ô¤Ž¡à¢ìa 2¡bÛ¤b ‹¤Û bâ¡6 ‡¨Û¡Ø¢á¤ Ï¡Ž¤Õ¥6� » fıkrası mucebince mâ zübiha alennusub ile meysir kısmetlerinin de « ��ß b¬ a¢ç¡3£ Û¡Ì î¤Š¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡� » kabîlinden olduğuna işarettir, ��Ï à å¡ a™¤À¢Š£ ›� sonra her kim muztarrolur -yiyecek bir halâl bulamaz da mahmasa halinde sevkı zaruretle bunlardan yemek ıztırarında kalırsa ��Ë î¤Š 2 bÎ§ ë Û b Ç b…§›� bağî ve mütecaviz olmadığı ya'ni diğer bir muztarrın elindekini almadığı ve yemekte zaruret mıkdarını tecavüz eylemediği halde ����Ï b¡æ£ ‰ 2£ Ù Ë 1¢ì‰¥ ‰ y©îá¥›�� şüphesiz rabbın gafuru rahîmdir, onu muâhaze etmez- «Bakare» ye ve «Maide» ye bak. Demek ki muztarr için yemek hususunda haram olan hiç bir şey yoktur, ancak bağy-ü teaddi vardır. Şu halde muztarr olmıyanlar için bağy-ü teaddi evleviyyetle ha- sh:»2075 ramdır. Binaenaleyh evvelki dört şeyde hulâsa edilen haramlar muztarrın maadasına mahsus olduğu halde gayrın hukukuna tecavüzle başkasının malını yemek ve birde zarurette zarurete göre, vüs'atte vüs'ate göre haddini tecavüz edib israf eylemek alel'ıtlak ve umum için haramdır. İnsanın yiyeceğine, malına, hukukuna tecavüz böyle umumen ve alel'ıtlak harâm olunca kendine tecâvüzün daha ziyade evleviyyet ve kuvvet ile harâm olduğu da bizzarure anlaşılır. Ve kezâlik bütün bu beyanatta insana zahiren ve batınen muzırr olan her hangi bir şey'in dahi haram olduğu ve alel'umum ılleti hurmetin rics, fisk, bağy, teaddi bu dörtten birine, bunların da insana maddî veya ma'nevî, zahirî veya batınî zarar mefhumuna, bunun da hukmi İlâhîye raci' bulunduğu ve bunların teferrüatını bundan evvelki âyetlerde gösterildiği üzere tahrici menat veya tenkıhı menat veya tahkıkı menat ile bu asıllara irca' ederek anlamak lâzım geldiği de münfehim olur ki bunlar gerek diğer âyetlerde gerek sünneti nebeviyyede tavzıh ve tafsıl edilmiştir. Yırtıcı canavarların ve kuşların ve haşeratı habîsenin ve zehirlerin hurmeti de hep bu ılletlerle bu asıllara müteferri'dir. İşte bu suretle burada Resulullaha olunan vahiyde haram kılınan mat'ûmâtın bu istisnâlarla ta'dâd ve tafsıl olunan şeylere münhasır bulunduğu tebliğ edilmiştir. Demek ki Mekkede bu âyetin nüzulüne kadar taâma âid olarak bunlardan başka haram bulunmadığı muhakkaktır. Acabâ sonradan oldu mu olmadı mı? Gerçi bu âyet diğer hususatta olduğu gibi taam hususunda da bil'ahare daha diğer tahrimatın vahyolunmasına münafi değildir. Netekim sûrei «Maide» deki tafsılât nüzulen bundan muahhırdır. Bununla beraber bir çok müfessirîn bu âyetin muhkemattan olduğunu nakl-ü beyan etmektedirler. Binaenaleyh bu babda kitâb ve sünnette bundan sonra vârid olan tafsılât bu âyetin haricinde bir şey'ı tahrim etmemiş, sh:»2076 ya'ni bundaki hasrı nesheylememiş belki bunu tavzıh ve tefrı' eylemiştir. Ve netekim sûrei «Bakare» âyeti Medenî olduğu halde onda da « ���a¡ã£ à b y Š£ â Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¢�� » diye yine kasrile varid olmuştur. Bunun için ba'zılarının dediği gibi burada istisnâ, münkatı'dır bu ise kasr ifade etmez demesi de mu'teber olmaz. Çünkü « ��a¡ã£ à b� » bil'ittifak edatı kasırdır. Şu halde mat'ûmât ta'birinin meşrubâta dahi şümulü kabul edilirse «rics» mefhumu altında hamir ve müskiratın dahi hurmetine daha Mekkede iken işaret buyurulmuş demektir. Maamafih bu sûrede bu âyetin Medenî olan bir kaç âyet cümlesinden olduğu hakkında da bir rivayet vardır. Ve bu takdirde âyetin muhkemattan olduğu daha ziyade zahir olur. Ya'ni hukmünde hiç bir mensuh bulunmadığı muhakkaktır. Ancak böyle olması rics, fisk, bağy, teaddi ılletlerinin ba'zı şeylerde tahakkuku hafiy olabileceği cihetle meyte, demi mesfuh, lâhmi hınzir, « ��ß b¬ a¢ç¡3£ Û¡Ì î¤Š¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡� » ve umumen ma'lûm olan necasattan başka şeylere derecei şümulü i'tibariyle muhtacı tefsir ve tahric ba'zı cihetleride muhtevi olmasına mani' değildir. Vahyi Muhammedî böyle. Daha evvel 146. ��ë Ç Ü ó aÛ£ ˆ©íå ç b…¢ëa›� Yehudî olanlara da ��y Š£ ß¤ä b ×¢3£ ‡©ô Ã¢1¢Š§7� her tırnaklıyı haram kıldık. -Zufur, tırnak demektir. Fakat Arabcada muhtelif hayvanların tırnaklarına ayrı ayrı isimler verilmiş olduğu için zufur kelimesinin ıtlakı temamen lisanımızdakinin aynı değildir. Meselâ at ve katır gibi tek tırnaklıya «hâfir» sığır ve davar ve ahû gibi çatal tırnaklıya «zılf» deveninkine «huff», canavarların pençesine ve yırtıcı kuşların çengellerine «mıhleb» ve diğerlerine «zufür» denilir. Bunların hepsine de hakıkat olarak zufur ıtlak edilir mi edilmez mi? Bu cihet muhtelefün fiyhtir. Kamusta der ki: mıhleb «yırtıcı canavarların pençesine ve yırtıcı kuşun çengeline denir ki kaynak ve çıynak ta'bir olunur. Alâ kavlin sh:»2077 mıhleb sayyad olan kuşun ve zufür sayyad olmıyanın çıynağına ıtlak olunur.» İlh.... demek ki bu kavle göre meselâ çaylağın çengeline bu sebeble zufür denmez, fakat kavli meşhure göre zufur, mıhlebden eamdır. Şu halde serçe, tavuk bil'ittifak ziy zufur, atmaca, şahin bil'ittifak ziy mıhleb ve bil'ıhtilâf ziy zufurda dahildir. Sonra hâfire, zılfa zuhur veya ziy zufur ıtlakı mecaz olduğu da tefsirlerde beyan olunuyor. Ve maamafih mecaz olmakla beraber ıtlak edildiği de münker değildir. Ve İşte bu ma'nâca zufur bizim tırnak ta'birimize muvafıktır. Daha sonra lisanımızda tırnak böyle hepsinden eam olduğu ve tek tırnaklı, çatal tırnaklı dahi denildiği halde sureti mutlakada «tırnaklı hayvan» ta'birinden orfen kedi köpek vesaire gibi yırtıcı hayvanlar tebadür eder. Fahrüddîni Razî bu âyette de bu ma'nânın mütebadir olduğuna kail olmuş ve «ziy zufür»ü mıhlebli sibâ'-u tuyur ve avcı hayvanat ile tefsir etmiştir. İbni Abbas ve Mücahid ve İbni Cübeyr ve Katade ve Süddîden ise bunun aksine deve ve deve kuşu ve ördek ve kaz ve saire gibi parmakları açık olmıyan hayvanlar diye menkuldür ki Zeccacın muhtarı da budur. İbni Zeyd bundan maksad bilhassa deve olduğunu, Dahhâk deve kuşu ve hımarı vahşî olduğunu söylemiştir. Gerçi bu tahsısler âyetin umumuna nazaran zaiyf ise de her halde bunlara şumulünü beyan noktai nazarından ehemmiyeti mahsusayı haizdir. Kelbî «tuyurdan her ziy mıhleb, devabtan her ziy hafir, siba'dan her ziynâb» demiş. Kutebî «burada zufur, hâfir menzilesindedir. Bunda devabtan her hâfiri bulunan dahil olur. Hâfire istiare tarikıyle zufur tesmiye edilmiştir» demiş, Sa'leb «saydetmiyen ziy zufur, saydeden ziy mıhlebdir» demiş, Nakkaş da «bu mutarrıd değildir, zira Arslan zu zufurdur» demiş Zemahşerî de «deve, tuyur ve siba' gibi parmaklı olanlar» diye tefsir etmiştir ki bir çok müfessirînin muhtarı da budur. Ve bunda beygir gibi tek tırnaklılar dahil sh:»2078 değildir. Bütün bunlardan anlaşıldığına göre �� «� ��×¢3£ ‡©ô Ã¢1¢Š§� » ta'birinin deveye şümulü ekseriyyet kavlidir. Fakat velev mecaz olsun hafire de zuhur ıtlak edildiği münker değildir. Bundan dolayı bizim anladığımıza göre « ��×¢3£ ‡©ô Ã¢1¢Š§� » bakar ve ganem dahil olmamak üzere gerek beygir gibi tek tırnaklı olsun, gerek parmak veya parmak nişaneleri bulunsun tırnağı bulunan hayvanatın umumuna şamil olmalıdır. Zira burada zi zufur, bakar ve ganem ile mütekabil gibi zikredilmiştir. Yehudîler geviş getirmekle beraber çatal tırnağı bulunan hayvanların halâl ve bu iki vasıf bulunmıyan hayvanatın haram olduğunu söylemekte olduklarına göre sığır, koyun ve keçi ve emsali gibi hem geviş getiren, hem çatal tırnaklı olanlardan maadası kendilerine haram olmuş oluyor. Bu suretle deve geviş getirse de çatal tırnaklı olmadığından, hınzir çatal tırnaklı ise de geviş getirmediğinden, beygir, merkeb, katır vesairede ikisi de bulunmadığından haram oluyorlar. Alel'umum kuşlar ve balıklarda dahi bu iki vasıf bulunmadığından onlar da haram olmak ıktıza ediyor. Halbuki balık tahrim edilmemiş olduğu cihetle Yehudîlerin kendi ifadeleri kendilerine haram kılınanların ta'rifi hususunda sadık değil demektir. Binaenaleyh Kur'anda balıklara şamil olmamak, ve bakar ve ganem mukabili olmak üzere « ��×¢3£ ‡©ô Ã¢1¢Š§� » buyurulması hem bu ciheti ıhtar, hem de Yehudîler hakkındaki tahrimin kesreti şümulünü ve tazyikın şiddetini beyan etmiş olduğu cihetle hınzir ve yırtıcı hayvanlarla beraber tek tırnaklıların ve devenin ve bütün kuşların dahi kendilerine haram kılındığını iş'ar etmektedir. O halde ma'nâ şudur: Yehudîlere bakar ve ganem dahil olmamak üzere diğer tırnaklı hayvanatın hepsini haram kıldık ��ë ß¡å aÛ¤j Ô Š¡ ë aÛ¤Ì ä á¡›� bakar ve davardan da ��y Š£ ß¤ä b Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ ‘¢z¢ìß è¢à b¬›� her iki- sh:»2079 sinin şahimlerini -don yağlarını onlara harâm ettik ��a¡Û£ b ß b y à Ü o¤ Ã¢è¢ì‰¢ç¢à b¬›� ancak her ikisinin sırtlarının ��a ë¡ aÛ¤z ì aí b¬›� veya havyanlarının ya'ni bağırsaklarının hâmil olduğu yağlar ��a ë¤ ß b a¤n Ü Á 2¡È Ä¤á§6›� yâhud bir kemiğe ıhtılat eden yağlar -ki kuyruk yağı böyledir- bu üçü haram kılınmadı- şu halde onlara haram kılınan sığır ve davar şahimleri gömlek yağı denilen don yağıyle böbreklerin hâmil olduğu yağlar demek olur. ��‡¨Û¡Ù ›� Yehudîlere olan bu tahrimi ��u Œ í¤ä bç¢á¤ 2¡j Ì¤î¡è¡á¤9›� bağıyleri sebebiyle onlara ceza olarak yaptık- yoksa esasen bunların hepsi kendilerine haram değil idi. Bir zamanlar bıldırcın etleriyle beslenmişlerdi. Sonra bağy-ü zulümleri: katli Enbiya, ahzi riba, hak yolundan meni', ekli suht, halâlı haram, harâmı halâl addetmek gibi tecavüzkârlıklarından dolayı sonradan kendileri bir çok temiz rızıklardan mahrum edildiler.� ���� « ����Ï j¡Ä¢Ü¤á§ ß¡å aÛ£ ˆ©íå ç b…¢ëa y Š£ ß¤ä b Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ Ÿ î£¡j bp§ a¢y¡Ü£ o¤ Û è¢á¤�� »� ��� surei «Nisa» ye bak. ��ë a¡ã£ b Û – b…¡Ó¢ìæ ›� Ve muhakkak ki biz her halde sadıkızdır. Ihbarda da sadıkız. Va'd-ü vaidde de sadıkızdır. Binaenaleyh böyle bağye ceza olarak tahrim haber ve inzarının sıdkında da şübhe yoktur. Allahın halâl kıldığını haram, haram kıldığını halâl addedenler sonunda tazyık ve mahrumiyyetle cezalanırlar. Bunun için ya Muhammed 147. ��Ï b¡æ¤ × ˆ£ 2¢ìÚ ›� seni tekzib ederlerse -ezcümle Yehudîler» hayır bize tahrim edilenler böyle değil idi veya bu tahrim sonradan bağyimizin cezası olarak değil ta aslından böyle idi, bu tahrim ve ceza vahyi, bu haber ve tehdid yalandır.» diyecek olurlarsa ( « ��×¢3£¢ aÛÀ£ È bâ¡ × bæ y¡Ü£¦b Û¡j ä©¬ó a¡¤Š ¬aö©î3 � » bak). ��Ï Ô¢3¤›� sh:»2080 de ki ��‰ 2£¢Ø¢á¤ ‡¢ë ‰ y¤à ò§ ë a¡È ò§7›� rabbınız geniş bir rahmet sahibidir.- Cebr-ü tazyikı sevmez, her ma'sıyete hemen muâhaze edivermez, tevbeyi kabul eder, rahmeti gazabından vasi' ve mukaddemdir. Bununla beraber ��ë Û b í¢Š …£¢ 2 b¤¢é¢ Ç å¡ aÛ¤Ô ì¤â¡ aÛ¤à¢v¤Š¡ß©îå ›� mücrimler güruhundan onun be'si, şiddeti tazyikı, azabı redd-ü defi' de edilmez. -Alel'umum mücrimler ne kadar imhal edilirlerse edilsinler cürümde devam ettikleri halde nihayet o rahmeti vasıadan mahrum ve bir azaba mahkûm olurlar ki bu nakabili redd-ü inkârdır. Binaenaleyh bağye ceza olarak tahrimin ta'mim ve teşdid edilmiş olması inkâr olunamıyacağı gibi o rahmeti vasıa ile bidayeten nail oldukları vüs'at ve ıhtıyara mağrur olarak hakkı tekzib etmek cürmi azîmini irtikâb eden mücrimler de bidayeten imhal olunsalar bile nihayet be's-ü tazyikı ilâhî ile vüs'atleri darlığa, ıhtıyarları ıztırara münkalib olarak şiddeti azabı tatmıya mecbur olurlar. Ve bundan kurtulmağa imkân bulamazlar. Velhasıl Allah tealânın rahmeti çok geniş olmakla beraber mücrimlere er veya geç be'si de kat'îdir. Şu halde meşiyyetullaha teallûk eden şeylerin ba'zıları be's-ü azab olduğu da muhakkaktır. Takdiri İlâhîde beşer için ıhtiyar da var, ıztırar da vardır. Ve yukarıdan beri anlaşılageldiği ve ezcümle « ��Ï à å¡ a™¤À¢Š£ Ë î¤Š 2 bÎ§ ë Û b Ç b…§ Ï b¡æ£ ‰ 2£ Ù Ë 1¢ì‰¥ ‰ y©îá¥� » ile telhıs olunduğu üzere tekâlifi İlâhiyye, emr-ü nehiy, hıll-ü hurmet, sevab-ü ıkab ıztırariyyata değil, ıhtiyariyyata teallûk eder. Taat, bu tekâlife bil'ıhtiyar muvafekat cürüm bu tekâlife bilihtiyar muhalefettir. Böyle ef'ali cürüm bu tekâlife bilihtiyar muhalefettir. Böyle ef'ali ıhtiyariyyenin takdir ve halkı ıhtiyarı abdi takdir ve ıhtiyariyyenin takdir ve halkı ıhtiyarı abdi takdir ve meşiyyeti İlâhiyyeyi meşiyyeti abde ta'lık ve tertib demek olduğundan bunlar da kaza ve kader, cebri mahız değildir. Gerçi Allah dilemeyince kimse bir şey yapamaz. sh:»2081 Lâkin cürmün takdir ve meşiyyeti ilâhiyyeye ıktiranı Allahın rızası değil, mücrimin rızası noktai nazarındandır. Netekim « ��ë Û¡î Š¤™ ì¤ê¢ ë Û¡î Ô¤n Š¡Ï¢ìa ß bç¢á¤ ß¢Ô¤n Š¡Ï¢ìæ � » buyurulmuştur. Rahîm olan Allah cürme razı olmadığı için ona be's-ü ceza takdir etmiş ve böyle be's-ü ceza takdir ettiği şeyleri de cürüm olarak takdir eylemiş. Bunları temyiz için insanlara idrâk, basıret, risalet, kitab, akıl ve hıkmet de vermiştir. Buna karşı mücrimin arzu ettiği cürme müsaade etmesi de cürme rızasından değil abdin rızasını is'af ve meşiyyetini infaz ile mes'uliyyetini tahkık içindir. Ve bu is'af, abdin marzîsi olmak i'tibariyle bidayeten bir rahmet ve fakat o cürüm, Allahın mebğuzu olmak ve indallah cezayı müstelzim bulunmak i'tibariyle de nihayeten bir nıkmettir. Ve bundan dolayıdır ki Allahın mücrimleri imhali ve meşiyyetlerini is'afı, netice i'tibariyle onları ukubeti âcileden daha büyük ve nâkabili red bir be's-ü cezaya terk ve ırza demek olduğundan « ��ë Û ì¤ ‘ b¬õ ‰ 2£¢Ù ß b Ï È Ü¢ìê¢ Ï ˆ ‰¤ç¢á¤ ë ß b í 1¤n Š¢ëæ � » buyurulmuştur. Madem ki Allahın dilediği şeyler miyanında rahmete mukabil be's-ü azab dahi muhakkaktır. O halde Allah tealânın her meşiyyet ve halkı her veçhile rızasını müstelzim ve beisten hâlîdir denemez. Rızaullahın delilini meşiyyeti halkında değil emr-ü nehyinde aramalıdır. Binaenaleyh « ��ë Û ì¤ ‘ b¬õ ‰ 2£¢Ù ß b Ï È Ü¢ìê¢� » buyurulduğundan dolayı «Allah dilemese idi fülân cürüm yapılamazdı meselâ yalan söylenemezdi o halde cürümde, yalan söylemekte beis yoktur, Allah buna razıdır» tarzında batıl bir istidlâl ile beyyinatı hakkı tekzibe kalkışmak bile bile ateşe atılmaktır. Böyle iken bu nâkabili redd-ü inkâr tebliğatı ilâhiyyeye karşı 148. �� ,î Ô¢ì4¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå a ‘¤Š ×¢ìa›� o şirki i'tiyad etmiş olan müşrikler ��Û ì¤ ‘ b¬õ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß b¬ a ‘¤Š ×¤ä b ë Û b¬ a¨2 b¬ë¯ª¢ã b ë Û b y Š£ ß¤ä b ß¡å¤ ‘ ó¤õ§6›� «Allah sh:»2082 dilemiş olsa idi ne biz ne de atalarımız müşrik olmaz ve hiç bir şeyi tahrim etmez idik» diyecekler. -« �� ,î Ô¢ì4¢� » buyurulmasından anlaşılıyor ki bunlar bunu bu âyetlerin nüzulü hengâmında daha söylememişler, fakat bundan sonra muhakkak söyliyecekler ve bu onların istikbalde bir küfürleri olacaktır. Binaenaleyh bu âyet balâdakiler gibi onların mazıdeki vakıalarını değil istikbaldeki sözlerini, cürümlerini vukuundan evvel bir ıhbar ve cevabını iş'ardır. Filvakı' müşrikler bil'âhare bunu söylemişler ve bu hayrın sıdkı tahakkuk eylemiştir. Netekim sûrei «Nahil» de « ��ë Ó b4 aÛ£ ˆ©íå a ‘¤Š ×¢ìa Û ì¤‘ b¬õ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß bÇ j †¤ã b ß¡å¤ …¢ëã¡é© ß¡å¤ ‘ ó¤õ§ ã z¤å¢ ë Û b¬ a¨2 b¬ë¯ª¢ã b ë Û b y Š£ ß¤ä b ß¡å¤ …¢ëã¡é© ß¡å¤ ‘ ó¤õ§6� » âyeti mazı sıygasiyle bu tahakkuku beyan etmiştir ki bunlar Kur'anın min ındillâh bir vahyi sadık olduğunda ne kadar sarihtir. Ya'ni müşrikler bu delâili sadıkaya karşı şirk-ü tahrimden vaz geçmemek ve seni tekzib etmek için tutunacak hiç bir şey bulamıyacak ve ancak şirk ve tahrimin be'sini inkâr ve Allah tarafından tervicini iddia ederek diyeceklerdir ki «Allah bizim müşrik olmamızı ve zikrolunan hars-ü en'amdan hiç bir şey tahrim etmememizi dilemiş olsa idi biz bunları yapamazdık: ya bize ıhtiyar vermez hepimizi iymâna muztar kılar veya tevfık nasîb eder iymanı ıhtiyarettirir ve daha ne yapar yapar şirk-ü tahrime mani' olurdu da ne biz ne de atalarımız müşrikliği ve o tahrimi istesek de istemesek de yapamazdık, fakat biz bunları atalarımızdan beri yaptık demek ki şimdiye kadar bizim hakkımızda Allah mazimiz için bunun hılâfını dinlememiş, bizim dilediğimiz bu müşrikliği ve tahrimi dilemiştir.» İşte bu kaziyyei şartıyyenin meali ve neticei mantıkıyyesi budur. Ve bu kadarla bu söz doğrudur. Ve « ��ë Û ì¤ ‘ b¬õ ‰ 2£¢Ù ß b Ï È Ü¢ìê¢� » kelâmı ilâhîsinin mazmunudur. Bundan sadık bir netice almak lâzım gelince «artık ne yapalım cezamıza razıyız» demek lâzım gelir. Fakat siyakten anlaşıldığına göre onlar bunu ı'tiraza vesiyle ittihaz ederek «madem ki mazımiz için Allah sh:»2083 başka dilememiş böyle dilemiş ve biz böyle yapmışızdır. Demek ki bunlar bizim rızamız gibi Allahın da rızasına muvafıktır. Ve yalnız bizim uydurmamız değil Allahdandır. Çünkü Allah razı olub dilemese idi biz nasıl iftira eder, yalan söyliyebilirdik o halde âtîmiz için de bunda bir beis yoktur. Binaenaleyh şirk-ü tahrimin memnuıyyetine ve cürm olduğuna inanmayız, evvel yaptık yine yaparız, eğer bunda bir beis var da Allah razı değilse bundan böyle bizi cebren ve bilfiıl men'etsin, yoksa biz kendi rızamızla vaz geçmeyiz» gibi batıl bir netice çıkarmak istiyecekler ve böyle derken her meşiyyeti halkın mutlak rızayı ve ademi be'si ve kaderin cebri istilzam etmiyeceğini, vakıatın hepsi ve mümkin olan her fi'li insanın lehine ve nef'ine olmadığını ve meselâ Allahın meşiyyetiyle ateşin insanı yakabildiğini ve zehirlerin öldürebileceğini, kezalik Allah bir yalancının yalan söylemesine ve bir müfterinin iftira etmesine müsaade etmiş olmakla yalanın hakıkat olmıyacağını ve bunun gibi halk ve meşiyyeti ilâhiyye ile müşrikin işrak ve tahrime imkân bulmasından şirk-ü hurmetin de nefsel'emirde sabit olması lâzım gelmiyeceğini ve dün be'si görülmiyen bir şey'in veya fi'lin yarın görülebileceğini, mazıyde bilfiıl tahakkuk eden vukuata nazaran meşiyyeti ilâhiyye ve hukmi kader bir dereceye kadar ma'lûm olsa bile istikbale taallûk eden meşiyyeti ilâhiyyenin ve hukmi kaderin insanlar için gaib ve meçhul olduğunu bununla beraber bu şirk-ü tahrim yüzünden evlâdlarını katletmek husranına düşenlerin mazıleri hakkında da bunların besini inkâr etmeleri yalan olacağını, kezalik yine mazıde Enbiyayı ve delâili hakkı inkâr edenlerin nice be'sler gördüklerini ve sonra meşiyyeti ilâhiyyeyi yegâne delil ittihaz ederek nefyi şirk ile iymanı ve tasdikı halâli yalnız ona ta'lık etmek tevhıdin hakıkatini ve Allah tealânın yegâne halık ve hâkim olduğunu ve şirk-ü tahrime sh:»2084 hiç bir huccet-ü delil bulunmıyacağını zımnen ı'tiraf demek olduğu halde tevhıdden şirki, tahlilden tahrimi, meşiyyetten cebri istihraç ve isbata kalkışmanın nasıl bir tenakuz olduğunu düşünmiyecekler ve anlamak istemiyeceklerdir. ��× ˆ¨Û¡Ù ›� İşte ya Muhammed, böyle -bu tekzib gibi- ya'ni öyle diyecek olan ve öyle diyerek şirk etmenin ve hars-ü en'amı tahrim eylemenin Allah tarafından nehyedilmiş ve be's-ü cezayı müstelzim cürüm olduğunu inkâr edecek olan Kureyş müşriklerinin fiıllerinden cebri fı'lî ile men'edilmemiş ve haber verilen be's-ü azabı henüz tatmamış olduklarından dolayı zuumlarına göre farzıyyat ile haktan batıl istintaç ederek seni tekzib etmeleri gibi -dir ki ��× ˆ£ l aÛ£ ˆ©íå ß¡å¤ Ó j¤Ü¡è¡á¤ y n£¨ó ‡ aÓ¢ìa 2 b¤ ä 6b›� bunlardan evvelkiler- ya'ni Enbiya salife ümmetleri -be's-ü azabımızı tadıncıya kadar tekzib fı'lini yaptılar da nihayet o inkâr ettikleri be'simizi tattılar- Binaenaleyh o müşriklerin istikbali mâzıya kıyas ederken mazı de be's olmadı zannetmeleri de yalandır. Ya Muhammed, �Ó¢3¤›� sen öyle diyecek olan müşriklere şöyle de: ���ç 3¤ Ç¡ä¤† ×¢á¤ ß¡å¤ Ç¡Ü¤á§ Ï n¢‚¤Š¡u¢ìê¢ Û äb 6›�� nezdinizde bir ılim: Ihticaca salih bildiğiniz bir şey varmı ki bize onu çıkarasınız? -Yoksa bu istidlâliniz ılim değil cehildir. Bu söylediğiniz kazıyyei şartıyyeden çıkarmak istediğiniz netice çıkmaz. Bununla şirk-ü tahrimde isabetinizi isbat değil, nihayet vakı'de müşrik olduğunuzu ve hars ü en'amı tahrim etmiş bulunduğunuzu ıkrar ve yalancılığınızı isbat etmiş oluyorsunuz. Bu sözde ��a¡æ¤ m n£ j¡È¢ìæ a¡Û£ b aÛÄ£ å£ ›� ılme değil zann-ü tevehhüme tabi' oluyorsunuz. Atalarınızdan beri bu yalan ve iftiraya imkân bulabildiğinizden, yalancılığınızın emri vakı' olmasından yalanın da vakı' de doğru olması lâzım sh:»2085 geldiğini ve meşiyyeti ilâhiyyeye ıktiran etmiş bulunduğunu farzediyorsunuz ��ë a¡æ¤ a ã¤n¢á¤ a¡Û£ b m ‚¤Š¢•¢ìæ ›� ve siz başka bir şey yapmıyor, Ancak kendi gönlünüze göre farzıyyatta bulunuyor, yalan söylüyorsunuz.- Hakkı ve savabı nefsin vakıa mutabakatında değil vakıın nefse mutabakatında arıyor ve zâhir-ü beyyin olan ılmî ve hakıkî delili ve ölçüsiyle ölçmüyor sırf enfüsî olan temayülâtınızla ölçüyor, Nasıl arzu ve tahmin ederseniz hak öyle olur farz ediyorsunuz da istememeniz, görmemeniz, anlamamanız, inkâr veya tahrif etmenizle hakıkat değişir sanıb kendinizi aldatıyorsunuz. Hatta kendi fı'linizi ve enfüsiyyatınız bile hakkıyle takdir etmiyor, ef'ali ıhtiyariyenizle meşiyyeti ilâhiyye, sizin meşiyyetinizi ta'kıbettiğini ve bu yüzden bir çok hatalarla elemler, zararlar çektiğinizi düşünmeyib kuru inkâr ile mes'uliyyetten kurtulacağınızı tevehhüm eyliyorsunuz.Ya Muhammed, 149. ��Ó¢3¤ Ï Ü¡Ü£¨é¡ aÛ¤z¢v£ ò¢ aÛ¤j bÛ¡Ì ò¢7›� binaenaleyh, de, hucceti baliga Allahındır. -Ya'ni madem ki siz ilme ve edillei hakka ehemmiyyet vermeyib hayatınızın istediği farzıyyatta bulunuyor ve ıhticaca salih bir ılmimiz olmadan fı'linizin yalanınızın be'sini inkâr ediyorsunuz o halde aleyhinizde « ��ë Û b í¢Š …£¢ 2 b¤¢é¢ Ç å¡ aÛ¤Ô ì¤â¡ aÛ¤à¢v¤Š¡ß©îå � » hukmünü tatbık için mücrimiyyetiniz, müfteriliğiniz, yalancılığınız da'vasını bâliğan mabelâğ isbat edecek, son derece vazıh ve metîn ve sabit, nakz-u ibtali gayri kabil huccet, Allahındır. Çünkü Allah afâk-u enfüsde bu kadar delâil, ümemi sâlife ve hâzırada bir çok emsali ıbret ikame etmi ve rahmeti vasiasiyle size göz, kulak, akl-ü idrâk ve ıhtiyar vermiş, kitab ve Resul göndermiş « ��Ó †¤ u b¬õ ×¢á¤ 2 – b¬ö¡Š¢ ß¡å¤ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢á¤7 Ï à å¤ a 2¤– Š Ï Ü¡ä 1¤Ž¡é©7 ë ß å¤ Ç à¡ó Ï È Ü î¤è 6b ë ß b¬ a ã ¯b Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ 2¡z 1©îÅ§� » buyurmuş, fi'ıllerinizin fenalığını ve onları rıza veya ırza ile hoşlanarak zevkınizle kesbinizle ve binaenaleyh mes'uliyyeti, lezzeti ve elemi sh:»2086 size aid olmak üzere halkettiğini ve bunun nihayetinde bir haşr-ü ceza gününün geleceğini ve zalimlerin felâh bulmıyacağını anlatıb bu ahkâmı hıll-ü hurmeti beyan ve nihayet « ��ë a¡ã£ b Û – b…¡Ó¢ìæ P Ï b¡æ¤ × ˆ£ 2¢ìÚ Ï Ô¢3¤ ‰ 2£¢Ø¢á¤ ‡¢ë ‰ y¤à ò§ ë a¡È ò§7 ë Û b í¢Š …£¢ 2 b¤¢é¢ Ç å¡ aÛ¤Ô ì¤â¡ aÛ¤à¢v¤Š¡ß©îå � » hıtabını tebliğ ve sizin bunlara karşı tutunmak istiyeceğiniz tebliğ ve sizin bunlara karşı tutunmak istiyeceğiniz bu istidlâlinizin butlânını tefhim eylemiştir.- Bir de hucceti ilâhiyyenin kuvveti belâğatini anlamalı ki siz bunun karşısında tutunacak, söyliyecek bir şey bulamıyorsunuz da Allaha karşı yalnız onun meşiyyetiyle lehinize istidlâl ve ıhticac etmek istiyorsunuz, bu ise tamamen sizin aleyhinizde bir huccettir. Bu cihetle de hucceti baliğa Allahındır. Çünkü Allah dilese idi biz bu şirk-ü tahrimi yapamazdık demek, Allahın meşiyyetine karşı gelebilecek hiç bir meşiyyet olmadığını i'tiraf etmektir. Bu ise Allahın şeriki olmadığını ve Allahdan başka bir ma'bud, bir halik, bir hâkimi mutlak bulunamıyacağını ve bütün şirk da'valarının butlânını i'tiraf eylemektir. O halde siz bu istidlâl ile şirk-ü tahrimin hakkıyyetini isbata kalkışmakta mütenakızsınız. Kendi da'vanızı nakz-u iptal ve tevhidi isbat etmiş bulunuyorsunuz sonra da dönüb bununla şirki isbat ve tevhidi nakzettiğinizi zannedib Peygamberi tekzibe kalkıyorsunuz. Binaenaleyh bu meşiyyeti ilâhiyye hucceti sizin lehinizde değil tamamen aleyhinizde bir hucceti baligai ilâhiyyedir. Kezalik şunu unutmamak lâzım gelir ki tecelliyatını, taallûkatını tamamen bilemezsiniz, onu ancak o bilir « ��ë Ç¡ä¤† ê¢ ß 1 bm¡|¢ aÛ¤Ì î¤k¡� », Ve siz onun meşiyyetinden değil, kendi meşiyyetinizden mes'ulsünüzdür. Ve Allahın rahmeti vasiasiyle bâ'zı ef'alinizde size meşiyyet verdiği ve sizin hakkınızda kendi meşiyyetinin bir kısmını sizin meşiyyetinize taleb-ü kesbinize rabt-u ta'lik eylediği ve « ��Ï à å¡ a™¤À¢Š£ Ë î¤Š 2 bÎ§ ë Û b Ç b…§ Ï Ü b¬ a¡q¤á Ç Ü î¤é¡6� » medlûlünce mükellefiyyet ve mes'uliyyetinizin bu kısma aid olduğu da muhakkaktır. Allah dilemeden sizin bir şey yapamıyacağınız nasıl bedihî ise sh:»2087 Allahın bâ'zı şeyleri de sizin dilemeniz üzerine ve sizin rızanız ve talebinizle yaptığı ve bu suretle de bir çok şeyler halk ettiği dahi bedihîdir ki işte sizin mes'uliyyetiniz bu noktada, rahmeti vasıa ve be'si mücrimîn bu noktadadır. Ve iyman-ü ıbadet de bu kabildendir. O halde sizin mes'uliyyeti inkâr etmek için kendi meşiyyetinizi bırakıb da Allahın tafsılâtını bilmediğiniz meşiyyetiyle istidlâl etmeniz veya Allahın sizin meşiyyetinizi Allahın meşiyyetine ta'lik etmeniz ve binaenaleyh o dilemese idi biz müşrik olmazdık, o halde o dilemeyince iyman etmeyiz demeniz Allahın tamamen aleyhinizde bir hucceti baligasıdır. Çünkü hem Allahın meşiyyetini tutamak ediyorsunuz, hem de Allahın dilemediğini dileyorsunuz. Niçin müşrikliği, yalancılığı beğenib ıhtıyar ediyorsunuz da iymanda, doğrulukta cebr istiyorsunuz. Sonra da şirkinizin, iftiranızın cezasını işittiğiniz zaman Allah iymanımızı dilemedi ki iyman edelim diyerek i'tiraza kalkıyorsunuz. Ne biliyorsunuz ki siz iyman etmek dilerseniz Allah dilemeyecekti? Neye bilmiyorsunuz ki Allah size dileyin dedi de siz dilemediniz? Madem ki meşiyyet Allahındır, elbette Allahın dilediği olur, dilemediği olmaz, bu muhakkaktır. O halde siz dileseniz de dilemeseniz de şirk, batıl ve müşriklerin felâh bulmıyacağı, mücrimlerin, yalancıların ceza göreceği de muhakkaktır. Evet ��Ï Ü ì¤ ‘ b¬õ Û è †¨íØ¢á¤ a u¤à È©îå ›� Allah herkese alelıtlak hidayet dilemiş olsa idi müşrik, gayrı müşrik hepinizi hidayete kılar iymana muvaffak ederdi, lâkin siz de biliyorsunuz ki mecmuunuza hidayet etmemiştir, kiminiz hidayette, kiminiz dalâlettedir. Teferruatın ta'yininde ıhtılâf etseniz bile hepiniz şunda ittifak edersiniz ki muhalif muvafık, mü'min ve kâfir cümleniz hidayette değilsinizdir. Demek ki Allah hepinizin alel'ıtlak hidayetini dilememiş hidayeti ıhtıyar edene hidayet, dalâleti ıhtıyar edene da- sh:»2088 lâlet dilemiştir. Şu halde meşiyyeti ilâhiyede bir kısmınızın ya'ni hidayette olmıyanların felâh bulmıyacağı, be's-ü azab göreceği ma'lûm ve muhakkaktır. Binaenaleyh be's-ü azabı inkâr edenler hidayette değildirler. Ve bunların be's-ü azab görecekleri kabili redd-ü inkâr değildir. İşte bu babda meşiyyeti ilâhiyye ve istidlâlden alınacak doğru netice budur. Yoksa müşriklerin, mücrimlerin, yalancıların vakı'de mevcudiyyetinden ya'ni Allahın bunları halk ve kendi dilekleri olan mücrimiyyetlerini irade etmiş olmasından o cürmün, o yalanın, o şirk-ü tahrimin de Allaha ve Allahın emrine, rızasına isnad edilmesi lâzım gelmez. İndallah mücrimin mücrimiyyeti muhakkak, cürmü ve cürmünün be'si de muhakkak, yalancının yalancılığı muhakkak ve meşiyyeti ilâhiyeye mukarindir, rızasına mukarın değildir fakat söylediği yalânın mazmunu vakıde tahakkuk etmez, Allahın ne meşiyyetine, ne de rızasına mukarin değildir. Zira yalana meşiyyeti ilâhiyye taallûk etse idi yalan olmaz hakk olurdu. İşte şirk'ü tahrim hars-ü en'am da böyledir. Müşrik var» cürmü de var, be'si de vardır. Bunlara meşiyyeti ilâhiyye taallûk etmiştir. Lâkin müşrikin iddia ettiği şeriki ilâhî ve hurmet yalandır. Bunlara ne meşiyyeti ilâhiye ne rızayı ilâhî taallûk etmemiştir. Be's de bundandır. Ya Muhammed. Allahın hucceti baligasına karşı hiç huccetleri olmıyan ve tutunmak isteyecekleri meşiyyeti ilâhiyye dahi aleyhlerinde bulunan o müşriklere 150. ��Ó¢3¤ ç Ü¢á£ ‘¢è † a¬õ ×¢á¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå í ’¤è †¢ëæ a æ£ aÛÜ£¨é y Š£ â ç¨ˆ 7a›� haydi bu iddia ettiğiniz tahrimi Allahın yaptığına şahadet eden şahidlerinizi getirin de -Ya'ni bu hars-ü en'am atalarımızdan beri Allahın meşiyyetiyle haramdır diye avammı müşrikîni aldatan Şeytanlarını ve kodamanlarını da ıhzar etmelerini söyle ki tebliğı huccet tamam olsun ��Ï b¡æ¤ ‘ è¡†¢ëa›� bunun üzerine şayed gelib «evet bu hars-ü en'amı Allah haram kıldı, biz sh:»2089 buna Allah için şahidiz» diye şehadet ederlerse ��Ï Ü b m ’¤è †¤ ß È è¢á¤7›� sen onlarla beraber şehadet etme ��ë Û b m n£ j¡É¤ a ç¤ì a¬õ aÛ£ ˆ©íå × ˆ£ 2¢ìa 2¡b¨í bm¡ä b›� bizim âyetlerimizi tekzib edenlerin ��ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå Û b í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ 2¡bÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡›� ve Âhırete iyman etmeyenlerin ��ë ç¢á¤ 2¡Š 2£¡è¡á¤ í È¤†¡Û¢ìæ ;›� ve kendilerinin rabbı olan Allah tealâya başkasını denk tutanların hiç birisinin hevâlarına uyma.- Ya'ni öyle şahadet edecek olanlar bütün bu haldedir. Delâili hakkı tekzib ederler. Yalanda beis görmezler, Allaha bile şirk koşar, haktan udûl ederler ve böylelerinin yapacakları şehadet sırf gönüllerinin hevâsından, yalancı şahidlikten başka bir şey olmaz. Görülüyor ki işbu « ��ë ç¢á¤ 2¡Š 2£¡è¡á¤ í È¤†¡Û¢ìæ ;� » fasılasiyle bu âyet sûrenin birinci âyetine bir terci' olmuştur. Binaenaleyh « ��ë ß b × bæ ‰ 2£¢Ù Û¡î¢è¤Ü¡Ù aÛ¤Ô¢Š¨ô 2¡Ä¢Ü¤á§ ë a ç¤Ü¢è b Ë bÏ¡Ü¢ìæ � » hakıkati ve « ��Ó¢3¤ í bÓ ì¤â¡ aÇ¤à Ü¢ìa Ç Ü¨ó ß Ø bã n¡Ø¢á¤ a¡ã£©ó Ç bß¡3¥7 Ï Ž ì¤Ò m È¤Ü à¢ìæ = ß å¤ m Ø¢ìæ¢ Û é¢ Ç bÓ¡j ò¢ aÛ†£ a‰¡6 a¡ã£ é¢ Û b í¢1¤Ü¡|¢ aÛÄ£ bÛ¡à¢ìæ � » va'd-ü vaıdi temamen te'kid ve takrir ve münkirlerin geçmişte gelecekte her nevi' haksızlıkları isbat ve her türlü tutamakları iptal olunduğu bu noktada baştan buraya kadar icmalen bir ircaı nazar daha ıhtar edilerek tevhid-ü nübüvvetin vuzuhı sıdkı kemali belâğatle iş'ar kılındıktan sonra sıratı müstakım olan şer'ı hakkın esasını teşkil eden nevâhi ve evâmiri bilhâssa mutazammın oldukları hurmet noktai nazarından telhıs ile buyuruluyor ki: ��QUQ› Ó¢3¤ m È bÛ ì¤a a m¤3¢ ß b y Š£ â ‰ 2£¢Ø¢á¤ Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ a Û£ b m¢’¤Š¡×¢ìa 2¡é© ‘ ,î¤÷¦6b ë 2¡bÛ¤ì aÛ¡† í¤å¡ a¡y¤Ž bã¦7b ë Û b m Ô¤n¢Ü¢¬ìa a ë¤Û b… ×¢á¤ ß¡å¤ a¡ß¤Ü bÖ§6 ã z¤å¢ ã Š¤‹¢Ó¢Ø¢á¤ ë a¡í£ bç¢á¤7 ë Û bm Ô¤Š 2¢ìa aÛ¤1 ì ay¡“ ß b Ã è Š ß¡ä¤è b ë ß b 2 À å 7 ë Û b m Ô¤n¢Ü¢ìa aÛä£ 1¤ aÛ£ n©ó y Š£ â aÛÜ£¨é¢ a¡Û£ b 2¡bÛ¤z Õ£¡6 ‡¨Û¡Ø¢á¤ ë •£¨îØ¢á¤ 2¡é© Û È Ü£ Ø¢á¤ m È¤Ô¡Ü¢ìæ › �� sh:»2090 ��RUQ› ë Û b m Ô¤Š 2¢ìa ß b4 aÛ¤î n©îá¡ a¡Û£ b 2¡bÛ£ n©ó ç¡ó a y¤Ž å¢ y n£¨ó í j¤Ü¢Í a ‘¢†£ ê¢7 ë a ë¤Ï¢ìa aÛ¤Ø î¤3 ë aÛ¤à©îŒ aæ 2¡bÛ¤Ô¡Ž¤Á¡7 Û bã¢Ø Ü£¡Ñ¢ ã 1¤Ž¦b a¡Û£ b ë¢¤È è b ë a¡‡ a Ó¢Ü¤n¢á¤ Ï bÇ¤†¡Û¢ìa ë Û ì¤ × bæ ‡ aÓ¢Š¤2¨ó7 ë 2¡È è¤†¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ a ë¤Ï¢ìa6 ‡¨Û¡Ø¢á¤ ë •£¨îØ¢á¤ 2¡é© Û È Ü£ Ø¢á¤ m ˆ ×£ Š¢ëæ = SUQ› ë a æ£ ç¨ˆ a •¡Š aŸ©ó ß¢Ž¤n Ô©îà¦b Ï bm£ j¡È¢ìê¢7 ë Û b m n£ j¡È¢ìa aÛŽ£¢j¢3 Ï n 1 Š£ Ö 2¡Ø¢á¤ Ç å¤  j©îÜ¡é©6 ‡¨Û¡Ø¢á¤ ë •£¨îØ¢á¤ 2¡é© Û È Ü£ Ø¢á¤ m n£ Ô¢ìæ ›�� � Meali Şerifi De ki: geliniz size rabbınız neleri haram kıldı okuyayım: ona hiç bir şey'i şerik koşmayın, babanıza ananıza iyilikten ayrılmayın, yoksulluk yüzünden evlâdınızı öldürmeyin, sizin de onların da rızkınızı biz veririz, fevahışe: açığına da, gizlisine de yanaşmayın, Allahın muhterem kıldığı nefsi haksız öldürmeyin, işittiniz a, işte size o bunları ferman buyurdu, gerektir ki aklınız erer 151 Ve yetim malına yaklaşmayın, ancak rüşdüne erinceye kadar en güzel suretle başka, ölçeği tartıyı sh:»2091 tam ve denk tutun, bir nefse ancak vüs'ünü teklif ederiz, söz sahibi olduğunuz vakit de hep adaleti gözetin velevse hısım olsun, Allahın ahdını yerine getirin, işittiniz a işte size o bunları ferman buyurdu, gerektir ki düşünür tutarsınız 152 bir de şu: benim dosdoğru yolum, hep onu ta'kıb edin, başka yollar ta'kıb etmeyin ki sizi onun yolundan saptırıb parçalamasınlar, duydunuz a işte size o bunu ferman buyurdu gerektir ki korunur, müttekı olursunuz 153 151. ��Ó¢3¤ m È bÛ ì¤a a m¤3¢ ß b y Š£ â ‰ 2£¢Ø¢á¤ Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤›� geliniz de size rabbınızın asıl haram kıldıklarını okuyayım. -İbni Abbas Hazretleri demiştir ki: bu âyetler o âyâti muhkemattır ki kitâbların hiç birinde neshedilmemiştir. Bunlar Beni Âdemin hepsine haramdır. Ve « ��ß¢z¤Ø à bp¥ ç¢å£ a¢â£¢ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡� » dır. Bunlarla amel eden Cennete girer, etmeyen Cehenneme. Kâ'bül'ahbarda demiştir ki bu âyetler Tevratın başlangıcıdır: « ��2¡Ž¤á¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£ y©îá¡ Ó¢3¤ m È¤bÛ ì¤a�� » el'âyat.. bu suretle bütün şerayiı halk bunlar üzerinde içtima' etmiş, bunların Musa aleyhisselâma inzal edilen «kelimatı aşere» olduğu da söylenmiştir. Bunu bükaî « �ß – bÇ¡†¢ aÛä£ Ä Š¡ Û¡Üb¡‘¤Š aÒ¡ Ç Ü ó ß Ô b•¡†¡ aÛŽ£¢ì‰¡� » namındaki eserinde şöyle iyzah eder: Ya'ni bu âyetler Allah tealânın Musa aleyhisselâma yazdığı elvahı cevherde ilk yazdığı âyâtı aşereyi müştemildir ki şunlardır: Şirkten, yemini kâzibeden, ukukı valideynden, katilden, zinâdan, sirkatten, tezvirden, başkasının elindekine göz dikmekten nehiy, sebte ta'zım ile emir. �açg� Görülüyor ki bu dokuzdur, bütün bunların birincisi de sûrenin başından beri iyzah oluna gelen iymanı tevhiddir ki bu nehyi şirkte münderiç olmakla beraber üçüncü âyette bilhassa tavzıh ve telhıs de edilmiştir. Binaenaleyh bunlar evvel-ü âhır bir esasta münderiç olan ve dini hakkın esasını teşkil eden ve ümem-ü a'sarın ıhtilâfiyle ıhtilâf etmiyen ahkâmı aşeredir. �a æ¤›� Şöyle ki: sh:»2092 ��Û b m¢’¤Š¡×¢ìa 2¡é© ‘ ,î¤÷¦6b›� Ona hiç bir şey şerik koşmayınız. -İ'tikad noktai nazarından Allaha her hangi bir şeyi hiç bir veçhile şerik iddia etmeyiniz, amel noktai nazarından Allaha ma'sıyyet olan hususta başkasına itaat etmeyiniz. ��ë 2¡bÛ¤ì aÛ¡† í¤å¡ a¡y¤Ž bã¦7b›� ve valideyninize ıhsan: -Ya'ni « ����a y¤Ž ä¢ìa 2¡bÛ¤ì aÛ¡† í¤å¡ a¡y¤Ž bã¦7b�� » baba ve ananıza iylik ve güzellik ediniz.- Burada muharrematın ya'ni menahinin beyan olunacağı söylenmiş iken böyle bir emrin nehiyler sırasında ne münasebetle irad edilmiş olduğu suali hatıra gelebilir. Fakat evvelâ muharremati berveçhi âtî okuyayım denilib de bir takım nevahiy ve evamir zikrolunduğu zaman, işte o muharremat bu tafsılât içindeki nevahiydir demek olur. Ve maksadın yalnız muharrematı değil onlarla şiddeti alâkası bulunan evamiri de beyan olduğu anlaşılır. Saniyen bununla şu da gösterilmiş olur ki hurmet yalnız nehyi sarihten değil ba'zan emirden de anlaşılır. Bundan dolayı Ilmi usulde şu kaide müsbettir ki: Bir şeyle emir zıddının tahrimini ıktiza eder, eğer ademi tahrim, emirden maksudu fevt edecekse, değilse kerahetini istilzam eyler. Ve işte gerek bu ve gerek gelecek olan « ��a ë¤Ï¢ìa aÛ¤Ø î¤3 P a¡‡ a Ó¢Ü¤n¢á¤ Ï bÇ¤†¡Û¢ìaP ë 2¡È è¤†¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ a ë¤Ï¢ìa� » emirleri de hep böyledir. Binaenaleyh «valideyninize ıhsan ediniz» emri «onları aslâ incitmeyiniz» nehyini de müstelzimdir. Ya'ni anayı babayı incitmek o kadar haramdır ki hatır ve hayale getirilecek şey değildir. Onlar hakkında ancak ıhsan vazıfesi düşünülmelidir ve ancak o yapılmalıdır. Salisen bu sureti nazım şunu da iyma eder ki anaya babaya ıhsan bu kadar yüksek bir vazife olmakla beraber Allaha şirki istilzam etmemelidir. Ya'ni ana baba evladlarının Allaha ısyan etmesiyle memnun olacaklar ise onları bu suretle memnun etmeğe çalışmak Allaha şirk ma'nâsında olacağından dolayı menhiy ve haramdır. Netekim sûrei «Lokman» da « ��ë a¡æ¤ u bç † aÚ Ç Ü¨¬ó a æ¤ m¢’¤Š¡Ú 2©ó ß bÛ î¤ Û Ù 2¡é© Ç¡Ü¤á¥ Ï Ü b m¢À¡È¤è¢à b ë • by¡j¤è¢à b Ï¡ó aÛ†£¢ã¤î b ß È¤Š¢ëÏ¦9b� » âyeti ve emsali ile bu tasrîh edilmiştir. sh:»2093 ��ë Û b m Ô¤n¢Ü¢¬ìa a ë¤Û b… ×¢á¤ ß¡å¤ a¡ß¤Ü bÖ§6›� Yoksulluktan dolayı evlâdınızı katil de etmeyiniz. -Bu da haramdır. Anaya babaya ıhsan evlâdın vazifesi olduğu gibi evlâdın hakkı hayatına tecavüz etmemek, muhafaza eylemek de ebeveynin vazifesidir. Sûrei «İsra» da��� �� «��ë Û b m Ô¤n¢Ü¢ì¬a a ë¤Û b… ×¢á¤  ’¤,î ò a¡ß¤Ü bÖ§6�� » evlâdınızı yoksulluk korkusu ile katletmeyiniz buyurulmuştur ki buradaki bir delâleti izahtır. Çünkü «bilfiil fakırım besliyemiyeceğim» diye evlâdı öldürmek haram olunca fakır değil iken fakır olmak korkusu ile evlâd katletmenin haram olacağı evleviyyetle aşikârdır. Ve işte bunların her biri bir âyette tansıs olunmuştur. « ��Ó †¤  Ž¡Š aÛ£ ˆ©íå Ó n Ü¢ì¬a a ë¤Û b… ç¢á¤  1 è¦b 2¡Ì î¤Š¡ Ç¡Ü¤á§� » den dahi anlaşıldığı üzere Arab müşrikleri kız çocuklarını diri diri kabirlere gömüyorlardı ki buna « �ëaª…� » ta'bir olunur. Ve bunu ba'zısı bir gayreti cahiliyye ile ba'zısı da fakırlık saikası veya korkusiyle yapıyorlardı ve hakıkatte sebebi galib bu korku idi. Bu mülâhaza ile idi ki Şeytan onlara katli evlâdı hoş gösteriyordu. Filhakıka evlâda karşı vuku'bulan bu cinayete ekseriyyetle sevkeden en mühim sebeb beslemek endişesidir. Bunun karşısında diğer sebebler kale alınmıyacak kadar hukümsüzdür, enderdir. Binaenaleyh bilhassa bu sebebin reddiyle diğer esbabı zaiyfe ve mevhumenin reddedilmiş olacağında şübhe yoktur. Sonra bu nehiy, Arab müşriklerinin kız evlâdı hakkındaki « �ëaª…� » âdetlerini bilhassa istihdaf etmekle beraber hukmünün onlara munhasır olmadığı ve çocuk düşürmek cinayetlerine dahi şâmil olduğu derkârdır. Hasılı gerek fakır olunuz ve gerek zengin, gerek zaıyf olunuz gerek kaviy evlâda bakmakla yoksul kalmaktan korkub onları her hangi bir suretle öldürmeyiniz ��ã z¤å¢ ã Š¤‹¢Ó¢Ø¢á¤ ë a¡í£ bç¢á¤7›� sizi ve onları merzuk eden, besleyen ve besleyecek olan biziz.- Ya'ni siz değilsiniz. Binaenaleyh rızk istihsalinde acziniz dolayısile açlığa veya sh:»2094 ölüme mahkûm olduğunuza hukmedib de katil cinayetini irtikâba kalkışmayınız. ��ë Û bm Ô¤Š 2¢ìa aÛ¤1 ì ay¡“ ›� ve fuhşiyyata yaklaşmayınız ��ß b Ã è Š ß¡ä¤è b ë ß b 2 À å 7›� gerek açığı olsun gerek gizlisi -ya'ni zinâ ve livata gibi her nevı' fuhşiyyat gerek erazili müşrikînin yaptıkları gibi açık kârhânelerde olsun ve gerek eşraf denilenlerinin yaptıkları gibi ittihazı ahdan ile gizli surette olsun hepsi haram olduktan başka bunların mukaddimatı, esbabı ve vesaili de haramdır. Açık veya gizli fuhşiyyatı yapmak şöyle dursun onlara yaklaşmayınız bile. «��ë Û b m Ô¤Š 2¢ìa aÛŒ£¡ã¨¬ó a¡ã£ é¢ × bæ Ï by¡’ ò¦6� » medlûlünce fahişeden mütebadir olan zinadır. Fakat fevâhış diye cem'i irad edilmesi zinâ kabilinden olan her nevı' ef'ali şeniaya, ya'ni lisanımız ta'birince her nevi' fuhşiyyata şümulünü ifade eder. Bundan dolayı ba'zı müfessirîn bunu alel'umum « �aqá� » ism ile tefsir edib « ��ë ‡ ‰¢ëa Ã bç¡Š aÛ¤b¡q¤á¡ ë 2 bŸ¡ä é¢6� » medlûlüne irca' eylemiş ise de gerek âyetin siyâkı ve gerek rivayet noktai nazarından bu ma'nâ burada pek zâhir değildir, Ezcümle bunun katli evlâd ile mutlaka katli nefis nehiyleri arasında zikri gösteriyor ki bunda da bir katil ma'nâsı vardır. Ya'ni fuhşiyyat, nefsinde bir cinayeti azîme olmakla beraber bir de katli evlâd hukmündedir. Çünkü veledi zinâ helâke ma'ruzdur, emvat hukmündedir. Netekim Resulullah azl hakkında bile « �‡¨Û¡Ù aÛ¤ì aª¤…¢ aÛ¤‚ 1¡ó£¢� » buyurmuştur. Binaenaleyh fuhşiyyattın gizli açık ne kadar katillikleri tazammun ettiğini anlamalı. ��ë Û b m Ô¤n¢Ü¢ìa aÛä£ 1¤ aÛ£ n©ó y Š£ â aÛÜ£¨é¢›� Allahın tahrim ettiği -ya'ni islâm ile olsun ahd ile olsun demini masun ve muhterem ve katlini haram kıldığı her hangi bir nefsi de katletmeyiniz ��a¡Û£ b 2¡bÛ¤z Õ£¡6›� meğer ki sabit bir hakk ile ola.- Müslim bir kimse aleyhine bu hak tarafı risaletten « �Û b í z¡3£¢ … â¢ aß¤Š¡ôª§ ß¢Ž¤Ü¡á§ a¡Û£ b 2¡b¡y¤†¨ô q Ü¨s§ ×¢1¤Š§ 2 È¤† a¡íà bæ§ ë ‹¡ã¦b 2 È¤† a¡y¤– bæ§ ë Ó n¤3¡ ã 1¤§ 2¡Ì î¤Š¡ y Õ§£� » müslim bir kimsenin kanı halâl olmaz, sh:»2095 meğer ki üç sebebden birisile olsun: iymandan sonra küfür, ıhsandan sonra zinâ, bigayri, hakkın katli nefis «hadîsi nebevîsiyle beyan buyurulduğu üzere üç sebeble sabit olur. Sûrei «Mâide» de ise gayrı müslime de şâmil olmak üzere « ��2¡Ì î¤Š¡ ã 1¤§ a ë¤ Ï Ž b…§ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡� » diye ikide hulâsa edilmiş ve « ��a¡ã£ à b u Œ¨¬ëª¢a aÛ£ ˆ©íå í¢z b‰¡2¢ìæ aÛÜ£¨é ë ‰ ¢ìÛ é¢ ë í Ž¤È ì¤æ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ Ï Ž b…¦a a æ¤ í¢Ô n£ Ü¢ì¬a a ë¤ í¢– Ü£ j¢ì¬a� » buyurulmuştur. Bu fesadın müslimden suduru takdirinde sebebi hak dörde balig olmuş olur. Hasılı diğer eşyada hıl, asıl hurmet ayrı bir delil ile sabit olursa da nüfus bunun aksinedir. Katli nefiste asıl olan haram olmaktır. Halâl olması ayrı bir delil ile sabit olabilir. ��‡¨Û¡Ø¢á¤›� işte bu emr-ü nehyi: bu beş teklifi ��ë •£¨îØ¢á¤ 2¡é©›� rabbınız size tavsıye etti -kemali lûtf-ü rahmetiyle müekked bir surette emr eyleyib ahid verdi (Sûrei Nisâ da « �� í¢ì•©îØ¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢� » bak) ki ��Û È Ü£ Ø¢á¤ m È¤Ô¡Ü¢ìæ ›� akıl edesiniz:- Ya'ni bu nehy olunan haramların fenalığı ve bu tavsıyelerin faidesi aklı olanlar için zâhir ve bedihî olduğundan siz akıllarınız isti'mal ile nefislerinizi bağlayıb bu haramlardan men'eyliyesiniz. 152. ��ë Û b m Ô¤Š 2¢ìa ß b4 aÛ¤î n©îá¡›� ve yetîm malına yaklaşmayınız -hiç bir suretle taarruz etmeyiniz bu da haramdır. ��a¡Û£ b 2¡bÛ£ n©ó ç¡ó a y¤Ž å¢ y n£¨ó í j¤Ü¢Í a ‘¢†£ ê¢7›� ancak kuvvetlerine erinceye rüşdüne baliğ oluncaya kadar -hıfz-u tenmiye ve zamanında teslim gibi- en güzel suretle takarrüb -mümkin olan en güzel velâyet ve vesayet- müstesnâ. O zaman « ��Ï b¡æ¤ a¨ã Ž¤n¢á¤ ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ ‰¢‘¤†¦a Ï b…¤Ï È¢ì¬a a¡Û î¤è¡á¤ a ß¤ì aÛ è¢á¤7� » «Nisa» ya bak. ��ë a ë¤Ï¢ìa aÛ¤Ø î¤3 ë aÛ¤à©îŒ aæ 2¡bÛ¤Ô¡Ž¤Á¡7›� kileyi ve teraziyi denk ve tam tutunuz. -Hem noksan veya fazla ölçü kullanmayınız hem de ölçer ve tartarken eksik veya fazla ölçü kullanmayınız hem de ölçer ve tartarken eksik veya fazla yapmayınız, ağdırmayınız ki eksiği fazlası haramdır. sh:»2096 Binaenaleyh yetîm malı olmasa bile hukukı gayre tecavüz de haramdır. Şu kadar ki ��Û bã¢Ø Ü£¡Ñ¢ ã 1¤Ž¦b a¡Û£ b ë¢¤È è b›� biz bir nefse vüs'undan başkasını teklif etmeyiniz.- Binaenaleyh adl-ü tesviye haddi zatında zor bir şey ise de buna da vüs'unuz kadar riayetle mükellefsiniz, vüs'unuzun yetişemediği ma'füvdür. ��ë a¡‡ a Ó¢Ü¤n¢á¤ Ï bÇ¤†¡Û¢ìa›� ve söz söylediğiniz zaman adlolunuz: Ya'ni gerek hukûmet ve gerek şehadet ve gerek her hangi bir hususta bir söz söylediğiniz vakıt hakkını, doğrusunu söyleyiniz -adl-ü hakkın hılâfını söylemeyiniz ki bu da haramdır. ��ë Û ì¤ × bæ ‡ aÓ¢Š¤2¨ó7›� velevse leh veya aleyhinde söyliyeceğiniz, tarafdarlık etmeyiniz ��ë 2¡È è¤†¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ a ë¤Ï¢ìa6›� ve Allahın ahidlerini iyfa ediniz gerek Allahın size teklif etmiş olduğu ahidleri, emirleri, nehiyleri ve gerek sizin Allaha veya Allah namına diğerlerine verdiğiniz ahidleri nezirleri yeminleri, akıdleri, sahih olan her nevi' taahhüdatı temamen yerine getiriniz.- Nakzı ahid de haramdır. Görülüyor ki bu emirden müstefâd olan vücub ve zıddının hurmeti iyman ve amel hududunun şamil olduğu her nevi' evamir-ü nevahiy ile bütün uhûde mütenavildir. Binaenaleyh « ��ë ‡ ‰¢ëa Ã bç¡Š aÛ¤b¡q¤á¡ ë 2 bŸ¡ä é¢6� » emri ve buraya kadar sebkeden ıbadat, hıll-u hurmet ve sâire ahkâmı hep burada dahildir. ��‡¨Û¡Ø¢á¤›� İşte bunları: Bu teklifleri ��ë •£¨îØ¢á¤ 2¡é©›� rabbınız size tavsıye -ve ekiden emr- etti ki ��Û È Ü£ Ø¢á¤ m ˆ ×£ Š¢ëæ =›� tezekkür edesiniz.- Bunları iyice hatırınızda tutasınız ve zımnındaki derin muhteveyatını düşünesiniz de mûcebiyle amel eyliyesiniz. 153. ��ë a æ£ ç¨ˆ a •¡Š aŸ©ó ß¢Ž¤n Ô©îà¦b›� ve iş- sh:»2097 te bu: Ya'ni yukarıdan beri iyzah edilegelen iymanı tevhıd ile şu iki âyette Allahın tavsıye ettiği bu evamir-ü nevahiy: Bu ahkâmı aşere benim müstekım olarak sıratımdır: Doğrudan doğru tuttuğum yolum; caddem, esası dinim ve minhacımdır. Bunun için ��Ï bm£ j¡È¢ìê¢7›� siz de buna, bu benim yoluma ittiba' ediniz ��� ��ë Û b m n£ j¡È¢ìa aÛŽ£¢j¢3 ›� ve müteaddid yollara gitmeyiniz: Muhtelif dinler, mezhebler, Bid'at-ü dalâlet olan türlü türlü yollar arkasında dolaşmayınız ki ��Ï n 1 Š£ Ö 2¡Ø¢á¤ Ç å¤  j©îÜ¡é©6›� sizi fırka fırka yapıb Allah yolundan dağıtmasın.- Müsnedi Darimîde dahi tahriç edildiği üzere ibni Mes'ud Hazretleri demiştir ki «Resulullah bize bir hattı müstekım çizdi «bu ruşd yoludur» dedi, sonra bunun sağından ve solundan bir çok hudut; çizgileri daha çizdi «bunlar da bir takım yollardır ki her birinde bir Şeytan vardır ona çağırır» dedi, sonra da bu âyetleri okudu. Hâsılı Allaha gidilir zannedilen bir çok yollar vardır. Netekim « �a ÛÀ£ Š¡íÕ¢ a¡Û ó aÛÜ£¨é¡ 2¡È † …¡ a ã¤1 b¡ aÛ¤‚ Ü bö¡Õ¡� = Allaha yol mahlûkatın enfası kadardır, ya'ni o kadar çoktur» denilmiş. Fakat bütün bunların içinde hakıkaten Allah yolu, Allaha iysal eden ve vaz'ı ilâhî olan, Allah ve Resulleri tarafından da'vet olunan hak yol doğru yol bir danesidir ki saliklerini toplayan, birleştiren, dağıtmıyan, aldatmıyan tevhıd yoludur. Her hangi bir hususta hak birdir, bâtıl çoktur. Gerçi her bir olan hak olmak lâzım gelmezse de hak her halde birdir. Muhtelif zamanlarda, muhtelif mekânlarda hukmi hak, tehallüf edebilir. Dün hak olan her zaman için hak olmak lâzım gelmez. Garbdeki bir kimse için hakkolanın Şarktaki için de hak olması ıktiza etmez. Ve bu suretle hak taaddüd eder gibi zannedilebilirse de her birinde hukmi hak birdir, taaddüd etmez. Şirk kökünden bâtıldır. Sonra hiç bir zaman tahallüf ve tahavvül etmeyen ve edyanı münzelenin, kü- sh:»2098 tübi semaviyyenin hiç birinde neshedilmiş olmayıb hepsinde emr-ü tavsıye kılınmış olan bir takım ahkâmı aslıyye vardır ki bütün dinler bu noktada ittifak eder. Ve işte balâda beyan olunan ahkâmı aşere de bu kabilindendir. Ve bu âyet ile beyan olunuyor ki bu evamir ve nevahinin taallûku yalnız muhatablara muhtas değil, Hazreti Peygambere dahi şamildir. Ve Resulullah bunlarla müstemiren amildir. Allah tealânın ötedenberi emr-ü tavsıye ettiği bu ahkâm, Peygamberin doğrudan doğru tuttuğu yoldur. Ve Peygamberin tuttuğu yol Allah yoludur. Ve Allah yolunu bulmak isteyenler Peygambere ittiba' edib bunları tutmalıdır. Ve bunun esası « �Û b m¢’¤Š¡×¢ìa 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ‘ î¤÷¦b� » medlûlünce tevhıdi ülûhiyyette ittifaktır. Bu ittifak da Peygambere ittiba' ile hasıl olur. Zira « �ë 2¡È è¤†¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ a ë¤Ï¢ìa� » emri ancak o suretle tatbık edilir bu ahkâmı icra ve bunlardaki muharremattan ictinab eylemeyen, ya'ni Allaha şirk koşan veya ebeveynine kötülük eden veya evlâdını öldüren veya fuhşiyyat yapan veya bigayrı hakkın insan öldüren veya yetîm malına el uzatan veya ölçüyü, teraziyi denk ve tam tutmıyan, hukukı gayre tecavüz eyleyen veya söz söylediği zaman adl-ü haktan ayrılan veya Allahın ahidlerini iyfa etmeyen veya Peygamber yoluna ittiba' etmeyib türlü türlü yollara saparak tevhıdden ayrılan kimseler tefrikaya düşer, perişan olurlar. ��‡¨Û¡Ø¢á¤›� İşte bunu:- Peygamber yoluna ittiba' etmek ve diğer muhtelif yollara ittiba' etmemek hususunu ��ë •£¨îØ¢á¤ 2¡é©›� Allah size tavsıye etti ki ��Û È Ü£ Ø¢á¤ m n£ Ô¢ìæ ›� korunasınız: Fenalıklardan sakınıb tefrika ve ıhtılâftan kurtularak dairei tevhıdde vikayei ilâhiyyede bulunasınız.- Çünkü ittifak, ilâhî bir kuvvettir. Müttefik olanlar muhtelif olanlar daima galebe ederler, Fakat bâtılda ve fenalıkta ittifakın hukmü de seriuzzevaldir. sh:»2099 Hakıkî kuvvet hakta ittifaktır. Bu da Peygambere ittiba' etmek ve bu esaslara tutunub daima ciheti vahdet taharri eylemekle olur. Evet bunları böyle öteden beri tavsıye ettik: ��TUQ› q¢á£ a¨m î¤ä b ß¢ì ó aÛ¤Ø¡n bl m à bß¦b Ç Ü ó aÛ£ ˆ©¬ô a y¤Ž å ë m 1¤–©îÜ¦b Û¡Ø¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ ë ç¢†¦ô ë ‰ y¤à ò¦ Û È Ü£ è¢á¤ 2¡Ü¡Ô b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡è¡á¤ í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ ;›�� Meali Şerifi Sonra biz Musâya o kitâbı verdik ki güzel tatbık edene tamamlamak, ve her şeyi tafsıl etmek ve bir hidayet, bir rahmet olmak için, gerektir ki onlar rablarının likasına iyman etsinler 154 Evet onları evvel-ü âhır tavsıye ettik 154. ��q¢á£ a¨m î¤ä b ß¢ì ó aÛ¤Ø¡n bl m à bß¦b›� sonra da Musâya kitâbı -Tevratı- temamen ��Ç Ü ó aÛ£ ˆ©¬ô a y¤Ž å ›� yaptığı ihsan üzerine -yâ'ni o tavsıye olunan ahkâmı hüsni suretle tebliğ ve tatbık etmesi üzerine- yahud gerek Musâ ve gerek ona ittiba' ile ıhsani ahlâk edinen, yaptığını güzel yapan ve bu suretle o tavsıyeleri de hüsni tatbık eyliyen her hangi bir kimseye ni'meti itmam etmek ��ë m 1¤–©îÜ¦b Û¡Ø¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§›� ve her şeyi tafsîl eylemek -yâ'ni Allahın ahidlerini iyfa için dinde muhtac ol- sh:»2100 dukları her şeyi, ayrı ayrı beyan eylemek ��ë ç¢†¦ô ë ‰ y¤à ò¦›� ve bir hidayet ve rehber ve bir rahmet olmak için verdik ki ��Û È Ü£ è¢á¤ 2¡Ü¡Ô b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡è¡á¤ í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ ;›� onlar- kavmı Musâ olan o Beni İsrail -rablarının, ya'ni Allah tealânın huzuruna varacaklarına iyman edeler.- Ba'se inanıb sevab-ü ıkabı tasdık eyleyeler. Bu böyle iken Yehudîler bağıylerinin cezasını nasıl tekzib ederler?.Tevrat böyle olduğu gibi şimdi: ��UUQ› ë ç¨ˆ a ×¡n bl¥ a ã¤Œ Û¤ä bê¢ ß¢j b‰ Ú¥ Ï bm£ j¡È¢ìê¢ ë am£ Ô¢ìa Û È Ü£ Ø¢á¤ m¢Š¤y à¢ìæ = VUQ› a æ¤ m Ô¢ìÛ¢ì¬a a¡ã£ à b¬ a¢ã¤Œ¡4 aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¢ Ç Ü¨ó Ÿ b¬ö¡1 n î¤å¡ ß¡å¤ Ó j¤Ü¡ä :b ë a¡æ¤ ×¢ä£ b Ç å¤ …¡‰ a n¡è¡á¤ Û Ì bÏ¡Ü©îå = WUQ› a ë¤ m Ô¢ìÛ¢ìa Û ì¤ a ã£ b¬ a¢ã¤Œ¡4 Ç Ü î¤ä b aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¢ Û Ø¢ä£ b¬ a ç¤†¨ô ß¡ä¤è¢á¤7 Ï Ô †¤ u b¬õ ×¢á¤ 2 î£¡ä ò¥ ß¡å¤ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢á¤ ë ç¢†¦ô ë ‰ y¤à ò¥7 Ï à å¤ a Ã¤Ü á¢ ß¡à£ å¤ × ˆ£ l 2¡b¨í bp¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë • † Ò Ç ä¤è 6b  ä v¤Œ¡ô aÛ£ ˆ©íå í –¤†¡Ï¢ìæ Ç å¤ a¨í bm¡ä b ¢ì¬õ aÛ¤È ˆ al¡ 2¡à b × bã¢ìa í –¤†¡Ï¢ìæ › ��� � sh:»2101 Meali Şerifi Bu ise tam bir kitâb, onu biz indirdik, çok mübarek, bundan böyle buna tabi' olun ve korunun gerektir ki rahmetimize iresiniz 155 Demiyesiniz ki: Kitâb yalnız bizden evvel iki tâifeye indirildi ve doğrusu biz onların tedrisatından kat'ıyyen gafil bulunuyoruz 156 Yâhud demiyesiniz ki: Eğer bize kitâb indirilmiş olsa idi her halde onlardan daha ziyade muvaffak olurduk, işte size rabbınızdan beyyine geldi, hidayet de geldi, rahmet de geldi, artık Allahın âyetlerini inkâr eden ve onlardan men'a kıyam eyliyenden daha zâlim kim olur? Elbette biz o, âyetlerimizi men'a kıyam edenleri bu kabahatleri yüzünden azabın en müdhişiyle cezâlandıracağız 157 155. ��ë ç¨ˆ a›� İşte bu da -bu Kur'an da ��×¡n bl¥›� büyük bir kitâbdır ��a ã¤Œ Û¤ä bê¢›� bir kitab ki onu biz indirdik ��ß¢j b‰ Ú¥›� bir kitâb ki mubarek, feyz-u bereketine nihayet yoktur. ��Ï bm£ j¡È¢ìê¢›� Binaenaleyh buna ittiba' edin ��ë am£ Ô¢ìa›� ve muhalefetten sakının ki ��Û È Ü£ Ø¢á¤ m¢Š¤y à¢ìæ =›� rahmetimize irebilesiniz. Biz bunu indirdik ki 156. ��a æ¤ m Ô¢ìÛ¢ì¬a a¡ã£ à b¬ a¢ã¤Œ¡4 aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¢ Ç Ü¨ó Ÿ b¬ö¡1 n î¤å¡ ß¡å¤ Ó j¤Ü¡ä :b›� kitâb ancak bizden evvelki iki taifeye -Yehud ve Nesârâya- indirildi ��ë a¡æ¤ ×¢ä£ b Ç å¤ …¡‰ a n¡è¡á¤ Û Ì bÏ¡Ü©îå =›� ve şüphesiz biz onların tedrisatından kat'iyyen gafil idik, o kitâbın nâtık olduğu ahkâm-ü maariften bîhaber bulunuyorduk» demiyesiniz, kıyamette böyle ı'tizar etmiyesiniz. -Ya'ni balâda tavsıye edilen ahkâmı umumiyyeyi nâtık olan kitâbın şu kavme veya bu kavme indirilmiş olması o kitâbın onlara inhısarını ve o ahkâm ile yalnız onların sh:»2102 mükellef olmasını iycab etmez. Gerçi kitâbın nüzulünden aslâ haberdar olmamak bir ma'zeret teşkil ederse de Yehudun Tevratında ve Nesârânın İncilinde olduğu gibi bir kerre esası nüzul duyulub iştihar ettikten sonra «biz o kitabın lisanını bilmiyoruz, okuyub anlıyamayız ve mündericatına daima vâkıf değiliz» diye ı'tizar etmek de caiz olmaz. Bir kitâbın nüzulü işitildikten sonra her kavmin onu tahsıl ve ahkâmı umumiyyesine vukuf peyda edebilmesi mümkindir. Lâekal o kavm içinde bir takımları onun lisanını ve anlaşılması için lâzım gelen şeraitını mümkin mertebe tahsıl ve diğerlerine de şifahen veya tahriren tebliğ edebilirler. Arab müşrikleri beyninde de ahkâmı mezkûreyi muhtevi olan kütübi semaviyyeden bir veya iki kitâbın daha evvel iki kavme nâzil olmuş bulunduğu ve bu suretle Yehud ve Nesârânın Ehli kitâb oldukları ma'ruf ve maamafih onlar bunların ahkâmı umumiyyesinden gâfil bulunuyordu. Bu gaflet onlar için esas ı'tibariyle müşriklikte ısrar noktai nazarından bir ma'zeret olmamakla beraber okuyub yazmaları ve mekteb ve medreseleri yok ümmî bir kavm olduklarından dolayı müşrikîni Arabın ekseriyyetine nazaran bu gaflette bir ma'zeret şüphesi bulunabilirdi. İşte umuma feyz-u bereket ve ta'mimi rahmet için inzal buyurulan Kur'anın Arabca olarak inzal buyurulması yevmi kıyamette o haşr-ü neşir, o be's-ü azâb gününde bu gibi ma'zeretlere imkân bırakmamak ve ahkâmı kitabın inzâl olunduğu kavme mümhasır olmadığını ve onun nüzulü işitildikten sonra onu tedris ve tederrüs ile meşgul olmayıb ahkâmından gaflet etmenin bir ma'zeret teşkil etmiyeceğini sureti kat'ıyyede anlatmak gibi bir hikmeti de mutazammındır. Bu kitâbı mübârek inzâl buyuruldu ki yarın Âhırette öyle i'tızar etmiyesiniz 157. ��a ë¤ m Ô¢ìÛ¢ìa Û ì¤ a ã£ b¬ a¢ã¤Œ¡4 Ç Ü î¤ä b aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¢ Û Ø¢ä£ b¬ a ç¤†¨ô ß¡ä¤è¢á¤7›� ve yâhud «bize kitâb inzâl edilmiş olsa sh:»2103 idi her halde biz onlardan daha hidayetkâr olurduk: daha iyi anlar, daha iyi tatbık eder, daha doğru giderdik» demiyesiniz -gerçi ahkâmı kitâb umumîdir amma, fakat ne yapalım ki kendi lisanımızda olmadığından biz onlar kadar olamadık, yoksa bu halimizde bile bir çok hususatta zekâmızı, mezayâmızı göstermiş olan bizlere bir de kendi lisanımızda bir kitâb verilmiş olsa idi neler yapmaz, ne muvaffakıyyetler göstermezdik!... Ne çare ki Allah vermedi diye i'tiraz ve iftihara kalkışmayasınız. ��Ï Ô †¤ u b¬õ ×¢á¤ 2 î£¡ä ò¥ ß¡å¤ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢á¤ ë ç¢†¦ô ë ‰ y¤à ò¥7›� artık muhakkak ki size rabbınızdan nazîrsiz bir beyyine ve büyük bir rehberi hidayet ve rahmeti geldi ��Ï à å¤ a Ã¤Ü á¢ ß¡à£ å¤ × ˆ£ l 2¡b¨í bp¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë • † Ò Ç ä¤è 6b›� bunun üzerine Allahın âyetlerini tekzib eden ve nâsi onlardan çeviren: hem dâll, hem mudıll kimselerden daha zâlim, daha haksız kim olabilir? �� ä v¤Œ¡ô aÛ£ ˆ©íå í –¤†¡Ï¢ìæ Ç å¤ a¨í bm¡ä b ¢ì¬õ aÛ¤È ˆ al¡ 2¡à b × bã¢ìa í –¤†¡Ï¢ìæ ›� halkı âyetlerimizden çevirenleri, bu çevirmeyi sapıtmayı âdet edindiklerinden dolayı azâbın kötüsiyle cezâlandıracağız. Bunlar, böyle sapıtmayı i'tiyad edenler: ��XUQ› ç 3¤ í ä¤Ä¢Š¢ëæ a¡Û£ be¬ a æ¤ m b¤m¡î è¢á¢ aÛ¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Ø ò¢ a ë¤ í b¤m¡ó ‰ 2£¢Ù a ë¤ í b¤m¡ó 2 È¤œ¢ a¨í bp¡ ‰ 2£¡Ù 6 í ì¤â í b¤m©ó 2 È¤œ¢ a¨í bp¡ ‰ 2£¡Ù Û b í ä¤1 É¢ ã 1¤Ž¦b a©íà bã¢è b Û á¤ m Ø¢å¤ a¨ß ä o¤ ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢ a ë¤ × Ž j o¤ Ï©¬ó a©íà bã¡è b  î¤Š¦6a Ó¢3¡ aã¤n Ä¡Š¢ë¬a a¡ã£ b ß¢ä¤n Ä¡Š¢ëæ › �� ��Sh:»2104 Meali Şerifi Onlar ancak şunu gözetiyorlar: ki kendilerine Melekler geliversin veya rabbın geliversin veya rabbının ba'zı alâmetleri geliversin, rabbının ba'zı alâmetleri geldiği gün, evvelce iyman etmemiş veya iymanında bir hayır kazanmamış bir nefse o günkü iymanı hiç bir fâide vermez, de ki gözetin, çünkü biz şüphesiz gözetiyoruz 158 158. ��ç 3¤ í ä¤Ä¢Š¢ëæ ›� onlar başka bir şey'e değil ��a¡Û£ be¬ a æ¤ m b¤m¡î è¢á¢ aÛ¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Ø ò¢›� ancak kendilerine o Melâikenin « ��ë aÛ¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Ø ò¢ 2 b¡À¢ì¬a a í¤†©íè¡á¤7 a ¤Š¡u¢ì¬a a ã¤1¢Ž Ø¢á¤6� » medlûlünce ellerini uzatıb canlarınızı çıkarın bakalım diyecek olan mevt veya azab Melâikesinin gelmesine ��a ë¤ í b¤m¡ó ‰ 2£¢Ù ›� yâhud rabbının gelmesine -kıyamet kopup ��« ��ë u b¬õ ‰ 2£¢Ù ë aÛ¤à Ü Ù¢ • 1£¦b • 1£¦b7 P ë u©¬óõ í ì¤ß ÷¡ˆ§ 2¡v è ä£ á í ì¤ß ÷¡ˆ§ í n ˆ ×£ Š¢ aÛ¤b¡ã¤Ž bæ¢ ë a ã£¨ó Û é¢ aÛˆ£¡×¤Š¨ô6� »� medlûlünce haklarında en son hukmi rabbanînin zuhur etmesine ��a ë¤ í b¤m¡ó 2 È¤œ¢ a¨í bp¡ ‰ 2£¡Ù 6›� veya rabbının ba'zı âyetleri gelmesine- « ����Ï b ß¤À¡Š¤ Ç Ü î¤ä b y¡v b‰ ñ¦ ß¡å aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡›P a ë¤ m¢Ž¤Ô¡Á aÛŽ£ à b¬õ × à b ‹ Ç à¤o Ç Ü î¤ä b ×¡Ž 1¦b›�� » dedikleri veçhile başlarına taş yağmak veya Sema parçalanıb üzerlerine düşmek veya kıyamet alâmetleri zuhur etmek gibi her halde fi'len mahv-ü helâke delâlet eden ve kendilerini iymana mecbur edecek olan bir takım alâmetlerin gelmesine- bakarlar, bunlardan birisi olmayınca iyman etmezler. Fakat ��í ì¤â í b¤m©ó 2 È¤œ¢ a¨í bp¡ ‰ 2£¡Ù ›� o gün ki rabbının ba'zı âyetleri gelecektir ��Û b í ä¤1 É¢ ã 1¤Ž¦b a©íà bã¢è b Û á¤ m Ø¢å¤ a¨ß ä o¤ ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢ a ë¤ × Ž j o¤ Ï©¬ó a©íà bã¡è b  î¤Š¦6a›� ondan evvel iyman etmiş veya iymanında bir hayır kesb eylemiş olmıyan hiç bir nefse o günkü iymanı menfeat vermiyecektir. - Hali ıhtidarda olduğu gibi o gün artık sh:»2105 teklifin zamanı geçmiş, mes'uliyyet zamanı başlamış, iyman ile kazanılması mümkin hiç bir hayır kalmamış olur « ��í Ù¢ í ä¤1 È¢è¢á¤ a©íà bã¢è¢á¤ Û à£ b ‰ a ë¤a 2 b¤ ä b6� » medlûlü üzere be'sin ıyanen görüldüğü böyle yeis zamanında iyman kabul edilmez ve hiç bir fâide vermez. İymanın makbul olması hazır ve meşhude değil gayb-ü istikbale tealluk etmesinde, ıyanî değil bürhanî olmasında ve istikbal için bir hayır kesbine imkân bulunacak kadar mukaddem bulunmasındadır. Olacak olmağa başladıktan sonra inanmakta fâide yoktur. Olacağa olmadan evvel inanmalı ki zararından kurtulmak için işe yarayacak tedarükâtta bulunulabilsin. Meselâ «bir gün gelecek ki münkirlerin, yalancıların, kötülerin, mücrimlerin cezası verilecek, bir gün gelecek ki alım satım olmıyacak dostluk, şefaat yapılmıyacak, kimse kimseden bir hayır görmiyecek» denildiği zaman öyle şeymi olur, hele bakalım o gün gelsin de çaresine bakarız deyib de inanmıyan, inanıb da öyle bir güne yarar bir hayır kazanmıyan kimseler, o günün geldiğini görüb içine düştükleri zaman çâr, naçâr inanırlarsa da o gün bu iymandan kendileri için hiç bir menfeat hasıl olmaz, iş işten geçmiş bulunur. Hasılı Allah tealânın iki türlü âyâti vardır. Bir kısmı müstakbeldeki vakıatı gıyablarında, ya'ni vuku'larından evvel ıhbar ve iş'ar eden âyât ve delâilidir ki sonunda fâidesi olacak iyman bu âyetleri tasdık ile iymandır. Âhıret bununla kazanılır. Peygamber, kitâb, ılim bu âyetlerdendir, mü'min ve kâfir farkı bu âyetlere nazarandır. Allah tealânın diğer bâ'zı âyetleri de vardır ki bunlar vakıâtın bilfi'il vukua başladıklarını ve kudreti ilâhiyyenin halen tecellisini gösterirler ve evvelki âyetlerin me'ali ve mâsadakı olurlar. Bunlar gelince hukmünü bizzarure icra eder, inanmak ıhtimali kalmaz, fakat inanmanın fâidesi olmaz. Bundan kurtulursa evvelce haberdâr olub da inanan ve ona göre korunabilenler kurtulurlar. Şimdi evvelki âyetler kabîlinden olan Kur'anın bu âyeti ve bu fıkrası sh:»2106 bu vechile gösteriyor ki bu ikinci kısım âyetler de bir gün olub gelecektir. Ve bu gün bu âyâtı tekzib ve halkı ıdlâl edenler o gün o inanmadıkları vukuatı görüb inanacaklar, fakat onlara vukuundan evvel iyman etmiyen veya iymanında bir hayır kazanmıyanlara o gün iymanları hiç menfeat vermiyecektir. Şu halde iymanlarından sureti kat'iyyede intifa' edebilecek olanlar o günden evvel iyman etmiş ve iymanında hayr kazanmış olan ya'ni iyman ile ameli salihi cemeylemiş bulunanlardır. Bununla beraber önce iyman etmiş, fakat bir hayır kazanamamış olanlar kezalik sonraki iymanında olsun bir hayır kazanmağa imkân bulmuş olanların iymanlarının menfeatten hali kalmıyacağı da anlaşılıyor. Çünkü « ��a ë¤ × Ž j o¤ Ï©¬ó a©íà bã¡è b  î¤Š¦6a� » cümlesi « ��a¨ß ä o¤ ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢� » cümlesine ma'tuftur bu suretle « ��Û á¤ m Ø¢å¤� » nefyi sebkı iyman veya iymanda kesbi hayr bu ikisine terdid ile müteallık olarak nefse sıfat olduğundan o gün, ne sebkı iyman, ne de iymanında kesbi hayr hiç birisi bulunmamakla muttasıf olan kimseye iymanının menfeati olamıyacağını ifade eder. Binaenaleyh hem sebkı iyman hem iymanda kesbi hayr ikisiyle ve yahud lâekal birisiyle muttasıf olana o gün Mu'tezilenin dediği gibi iymanı menfeat vermez denemiyecektir. Bil'akis mefhumı muhalifinden bunların birisi bile menfeatten hali olamıyacağı anlaşılır. Mefhumı muhalefetle isdidlâl caiz olmadığına nazaran bunlardan birinin menfeati bu âyet ile isbat olunamazsa da bu âyet ile inkâr da edilemez. Bununla beraber diğer âyât ve ehadiste bunlardan birinin de menfeatten hali olmıyacağını gösteren delâletler yok değildir. Burada şu noktayı da şayanı ıhtar buluyoruz: Görülüyor ki âyette « ��a¨ß ä o¤� » cümlesinde « ��ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢� » kaydi var, buna ma'tuf olan « ��a ë¤ × Ž j o¤� » cümlesinde bu kayid yoktur. Ilmi usulde ve kütübi Arabiyyede de beyan olunduğu üzere ma'tufun aleyhin kaydini ma'tufta dahi i'tibar zarurî değil- sh:»2107 dir. « �u bõ ã¡ó ‹ í¤†¥ aÛ¤È bÛ¡á¢ ë Ç à¤Š¥ë� » denildiği zaman Amrın de âlim olması lâzım gelmez. Böyle olduğu halde keşşaf ve sâir bir takım müfessirîn bunu « �Û b í ä¤1 É¢ a¤Ûb¡íà bæ¢ y¡îä ÷¡ˆ§ ã 1¤Ž¦b Û á¤ m¢Ô †£¡â¤ a¡íà bã è b a ë¤ Ó †£ ß n¤é¢ ë Û á¤ m Ø¤Ž¡k¤ Ï¡îé¡  î¤Š¦a� » ya'ni mukaddema iyman etmemiş veya etmişse de o iymanda bir hayır kesbeylememiş bulunan nefse o günkü iymanı menfeat vermez» diye tefsir etmişlerdir ki bunun hasılı âyeti « ����Û á¤ m Ø¢å¤ a¨ß ä o¤ ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢ a ë¤ × Ž j o¤ Ï©¬ó a©íà bã¡è b ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢  î¤Š¦6a�� » mealinde mülâhaza etmektir. Bunda ise kesbi hayır fıkrasında dahi iymanın o güne tekaddümü şart edilmiş, fakat hayrın kesbi de o günden evvel olmakla takyiyd olunmamış demek olur. Şu halde iymansız hayır, nâfı' olamazsa da mukaddem iymanı olan o gün dahi imkân bulur bir hayır kazanabilirse faidesini görmesi melhuzdur. Filvakı' Akaid ulemâsının iymanı yeis makbul değilse de tevbei yeis makbul olur demeleri de buna mutabıktır. Lâkin buna karşı o gün kesbi hayr mümkin ise iyman neye nâfı' olamasın? Değil ise iyman gibi kesbi hayrın de o günden mukaddem olması lâzım gelmez mi? suali varid olur. Ve bu mülâhaza iledir ki hem iymanın hem kesbi hayrın o günden mukaddem olması lüzumu mütebadir görünür. Bu surette ise âyet « ��Û á¤ m Ø¢å¤ a¨ß ä o¤ ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢ a ë¤ × Ž j o¤ ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3 Ï©¬ó a©íà bã¡è b ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3  î¤Š¦6a� » mealinde demek olur. Ma'nâ bu olduğu takdirde âtîde birinci fıkranın hiç hukmü yok demektir. Zira o zaman yalnız iymanı sabıkında hiç bir menfeati olmıyacak demek olur. Netekim mu'tezile böyle anlaşılmışlardır. Halbuki ma'nâ bu olsa idi « ����Û b í ä¤1 É¢ ã 1¤Ž¦b a©íà bã¢è b Û á¤ m Ø¢å¤ × Ž j o¤ Ï©¬ó a©íà bã¡è b  î¤Š¦6a�� » denilmek kâfi gelirdi. Binaenaleyh biz kesib fıkrasında « ��ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢� » kaydini ı'tibâra karine görmüyoruz ve zâhir vechile ıtlakı üzere mülâhaza etmek lüzumuna kail oluyoruz. Ve öyle anlıyoruz ki bu ba'zı âyâtın gelmesi kesbi hayrı alel'ıtlak imkânsız kılmıyacaktır. Meselâ marazı mevtte olduğu gibi vakıa tamam olmadan iyman edib kesbi hayrın mümkin olduğu lâhzada bulunabilecektir. Ve o halde bir kâfir o sh:»2108 gün âyâtın zuhuru üzerine iyman eder ve o iyman ile bir hayr kesbine imkân da bulabilirse ye's-ü beis temamen tahakkuk etmemiş olduğundan bu iymanın dahi menfeat verebilmesi melhuzdur. Ya'ni iymanın makbul ve nâfi' olabilmesi için her halde o iymandan sonra bir hayr kesbine imkân bulunmalıdır. Kıyamet alâmetleri gibi âyâtı ye'sin zuhurundan evvel hali vüs'atte kabûli iyman için mücerred iymanı kesb kâfi olabilecek fakat o âyetlerin zuhurundan ı'tibaren iyman için bilfiıl kesbi hayr etmiş olmak da şarttır. Çünkü vakit daralmıştır. Çünkü vakıa tamam olunca be's-ü yeis tamam olacak, hayra imkân kalmıyacak ve artık iymanın da bir nef'ı olmıyacaktır. Velhasıl âyetteki birinci « ��a¨ß ä o¤ ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢� » fıkrasında iyman o günden mukaddem olmakla mukayyeddir. Lâkin kesbi hayr etmiş olsun olmasın iymanı sabık demektir. İkinci « ��a ë¤ × Ž j o¤ Ï©¬ó a©íà bã¡è b  î¤Š¦6a� » fıkrasında ise iyman kesbi hayr ile mukayyeddir. Lâkin gerek iyman ve gerek kesib « ��ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢� » olmakla mukayyed değildir. İymanı sabıkla kesbi hayre muhtemil olduğu gibi o günkü iyman ile mümkin olduğu takdirde kesbi hayre dahi muhtemildir. Ve terdid bu iki mütekabil fıkra beynindedir. Ve işte o gün bunların hiç birisiyle ittisaf etmemiş bulunan kimsenin iymanı aslâ menfeat vermiyecektir. Kesbi hayre mukarin iymanı sabık kat'ıyyen makbul ve nâfi', sabık olan iymanı mücerred veya kesbi hayre mukarin iymanı lâhıktan her biri de menfeatten hâlî kalmıyacaktır. « ��Ï à å¤ í È¤à 3¤ ß¡r¤Ô b4 ‡ ‰£ ñ§  î¤Š¦a í Š ê¢6� » Binaenaleyh iyman ve kesbi hayr önceden olmalı, maamafih her hangi bir vakıai mü'limenin alâimi başlamış da olsa tamam olmadan yesi küllîye düşmemeli, o zaman olsun derhal iyman ile kesbi hayre şitab etmelidir. Meselâ kıyamet alâmetleri zuhur etmeğe başlamış da olsa henüz kopub bitmemiş ise iyman ile ameli salihten sarfı nazar etmemelidir. Lâkin mukaddemâ iymanı olmıyanların ve kesbi hayra alışmamış bulunanların o gün bu imkandan da istifâde edebilecekleri sh:»2109 çok meşkûktür. Hele küfr-ü tekzibi, dalâl-ü ıdlâli ı'tiyad etmiş olanlar vakıa tamam olub hiç bir şey yapmak imkânı kalmayıncıya kadar iyman ve hayra yanaşmaz, bunu da atlatacağız sanırlar. Ondan sonra iyman edecek olsalar da iymanlarının bir menfeati olmak ıhtimali kalmaz. Şimdi onlar bugün gelmiyecek zanneder ve geleceğini ıhbar ve iş'ar eden âyâtullahı tekzib ederler de âyâtı vuku'dan başka hiç bir şeyi nazarı ı'tibare almazlar amma her halde o gün gelecek ve o âyetler de zuhur edecektir. Ey Resul ��Ó¢3¡ aã¤n Ä¡Š¢ë¬a a¡ã£ b ß¢ä¤n Ä¡Š¢ëæ ›� «muntazır olunuz, biz hiç şübhesiz muntazırız» de. -Ya'ni siz müşrikler o üç şeyden dilediğinizi gözleyiniz ki ne beklediğinizi göresiniz. Biz mü'minler sizin o fena akıbetinizi görmek için onlara kemali iyman ile muntazırız diye onları inzar ve mü'minleri tebşir eyle. Filhakıka «Bedr» den ı'tibaren bu inzar-ü tebşirin tahakkuku görülmeğe başlamıştır. Her halde: ��YUQ› a¡æ£ aÛ£ ˆ©íå Ï Š£ Ó¢ìa …©íä è¢á¤ ë × bã¢ìa ‘¡,î È¦b Û Ž¤o ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ Ï©ó ‘ ó¤õ§6 a¡ã£ à b¬ a ß¤Š¢ç¢á¤ a¡Û ó aÛÜ£¨é¡ q¢á£ í¢ä j£¡÷¢è¢á¤ 2¡à b × bã¢ìa í 1¤È Ü¢ìæ PVQ› ß å¤ u b¬õ 2¡bÛ¤z Ž ä ò¡ Ï Ü é¢ Ç ’¤Š¢ a ß¤r bÛ¡è 7b ë ß å¤ u b¬õ 2¡bÛŽ£ ,î£¡÷ ò¡ Ï Ü b í¢v¤Œ¨¬ô a¡Û£ b ß¡r¤Ü è b ë ç¢á¤ Û b í¢Ä¤Ü à¢ìæ ›�� Meali Şerifi Dinlerini tefrikaya düşürüb de şiy'a şiy'a olanlar var â, senin onlarla hiç bir alâkan yoktur, onların işi Allaha kalmıştır, sonra o kendilerine ne ettiklerini haber verir 159 Kim sh:»2110 bir hasene ile gelirse ona on misli verilir, kim de bir seyyie ile gelirse ona ancak misliyle ceza edilir ve hiç birine haksızlık edilmez 160 159. ��a¡æ£ aÛ£ ˆ©íå Ï Š£ Ó¢ìa …©íä è¢á¤›� Muhakkak ki dinlerini tefrık edenler: -Dinin ba'zı ahkâmını tanıyıb ba'zısını tanımıyarak parçalayan veya dinlerini tevhıdi hakta toplamayıb muhtelif emeller, ma'budlar, metbu'lar ve türlü türlü yollarla çatallandıran veya din, insanın bâtınına ve ruhuna aiddir. Zâhirine ve cismaniyyatına karışmaz, din, insanın fülan işine hâkim ise de fülan işine karışmaz, din başka, millet başkadır demek gibi bir suretle dinlerini bir çok işlerinden ayıranlar.- Hamze ve Kisaî kıraetlerinde « �Ï b‰ Ó¢ìa� » okunduğuna göre bu suretlerden biriyle hak dinlerinden ayrılmaya kalkışanlar, ictihadlarını tevhıd için değil, tefrık için sarfedenler ��ë × bã¢ìa ‘¡,î È¦b›� ve şiy'a şiy'a olanlar: Ya'ni her biri ayrı bir reise ve başka bir hıss-ü hevaya tarafdarlık ederek fırka fırka olub tefrikaya düşenler -ki müşrikler baştan başa böyle oldukları gibi Yehud ve Nesarâ da böyle olmuşlar ve maatteessüf müslimanlar da her devri sukutlarında bu hallere düşmüşlerdir. Netekim aleyhıssalâtü vesselâm buyurmuştur ki «Yehudîler yetmiş bir fırkaya ayrıldı, birinden başka hepsi Haviyededir. Nesarâ yetmiş iki fırkaya ayrıldı birinden başka hepsi Haviyededir. Ümmetim de yetmiş üç fırkaya ayrılacaktır. Birinden başka hepsi Haviyededir.» «O bir dane fırkai naciye kimdir ya Resulâllah» suâline karşı da «onlar benim ve Eshabımın üzerinde gittiğimiz yolda gidenlerdir.» Buyurmuştu. Bundan şu da anlaşılır ki Yehuddan bir, Nesârâdan bir, müslimanlardan bir olmak üzere üç fırkai naciye yoktur. Her zaman için bir fırkai naciye vardır ki o da Peygamberin ve Eshabının yürüdükleri tarıkı hak ve sıratı müstekım olan tevhıd yolunda yürüyenlerdir. Di- sh:»2111 ğerlerine gelince: ��Û Ž¤o ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ Ï©ó ‘ ó¤õ§6›� sen onlardan hiç bir şeyde alâkadar değilsin: Dinlerini tefrık edenler ve şiy'a şiy'a olanların tefrikalarından, hallerinden ve felâketlerinden ne mes'ulsün ne de haklarında Allahdan bir şey sorub istemiye salâhiyyetdarsın, ne onların sana tutunmağa ve gittikleri yolu sana isnad etmeğe hakları vardır, ne de senin onlara şefaat etmeğe salâhıyyetin. ��a¡ã£ à b¬ a ß¤Š¢ç¢á¤ a¡Û ó aÛÜ£¨é¡›� Onlara yapılacak iş, tatbık olunacak emir, yalnız Allaha aittir. Ne yapacağını ancak o bilir. ��q¢á£ í¢ä j£¡÷¢è¢á¤ 2¡à b × bã¢ìa í 1¤È Ü¢ìæ ›� sonra zamanı gelince o onlara ne yaptıklarını haber verecektir, O zaman: 160. ��ß å¤ u b¬õ 2¡bÛ¤z Ž ä ò¡ Ï Ü é¢ Ç ’¤Š¢ a ß¤r bÛ¡è 7b›� Allaha bir hasene ile gelmiş olana onun on misli hasenat vardır.» -Bâ'zı müfessirîn bu on misil takdirinin bir adedi mahsus ile tahdid mâ'nasına olmayıb «sen bana bir iyilik yaparsan ben on katını yaparım» denildiği gibi alel'ıtlak katlanmadan kinaya olduğuna kail olmuş ve bu babda « ��aÛ£ ˆ©íå í¢ä¤1¡Ô¢ìæ a ß¤ì aÛ è¢á¤ Ï©ó  j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ × à r 3¡ y j£ ò§ a ã¤j n o¤  j¤É  ä b2¡3 Ï©ó ×¢3£¡ ¢ä¤j¢Ü ò§ ß¡bö ò¢ y j£ ò§6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ í¢š bÇ¡Ñ¢ Û¡à å¤ í ’ b¬õ¢6� » âyetiyle istidlâl eylemiştir. Diğer müfessirîne göre ise aşere, ekalli beyandır ki lâekall bire on muhakkatır demek olur ve zâhir olan da budur. Her hangisi olursa olsun demek ki sevab bir istihkaktan ıbâret değil bir tefadduldür. Fadlı ilâhî bir haseneye fazlasıyle kat kat ecr-ü sevâb verecektir. Binaenaleyh hasene ne güzel şeydir ve rahmeti ilâhiyye ne kadar vasi'dır. Demek ki herkes yaptığı hasenenin her halde bir kaç mislini ve lâekall on katını alacaktır. Elverir ki yaptığı hasene olsun. Şu halde bir diğerinin daha fazla almasından dolayı lûtuf ve fadlı ilâhîyi kıskanmağa ve niçin falâna bin verdi de bana on verdi diye i'tiraza kalkışmağa hak yoktur. ��ë ß å¤ u b¬õ 2¡bÛŽ£ ,î£¡÷ ò¡›� seyyie ile gelmiş olan da ��Ï Ü b í¢v¤Œ¨¬ô a¡Û£ b ß¡r¤Ü è b›� sh:»2112 ancak o seyyienin misliyle cezalanır: -Ya'ni afvolunmayıb cezalandığı zaman fazla değil yaptığı kötülüğün tam misli bir kötülük ile ceza görür, aynı adaletle muamele edilir. ��ë ç¢á¤ Û b í¢Ä¤Ü à¢ìæ ›� Ve hiç birine zulmedilmez: Ne erbabı hasenâta yaptıkları hasenâttan eksik ecr-ü sevab verilir, ne de erbabı seyyiâta seyyiatlarından fazla ceza verilir.- Buna karşı küfür, Dünya gibi muvakkat bir seyyie değil mi? O halde azabı müebbed cezası bunun nasıl bir misli olur? Bu ceza cürümden fazla olmıyacak mı denemez. Çünkü küfür emri hakkı nefy-ü inkârdır hakkı velev bir lâhza inkâr bile kizbi ebedîdir. Kâfirin her velev bir lâhza inkâr bile kizbi ebedîdir. Kâfirin her küfrü ve her lahzai küfrü bir seyyiei ebediyyedir. Ta'biri aharle her hangi bir emri hakka karşı küfür, Allah tealânın rahmetinden ebedî bir inkıta'dır. Elbette bu ebedî seyyienin, ebedî inkıtaın cezasıda azabı müeddeddir. Rahmeti ilâhiyyeye vusul için bir müddeti mahdude zarfında bahşedilen bir fursatı, bir vesileyi külliyyen reddetmek o rahmetten ebediyyen mahrumiyyet demek olduğu ne kadar aşikârdır.O dinlerini tefrık edenlere:��QVQ› Ó¢3¤ a¡ã£ ä©ó ç †¨íä©ó ‰ 2£©ó¬ a¡Û¨ó •¡Š aÂ§ ß¢Ž¤n Ô©îá§7 …©íä¦b Ó¡î à¦b ß¡Ü£ ò a¡2¤Š¨ç©îá y ä©î1¦7b ë ß b × bæ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå RVQ› Ó¢3¤ a¡æ£ • Ü bm©ó ë ã¢Ž¢Ø©ó ë ß z¤î bô ë ß à bm©ó Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ‰ l£¡ aÛ¤È bÛ à©îå = SVQ› Û b ‘ Š©íÙ Û é¢7 ë 2¡ˆ¨Û¡Ù a¢ß¡Š¤p¢ ë a ã ¯b a ë£ 4¢ aÛ¤à¢Ž¤Ü¡à©îå TVQ› Ó¢3¤ a Ë î¤Š aÛÜ£¨é¡ a 2¤Ì©ó ‰ 2£¦b ë ç¢ì ‰ l£¢ ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§6 ë Û b m Ø¤Ž¡k¢ ×¢3£¢ ã 1¤§ a¡Û£ b Ç Ü î¤è 7b ë Û b m Œ¡‰¢ ë a‹¡‰ ñ¥ ë¡‹¤‰ a¢¤Š¨ô7 q¢á£ a¡Û¨ó ‰ 2£¡Ø¢á¤ ß Š¤u¡È¢Ø¢á¤ Ï î¢ä j£¡÷¢Ø¢á¤ 2¡à b ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ Ï©îé¡ m ‚¤n Ü¡1¢ìæ ›�� sh:»2113 ��UVQ› ë ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©ô u È Ü Ø¢á¤  Ü b¬ö¡Ñ aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ë ‰ Ï É 2 È¤š Ø¢á¤ Ï ì¤Ö 2 È¤œ§ … ‰ u bp§ Û¡î j¤Ü¢ì ×¢á¤ Ï©ó ß b¬ a¨m¨îØ¢á¤6 a¡æ£ ‰ 2£ Ù  Š©íÉ¢ aÛ¤È¡Ô bl¡9 ë a¡ã£ é¢ Û Ì 1¢ì‰¥ ‰ y©îá¥›� Meali Şerifi De ki: beni, rabbım şeksiz dosdoğru bir yola hidâyet buyurdu, doğru payidâr bir dine, başka dinlerden sıyrılıb sâde hakka müteveccih haniyf olan İbrâhimin milletine ki o hiç bir zaman müşriklerden olmadı 161 Benim, de: cidden namazım, ıbadetlerim, hayatım, mematım hep rabbül'âlemîn olan Allâh içindir 162 Şeriki yoktur onun, ben bununla emrolundum ve ben müslimînin evveliyim 163 Allah, de: her şey'in rabbı iken hiç ben ondan başka rab mı isterim, herkesin kazandığı ancak kendi boynuna geçer, vizir çekecek bir nefis başkasının vizrini çekmez, sonra hep dönüb rabbınıza varacaksınız, o vakit o size ıhtilâf etmekte bulunduğunuz hakıkati haber verecek 164 O, odur ki sizi Arzın halîfeleri yaptı ve ba'zınızı ba'zınızın derecelerle fevkına çıkardı, bunun hikmeti ise sizi size verdiği şeylerde imtihan etmektir, şüphe yok ki rabbın seriulıkab, yine şüphe yok ki o yegâne gafur, yegâne rahîm 165 161. �Ó¢3¤›� şöyle de: ��a¡ã£ ä©ó ç †¨íä©ó ‰ 2£©ó¬ a¡Û¨ó •¡Š aÂ§ ß¢Ž¤n Ô©îá§7›� muhakkak ki beni rabbım bir sıratı müstekıyme; doğru ve düz bir caddeye ��…©íä¦b Ó¡î à¦b›� aynı istikamet olan, dosdoğru bir dine sh:»2114 ��ß¡Ü£ ò a¡2¤Š¨ç©îá y ä©î1¦7b›� ya'ni hali haniyf: bir Allaha müteveccih olan İbrahim milletine hidayet etti ��ë ß b × bæ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå ›� ve İbrahim müşriklerden değil idi. -Onun milletine intisab iddia eden ehli Mekke ve Yehud ve Nesârâ gibi dini tefrık edenlerden değil idi. «KIYEMEN» Kıyam ma'nâsına ve mübalâga suretiyle vasıf bilmasdardır. « �ÓbÒ� » ın fethi ve « �íb� » nın teşdid ve kesriyle « �Óî£à¦b� » kıraetleri de vardır ki pek doğru ve sabit demektir. Bu dini kayyimin hasleti ameliyyesini hulâsaten beyan için 162. �Ó¢3¤›� şöyle de: ��a¡æ£ • Ü bm©ó›� her halde benim namazım ��ë ã¢Ž¢Ø©ó›� ve ıbadetlerim -yâhud kurbanlarım ��ë ß z¤î bô ë ß à bm©ó›� ve hayatım ve mematım ��Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ‰ l£¡ aÛ¤È bÛ à©îå =›� rabbül'âlemîn olan Allahındır. Hepsi Allah içindir. 163. ��Û b ‘ Š©íÙ Û é¢7›� onun hiç şeriki yoktur.- Ya'ni her ıbadet, her iş bu akıde, bu niyyet ve ıhlâs ile yapılmak lazımdır. ��ë 2¡ˆ¨Û¡Ù a¢ß¡Š¤p¢›� ve ben ancak bununla, bu tevhıd-ü ıhlâs ile emrolundum ��ë a ã ¯b a ë£ 4¢ aÛ¤à¢Ž¤Ü¡à©îå ›� ben ise müslimînin evveliyim, ya'ni Allahın emrine teslim olanların birincisiyim, en önündeyim. -Bu cümle Hazreti Peygamberin me'mur olduğu evamiri ilâhiyyeye sür'ati imtisalini ve o evamirin kendine mahsus olmayıb umumun bunlarla me'mur olduğunu ve bütün müsliman olanların ona ıktidası lüzumunu beyandır. Kâfirlerin Hazreti Peygambere «ya Muhammed, gel bizim dinimize dön, Dünya ve Âhıret ne istersen biz tekeffül ederiz» ve mü'minlere «geliniz bizim yolumuza gidiniz, günahlarınız bizim boynumuza olsun» demelerine karşı 164. �Ó¢3¤›� de ki ��a Ë î¤Š aÛÜ£¨é¡ a 2¤Ì©ó ‰ 2£¦b ë ç¢ì ‰ l£¢ ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§6›� Allah her şeyin sh:»2115 rabbı iken ben ondan başka bir rab mı istiyeceğim? ��ë Û b m Ø¤Ž¡k¢ ×¢3£¢ ã 1¤§ a¡Û£ b Ç Ü î¤è 7b›� halbuki herkes hiç bir şey kazanmaz ki mes'uliyyeti kendi üzerine olmasın ��ë Û b m Œ¡‰¢ ë a‹¡‰ ñ¥ ë¡‹¤‰ a¢¤Š¨ô7›� hem vebal yüklenen hiç bir nefis diğerinin vebalini çekmez, -Ya'ni ne günâh yapmakta, ne de cezasını çekmekte vekâlet, niyabet cereyan etmez. Herkes yaptığı günâhı kendi yapar ve cezasını kendi çeker. Binaenaleyh birinin diğerine sen şunu şöyle yap da günâhı, cezası yalnız benim boynuma olsun demesi yalandır. Günâhı yapan yaptığının cezasını çeker, öyle deyib yalan söyliyen, günâha teşvık eden de bu yalanının, bu teşvık ve iğfalinin bu fena teahhüdünün cezasını çeker. Başkasının vebalinin yüklenmeyi teahhüd eden bu yalancı müteahhid kendi teahhüdünün cezasını çekmekle diğerini kurtaramaz. Şurası aşikârdır ki böyle demek günahın faılinden başka kimseye zararı olmaz demek değildir. Ancak her fiil faıline nisbet olunur ve her günâhın alâkadar olanlara alâkaları nisbetinde taallûku bulunur demektir. ��q¢á£ a¡Û¨ó ‰ 2£¡Ø¢á¤ ß Š¤u¡È¢Ø¢á¤›� sonra -siz ne kadar ıhtilâf ederseniz ediniz- nihayet hepinizin merciı' rabbınızdır. Cümlenizin rabbınıza bir rücuu, bir dönümü olacaktır. O zaman ��Ï î¢ä j£¡÷¢Ø¢á¤ 2¡à b ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ Ï©îé¡ m ‚¤n Ü¡1¢ìæ ›� o size ıhtilâf etmekte olduğunuz şeyleri haber verecektir.- O vakit akıbeti görecek, akı karayı seçecek, acıyı tatlıyı tatacaksınız. Binaeanelyh bugün Dünyâda her hangi bir işi yapacağınız zaman başka düşünceleri, muhtelif dinleri, mezhebleri arzuları bırakınız da yaptığınız yapacağınız fı'lin, sülûk edeceğiniz din-ü mezhebin ındallah ne olduğunu düşünerek ve bu son mes'uliyyeti hisab ederek samimî bir niyyet ve ıhlâs ile hare- sh:»2116 ket ediniz 165. ��ë ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©ô u È Ü Ø¢á¤  Ü b¬ö¡Ñ aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡›� ve o, o Allahdır ki sizi Arzın haliyfeleri kıldı: -Bu yer yüzünde nice ümmetler gelmiş geçmiş, Hatemül'enbiyanın meb'us olduğu siz insanlar, siz ümmeti Muhammed, hepsinin halefi olmuş yerlerine ikame edilmiş bulunuyorsunuz. Allahın bundan böyle yer yüzünde temellük ve tasarruf ve icrayı ahkâm edecek olan me'murları mes'ulleri sizsiniz. Allah tealâ « ��a¡ã©£ó u bÇ¡3¥ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡  Ü©î1 ò¦6� » fermanı ilâhîsinin Âdeme takdir buyurduğu ve Melâikeye bile nasîb etmediği bu yüksek makamı şerefe bundan böyle hey'eti umumiyyenizle sizi nasb edib bu ağır mes'uliyyet ve emaneti size tevdi' eyledi ��ë ‰ Ï É 2 È¤š Ø¢á¤ Ï ì¤Ö 2 È¤œ§ … ‰ u bp§›� ve ba'zınızı diğerinin fevkında derecat ile yükseltti: bir kısmınızı akl-ü ılim, şeref-ü cah, mâl-ü rızk gibi bir takım hususâtta bir çok derecelerle diğerlerinin fevkına çıkardı ki ��Û¡î j¤Ü¢ì ×¢á¤ Ï©ó ß b¬ a¨m¨îØ¢á¤6›� size verdiği şeyler de hepinizi imtihân etsin, imtihan muamelesi yapsın, verileni mahallinde hüsni isti'mal ile şükr edib etmiyeni temayüz ettirsin. En güzel amel yapanları ıstıfa eylesin de istıkbalde vereceğini ona göre kazancınızla versin.- Bu âlem böyle bir âlemi imtihan ve müsabakadır ve bu günkü vaz'ıyyet dünkü imtihanın bir neticesidir. Yarınki vaz'ıyyet de bu imtihanın bir neticesi olacaktır. Ve bu suretle ümmeti Muhammed, yalnız kendi efrad ve sunufu beyninde değil hey'eti mecmuasiyle halef olduğu ümemi salife ile de bir imtihana tabı'dir ve onlardan ıbret alıb müsâbakayı kazanmak ıhtiyacındadır. Ve tefavüti meratib bu imtihan ve müsabakanın levazımındandır. Bunun neticesinde nice yükseklerdekiler düşebilir. Ve nice aşağıdakiler çıkabilir. Bunun için mâfevk mertebede bulunanların tehlükeleri daha çok, mes'uliyyetleri daha ağırdır. Binaenaleyh Dünyada mevkı' ve mertebe yüksekliğine mağrur olmamalı, bihakkın ça- sh:»2117 lışmasıdır. Çünkü yüksekten düşmenin acısı daha büyük, küçükten büyümenin zevkı daha yüksektir. Ya Muhammed! ��a¡æ£ ‰ 2£ Ù  Š©íÉ¢ aÛ¤È¡Ô bl¡9›� şüphe yok ki rabbının ıkabı seri'dir. Verdiği sermayei ni'metin hakkını eda ve şükrünü iyfa etmiyen ehli küfür-ü ısyana ne kadar yüksek mevkı'de olurlarsa olsunlar rabbın murad ettiği zaman bir anda belâlarını verir. Zaten her gelecek olan yakındır. ��ë a¡ã£ é¢ Û Ì 1¢ì‰¥ ‰ y©îá¥›� maamafih yine şüphe yok ki o muhakkak gafur, rahimdir. -Vazifesine cehdeden, imtihanda muvaffak olmağa çalışan ehli şükr-ü tâatin kusurlarını mağfiret, ayıblarını setir ve sonunda kendilerini envaı rahmet-ü saadetle begâm eyler.- Şimdi bir bu sûrenin Mekkede nâzil olduğu zamanı, bir de ondan sonra tarihı islâmın safahatı düşünülürse bu âyetin istıkbale müteallık ne kadar mu'cizeleri ıhtiva ettiği ve daha etmekte bulunduğu hiç bir şüpheye mahal vermiyecek surette tezahür eder. Demek ki bı'seti Muhammediyye ile hayatı beşere bütün ümemi salifeyi sebkedecek bir tarihı cedid açılmıştır.Sûrei «En'am» burada bitti. Şimdi bu âyetin tazammun ettiği istıhlâf ve imtihanın mâzıdenberi sureti cereyanını tasvîr ve tafsıl edecek olan Sûrei «A'rafı» dinleyelim: � ��� � Kategori:En'am Suresi/Elmalı Orijinal